


Light to my darkness

by Reading5



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 97
Words: 99,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading5/pseuds/Reading5
Summary: After a painful goodbye, Catarina finds herself in the demon realm. There she begins her new life and joins a demonic army.
Relationships: Gabriel (The Devil Is a Part-Timer) / Original Female Character(s)





	1. Trouble in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This story covers all the volumes, so contains spoilers for the last volume.

Catarina, a young-looking archangel with silver hair and red eyes, was pacing in her room. She had recently decided on doing something. However, she was scared of telling her boyfriend. Because she knew that he, unlike her, was still immensely dedicated to Heaven.  
She let out a long groan and teleported over to him.  
He, like always, was slightly surprised by her sudden appearance out of thin air but calmed down soon enough. “Catarina,” he said with a grin. “To what do I owe this visit?”  
She shook her head incredulously, with a matching smile on her lips. “Do I really need a reason to visit you, Gabe?”  
“Weeeeell, since it’s you. Yeah, kinda.”  
She chuckled and shook her head slightly. “Fine. Got me there.” She looked towards the floor. “Like, I think we need to talk.”  
“Talk ’bout what?”  
Her face creased in pain. Catarina wasn’t usually one to be nervous, about anything, but this was making her heart beat so much faster than any other time before.  
Gabriel noticed the change in her facial features and approached her. “Catarina, what’s wrong?” he asked in a gentle voice.  
Tears were already forming in her eyes when she said, “I think I should go.”  
“Go where?”  
She let her wings guide her upwards, so she was now face to face with him. “Leave Heaven.” Her voice started breaking. “So, I guess to the Demon Realm. I’m sorry, Gabe. I love you so much. You have no idea.” She flung her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. “I just don’t feel like I belong here anymore.”  
He pulled her into a tight hug. “I understand. So, don’t worry, mm-kay. I said I’d love you no matter what, remember.”  
“Dammit, why do you have to be so great?” she said as she wiped away her tears.  
He grinned at her. “’Cause you bring out the best in me.”  
She snorted. “I’d rather say it’s the opposite, but thanks.” She looked up at him and could already feel her heart breaking. Because like she had just said, he brought out the best in her. He was the light and she was the dark. Perfectly balanced.  
She caressed his cheeks and held her forehead to his. “But I don’t want to break up with you.”  
“Just see it as going our separate ways and eventually we’ll see each other again and become one again.”  
Though he was trying to hide it, she could still hear his voice wobbling.  
Catarina smiled softly at him and kissed him. “You really are the best, Gabriel.” She went back in for a hug.  
“When will you go?”  
“Dunno. Guess soon. But not straight away. It has to seem unexpected.”  
“Catarina, doubt anyone would think you leaving Heaven’s unexpected.”  
She pouted, resulting in an affectionate smile from her boyfriend. “Shut up. But yeah, I’m just gonna pretend like nothing’s gonna happen until I leave.” She looked in his eyes. “Can you do the same?”  
He nodded dutifully. “Yeah. Anything for you, Catarina.”  
She shook her head; a sad light had entered her eyes. “I really don’t deserve you.” She kissed him on the cheek one last time. Just then, something came to mind. A pained smile formed on your lips. “Your image might be tarnished by this. If the others still know about us being together.”  
The same kind of smile appeared on his lips before it turned into a carefree grin. “Ah, doesn’t matter really. If it means you’re happy, I’ll deal with it.”  
Her body started shaking from the emotions. “I don’t want to leave you,” she mouthed. She shook her head, forcing herself to calm down. “Thank you.” She took in a deep breath before saying, “Gonna check it all out one last time.” She looked away painfully. “By myself, so you know, I won’t draw attention to myself.”  
“Yeah. Good luck, Catarina.”  
She shook her head. Tears were already stinging in her eyes. “Don’t think I need luck, Gabe, but thanks.” She continued looking away from him, not wanting to see the face of the person she knew was making her heart ache. They had been friends since their teens, gotten together much later. But with their immortality they had managed to be a couple for centuries, millennia.  
And now she was throwing it all away because she didn’t feel home anymore in Heaven. She could kick herself.  
As Catarina was silently chastising herself with an unreadable expression, she suddenly got called on by a female angel. She looked up and frowned. “Lailah? What’d you want?”  
“I would like to ask you something.”  
“Obviously.”  
“If you ever happen to leave Heaven, search for the future Devil King and protect him.”  
She frowned like Lailah had just asked the dumbest question in the world. “Why?”  
“Because he will play an important role in the future.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Whatever. Goodbye, Lailah.”  
“Goodbye, Catarina.”


	2. Time to go

The time had finally arrived for Catarina to leave Heaven.  
Gabriel was softly stroking her head in comfort, trying to hold back his own tears. Though seeing his girlfriend cry wasn’t helping.  
“Catarina, please don’t cry.” Though there were no apparent tears in his eyes, the breaking of his voice made it obvious to Catarina that Gabriel was just as upset.  
She let out a soft whimper and nodded.  
“You’re gonna be okay. You always are.”  
“Yeah. But I’m also always with you.” She looked at the floor. “But you’re right. I know what I’m going to do.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah. I’m gonna find him and try to look after him. I doubt he’s had anyone.”  
“And you’ll think he’ll just accept your help? Why?”  
She gave him an impish smile. “’Cause I’m just that great.”  
He shook his head while smiling. “You really are one of a kind.”  
She felt herself weaken and looked at him lovingly before pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you. No matter how much time we spend apart, please just remember that I love you. And I’m gonna miss you so much.”  
That was the moment Gabriel’s ducts broke. He started crying while holding onto her for dear life. “I don’t want you to go,” he finally admitted. “But I know you have to.”  
She let out a broken chuckle. “Dammit, Gabe. You sure are making it more difficult. I could stay here for longer if you want,” she said in a small voice.  
He shook his head. “It’s the best time.”  
She looked down regrettably. “Guess this really is it then,” she said in a small, broken voice. She took him into another tight hug. “Goodbye, Gabriel. Remember, no matter how long we’re apart, I will always love you.”  
He held onto her tightly. “Me too, Catarina. I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”  
A light entered her eyes at that turn of phrase. “That I don’t doubt.” She looked at him regrettably. “I’m sorry.” She kissed him one last time before teleporting herself out of the room, not wanting to see his sad face. Once outside, she properly opened her wings up behind her and left for her new home.


	3. Painful absence

“I’m a monster!” Catarina’s young voice rang through the air.  
Gabriel woke up with a start. He groaned as he straightened up and rubbed his head. “You’re not. No matter what you end up doing, you’re not a monster. Not to me.” He looked next to him in the bed. As expected, it was empty. A part of him wished it weren’t so. That part wanted to be able to wrap his arms around Catarina one last time and hold on for as long as possible. He should have done that when she had gone. Even if she had burned him, he could have held onto her and never let go.  
He looked down sadly. “What am I thinking? That’s no way to treat her. She can take care of herself and will enjoy herself there. She can do whatever she wants. This is… This is…” His voice broke. “This is what she wants. They won’t judge her for her dark thoughts or anything. Or how she behaves. They’ll be too dead to.” He lay back down on the bed and faced where she usually lay. “You’ll become known. They’ll fear you and Lucifer will love you. Dunno how I know, I just know.” He brought her pillow in for a hug. “It’s gonna be amazing. I’ll work hard here, okay.” He held back the tears in his eyes that wanted to escape. “So, we can relax when we see each other again. Take it easy.”  
He hugged the pillow like he would hug her. “Welcome you home with open arms.” He nuzzled against the pillow. The tears that he had been fighting back streamed down his face. “Where I want you most.”


	4. The fall

Life was now becoming enjoyable for Catarina in a different way. That’s really all there was to it. She truly could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Those things mainly were killing, eating, and sleeping. Eating wasn’t necessary, but like everything else, enjoyable. And she liked it, which was nice.  
After her latest kill, she ran her fingers across her braid. _Wonder if he also does this. Probably the killing and sleeping._ However, the moment her fingers reached the end of her braid which she was now holding higher, she noticed something strange. “Purple?” she said mildly surprised. “Well, that’s new. Guess it’s the demonic magic in the air.”  
She looked behind her and smiled. Her wings had turned black. “Ooh, you are beautiful, aren’t you?” She brought them closer to her so she could feel them. “Means I’ve finally fallen.” She grinned wickedly. “This is gonna be fun.”


	5. A new friend

Catarina was flying around, looking for potential targets. That was, until something interesting caught her eye. Someone else with black wings. Also with purple hair. She carefully approached him with a curious smile on her face. That was until she was surrounded by countless purple orbs. Her smile broadened slightly for a second.  
“Who are you?” the fallen angel asked her. “You think you can just sneak up on me like that?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it sneaking up on you,” she said, unperturbed by the fact that death was closer than ever before. “But I get why you’d think so. I’m Catarina, pleased to meet you.”  
He frowned, recognising the name. “Catarina,” he said under his breath. “Cat,” he said surprised.  
Her eyes widened at the recognition of the nickname. There was only one person who would ever call her that. “Lucifer?”  
He looked at her like he wanted to kill her for figuring out who he was. And yet he released her from his prison. “What are you doing here? Thought you were all lovey dovey with Gabriel.”  
She grimaced. “Can you please not say it like that? It’s more than that, y’know. And yeah, we are together. But Heaven just wasn’t really my place anymore. As enjoyable as he made it, wanted to spread my wings a little.” She pointed at her own wings and smiled at him victoriously at the word play.  
He looked at her unimpressed and shook his head. “So, guess you’re the one who’s taken down a decent ’mount of demons over the years.”  
She grinned. “Yeah. That’s me. It’s really fun actually.”  
He smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. What you gonna do now?”  
“Now,” she said in a quiet, distracted voice. She approached him so she was properly looking at him. Unlike before, where she had to use her wings to gain height, she used them to get lower down. “I dunno. I wanted to see how you were doing. And you seem to be doing as great as the Demon Realm would ever let you.” She cocked her head. “Would you let me hang out with you?”  
“What? Why would I do that?!”  
She shrugged. “Could be beneficial for you.”  
“Beneficial?” he asked dubiously. “How?”  
She shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “Y’know, I can cook the demons, so you get nice food. Killing’s literally one of the easiest things in the world for me, so you don’t have to worry ’bout some bastard coming up behind you while you’re fighting. Also, light sleeper, so got protection during your sleeping hours as well.”  
He glared at her with deadly intent. “Who says I need protection?”  
She shook her head with a small smile on her lips and a gentle look in her eyes. “No one. Just a precaution. It’d be nice having someone who has your back, right.”  
Lucifer stared at her open-mouthed while blinking in confusion. He hadn’t misheard her, right? She had actually said that she would have his back. In a sense be there for him. He couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, anyone had been there for him.  
Her face became more serious with a hint of concern to it. “Lucifer,” she said in a soft voice.  
“You serious?” he finally said.  
“Serious about what?”  
“Having my back? You seriously saying that you’ll be there for me? To protect me or whatever?” His voice had started breaking.  
Catarina nodded slowly. “Yeah. Not something I’d ever joke about.” She tried to force herself to remain calm. She understood why Lucifer was acting like this, but to see it in person was disconcerting to say the least. It didn’t matter. She would be there for him. Though she hardly knew him, she was sure he deserved love. And she would give it to him.  
He looked down, hiding his eyes that had started tearing up. “Ok. Fine. You can hang with me if you want.”  
She gave him a gentle smile. “Thanks, Lucifer. I’m looking forward to it.”


	6. Satanic alliance

Centuries later, after making the Sandy Wastelands their permanent home, someone suddenly started calling out their names while they were napping.  
Catarina got up straight away with bleary eyes. _Why?_ she thought annoyed, not wanting to be woken up from her nap. She looked next to her at the sleeping Lucifer. “Lucifer, you getting up?”  
All she got in return was a groan.  
She smiled, said, “Fine. I’ll check it out then. Might get some good fighting in,” and opened her wings up behind her.  
“No. I’m up,” Lucifer said groggily, arising in a zombie like fashion. “Just a few more secs. So, you wanna go in for an attack straight away?”  
She shrugged, an eager light dancing in her eyes. “Maybe. Or just scare them like you tried to do with me.”  
He grinned. “Oh, Cat, you really do come up with the best ideas.”  
With that the pair went down to greet this unknown demon.

They saw a small demon calling their names. Lucifer decided to greet him with his heat orbs, surrounding the stranger.  
“...Did I make you angry?” the stranger asked nervously, not daring to budge out of fear of being incinerated.  
“Who the hell are you?” Lucifer asked from above.  
“…Can I lift my head to look up?” the newcomer asked meekly.  
“Alright. But if you dare make any weird movements, I will pierce your eye through your head.”  
_More threatening. Fun doesn’t even come close to describing what this all is, Gabe. Know you wouldn’t think that. And yet... I miss you._  
The stranger managed to lift up his head carefully and noticed just how small his conversation partner was. He appeared only about the same size as the demon himself. “Are you Lucifer?”  
“Yes, are you the one who called us?”  
“Uh, yeah, something like that.” The stranger shifted his eyes to the woman and inhaled sharply. She looked like a much younger version of someone he had met years earlier and Lucifer looked even younger than Catarina. The only main differences between Catarina and that angel were that she was smaller and had purple hair instead of silver, which was tied in a loose braid and was hanging over her left shoulder. The fact that both demons above him had black wings extending from their backs with no other defining traits was definitely something new. The clothes that they were wearing were also of a design that he had never seen before. “And you’re Catarina.”  
“That I am,” Catarina replied with a smile.  
“So, what business do you have with us? We were in the middle of napping. If the contents are boring, I’m going to burn you to crisp and then go back to sleep.”  
“Ah, may I speak?”  
“You may.”  
“Anyway, let me introduce myself. I’m called Satan. I live somewhere south of this sandy wasteland, a place filled with boulders. I came here today because I have something to say to you.”  
“I know you have something to say. Get straight to the point, I don’t have much patience.”  
“Come on, Lucifer. Let’s just hear him out. Could be interesting, right?” She gave Lucifer a grin. “Definitely since he has such a common name.” She turned to look at Satan and smiled kindly. “Sorry about him, as he said he just got up and he’s still a little grumpy.”  
In return Lucifer rolled his eyes annoyed at her.  
Satan mustered up the courage and said in the silence that followed, “…Do you want to play together with me?”  
“Play?” Catarina said intrigued with a twinkle in her eyes, letting herself land right in front of Satan. “Playing a game sounds like fun.”  
Satan, not expecting the sudden appearance of the demoness in front of him almost fell over but was luckily able to regain his balance before he was burnt alive by the orbs.  
Catarina laughed. “Sorry ’bout that. I have a tendency to get a little too upfront sometimes. So, what’d you want to do with us?”  
“I want to bring you somewhere to play. Besides, the two of you are free right now, right? Do you want to go do something fun with me?”  
“Something fun, huh. Right now, spending time with Cat and just killing off the nearby demons when I feel like it can be considered quite fun. Is there something more fun than this?” Lucifer asked.  
“If you don’t find it fun anymore, you can kill me to ensure that there is something that ‘can be considered quite fun’,” Satan suggested.  
“…You’re really interesting.” Lucifer became more interested.  
“No kidding. Willing to bargain your life like that,” Catarina said, smiling down at Satan. She felt like playing with her ring to see how he would react to that. Sure, he was willing to bargain his life now, but would truly being faced with death change that or not?  
Just then Lucifer released his heat orbs surrounding Satan.  
“Wahaaa!” Satan exhaled all the air that he was holding and weakly fell onto the ground.  
Lucifer landed next to Catarina and asked Satan, who was breathing raggedly, “What? You’re frightened from such a thing?”  
“It-it can’t be helped … my ability is not that strong after all.”  
“Hmph. So, what kind of entertainment can a small fry like you provide us?”  
Now Satan had the chance to properly look at his male conversation partner and noticed just how young he looked, definitely considering what he had heard about him from Camio, an old demon from the Pahalo Denino clan. He also noticed that out of the two demons standing in front of him Lucifer was definitely shorter, by a few centimetres sure, but shorter, nonetheless. Making it even more unbelievable at how strong these two were said to be.  
After a short pause Satan said a single word, “...Change.”  
““Change?”” the pair repeated.  
“That’s right. I heard that you are very strong,” Satan said, holding the gaze of both demons, “and that seems to be true in reality. What kind of demons do you usually fight?”  
“There’s nothing special, they’re just like everyone else. As long as I feel like they’re in the way or they’re targeting me then I’ll kill them off, that’s all.”  
“Same here. Ending their miserable existence could probably be seen as a good thing,” Catarina added casually. She forced herself not to look up at the blue moon. A part of her knew, more than anyone else here, how true her words rang.  
Satan felt a chill run down his spine. This demoness was definitely something different, that’s for sure. Nothing like ‘that woman’ that he knew. Catarina may seem kind, but there was definitely nothing that would stop her from killing any opponent in cold blood. “But, to you, fighting can be considered enjoyable?” he asked, looking at the pair.  
“Yeah, Cat and I are really strong. Being able to beat up my opponents is an enjoyable thing.”  
Catarina smiled amused. “Yeah. Seeing those desperate faces when they realise the end is near is also quite enjoyable.”  
“I can satisfy you when you are looking for something enjoyable, I can help you prepare enemies and situations necessary for you.”  
This got an interesting reaction from both members of the couple.  
“…Oh?”  
“Mm-hhhh.”  
“Of course, once you feel that you have had enough and you don’t feel like cooperating with me, you’re free to stop anytime.”  
“Is this the ‘entertainment’ you were talking about?” Lucifer asked.  
“Nope. It’s just me working hard to prepare appropriate offerings for you.”  
“You’re right about that. Then again, you’re only a brat, how do you know such complicated words?”  
“I also have my hardships,” Satan said offhandedly, which made Catarina look at him curiously.  
_This kid really is interesting,_ she thought.  
“Your powers and mine can change the battle in the Demon Realm. The demons of this world will imitate the battle between you and me. In the end, I will stand at the peak of the world. Of course, I will handle all the troublesome things; you just have to fight in my place whenever you feel like it.”  
“The demons of this world will imitate the battle between you and us? How can such a thing happen?”  
“Even if I use words to explain, you probably won’t be able to understand. As long as you follow me, you will experience it yourself.”  
“…” Lucifer momentarily fell into silence as though pondering Satan’s words. “Hmph ... you definitely helped me pass some time.”  
“…Huh?”  
Lucifer, who really only thought about things for a slight moment, nodded his head and pointed a finger right at Satan. Catarina, realising what Lucifer was about to do, put her hand on his arm and said, “Lucifer, wait.”  
Lucifer scowled at his friend. “Come on, Cat. You can’t be serious?”  
“Pretty much, yeah,” she said with a guilty smile. _Also, maybe he could be useful in some other way._  
Lucifer sighed. “Ok. Since she believes in you for some reason, I want to test you. You said that you’ll help prepare me enemies if I wanted to fight. Right now, I want to kill you or fight someone else for some fun. Help me get some enemies. If not, this talk ends. You have ten seconds.”  
“You want me to prepare enemies now?”  
“Uh huh, that’s right. I request that you help me prepare about ten demons. Eh, that is, if you can do it.”  
Catarina sighed, a small regrettable smile on her face. _Poor kid. He really seemed interesting. But this is the Demon Realm after all. No mercy for anyone, not even kids like him._  
Lucifer sighed. “I admit that you are an interesting guy. But I detest people who say empty words. In the first place, I’m not someone who’s that hard-working and there’s no guarantee that you can keep bringing me entertainment.”  
Catarina thought preparing ten demons in ten seconds was impossible. But just as Lucifer was about to pierce through Satan’s body with one of his rays Satan said fearlessly, “Who said I can’t do it?”  
“Ah?” Lucifer said, feeling like something was not right. Then there was suddenly an explosion and hit Lucifer’s back, which made him groan. “Lucifer!” Catarina called out. “Are you all right?”  
“Fine,” he said, extending his wings and flying into the air, turning to face his newest opponents. Lucifer and Catarina noticed that numerous giant boulders were flying in their direction, which Satan tried to dodge frantically. Catarina looked at Satan with an amused expression and said, “This doesn’t mean that we’re ok.” Then she extended her arm and created a huge blue fire wall between them and the boulders, incinerating each and every one.  
“That’s the Irons Scorpion clan attacking,” Lucifer said surprised. And he could sense that there were definitely ten of them, making him wonder how the hell this little brat could’ve put all this together.  
“Want me to take them down as well?” Catarina said, slightly amused by her friend being caught off guard like this.  
“No. I’ll do it,” Lucifer answered, concentrating magic into his wings. Then he released all of his feathers explosively, sending them all towards the Iron Scorpions, who were using telekinesis to move the boulders. This resulted in their obvious death.  
Once the attack had stopped, Catarina let down her wall of fire and turned to Satan. “Honestly, I don’t know whether I should be mad or impressed. How’d you do it?”  
Lucifer, on the other hand, wasn’t so calm and grabbed Satan and lifted him into the air. “What did you do?”  
“Wha-what is it? What are you doing? Let go of me!” Satan said, struggling.  
“I’m the one asking the questions here. How did you do that? How did you bring those Iron Scorpions here and let them attack us? Those bastards will never listen to demons who are not their companions.”  
“I didn’t bring them here! I planned for them to come here! They were not under anyone’s command; they came here on their own accord!”  
“Planned….? On their own accord? What are you saying?”  
“I-I won’t speak any further! If you want to know, then go play at where I live! Or I won’t tell you how I did it!”  
“…Are you freaking serious? Actually looking down on me like that…!”  
“Uwah!”  
Catarina, who had at first decided to let Lucifer take the lead in this conversation, was looking on with fascination. “Lucifer,” she interrupted now, as she realised that he would probably kill this kid soon anyway. But just then a glaring purple light flashed from the protective necklace with a purple crescent shape Satan was wearing around his neck. This forced Satan and Lucifer apart.  
Catarina gasped, confused and concentrated her eyes on Satan’s neck area, knowing without a doubt what it was. She fought back the tears that wanted to enter her eyes. She couldn’t cry, even if this purple object made her think of her boyfriend. She still remembered what Lailah had said to her. _So, you want him to become the next Devil King, huh?_  
“Just, just now…what was that…?” Lucifer said, looking at his friend. He saw that she had figured it out and nodded. _Cat knows what’s up. At least that’s one good thing ’bout all this._  
“That huuuuuuurrrrrrttttttttt? Wha-what was that just now!” Satan whined, rolling around in pain, not understanding the magic of his own necklace.  
“What is your plan for recruiting us?” Lucifer asked, not wanting to be distracted.  
“That really hurtsssss…eh? What?” Satan said, just realising he’d been asked a question.  
“What benefits will there be if we work with you?”  
“…Hm? What, you’re willing to come with me?”  
“Answer me. What is your goal? First you pique my interest then you say that you want to play with me. Cat seems all for it now, but I want to know whatever it is, you need our strength to reach your goal, right?”  
“Yeah! That even if I say it directly. I’m not even sure if the other person will understand. At least, all those fellas who I met before were all unable to comprehend what I’m saying,” Satan said vaguely.  
“…If I really had to say it, I never thought there would be a demon who was able to say such words. Are you really a demon? What are you thinking?” Lucifer demanded.  
“…About that.” Satan patted his body which was covered in dust. “It’s okay to tell you, I don’t plan to hide it in the first place. But I really hope that you can follow me, please don’t misunderstand that I…”– he pointed towards the sky – “...want to go there.”  
The pair could not refrain from looking upwards. At the moment they could see nothing but red sky, but they knew all too well what lay further ahead.  
_Lailah, what?_ Catarina thought, becoming more confused by the second.  
“Even though I only heard about it from someone else, I am unable to reach that place by myself. Even if I reached it, I would probably die immediately.”  
“…You heard about it from someone else?”  
“As I was saying, because there is no way to go there right now, I want to build up my skills and then I want to change the Demon Realm.”  
“…You’re saying such exaggerated things again...”  
“I’m not joking. At least according to the information I heard.” Satan pointed towards the sky once more. “Before that goal stand many people who are stronger than me. Camio or yourselves, their numbers are also even more than the numbers belonging to the largest clan. If I meet people like them, it would be troublesome if it evolved into a war. Therefore, I need to gather all of the demons and become stronger. So, what do you plan to do? You might lose a bit of time following me, but I do not think you will be in a disadvantageous situation. If you find yourself sick of it and you want to leave, you can. It’s even okay to kill me.”  
“…” Lucifer was silent, Catarina just smiled kindly at Satan.  
Lucifer glanced at Satan’s face and gazed at the sky once more.  
“About the people who live far away…” _who told you about them?_ Lucifer quickly swallowed the words that were about to escape from his mouth.  
“Hm? What is it?”  
“No … it’s nothing.” Lucifer shook his head, took a deep breath, and glared at Satan threateningly. “Once I’m tired of it, I will leave immediately.”  
Catarina chuckled. “That’s a step further than killing the poor kid.” _And now that I know who he is, can’t exactly let Lucifer do it._  
“That’s greatttttttttt! I’m really thankful! I’m super happy! Thank you!” Satan said, clapping his hands happily.  
“Ehya?” Even though one can say that it was a moment of carelessness, Lucifer still became flustered when his hand suddenly got grabbed. “What are you doing?”  
The other party did not waver even when his hand got slapped away.  
“Hm? Strange? You don’t do this either? When you’re happy, you’re supposed to ‘shake hands’ with the other person right? That was what I heard.”  
Catarina grimaced at the sight. _Still not good with others touching you, I see._ “No, it is done sometimes. Lucifer’s just not the kinda guy who’d do something like that.”  
“So, I’m allowed to shake your hand?” Satan said happily.  
“Sure.”  
So, Satan shook her hand happily. After he let go, she gave him a quick smile, a light dancing in her eyes.  
“Good. Since we have reached this stage, let’s not dillydally any longer! So just follow me first, Lucifer, Catarina! After this, it’s a race against time.”  
“I say, my powers are above yours and I’m much older than you. And Cat’s are even greater. Why don’t you have a shred of respect for us?”  
“You should also know that it’s not normal to ‘respect’ demons from other clans.”  
“!”  
“Sorry, I won’t respect you. I won’t let anyone see me like that. That’s not something a normal demon would do. And no one knows that I’m not normal. That is my current advantage. I believe that you would be able to understand that. So, I will not show you any respect.”  
“...I see,” grumbled Lucifer.  
Then Satan started walking towards his home base.  
Lucifer sighed. “How many days do you plan on spending going back? Cat.” He looked at her, she understood, he picked up the younger demon and handed him over to his friend, who also took a hold of him.  
She smiled knowingly at him. “See? Beneficial,” she mouthed.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes in response.  
She looked down at Satan. “Where abouts do you wanna go?”  
“There! In front of those two mountains that are joined together!”  
“…Oh, it’s the place where that talkative old bird is, right?” Lucifer said.  
“You really do know Camio! Camio said he had an exciting duel with you before.”  
“Oh, so that old man treated his battle against me as his own heroic legend huh … I’ll just go scare him since I haven’t seen him for a long time.” This statement made Catarina huff a laugh.  
“Wish I could’ve seen it.”  
“Speaking of which, I’ve been wanting to ask, why didn’t you finish Camio off after defeating him?” Satan asked.  
“…What, that old man didn’t tell you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Yeah, now I’m also curious. Though considering who we’re talking about, probably too embarrassed,” Catarina said with a smile. “So, you ready? This will only take a sec.”  
“Yes,” Satan said, wondering what the fallen angel was about to do.  
Then the three demons disappeared into thin air.


	7. The bodyguard

With that Satan started gathering more and more people for his alliance. First the Ashen Horn with as leader Adramelech, then the Iron Scorpion Alciel – which neither Catarina nor Lucifer approved of – and finally the necromancer Malacoda. Once the alliance had been completed, Satan named those three demons, along with Lucifer, his great demon generals.  
Catarina still didn’t have a title. She was thinking and looking at Satan seriously. “What do you say to me being your bodyguard?” she asked with crossed arms.  
He looked at her surprised. “I don’t need a bodyguard. But thank you.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Know that, Satan. But that’s beside the point. What I’m asking is your opinion on me being one. It’ll give me a chance to fight really strong opponents and protect you.”  
“Yeah, about that… Why exactly do you want to protect me? You even let Lucifer go by himself in order to do so.”  
She looked away and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, mm-kay. Isn’t it good either way? Y’know, some people would kill having someone as great looking as me as their bodyguard.”  
Satan looked at her confused. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I guess if you really want to, you’re allowed to be my bodyguard. But it would be good if you were a little nicer.”  
“That really doesn’t matter, y’know. I’m just doing what I have to do, mm-kay. Being unnecessarily nice to people who know what I’m really like, is like unnecessary energy spent.”  
“You were really nice when we first met,” Satan reminded her.  
“Does it look like I care? Look, I respect you for what you’ve accomplished, don’t get me wrong. But that’s really all there is to it. You’re a king in name only, nothing more. To me you’ll always be Satan.”  
He rubbed his head in annoyance. “To think you used to be an angel.”  
She smiled at him with mild amusement as she let her wings bring her face to face with the Devil King. “What? You think angels are sweet, kind beings? I can see why you’d think that, but we’re really not. She just showed you kindness, but she’s got a lot more going on. And my boyfriend may be one of the most caring angels out there, but he’s still nowhere near the idea that anyone would have of angels.” She said the whole thing in a quiet voice.  
He looked at her surprised. “You have a boyfriend?”  
Her smile turned irritated. “That’s the thing you took away from that? Great. Yeah, have one. But he’s still an angel, so nowhere here. And never will be.”  
“How is he still your boyfriend then?”  
“’Cause we never broke up.” Like always, thinking about Gabriel was causing tears to form in her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “That’s not important. Are you gonna start your invasion soon?”  
He nodded. “Yeah. And you’ll stay with me the whole time.”  
“My job now after all,” she said with a pained smile. _You better be grateful for this, Lailah._


	8. Presumed dead

As decades passed Satan noticed that the demonic magic in the Demon Realm was slowly disappearing – since it came from negative emotions and the peace had lessened them. This resulted in the invasion of the human world named Ente Isla began. All four demon generals went their separate ways to the different islands to conquer them in their own way. That left Satan and Catarina on the Central Island in Satan’s own Devil’s Castle.  
They managed to invade the planet, but eventually the humans started resisting under the guide of the Hero Emilia Justina. Lucifer had been sent to the west and just now a messenger was arriving with news about the Western Island.  
He came in hurriedly through the humongous doors that lead to the throne room. “King Satan, I have news.”  
“What is it?”  
“It is about the army that has been sent to Western Island, my lord.”  
This called Catarina to attention who frowned at the demon.  
Her expression unnerved the messenger, but he continued bowing and said, “The humans have started fighting back with the help of one Hero Emilia. She took down all of our forces on the Western Island and...”  
“And?” Satan insisted.  
“...she took down General Lucifer. It is said that he died by her blade.”  
Catarina looked at the demon like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world. She went down from the dais and walked over to the demon. “You say he’s dead. But do you have any proof?” she asked in an even, quiet voice.  
The demon shook his head. “No, Lady Catarina. We have found no body. But the rest of the army has been defeated, so it only makes sense.”  
She looked at the demon like she was prepared to kill it, causing him to shrink in fear. “C’mon, isn’t it obvious that no body usually means that the person in question is still alive? This is basic knowledge, y’know. Like literally.” She sighed. “Search again.”  
The demon nodded and hurried off.  
“You know, as my bodyguard you’re not supposed to give orders,” Satan said in a vexed voice from behind her.  
“Would you have asked something else from him?”  
“No. But it was still my order to give. Seriously, what’s your deal?”  
“I don’t have a deal, Satan. My job is to look after you and that’s what I’m doing.”  
“And who gave you that job?”  
“You did of course,” she said with a big grin.  
He groaned. “You are so unbelievable.”  
“In the best way ever,” she said with a big smile before going back to looking around with seemingly not a care in the world.


	9. A new life

Unfortunately, no positive news of Lucifer came. This annoyed Catarina greatly, but for the moment she couldn’t go searching for him yet. She would have to wait.  
In the time that came afterwards, Catarina started thinking. More specifically, she was thinking about who this hero really was. Obviously, she would be strong enough to take on the Devil King, meaning that she couldn’t be pure human. Which meant … Catarina had to force back the smile that was threatening to appear on her lips. _You really have been busy, haven’t you, Lailah?_  
Satan noticed the change in his bodyguard’s facial features but decided not to comment on it. She would shoot him down anyway.  
Soon enough the Hero Emilia arrived with her friends at the Devil’s Castle months later. Alciel had also come to the castle to protect his king and now it was a three on four battle. At some point Catarina had made it close enough to the Hero’s ear to whisper, “So you’re the famous Hero?” She inspected her. Even though she knew this Hero was supposed to be the one to take down her king, she really wanted to have a good fight.  
“Yes. What about it?”  
“Nothing,” Catarina said with an easy-going smile.  
After battling for a bit, it could be seen that the demons were in no position near victory. Satan beckoned his subordinates towards him, and they fled through a Gate that he had created.  
They landed on a hard ground that was clearly not natural.  
“You serious, Satan? You wanna flee?” _Keeps him safe but is totally lame._  
“Well a valiant retreat is the safest option. And she did just cut off my horn, remember.”  
“Yeah. Whatever. Could’ve easily taken her on if you’d let me,” Catarina said in an easy-going manner.  
Satan shook his head in exhaustion. “But you would’ve dragged it out.”  
She shrugged. “So what? As long as the opponent’s down in the end, does it even matter?”  
“It’s disrespectful for one!” he said annoyed.  
Catarina said calmly, “I’d say it’s the opposite. I give my opponents a chance to win against me. It's easy that way. Yeah, sure, in some cases I make it seem like I’m much weaker, but I also wanna enjoy myself, y’know. And I really want to at least injure her for injuring Lucifer, mm-kay.” _I’m an idiot for not searching for you. I’m sorry._  
Satan just looked at her like she was speaking some foreign language.  
The group had reached the end of the alleyway and Alciel suddenly shouted shocked, “King Satan! Why have you taken that form? It is so small?”  
Catarina looked at what she thought would be her three-metre-tall king and was instead greeted by a young man not much taller than herself. “Satan,” she said surprised, putting her hands over her mouth to hide a slight tug at her lips. She had been so used to the imposing form of her king that this figuring was pretty much, well, amusing. She put her hand above her head. “Oh, this is great. You’ve shrunk so much.” She looked at her back and noticed that her pitch-black wings had disappeared. _A world without magic?_ Catarina thought intrigued.  
Satan looked at his subordinates and saw that they had lost their demonic appearance, then he looked at his own hands and said shocked, “No, it cannot be... These are human hands?”  
Then suddenly a loud car went past and Alciel held out his hands to cast a spell.  
“Calm yourself, Alciel. Be careful not to use magic,” Satan ordered calmly.  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to get into any trouble now, would we?” Catarina said. While her two male companions were freaking out because of their physical changes, Catarina looked around and noticed that even though it had technology like her home world, it wasn’t as advanced.  
“Hey kids, excuse me for a sec,” a man approaching them in a blue police uniform suddenly asked in an unfamiliar language none of them understood them. “Mind if we talk to you?”  
“Do not speak to me so familiarly, human,” Alciel said with disdain, straightening up and facing the uniformed human straight on. “Do you wish to die right here?”  
“Oh, looks like we’ve got a coupla foreigners,” the man said to his colleague.  
“Well, that should make this a good story.” Then the colleague turned towards the demons and slowly said, “Do you understand the words I’m saying right now?”  
“Yet still?! Even not speaking our language... I am a demon, a user of magic who could easily kill you ...” Alciel threatened.  
“Alciel. Do not use magic right now. We must learn of this world. We shall cooperate,” Satan said, assessing the situation.  
“You think they’d be hot, huh, dressed up like that,” the second man noted.  
“I think they’re cosplaying, sir. It’s weird though. We don’t get much of their kind in this neighbourhood.” The man was referring to the strange clothes that the demons were wearing from their homeland.  
The second man approached the police car and said into a police communication device, “This is Sasaki out on patrol. I’ve got a coupla youths with minor injuries here...”  
As Sasaki continued talking, Alciel commented on the car, “This seems to be some sort of carriage, but one that does not need horses.”  
“It doesn’t seem to be powered by magic either,” Satan added.  
“This world clearly has more advanced technology,” Catarina commented under her breath with interest. She just couldn’t help but love the fact that her king and his general were so confused about the new things around them.  
Once Sasaki had finished talking, he turned towards the demons and asked politely, “Now guys, you mind joining us in the car?” He said as he went to place his hand on Alciel’s back to usher him in the car, “You’re not in trouble.”  
Alciel immediately jumped backwards and said, “How dare you lay a finger on me, lowly human!? Know your place, vermin.” Then he moved his hands to cast a spell, but unfortunately for him it didn’t do anything, so they had no choice but to cooperate.  
Once in the car Catarina sighed with a slight smile. _This is gonna be interesting._  
Then the car drove off to the police station.

Once at the police station the trio got an officer assigned to them so they could talk to them and be fed. Catarina was absentmindedly looking around while twirling a loose hair strand. She could hear the officer speaking to her, but couldn’t understand the words he was saying, no matter how slow he spoke.  
Her red eyes moved over to him and she smiled slightly.  
Even for someone who had just met her, the officer could see that those eyes had seen a lot of blood.  
“We’re not getting anywhere like this,” she said as she started walking over to him. _To think I used to have a job like this._  
The officer got up and was planning on telling her to sit back down. However, he was soon stopped by her hand on his neck, pushing down on the right pressure points. “Sleep tight. Shouldn’t get fired after this, right?”  
She inspected the man and noticed a gun and a baton slung in a holster around his belt. _So, this is what humans use to shoot at each other,_ she thought while inspecting the gun. She looked at the baton. _That would be more difficult to kill someone with, but still hurt like hell. Interesting._ She removed the baton from the man’s belt and started inspecting it. She continued doing so until her king arrived and said disapprovingly, “Catarina.”  
“Oh, hi there, Satan. How are you? See you also did a great job on escaping,” she said with a carefree smile.  
He sighed in exasperation. “Yes. Common, let’s find Alciel.”  
She got up and placed the baton on the table. “Sure thing.”  
After they found Alciel, Satan explained, “Apparently in this world we are only fantasies. These humans don’t consider things like demons or even the Devil to be authentic. No one believes that magic legitimately exists.”  
“They do not believe in magic? How do they survive?” Alciel said shocked.  
“With other means obviously. Like that vehicle we were in earlier. Not powered by magic, but something else instead,” Catarina replied at the tediousness of her colleague.  
The trio left the police station and continued walking and talking. Satan concluded that if Earth was familiar with the concept of magic, they might have a chance of regaining theirs but until then they had no choice but to live in the human world and obey the human rules. First the demons – with some help of Satan’s magic – managed to get official records.  
“Next we create accounts at the bank,” Satan said, once they exited the ward office with their new records.  
Catarina looked at him like he had just told a terrible joke. “You know, I could also steal some money,” she said offhandedly.  
“What did I just say about obeying the human rules?”  
“Oh yeah. Sorry. Forgot,” she said holding up a purse. The light dancing in her eyes was one of pure victory, though she was obviously the only one who considered it one.  
“Put that back.”  
“Will do, Satan,” Catarina said, bowing dramatically as she went to hand it back swiftly to the owner. The owner hadn’t even realised that his purse had been stolen seconds ago, so she just pretended that he’d dropped it. “Now that’s what I call a job well done,” she said with a satisfied smile.  
“Well if you hadn’t done it in the first place... Forget it. Look for a legal job. Ok? I don’t want you stealing anyone else’s money.”  
“Will do.” Catarina paused for a while. “Also, about our future living situation. How’d you want to handle it? Want us to buy a place together, separately but in the same apartment complex or just somewhere completely different?”  
“We’ll see when we get to that. Best just to stay with us until anything permanent is suggested.”


	10. Emotional reunion

Soon after the demon found out that the Hero Emilia had also come to this world through the Gate. She had been stalking Satan – who had adopted the name Sadao Maou – and after she had seen him almost use magic at his workplace, MgRonald’s, she had decided to reveal herself to him. She had approached him at a crossroads and attacked him with a knife. Catarina – now Cathy Pravina – had been there in no time and stopped the attack.  
So now there was a new routine to the demons, with every move being followed by the Hero.  
Cathy was cleaning one of the tables at her workplace El Diablo’s with a content smile when she suddenly felt a magical presence. She stopped and caught her breath. Tears were already forming in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away. Thought then again…  
She let her tears form in her eyes and walked weakly over to one of her colleagues. “Hey,” she said in a frail voice.  
Her colleague looked at her surprised and concerned. “Is something wrong, Pravina?”  
She shook her head and afterwards reached for it, pretending like the shaking had made her dizzy. “Dunno. I don’t know why; I just feel terrible all of a sudden.”  
He touched her forehead and pulled his hand back. “Yeah. You don’t feel good. You can go if you want. I’ll tell Miss Ito about this.”  
“Thank you so much.” She bowed quickly, staggered slightly, and went to the changing rooms. _Still got it,_ she thought with a small, satisfied smile.  
Once she was back outside the humans around her started disappearing. _So, Satan put up his anti-human barrier, huh. Wonder why you’re fighting him again, Lucifer,_ she thought before she teleported over to where she could see the fight going on.  
It most definitely was intriguing. Apparently for some reason Lucifer had teamed up with the high priest Olba and was now fighting against Alciel – now Shirō Ashiya –, in demon form, and Emi, in her hero battle gear. The only human still present was Maou’s work colleague, Chiho Sasaki, surrounded by a protective barrier. And Maou, looking at him she had to hold in a snicker. All the great king of demons was doing was holding up a collapsing expressway, which she presumed Lucifer had destroyed in his rampage. As she continued watching the fight unfold, she noticed that the odds weren’t exactly turning out in her Lucifer’s favour. She cocked her head, thinking of whether to help him or not. _I want to help and protect you, Lucifer. But you don’t always agree._ Her eyes turned towards Ashiya. _Thought you did like that._  
After Maou thought the fight had been going on long enough, he carefully put down the expressway and started flying, straight to Lucifer to hand him his final move. She rolled her eyes. Sorry, Satan. _Can’t let you do that,_ she thought, not at all sorry, before she teleported into the air.

On the other side of the battle Lucifer was shaking in fear of what the Devil King would do to him. Maou collected loads of magic in his right hand and went on to punch Lucifer, but before any contact could be made with the small demon a blade appeared and redirected the attack to the sky.  
“Cathy?” Maou said, surprised.  
“Cat?!” Lucifer asked, not expecting to see her here so soon.  
All she gave her king was a jaded look. “I don’t care if he leaves you or whatever, he can take care of himself. But I will not allow you to hurt him, you understand?”  
“Yeah,” Maou said begrudgingly. “But yeah, the fight’s over, let’s go down and talk a bit,” he said to Emi and Ashiya who were standing behind him. Then the trio flew to the ground, leaving the pair alone in the air.  
Cathy was still not looking at Lucifer when she said in a small voice, “I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry?!” he repeated surprised. “Cat, why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
She shook her head. “I did. I let you there for dead. Like, maybe you weren’t dead then, but you could’ve died, mm-kay. And you were all alone. It must have been horrible, Lucifer.” She turned to look at him with tear-brimmed eyes. “And you don’t deserve that.”  
Lucifer stared at her open-mouthed. Kind wasn’t usually a word one would associate with a demoness, with Cathy certainly not, but when it came down to their relationship, she was nothing but kind. She still scared the living daylight out of him when he did something wrong but would always smile so kindly at him afterwards and say the nicest things that no one ever would.  
“Lucifer?” she said in a small voice.  
“A hug,” he said unsurely.  
“Yeah.”  
“Friends give each other hugs right?”  
“Guess depends on what kinda friends, but yeah, that happens.”  
“Can you give me one? Don’t know how to do it.”  
“You sure? With all those people down there?”  
He shook his head. “I don’t care. I want you to hug me, Catarina.”  
She gave him a curt nod and went in for the hug. First, he was surprised by the arm around him, but soon enough his arms were around her as well. He buried his head in her shoulder. “You’re the best, Cat.”  
She smiled reassuringly even though he couldn’t see it. “Of course. ’Cause that’s what you deserve.”


	11. Quest for the holy silver

Eventually Lucifer got the name Hanzō Urushihara. Two months later the demons of the Devil’s Castle got a neighbour, a young woman who went by the name Suzuno Kamazuki. Later on, it was revealed that Suzuno was in fact the Chief of the Doctrinal Corrections Council in Ente Isla and had been sent to Earth to kill the demons and Hero. But the more time she spent with the group, the more confused she got about everyone. It appeared that over time the Hero had come to trust the Devil King and that the Devil King was much nicer to her than expected.  
At the moment, a major competitor against MgRonald’s, Sentucky Fried Chicken or SFC for short, was opening. On the opening day of SFC Maou was the shift manager of MgRonald’s. There he showed how much of a leader he truly was and managed to save the restaurant. Near the end of the day, while Maou was manning the register along with Chiho, a small, blue-haired man entered and offered Maou his business card. On it Maou saw that his name was Mitsuki Sarue and that he was in fact the manager of the SFC from across the road. Then he noticed Chiho and asked her to make him some food in an inappropriate manner.  
Once he was satisfied with his research of his competitor, he went back to his own restaurant. Outside Cathy noticed him. She looked at him with a curious smile. “Sariel,” she said so only he could hear.  
The person she had just spoken to almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his real name. He looked at her. “Cat-Catarina,” he stammered. “What are you doing here?”  
She shrugged while giving him an easy-going smile. “Just hangin’, really. What about you? Why would they send someone with your job all the way here?”  
He looked around nervously. “Can we talk in my office? I won’t do anything, I swear.”  
She snorted. “Yeah. Doubt you have that much of a death wish.”  
They entered the manager’s office and sat down on separate sofas. “So, Sariel, what’s up? Why are you here?”  
“I’m here to return the holy silver.”  
She frowned at him. “Holy what now? Gonna go with that’s something Emilia has.” She cocked her head. “On whose orders?”  
“The Church.”  
A broad, wicked smile formed on her lips. “You actually follow the Churches orders? Oh, that’s rich. Great archangel Sariel, bitch to the church.”  
“Don’t speak to me like that,” he said, wanting to exert his power on her, but not sure whether it was the best. “So, what are you going to do now?”  
She smiled at him amused at his attempt to exert power on her. “So, you’re only after Emilia, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you leave her alive or kill her?”  
“There is no need to kill her.”  
“In that case I’ll do nothing.” She got up. “This conversation never happened.”  
He nodded vigorously. “Of course. Goodbye, Catarina.”  
“Bye, Sariel.”


	12. Bizarre bazaar boxes

It was just like any other day at the Devil’s Castle. Urushihara was surfing the web and Ashiya was groaning on the floor because of his stomach flu, so Maou suggested that he could go shopping for a change and take care of dinner.  
“Sire, yet again you shower me with your kindness. Such a hopeless servant does not deserve you,” Ashiya said humbly.  
Maou checked the fridge to see what they still had and said, “We’ve got some rice left. Maybe we could mix that with some egg.”  
Suddenly the bell rang. The person behind the door said, “Special delivery.”  
Ashiya, presuming that Urushihara had placed another order behind his back, turned to the fallen angel and said, “Son of a bastard. Did you go behind my back and place more orders online?”  
“No, I did not. And if I did, I’d have them delivered while you were gone,” Urushihara said, not taking his eyes off the computer.  
“Have a nice day,” the delivery man said as he left a ton of boxes in the Devil’s Castle. The boxes were a delivery from their landlord, a woman who went by the name of Shiba. There was a letter enclosed which Maou read aloud, “‘I found lots of fun things in Hawaii. Would you sell for me at the Neighbourhood Summer Association Bazaar?’ Guess we could have Chiho and Cathy over to help,” Maou suggested.  
“Cat has to work for most of the afternoon, but she could come over for now,” Urushihara said. “She’s not here yet, so guess she must still be sleepin’,” he added. _Wonder whether she spends all that time thinkin’ ’bout him. Be totally lame to ask though._  
Maou sighed. “I’ll go wake her up then. I’ll also call Chi,” he said, as he got out his phone to call his colleague while walking towards his subordinate’s room.

A bit later Maou entered the room with a sleepy looking Cathy.  
“You know, I was having a great dream,” she said groggily. “But yeah sure, I’ll help you guys with your boxes.” She looked at the boxes and smiled at them amused. “Good luck selling all of ’em.”  
Maou sighed. “Yeah. Thanks.”  
Cathy went over to sit next to Urushihara.  
Moments later Chiho arrived. Maou let her in and as she also weaved through the boxes, Ashiya tried to greet her. Unfortunately, considering he was using all fours to transport himself, he knocked over some of them.  
Chiho, worried, went over to Ashiya and said, “Oh, are you all right, Ashiya?”  
Thankfully Urushihara and Cathy hadn’t been hit by the boxes and Urushihara, who was looking at something on his computer, asked, “Having help is fine. I get it. But are you sure that we’re going to have enough room in here? You know with Emi coming over too.”  
“What? How do you know that she’s coming?” Maou asked confused, looking at a mask from one of the boxes.  
“Because I planted a tracker in her purse. Like forever ago,” Urushihara explained.  
Cathy snorted. “You planted a tracker in her purse?” she asked amused.  
“Yeah. For seeing that she didn’t get up to anything and know when she was near,” Urushihara explained with a smile.  
“Oh, I knew going there to find you would turn out to be fun,” she said with a grin. Then she turned to Maou and said, “But still, Satan, I don’t think that she’s actually coming here.”  
Unfortunately, the statement was too late and Maou had already aggressively opened the door, only to find Emi knocking on Suzuno’s door and not his. Once Emi and Suzuno had been informed about the situation, they decided to move all of the boxes to Suzuno’s apartment.  
“Why should I have to help out with this weird sale? It’s not like I live here. I only came over to check on Suzuno,” Emi said in an annoyed voice.  
“Speaking of weird, Emi. I don’t understand why you feel like I need to be checked on,” Suzuno said.  
“Cat and I are heading back to the other apartment,” Urushihara said, sneakily planting a tracker in Suzuno’s sandals.  
“You’re both staying here,” Maou said.  
The whole room saw the displeasure on Cathy’s face because of the statement. “Guess we’ve got no choice. But I’d like to eat something, at least.” She turned over to Suzuno. “You got anything?”  
Suzuno went to her fridge and gave Cathy some leftover noodles. “Thanks,” she said, digging in while sitting next to Urushihara.  
“We need to know what we’re selling,” Maou said, opening the first box. And so, everyone looked through the boxes.  
“I didn’t think our landlady could freak me out more than she already has, but what is she doing with a bikini top like this?” Urushihara wondered, holding up a really big bikini top.  
“I think it’s really cute,” Chiho said.  
“Yes. I think I’ll get one,” Emi said.  
“Doubt it will fit,” Urushihara said. This comment got Emi’s attention and she threw a little doll at his head. Just before it could hit him however, Cathy caught it with her chopsticks and said with a smile, “You really shouldn’t be throwing stuff like that. Someone could get hurt.”  
Emi just stared speechlessly at Cathy, making her smile in satisfaction.  
Maou opened another box and found something more interesting than little trinkets. “What? There’s food too?” he asked surprised. Along with some juice that the landlady wanted all of them to drink together.  
“I’ll go get some cups,” Chiho offered.  
“You know where they are right?” Maou asked.  
“I think so,” Chiho said, as she got up and went to the Devil’s Castle.  
While Chiho was getting the cups, Maou was trying to open the drink with much difficulty.  
“I don’t believe that’s how you open it,” Suzuno said unsurely.  
“Watch your eyes everyone. That cork’s going to fly,” Emi commented.  
Maou finally managed to open the bottle, but half of the drink sprayed out onto Suzuno.  
“What is your problem?” Emi asked angrily and offered a napkin to Suzuno. “Here this will help some,” she said.  
“I really am sorry,” Maou apologised.  
“Well, this has been fun and all, but I have to leave,” Cathy said suddenly, putting away her empty tray.  
“What? Now already?” Urushihara said, pouting.  
“Yeah, sorry. Got to keep my job and all. But we’ll have plenty of time to have fun at other times,” Cathy said apologetically.  
“Yeah. Guess,” he said looking at the floor sadly.  
She gently touched his shoulder. “It’s just a few hours. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
Urushihara gave her a small smile in return.  
“Goodbye then,” Cathy said, looking at him one last time before leaving.  
“Goodbye.”  
With that, Cathy exited the room.  
Seconds later the door opened and Chiho entered with enough mugs for all and they sat down and drank.

While they were waiting for the glasses, Cathy excited the room and came face to face with Chiho.  
“Cathy. Are you leaving already?” Chiho asked.  
“Yes. Gotta work. Um, you only seem to have five glasses,” Cathy said, noticing the glasses on the board that Chiho was carrying.  
“Yes. I could only find five,” Chiho admitted.  
“Which means Satan probably won’t want to give any to Lucifer. Wait here a sec,” Cathy said and ran down the stairs. A few seconds later she opened the door again to the hallway with a glass in her hand. “Here you go. This will do it. You can tell them that if they want to keep it, they can, or they can just give it back later.”  
“Um ... thanks,” Chiho said, surprised at the fact that Cathy was fine with running down those slippery stairs.  
“No problem. Gotta run. Have fun drinking that juice. Bye.”  
“Goodbye.”


	13. Kidnapped

Mitsuki Sarue eventually revealed himself as Sariel to Emi, stating that he had come to Earth to take back Emi’s sword – Better Half – since the Church thought that it no longer should be in possession of a mere human and definitely not now that she no longer wanted anything to do with them.  
On the day of the summer bazaar, with the help of Chiho, Suzuno and Emi Maou set everything up and left for work. Once he had gone Suzuno noticed a white feather floating downwards and went to check out what was going on. It was Sariel and he said, “Why do you waste time with silly festival preparations while you should be carrying out your objective. If the Devil regains his magic, it will be too late.”  
“I know,” Suzuno said.  
“I believe we are past hesitation. Your hands have been thoroughly stained with blood already, have they not? For the last time, Bell. You have a job to finish. Kill the Devil.”  
Suzuno closed her eyes, thinking for a minute and then finally said, “He shall die. I swear it.”  
Later that evening Chiho and Emi found her again. Then the trio decided to head back in the same direction. The conversation suddenly took a sharp turn when Suzuno suddenly told Chiho that she shouldn’t be associating with Maou any longer, which got a shocked reaction from Emi. Then the truth behind who Suzuno really was, was revealed and she said that the best course of action would be to erase Chiho’s memories so she could kill Maou without any interference. Chiho firmly disagreed with this and ended up having an argument with Suzuno. Eventually Emi managed to stop it and they parted ways with Suzuno. But not much further they were suddenly attacked by a figure wearing all black, who revealed himself to be Sariel. He managed to take down Emi with ease and Suzuno put Chiho to sleep. Then the pair were taken by Sariel to his desired spot where he planned on taking the Sacred Sword from Emi.

While Maou was having his break, he checked his phone and noticed that Chiho had called, who had called him during the sudden attack. Then he got a call from her mum asking whether she was with him. This unnerved Maou so he decided to call up Urushihara to see whether he knew anything.  
“Have I seen Chiho? Sorry dude, she hasn’t been by here. While I’ve got you, I investigated that SFC place and for a chicken joint it smells fishy.”  
“What does that mean?” Maou asked, confused.  
“You said that the manager’s name was Mitsuki Sarue, right? That name was not on their employee list anywhere.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, the data’s been manipulated.”  
“That tracker that you planted on Emi, is it still on her? Can you tell me where she is at the moment?”  
“Gimme just a sec,” Urushihara said, sitting back down and clicking open the tracking program on his computer. “That’s creepy, she’s moving in a straight line, through buildings. Wait I’m wrong, it’s not Emilia, it’s Suzuno.”  
“Where’s she headed?”  
“Looks like ... Government Building?!” Urushihara said, shocked.  
“Thanks,” Maou said.  
Urushihara started absentmindedly thinking. _She probably knew but didn’t say anything. Guess she really only does what she wants._ “You gonna call Cat?”  
“No, she has hardly any magic left. And she’s also at work now.”  
“You know she doesn’t care about that. If you leave her out of a good fight, chances are, she’ll be pissed.”  
“I know. I’ll call her if I need her help,” he said and hung up. Then he grabbed a broom from the closet and rode off towards the government building on his bike. Once he arrived at the building, he noticed that a magical barrier had been put up and took it down with his remaining magic. Then suddenly Suzuno came falling out of the air and landed on Dullahan brandishing a war hammer. Then she started attacking Maou, but instead of fighting, Maou had no choice but to dodge the attacks. Eventually one of the attacks made contact and made him fall to the floor, which made Suzuno ask him why he hadn’t stopped the attack. He admitted that he had no powers left. Since it didn’t look like Suzuno would be attacking again, Maou told her that he was going to go free Chiho and Emi.  
“It’s no use. You can’t defeat him. Not the way you are now.”  
“Great. So, you are working with someone. Who is it?” Maou asked, patting himself down.  
“The archangel Sariel.”  
“Lovely. But thanks,” he said, loosening up his muscles. “Emi couldn’t take him down either.”  
“The moon is his source. The closer he gets to it, the more powerful he is,” Suzuno explained. “With no magic, you don’t have a chance. It would be pointless to even try.”  
“So what? Just gonna run?”  
“I don’t get why you won’t,” Suzuno said.  
“Because it’s my job. Chi works under me. I have to make sure she’s looked after. Plus, I don’t abandon my people and run. I do have some dignity left. And let’s be real, you’re counting on me too, right?  
“To do what?” Suzuno asked in a small voice.  
“To put the screw to your pal Sariel,” Maou said with a demonic smile and went off to the top of the building.  
_Why? Why would a demon like him act that way? He’s supposed to be the bad guy. If caring for his friends makes him evil, then so am I,_ Suzuno thought and went to the top of the building as well.  
Once Maou arrived at the top of the building he saw that Sasaki was tied up with ropes around her hands and legs, Yusa was being held up by magical spheres on either arm and Sarue in his angelic garbs. They started battling it out. Even though it would be better described as a one-sided fight, with Sarue flicking orbs at Maou making him fly all over the place. Then suddenly the moon grew and Sarue said that he could feel himself getting more powerful and Maou was being pulled up along with the ground he was standing on. And much to everyone else’s surprise there was suddenly a red gust enveloping Maou, meaning that he was gaining magic. Now it was time for the real fight to begin.

While Cathy was cleaning up, she suddenly noticed lots of people being scared around her. She smiled intrigued. _So, you managed to get into a fight, Sariel._ She cocked her head. _Should I step in or not? Officially as Satan’s bodyguard I should. Guess it’s the safest option._  
She made her face pale and staggered around.  
“Cathy, are you all right?” Angelica, another work colleague, asked worriedly.  
She was lucky that the one who had left her off before wasn’t here. She looked up weakly at Angelica. “Dunno why. Just suddenly feel like crap,” she said in a small voice.  
Angelica put her hand on Cathy’s forehead, which Cathy had made hotter, and said concerned, “You’re burning up. I’ll tell Miss Ito that you had to go home because of illness. Don’t worry. I’ll even call a cab if you want.”  
Cathy gave a weak smile. “Don’t worry. I can do it.” Then she went to the changing rooms. She was internally grinning. _Humans are so gullible. Guess this really is fun in its own way._ She got dressed and teleported over to the Government Building, where she had felt the battle going on.  
She noticed that Maou was being contained by rocks which had come from the building and Sariel, in his angelic garbs, laughing like a maniac because he thought that he was crushing the King of all Demons. She looked at Maou with a smile. “Want help?”  
Maou, now collecting his magic from all of the fear of the humans down below, said dryly, “Now you’re asking.” He said with a smile, “Nah. I’ll be fine.”  
“Have fun.”  
Sariel looked from one demon to the other. “If you think you can defeat me without her help, you are dead wrong.”  
Cathy waved her hand dismissively. “Got nothing to do with this, Sariel.” She gave him a demonic grin. “And you know, see this as a mercy. We both know I could take you down no problem.” She looked towards Maou. “And Satan should be able to handle this.”  
She walked over to Chiho and knelt by her with her dagger out. “Don’t worry, Chiho Sasaki. You’re safe now,” she said and cut her loose.  
Now Satan was free, and it became time for the real fight to begin. After Satan royally kicked Sariel’s butt and sent him away through a Gate, he went over to the others.  
Cathy looked her king over once and saw that he hadn’t been seriously injured during the encounter with Sariel. But there was something that made her smile at him amused and frown at the same time. “So, Satan, mind telling me why you’re only wearing your underwear?”  
Maou made a shocked noise and said, “Um ... well ... the thing is...”  
“Yes,” she said, smiling at him entertained.  
“If I damage my uniform in a non-work situation, I have to pay for it.”  
Her smile turned even more amused. “I see, so you thought it’d be better to strip?”  
“Don’t say it like that,” Maou groaned.  
“I’ll say it however I want.” She put her hands in her pockets and looked around. “Want me to look for it.”  
Maou looked at her startled. “You serious?”  
She shrugged. “Got nothing better to do at the moment anyway, so yeah. I’ll go look for it.”  
“Thanks.” Maou said. “While you’re doing that, I’ll repair everything.”  
“Sure thing, Satan.” She said and flew to the ground where she searched for her king’s uniform. And so Maou repaired all of the buildings that had been damaged during the fight.


	14. “Daddy, Mommy!”

It was a hot summer’s day and Chiho had decided to bring leftover ice cream from her relatives over to the Devil’s Castle. However, Suzuno didn’t want to eat the ice cream straight away, but wanted to build a bonfire with wood instead, which Maou was strongly against, because he had a better idea: using earthenware baking dish and old newspapers. And so, they made a small welcoming fire in the garden. While Chiho, Maou and Suzuno were talking about how to do a proper ceremony, they were informed by Urushihara, – who had planted the webcam video on the windowsill – that Emi was nearing. When Maou asked what she was doing there, Emi said that she had come over to take Suzuno shopping for household appliances and mobile phones.  
“Well I ought to prepare for necessary appliances for my daily life during this prolonged sojourn, as I realised my investigation was severely out of date, I desired Emilia to come with me,” Suzuno admitted.  
“So that’s how it is,” Chiho said.  
“Then again, I could end this now if I decided to cut down this destitute Devil King over here,” Emi said glaring at Maou. “Though I did agree not to do that a while ago.”  
“Ah, Emilia, it’s nice when you decide to do something nice like that,” Cathy said in an easy-going voice next to her. “Makes you look like the Hero you’re supposed to be.” Then she turned to the balcony and said, “Hey, Lucifer, I heard the mention of ice cream. Is it true that you have some up there?”  
Maou flinched at how loud Urushihara’s real name had been said. But luckily for them, no one was around yet.  
“Yes, look,” Urushihara said, holding up the box of ice cream.  
“Yum,” Cathy said, preparing to go upstairs.  
Suddenly a white flash of light appeared in the sky and a gate opened.  
Everyone tried to avert their eyes, but for some, like Urushihara it was too late, and his eyes started burning.  
“Chi, grab a tree!” Maou shouted to his friend who he was holding. “Otherwise you’ll be sucked into the gate!”  
“No... Something’s coming out!” Suzuno noticed.  
A big apple started falling from the sky.  
“What the... A fruit?” Maou asked, confused.  
“But ... it’s huge,” Emi observed.  
Cathy just stared at it surprised. _Is that what I think it is?_  
Once it had hit the ground, Maou and Emi started fighting about what should happen to the mysterious fruit and Emi finally said, “It’s decided then. I will cut you down right here.”  
This snapped Cathy back to reality and said menacingly as she got out Predator, “We’re not cutting down anyone.”  
“Cathy, wait!” Maou yelled. “Put your swords away. People are watching.”  
“Yeah, well, Satan, thing is, I kinda have to keep you alive,” Cathy said partly annoyed.  
Maou sighed. “Such a pain.” Just as Emi brought down her sword Maou jumped in front of Cathy and held up the fruit in protection.  
“Satan?”  
“Chill. Ok. At least this way there probably won’t be a prolonged fight.”  
“You know, you’re also a pain, right?” Her annoyed look definitely conveyed that message.  
Then much to everyone’s surprise the apple sprouted two small arms and Maou dropped it in shock.  
It started rolling around on the ground, chasing Emi.  
“W-what is it doing?” Emi asked confused, backing up against the fence. “I don’t wanna!”  
_So, I was right. Does that mean that Lailah might come? Or Gabriel._ Cathy tried to hide the hope on her face, though it was still obvious in her glistening eyes.  
Then the apple started unravelling and revealed a toddler, more specifically a girl in a plain dress, silver hair with a purple streak and purple eyes. She also had a mysterious purple crescent shape on her forehead. And then it disappeared, which made her sneeze, rub her eyes, and suddenly fall unconscious.  
But the crescent shape had been there long enough for Cathy and everyone else to notice. All this made her hide her pained smile. _Presume Lailah’s behind this. Wonder why now._  
“Cathy, you coming?” Maou asked, heading back to the apartment with Emi and Suzuno who was now carrying the child.  
“Yeah, Satan.” Then she noticed that Chiho was still standing by the tree in a trance of happiness. “Hey, Chiho Sasaki. Let’s go. People are coming.”  
“Ok,” she said and followed Cathy upstairs.

They all arrived in the Devil’s Castle and saw that the girl had been put on a blanket.  
The apartment was silent until Cathy said in a soft voice, admiring the girl, “Wow. She’s actually pretty cute.”  
“Yeah.”  
The following awkward silence was broken when Emi suddenly said, “Ok. Well, I need to go.”  
“Wait a sec!” Maou shouted, grabbing onto Emi’s leg.  
Then the usual bickering about what should happen started, until finally the toddler woke up.  
Cathy who had been admiring the toddler’s cuteness said excitedly to everyone, “Hey, she’s up.” Then she turned towards the toddler and said, “Hey, there, little one.”  
“’Ello.” But once the toddler got a proper look at her, she started crying. Everyone was startled by this sudden display of displeasure.  
_Of course. I had this coming, didn’t I?_ She sighed and got up. “Soz guys but apparently I can’t be in the same room as this kid so I’m outie.”  
“Wait. Wha-what happened?” Maou asked confused, not sure what to do about the crying child.  
She shook her head. “Nothing you need to worry about, Maou.”  
With that she was gone.  
Maou turned towards the toddler, who instantly calmed down. He frowned, confused. But he couldn’t dwell on it any longer and had to find out more about this girl. “Do you know what your name is?”  
“Alas Ramus,” the girl replied.  
“Do you know where you came from?”  
“Yef... Home,” Alas Ramus replied.  
Maou sighed. “Ok. Alas Ramus. Um ... oh home? Well, yeah, I bet you did... But like, where is home?”  
“Home ... home. I’um know.”  
“Oh ... ok... Do you have a mother or a father?” Maou asked, getting to the important question.  
“Mo ... fa?  
“Well, I mean your Mommy or Daddy. Can you tell me about them?” Maou asked, clarifying his previous question.  
“Daddy is ... Satan,” Alas Ramus replied.  
This statement sent the whole room into shock.  
Chiho, who was now fully recovered from the incident at the tree, was the first to say something. “Maou, you-you-you had a wife and kid?”  
“Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec, Chi! I’ve never had either of those!” Maou said defensively.  
“Is-is that true, your Demonic Highness?!”  
“Oh, come on, Ashiya,” Maou said, having to even defend himself against his most loyal subordinate.  
“A child out of wedlock would be earth shattering news! She must be provided for at once to prepare her for the throne! And yet, you’ve kept her a secret for this long, my liege?” Ashiya shouted, pulling his lord really close.  
Then Alas Ramus got up and stumbled towards Maou. When she reached him, she grabbed his hand and sniffed it and happily said, “...Daddy.”  
“W-Wait, no!” Maou said desperately. “W-Wait, wait! Who’s your mum? Your mum?” Maou asked, hoping that the answer would help get to the bottom of this mystery.  
“Mommy?” Alas Ramus asked first and then pointed at Emi. “Mommy.”  
“Um m-m-m-mmm me?” Emi asked, surprised.  
And the fact that Alas Ramus was pointing at Maou and Emi and saying, “Daddy!” and, “Mommy” definitely didn’t help.


	15. Adoption?

Ashiya was the first to react, even though saying react would be putting it lightly, he straight up fainted.  
“Ashiya, don’t conk out on me! You ok?!” Urushihara said, shaking Ashiya.  
Emi and Maou both stared at Alas Ramus and Emi shouted, “What’re you talking about?! There’s no way I could be her mother.”  
“Yeah, and I don’t recall fathering a kid, all right!”  
The combined comments of Alas Ramus’s parents caused her to burst into tears. She ran over to Emi, wanting a hug.  
Emi asked, picking up the child begrudgingly, “You people haven’t forgotten already, have you? This child stopped my holy sword. She can’t be just some normal baby, all right?”  
“Yes, Emilia,” Suzuno agreed, “but saying so achieves little for us. Think about this child, seeking out the only mother she knows in life.”  
“Bell, quit lecturing me like an advice columnist,” Emi said back.  
“You should be happy for this, Yusa,” Chiho suddenly said. “I almost wish that I could take you place.”  
“For different reasons I bet.”  
Maou said to Emi who had managed to calm Alas Ramus down with a hug, “Not that it matters, but you give a mean hug, you know that?”  
“You realise that’s just tightening the noose around your neck, right,” Emi retorted, glaring at Maou.  
Urushihara suddenly realised something and raised his hand. “Hey, um if I can as a question... How come she knew Maou was Satan? Cat and I are one thing, but Maou the human looks pretty different from Maou the demon,” he pointed out.  
“Don’t ask me. She smelled my hand just now ... Maybe there’s something she picked up...?”  
“Dude, the only thing on your hands is MgRonald’s’s fry oil,” Urushihara said.  
“So what? That smells great!” Maou defended and then went on to say, “I mean ‘Satan’ is a pretty common name where I come from... But she just plopped right down here and called me that. I kinda doubt she’s referring to anyone else.”  
“So-so do you have any recollection of Alas Ramus, then, Maou?” Chiho asked, face still red.  
“Chi this isn’t a custody battle. Here’s the simplest theory: someone sent me Alas Ramus for a reason,” Maou concluded.  
“And we have no idea whether it was a friend or foe...” Emi added.  
“Nope. And either way, you’re involved in this,” Maou said to Emi.  
“Wh-what do you mean by that?” Chiho asked.  
“This kid stopped my sword. She reacted to me when I had it out. That’s all I need to know. You remember how Sariel wanted his hands on my sword, Chiho. I’d be crazy to think this wasn’t related somehow.”  
“By the way, ‘Alas Ramus’ is a human name ... from a language spoken in Ente Isla,” Suzuno said.  
“Oh?” Chiho wondered.  
“‘Alas’ means ‘wing’. ‘Ramus’ means ‘branch’. Both are terms from the centurient age,” Suzuno explained. “She has parents in Ente Isla, ones who loved their child enough to give her a deeply meaningful name. We’ve got this kid, Alas Ramus, whom we know nothing about ... so we just have to wait for this friend, or foe, or whomever to show up.”  
“Oh!” Maou said, noticing Alas Ramus’ silence. “Did she fall asleep? She’s been pretty quiet. Kind of looks like a normal baby now, huh,” Maou said, poking Alas Ramus’ cheek.  
“Don’t do that. We just got her to sleep,” Emi said.  
“Aww, you really got it good, Yusa,” Chiho said, pouting.  
“Too obvious, Chiho,” Suzuno said.  
“Well ... I guess the next question is who’s going to take care of Alas Ramus?” Urushihara said.  
“Well, I can’t take her in,” Emi said. “I live alone and have a job.”  
Chiho noticed that Maou was acting distracted and asked, “Maou?”  
“There’s one thing I’m not quite okay with ... two, actually. Maybe I’m just overthinking things, but why didn’t she say, ‘Mommy is Emilia’ too...?” Maou said and then unexpectedly, much to everyone’s shock, “We’re going to keep Alas Ramus in the Devil’s Castle.”


	16. “Speck of entertainment”

After everyone had left, Maou aggressively knocked on Cathy’s door.  
She opened the door and looked at him annoyed. “Can I help you?”  
“You know who she is, right?”  
“And you don’t?”  
He stared at her blankly. His mouth hung slightly agape. “What?”  
“Y’know, I’m not gonna tell you if you don’t know.” She patted him on the head in a condescending manner. “Figure it out for yourself, mm-kay?” She gave him a patronising smile.  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You could stand to be friendlier.”  
She sat down on her front porch with crossed legs. “Nah, think I’m good thanks. I don’t need you to like me, Maou. I really don’t. You are just but a speck of entertainment in my entire existence. That’s why we agreed to go with you, remember? To play your game. And I’m still playing.” Everything was spoken in a quiet, deadly voice.  
Her quiet deadly voice truly pierced Maou, causing him to feel a chill run down his spine. Even after all these years, she was still capable of scaring him in the simplest way – with words. He shook his head. “Fine. I’m going. Presume you’re not gonna come up anymore with her here.”  
“So, she’s staying in the Devil’s Castle?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah, then I’m good here.” She gave him one last smile before she got up and went back into her apartment.


	17. Emi’s present

The rest of the week Alas Ramus stayed at the Devil’s Castle and with the help of Chiho, who had a cousin of about the same age as Alas Ramus, the demons looked after her. After Alas Ramus visited MgRonald’s to see her daddy along with Chiho and Suzuno, Maou got called to his manager’s office and they spoke for a while. Later that evening everyone came together. Apparently Maou had six passes to the Tokyo Big-Egg Town and Yusa had received six discount coupons.  
“Tokyo Big-Egg Town... Is that an amusement park? What better place to bring a child? I think you should go with her,” Suzuno said.  
Maou picked up on Emi’s silence and said, “Emi... Should I read this as you accepting your role in the whole thing?”  
“I-in what...?” Emi asked nervously.  
“Out with Mommy and Daddy,” Alas Ramus said happily.  
Maou sighed at that statement. “Hey, Alas Ramus. I wanna take you somewhere, but is it ok if Mommy doesn’t come along?”  
“No! Together!” she shouted with determination.  
“Well, how about you go with Mommy and I don’t go with you?” Maou asked, hoping on getting out of having to spend the day with his nemesis.  
“No!”  
“Yusa,” Chiho suddenly said, “would you mind going together? For her sake?”  
“Uh? Chiho?” Emi asked unsurely.  
“Just think of it as keeping an eye on Maou. And what if there’s some other bad guy like Mister Sariel out there ... and he tries to go after Alas Ramus? Doesn’t the idea of Maou carrying her all around Tokyo make you feel nervous?”  
“You truly would make a fine attorney, Chiho,” Suzuno praised.  
“But what about you, Chiho?” Emi asked.  
“Oh, I’m fine. If you’re really worried about her, you should spend as much time as you can with her ... So, you don’t have any regrets once it’s all over.”

After most people had left the Devil’s Castle, Ashiya begged his lord, “My liege, it is far too dangerous! I beg you to reconsider!”  
“Calm down man. You think Emi’s gonna choose now to murder me in public?”  
“Even if Emilia poses no threat... Think of Miss Sasaki’s words! What if someone comes after Alas Ramus?”  
“Look, seriously calm down! That could be true whether we go out or not, okay?” an irritated Maou responded. “What’ll we do if we keep Alas Ramus in here all day and she winds up like Urushihara?”  
“Alas Ramus is better than that! When she’s finished eating, she brings her dish to me and thanks me for the food!” Ashiya said.  
“Dude, you guys are so unfair!” Urushihara shouted; opening the closet door he was now forced to stay in.  
“I can hear every word from outside,” Suzuno said, entering the apartment.  
“Suzu-Sis,” Alas Ramus called.  
“Um ... yes. Hello,” Suzuno said, starting to blush.  
“Suzu-Sis, look,” Alas Ramus said, pulling a magazine towards Suzuno.  
“What is this?” Suzuno asked, looking at the page that Alas Ramus had laid open. On it she saw a picture of a man standing next to a van with balloons coming out.  
“Seffyot,” Alas Ramus said.  
“Yes?”  
“Seffyot.”  
“... Hmmm. Oh, um, I see,” a confused Suzuno said. Then she said to Maou: “Where is Emilia? Has she gone already?”  
“Yeah, she left pretty quickly after Chi,” Maou replied.  
“I am surprised that Alas Ramus is so tranquil then.”  
“She made Alas Ramus promise that she wouldn’t act up, so...” Maou explained. “Anyway, we’re going to go out on Sunday.”  
“Please, Your Demonic Highness...” Ashiya begged, still not wanting his lord to spend a day with their nemesis.  
Alas Ramus, who was still looking at the picture in the magazine, pointed at the different coloured balloons and said: “Keter ... Netak ... Malkut, and ... no Binah.” Then she looked at her daddy and said: “Daddy no Binah.”  
“Uh, what?” Maou asked, confused.  
“Hod, Tifferet.”  
Then Maou suddenly remembered something. “... Oh, right I’ve been working so hard I forgot. I’m going out for a sec, Ashiya,” he said, picking Alas Ramus up.  
What Maou had forgotten was a seat for Alas Ramus that he could put on his bike, so he decided to buy one where he had bought his bike.


	18. After the fall

The day for the trip had finally arrived and Ashiya had decided to take the role for himself as his king’s bodyguard for the day. He followed Maou around until he was spotted by Chiho and then the pair along with Emi’s colleague Rika Suzuki followed the new family around the Tokyo Big Egg Town.  
After spending the first half of the day outside it was decided that they would see ‘Undercover police; Shinobi Five’ since Alas Ramus really liked colourful things. Maou was really getting into the show, but when he turned to Alas Ramus to see what she thought of it he saw that she was staring at the colourful ninja’s like in some kind of trance. So, the forced couple rushed out of the theatre. Maou went off to buy a bottle of water while Emi kept the child calm. Then suddenly a woman in white appeared and with the help of her ring with a purple stone in it managed to heal Alas Ramus. Before Emi could say anything to the woman Maou appeared and the woman disappeared. Afterwards they decided to go on the Ferris wheel and Maou explained why he had been willing to take in Alas Ramus. Once the trip was over Maou and Emi got a call from Urushihara and Suzuno respectively telling them to come back to the Devil’s Castle.

Cathy was back from her time at work. She had noticed a Gate opening on her way back towards the Devil’s Castle and had gone faster. Finally, she would see him again, though her heart was already beating faster. She was honestly kind of nervous. She snuck upstairs and looked through the Devil’s Castle’s glass window.  
The moment she saw him, her face went bright red. He was wearing something else than she had been used to and he actually looked good in it. Ridiculous? Definitely. But still good.  
She didn’t know what to do. He had said that even after all these years they could be back together again. But she was still so scared. It was amazing that all her fear came down to one guy. Not that she was afraid of him or anything, more that she was scared of hurting him.  
She looked one last time at him and ran down the stairs. The moment she was down, she started searching for her keys. However, she was stopped by the sudden thuds of something heavy. She looked on in horror as her boyfriend tumbled down the stairs. She teleported over to the bottom of the stairs and caught him before any permanent damage could be done.  
“Hi,” Gabriel said with a broad smile.  
“Hi,” she said in a slightly higher voice. “Long time no see. Are you alright? Looked like a serious fall.”  
He straightened up and brushed himself off. “Not as serious as me falling for you,” he said with a grin.  
She could physically feel the cringe before she face-palmed while getting up. “Since when do you use lame ass pickup lines? And we’re already together, so it’s not even necessary.”  
He lovingly stroked her cheek. “Just missed that. It’s good to see you again, Catarina. I’ve missed you.”  
She hugged him tightly. “I missed you too, Gabriel.” She giggled. “Can’t believe you tricked me into face-palming ’cause of something you said. You really know me well.”  
He placed his head on hers. “After all that time, sure hope I do.” He said in her ear, “You even look good with purple hair. Wouldn’t expect anything less.”  
Her eyes widened in embarrassment. She had become so used to her purple hair that she’d almost forgotten that it had been anything but that. “Thank you.” She looked down. “So, like not that I’m totally happy at seeing you here and all. But you’re here to pick her up right?”  
“Yeah. Sorry. Duty calls.”  
She smiled softly and shook her head. “It’s fine. She doesn’t even like me, so I’ve had to spend most of my time at my place anyway.”  
He looked at her surprised. “She doesn’t like you?”  
She gave him an amused smile. “Yeah, I know right? Shocking. But there are people out there who don’t like me, Gabe.”  
He moved some loose strands from her face. “Well, they’re all idiots.”  
Cathy giggled. “No, Gabriel, it’s just that I’m not manipulating them like I used to so it’s only natural.” She looked up at him and moved her right hand to his neck. Then she pulled him in for a kiss. She was grinning when she released him. “Still got it, I see.”  
He was grinning as well when he said, “’Course. Can’t let you down after all these years.”  
She laughed and shook her head. “You loser. Should go up though, right.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And be careful. I’ll walk behind you to catch you in case you decide to take another nosedive.”  
He grimaced. “Yeah. Thanks, Catarina.”  
She grinned at him. “Anything for you, Gabe.”  
He looked down shyly. “Y’know, you have a really beautiful face.”  
She touched her hands against her face embarrassed, letting go of the railing in the process. “Thanks.”  
Once back inside the apartment, Cathy noticed that both Suzuno and Urushihara were being held in place by armed men. She turned towards Gabriel with a quizzical look. “Your men, I presume.”  
He nodded. “Yeah. They’re my heavenly regiment. But don’t worry, they’re just here for precaution, mm-kay. Won’t hurt ’em.”  
She smiled at him warmly. “That’s good to know. Thanks, Gabe.” She looked at him, wanting to stand near him. But she knew the moment Maou and Emi returned, the doorway would be too crowded. So instead she went over to sit next to Urushihara.  
“Have a nice reunion?”  
She nodded and looked away shyly.  
He grinned. “Now that’s a sight I’m not used to seeing, Cat. One could say it’s cute.”  
“Shut up, Lucifer. I’m sure you’d be the same.”  
“’Part from the fact that I wouldn’t be that weird to fall for someone from Heaven.”  
“Yeah. Guess that is pretty weird.” She looked up at Gabriel lovingly. “But I’m not regretting it in the slightest.”  
He sighed and shook his head. “Good to know, Cat.”

“Whoa, whoa ... you didn’t say anything about visitors,” Maou said as he entered the Devil’s Castle minutes later.  
“I gotta admit, I underestimated their footwork,” Urushihara said.  
“I apologise, Devil King, we were caught unaware...” Suzuno answered.  
Cathy just shrugged while smiling in anticipation. She was really looking forward to this.  
“There’s no need to blame them, mm-kay? They thought enough of you to give you a buzz, after all! Oh, we aren’t doing anything too rough, ya know?” Gabriel said, having recovered from the earlier news. “It’d be best for all of us if we could talk this out, so ... I’d like to avoid any trouble.”  
“Are you Gabriel?” Maou asked with an irritated smile.  
“Yes indeed! That I am! But how’d you know that? Have we met before?” Gabriel asked happily.  
“I heard that there’s this archangel who’s a major headache.”  
Cathy frowned. “She said that? That’s just rude, y’know.” She added under her breath, “Even if it’s true sometimes.” She looked at Maou. “Wait, she say anything ’bout me?”  
Maou shook his head and cleared his throat. “Enough with the needless chit-chat. State your demands and make it quick.”  
“Well, that girl hiding behind you, for starters. And if you can Emilia’s holy sword, please.” Then something else that came to Gabriel’s mind. “I ate the pizza Lucifer ordered.”  
“What were you doing during all this, Urushihara?”  
“Gabriel,” Cathy groaned.  
“I would’ve saved some if I knew you were here. Sorry,” Gabriel said with an apologetic smile.  
She gave him an affectionate smile and shook her head. “That’s not what I was getting at, but thanks.”  
He nodded with a smile, then turned to Maou and said, “We’ll pay for it later, mm-kay.” Gabriel suddenly got an idea. “How about this: give us the child or you’ll never see your precious pizza money again!”  
Cathy sighed and face palmed. “This is the man I love.” She looked up at him and gave him a half smile. “Don’t think they’d agree to that.”  
Maou had so many questions going through his mind right now. But he said, “She’s right. And what kind of parent would give up his daughter to get out of a pizza tab?! Besides, aren’t you pretty damn late? How many days do you think she’s been here with us?”  
Gabriel was so entranced by his girlfriend’s smile that it took a while before he registered Maou’s words. The thing to snap him out of it was Urushihara shouting, “Dude!”  
Once snapped out of his trance, he said, “We’ve been on the hunt for centuries. Cut me a little slack if we were off a tad, mm-kay? When that girl’s fragment was taken from the Devil’s Castle on Ente Isla... It was a real bummer, ya know?” Then he suddenly shouted, “Oh! Right! Cut the needless chitchat you said! Yes, yes! Are you giving us the girl or not!?”  
_Centuries,_ Cathy thought sadly. _My poor Gabriel. Hope you find some time to relax soon._  
“Hey, Alas Ramus,” Maou said, turning to face Alas Ramus. “Do you know this old man at all? ‘Cause it sounds like he wants to take you with him.”  
“No! I haaate him!” Alas Ramus shouted.  
Cathy’s eyebrows rose quickly at someone daring to say such a thing to the man she loved, even if it was reasonable.  
Gabriel’s reaction on the other hand was a loud scream and then he said to Maou, “Don’t call me an old man. It hurts, mm-kay.”  
She smiled at him exasperated with a fond look in her eyes. “We are old, Gabe. Deal with it.”  
He looked at her pained. “Don’t have to remind me, Catarina.”  
“Malkut ‘n’ Keter ‘n’ Binah ‘n’ Cocoma ... all taken away! I haaate you!” Alas Ramus screamed at Gabriel.  
“Oooh, that was uncalled for. Please don’t say that, mm-kay?” Gabriel said.  
Cathy had to hold herself back from not laughing too loudly. She didn’t know why, but something about seeing her boyfriend like this made her want to laugh so much. So, to stop herself she bit the inside of her lip without taking her eyes from him.  
“...I don’t know the whole story, but... If Alas Ramus says no, she’s not going anywhere,” Maou said with a smile.  
“Whaaa...? How about your holy sword?” Gabriel asked Emi.  
“I’ll pass. I don’t care if the gods themselves beg me for it. I’m not handing it over to anyone until I fulfil my mission,” Emi said sternly.  
“...Aw. Why’re you being so difficult? What kind of Devil King and Hero are you two? I really don’t want to get rough here, but ... in my position, now that I’ve found this girl, I’m kinda beholden to get her back, soooo...”  
“Like I care,” Maou said.  
“Sariel couldn’t lay a hand on your holy sword, so ... I suppose that I can settle for knowing where it is now. But I’m going to have to put my foot down about the girl. So ... please? Just give ’er here.”  
“Nope,” Maou said without hesitation.  
“She was kind of mine first...”  
“And I’m her dad now.”  
“No matter what?”  
“No matter what.”  
“Even if it means you versus everyone in Heaven?”  
“Sounds like a risk I’ll take. I ain’t gonna make this kid cry.”  
“...So difficult. This really gets my goat, ya know?” Gabriel said, and then he started using his powers to push back Maou and Emi. “I really hate using force. If you wanna surrender anytime, don’t be shy, mm-kay. Even if you had your Devil King strength, I’d probably still win and all. So please ... just give her back,” Gabriel said with a smile.  
“...Are you serious?” Maou asked nervously. “But still, no. I’m the lord of all demons. I love doing things humans and angels just hate,” he said with a smile. “Once I conquer the world ... I’m gonna raise this girl to be my heir.”  
“You don’t have any of your demonic force, so I’ll try to go easy on you, mm-kay? I’ll also accept your surrender.”  
Cathy, now recovered from the sudden attack of celestial force, was looking between Gabriel and Maou. _Might hurt Satan, but don’t think he’d kill him. But might have to stand between ’em to be sure._ She went to stand between them as fast as she could. “Sorry, Gabe. Kinda promised her.”  
“C’mon, Catarina. Don’t make it more difficult than it already is.”  
Before Cathy could say anything, Chiho’s voice came from the doorway and said, “Maou.”


	19. The plea

“...Maou?” Chiho repeated.  
“Chiho?! No get away!” Emi shouted.  
“...I thought that I needed to apologise for today...” Chiho started.  
“For today?” Maou wondered.  
“And then ... this happened ... I know I can’t really do anything for you ... but I couldn’t just sit back.”  
“...You must be a human from this world, huh? Well this isn’t anything you’d be familiar with,” Gabriel concluded. “Calling the police isn’t going to help at all. I bet you won’t believe me but this Sadao Maou guy and me...”  
“I know all that!” Chiho shouted. “All about Maou ... the Devil King Satan ... Emilia the Hero, and Ente Isla too. That and ... how ... you’re probably an angel to pick up Alas Ramus.”  
“Well! You spotted me right off as an angel. Do I really look that divine to you?”  
Cathy snorted. “Gabe, I love you and think you look great, but under no circumstances would I describe your looks as divine.”  
He looked at her pained, making her shake her head with an incredulous smile.  
Chiho, just being introduced to the scene, looked at the couple confused. She got enough hold of herself to say, “Up until now, if anyone’s done anything really bad to Maou or Yusa it’s been an angel, so...”  
This comment got a chuckle from Urushihara and an amused look from Cathy.  
“Well, no comment when it comes to Lucifer...” Gabriel said looking at the male haired fallen angel, “...but what’d Sariel ever do to you guys?” he added. “And Catarina, she’s the most amazing woman out there. Doubt she’d do anything that bad,” he said while looking at her with a proud smile.  
A small blush formed on her cheeks as she started looking at the floor.  
“Cathy has been nice to me,” Chiho said, wondering what the relationship was between this archangel and the female fallen angel. Chiho bowed at Gabriel and said, “Please ... don’t take ... Alas Ramus away from us. Alas Ramus really loves Maou and Yusa,” she said with tears appearing in her eyes. “So please...”  
“A-aw wait! Cut that out!” Gabriel shouted, not sure what to do about this begging girl. “C’mon lift your head! I look like a total villain here! It’s like I’m some kinda grifter in an old TV drama ... brushing off the crying girl in the corner ... while I strong-arm some poor schlub for the money he owes me!”  
“What are you going on about?” Maou asked unimpressed.  
Cathy on the other hand was just looking on as if she were watching her favourite TV show with the love in her eyes obvious.  
“Please ... I really mean it... Please...”  
“Dah! Stop crying! Give me a break! I’d take someone flailing at me with a weapon over this any ol’ day! Hey, c’mon you!”  
“Please ... Please,” Chiho continued.  
“Ugggghhh,” Gabriel said in despair. Then he came up with something and looked at Maou and said, “All right! You have until tomorrow.”  
“Lord Gabriel?!”one of the regiments said.  
“What are you saying?!” another one asked.  
“Uuugh... We’ve got our own problems too, mm-kay? So, first thing tomorrow morning we’re hopping on back here, mm-kay?! Feel free to take your family photos or whatsoever in the meantime! But don’t think you can escape or anything, mm-kay!”  
Cathy had started shaking from holding back her laughter. “Oh man, I seriously love you, Gabriel.”  
Pink entered the archangel’s cheeks as he looked at her flustered.  
“Really!?” Chiho said relieved, forcing herself to ignore the fact that someone she knew had just declared her love towards the enemy.  
“...Oof...,” Gabriel said, rubbing his head, trying to get rid of the embarrassment. “J-just till tomorrow. I can’t wait any longer than that, mm-kay? And you Devil King,” – he said pointing at Maou – “if you try gathering your demonic power and putting up a fight ... you’re gonna pay for it.” Then he turned towards Cathy, who was still smiling at him with pure amusement. “You too, Catarina.”  
She held up her hands. “Said I won’t stand in your way, didn’t I? So, don’t worry.”  
“Th-thank you very much!” Chiho said, bowing her head.  
“Let’s ... let’s go, you bastards! Ugh, that throwaway line made me sound like some street punk...!”  
They all walked towards the stairs and subsequently fell down them.  
Cathy ran over to the window just in time to see Gabriel and his regiments standing up and brushing themselves up. “Ooh, no, not again,” she said, wincing in sympathy.  
“Cathy, mind telling me what’s going on?” Maou said.  
Cathy looked at him confused. “Don’t say you’re as bad at reading the room as him? Ok, the thing is–” but before she could continue Ashiya walked through the doorway and said panting, “I am back, my liege. ...Ah so hot... Oh, my liege ... I noticed a group of people leaving. More people from MHK begging for your TV licence fee?”  
“...Not a care in the world with you, huh...? We kinda have an emergency here. Where the hell were you, stupid?”  
“Huh?” Ashiya asked, totally lost. “... Huh?”  
After a long pause, Urushihara asked, “...Um... Ignoring the completely clueless Ashiya here for a moment... What are we gonna do now?”


	20. Tree of Life

“Ok. Now before we decide on what to do, I’d like to hear the truth, Cathy. How do you know Gabriel? What’s your relationship with him?”  
Cathy, who was still smiling from pretty much everything about Gabriel, answered, “Thought I told you, Satan. Got a boyfriend and he’s it.”  
Most of the group, excluding Urushihara who already knew this fact, stared at her confused.  
“What?” Maou asked.  
She smiled at him confused. “What’s so difficult to understand ’bout that, Satan?”  
“It makes sense. But he’s the enemy.”  
“In this instance, yes. And possibly others. But don’t worry. I won’t stop you from fighting him. He can take care of himself.”  
“So, you’re just gonna sit here doing nothing?”  
She gave him a cold smile. “Be glad I haven’t decided to fight alongside him.”  
“Yeah,” he said displeased.  
“Ok. Now that’s out of the way. First of all, what is all of this Yesod and Sephirot stuff anyway?” Emi asked.  
“Allow me to explain,” Suzuno said, taking the stage. “First ... about the Tree of Sephirot. Sephirot is the tree in Heaven from which everything in the world sprang from. Anyone who partakes of its fruit is said to gain immortality and the gifts of boundless knowledge. The first human beings created by the gods ... broke a divine promise and ate one of them, resulting in humanity’s expulsion from paradise.”  
“Wow, that’s pretty similar to what we have on Earth. Like Adam and Eve in the Bible and so forth...” Chiho said.  
“The tree bore ten fruits known as Sephirah ... each one tied to a different aspect of the world. For example ... the first Sephirah, Keter, governs over the soul, human thought, and imagination. It corresponds to the number one, its jewel is the diamond, its colour white, its planet that of the god of the underworld, and its guardian angel Metatron. Yesod is the ninth Sephirah. It governs over the astral planets and one’s self-awareness. Its number is nine, its metallic element is silver, its colour purple, its heavenly body the moon, and its guardian Gabriel,” Suzuno explained.  
“Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up. Nice to know that at least the Church knows how to teach their clerics correctly.”  
“...You actually memorised all of that crap?” Maou asked, surprised.  
“This is basic theology. Alas Ramus must be attracted to colourful things ... because they remind her of the Sephirah and their corresponding colours. But still ... assuming we take the legends at face value, everything that Gabriel told us would make sense. With Alas Ramus gone, the number nine, silver, purple and the moon are all in danger. And if Gabriel wants to protect the balance of the world ... then he would need Alas Ramus.”  
_Not exactly. But no need in tellin’ ’em the real reason._  
Suzuno said, “But if the angels wish to have this fragment of Yesod back ... we have no way of resisting. It is utterly absurd.”  
“... Man, this is a total pain in the ass,” Maou said, rubbing his head. “Yo, Alas Ramus,” he said looking at the girl.  
“What is it, Daddy?”  
“That guy just now wanted to bring you back to his home, but do you wanna go with him?”  
“No!” Alas Ramus shouted loudly.  
“Okay,” Maou said, crossing his arms confidently. “Right, end of discussion. If those guys do anything Alas Ramus doesn’t like tomorrow, we’re fighting to the bitter end.”  
“Wh-whoa! Hang on there!” Emi shouted. “Don’t you understand our situation? Bell and I don’t stand a chance taking on someone like Gabriel face-to-face. And Alciel and Lucifer don’t have any power.”  
“I know. If it comes to that, I’ll do it myself,” Maou said.  
“Satan, you do realise that he’s an archangel, right? Like, as strong as me.” Cathy frowned in thought. “Maybe stronger. Don’t remember how the last time we sparred was.”  
“Yourself?! Are you crazy?” Emi shouted, before anything more could be said. “What can you do in the shape you’re in now?”  
“All right! Lay off,” Maou said irritated. “This is what I want, okay? I don’t want to give Alas Ramus back ... because she doesn’t want to go back.”  
Cathy sighed. _Gabe won’t kill him. No way. So, I’ll just stay out of the way and let ’em deal with it. Either way, this is such a pain._  
Suzuno was starting to get mad at Maou’s reckless plan and said, “Look, all of us ... find the idea of Alas Ramus going someplace she dislikes abhorrent! If Alas Ramus were to be taken away to somewhere she loathes ... I would rather keep her in your hovel instead! Acting as if he is the sole steward of an object, he let roam free for hundreds of years...! How arrogant can you be!? The whole Tree of Sephirot is itself a pile of rubbish!”  
“I don’t think so,” Cathy said dryly under her breath.  
Maou looked up with a slight smile and said, “...Is that what you’re saying? You guys really like Alas Ramus, don’t you?” And after a short pause he continued, “...Well thanks. But when it comes to fighting against holy forces, the Devil King’s kinda got a monopoly on that. This is too much for you guys.”  
_What the hell kinda king did Lailah choose?_ Cathy thought with a frown.  
“For my own selfish reasons ... I wanna keep this kid, even if she belongs to the gods,” Maou continued. “So, if push comes to shove with Gabriel tomorrow ... you don’t have to step in, okay?” Then he turned to Emi, pointed at her and said, “Hey, Emi!”  
“What?!”  
“You’re sleeping over here tonight!”  
There was an immense silence that was eventually broken by Emi screaming, “... Whaaa?”


	21. “Big liars”

It was early in the morning when Emi, who had begrudgingly agreed to stay with Maou, woke up. She drank her Holy Vitamin β, so she would be ready to fight Gabriel if it came to that. She looked up and saw the looming figure of Gabriel standing right in front of her.  
“Mornin’, child,” he said.  
Emi went to say something, but Gabriel put his hand on her mouth before she could even utter a single word.  
“Now, now. No fussing! I’m not gonna do anything rough, mm-kay?” He pulled her away from the sleeping Maou and Alas Ramus. Emi tried to struggle against it, but Gabriel said, “Oh, stop! They’re both livin’ it up in dreamland ... and they’ll be stayin’ in there a while too. I didn’t cast any spells on them either. Guess you didn’t sleep much last night. I mean since I got here ... I ate a convenience store bento, went to the john, and did some morning aerobics, and you still didn’t wake up.”  
Emi, getting tired of Gabriel, started manifesting her Better Half in her hand. She managed to get out of Gabriel’s arms and pointed it at him.  
“Whoa! That’s a little dangerous, no?” he said, putting his hands up.  
“You angels sure have forgotten your manners, huh? I’m not surprised she’s your girlfriend.”  
He smiled at the last statement, but continued by saying, “Hang on! Didn’t I say I wanted to talk to you yesterday?”  
“Alas Ramus or not, you wanted my holy sword, didn’t you? If someone’s trying to prevent me from my goal, I won’t hesitate to take him down,” Emi threatened.  
“Aah, women these days! You are so strong willed.” Gabriel sighed.  
Maou started getting up and sleepily said, “...Stop making all of this noise ... It’s still only five...” Then he suddenly noticed Gabriel. “...And– Whaaa?!”  
Maou, Emi and Gabriel ended up talking for a while until Maou shouted something that made Gabriel snap, “I know all about that! And about the legend of the Devil Overlord Satan of Old!”  
The snapping consisted of Gabriel choking Maou with his celestial powers.  
Through all of the commotion Ashiya and Suzuno, who had been sleeping in the apartment next door, had been woken up and were now at the door.  
“My liege, what is going on?” Ashiya asked through the door.  
“Stand aside, Alciel. I’ll break it down with my Light of Iron,” Suzuno said.  
“Oh, they’re finally up? Well, not that it’ll amount to anything. That barrier won’t fall apart that easily.” Gabriel noted, turning his head slightly towards the door. _Catarina can sleep through anything when she feels like it like always,_ he thought with a fond smile. _Doubt she’ll be getting here until after the fight._ “Sorry, but just to make sure we don’t regret anything later, I’ll take care of the Devil King, mm-kay? Does that work for you Emilia?”  
“... No deal,” Emi said in a deadpan voice.  
“Huh?” Gabriel asked, disappointed.  
“It’s my turn to tell this girl a story tonight. If you take her away, I’ll end up breaking my promise.”  
“Aww...”  
“I don’t care what all you stupid angels are dealing with! I’m the one who will cut down the Devil King Satan! I’d never let anyone else do it! Heavenly Flame Slash,” Emi said as she held tight onto her sword. The sword spat out fire and hurt Gabriel.  
“Oh. Ow, ow, ow! Geez! Hot, hot, hot. What’re you doing? That thing’s burning hot! Maybe not as hot as Catarina’s, but still ... Y’know, I really didn’t want any rough stuff with you. But why can’t you see things my way here, hmm? I’m supposed to be her guardian, y’know.”  
“Who asked you?!” Emi shouted.  
“Well ... nobody asked me exactly, but this is my duty, and...” Gabriel stopped talking when he noticed Alas Ramus staring directly at him.  
“We were playing. Having fun. That’s all! Malkut told me. You were all big liars. He said you were liars, but you got to be gods anyway!” Alas Ramus angrily shouted. Then she held her hand up towards Maou and released him. “I ... hate you!” she shouted, releasing her celestial force. “You took us all away ... you kept us all alone...” Alas Ramus’ mark was starting to glow on her forehead. “... and ... and now you’re picking on Mommy and Daddy. I won’t let you!” And with those words Alas Ramus flew towards Gabriel and knocked him through the wall. Emi followed with Heavenly Fleet Feet, but Maou was left there all alone.  
“Emilia!” Suzuno said, having finally been able to break through the barrier.  
“My liege! Curse Emilia! Such a despicable act of treachery!” Ashiya said, concluding the worst.  
“N-no ... G-Gabriel is ...” Maou said. “Alas Ramus is fighting... After her quick...”  
“Alas Ramus is...” Ashiya started.  
“Fighting?” Suzuno ended.  
“Suzuno, please. Get me up there,” Maou said, pointing towards where Gabriel, Alas Ramus and Emi were currently fighting.  
But before anything could happen Gabriel’s Heavenly Regiment arrived and one of them said, “Halt, human! You too, Devil King Satan! You shall not interfere with Lord Gabriel!”  
“...You guys...” Maou said, irritated.  
“Wow. Quite an attitude there,” Urushihara’s voice said from the doorway. “Do you even know who you’re talking to?”  
“U-Urushihara?” Ashiya asked, uncertainly.  
“Get out of the way,” Urushihara ordered.  
The Heavenly Regiment looked nervous and then moved out of the way.  
“...Huh?” Maou asked, surprised.  
“You guys’ll be fine now,” Urushihara said, now having everything under control. “They won’t bother you. Get going now.”  
“H-how did you...” Ashiya asked, shocked.  
“Dude ... did you forget what I used to be?” Urushihara asked, annoyed. “Before I fell, I was the leader of the archangels. A bunch of Heavenly Regiment lackeys aren’t about to defy me, see?”  
“You’re ... actually pretty useful sometimes...” Maou said, surprised.  
“You don’t have to add the sometimes, Maou. Just get going.”  
“R-right!” Maou said and then to Suzuno. “C’mon, Suzuno.”  
“Very well. Climb onto the head of my hammer!” Once Maou was on the hammer they flew into the air and Suzuno shouted, “Hang on tight!”  
Maou entered the fight but was pushed to the side by Gabriel quickly. Emi, on the other hand, managed to hold her own against the archangel. When the fight was over, she fell to the ground and Suzuno was able to catch her.  
“Emilia, are you ok?!” Suzuno said as she caught her.  
“...Oh Bell... Yeah, I’m fine. Also, Gabriel’s gone,” Emi said as she slowly got up.  
“What?!”  
“Hey! Emi! Where’s Alas Ramus?” Maou asked, noticing that the child was nowhere to be seen.  
Emi looked down regrettably.  
“Hey, c’mon. What happened to Alas Ramus?!” Maou shouted. “No way...” he said, falling to his knees. “What are we gonna do about this?”


	22. Alone at last

The moment Urushihara heard the news, he rushed over to apartment 102 and pretty much broke the door down. There he could see Cathy slowly getting up.  
“Lucifer,” she said with a frown. “You’re up early. Let me guess, idiot boyfriend didn’t let anyone have a lie-in?”  
“Yeah.” He walked over to her.  
She sighed and rubbed her head. “He could’ve at least come by later. Though then again, indeed easiest while I’m still asleep either way. He manage to take her?”  
He nodded regrettably, knowing that she wouldn’t mind but he was still upset about the fact.  
She sighed painfully. “Kinda shame for you guys, but I’m happy for him.” She smiled regrettably at him. “Sorry. How’s everyone?”  
“Maou’s been totally outta it from the moment he heard. ’Parently Emilia’s all right. Everyone else is sad, but nothing else.”  
She looked into his eyes. “What ’bout you?”  
He shrugged. “Do kinda miss her.”  
She frowned at him regrettably. After a pause, she asked, “What’d you actually do?”  
“Maou joined in the fight with Emilia, Bell also went along. I just–” He sighed. “I just told Gabriel’s regiment to get outta the way and they listened to me. You know, ’cause I used to be the Leader of the Archangels.”  
She smiled amused. “So, they still have to listen to you even though you’re fallen?”  
“Only the lesser ones.”  
“That must have been a sight. They looked terribly trained as well.” She bit the inside of her lip and laughed silently. “Guess that’s what happens when someone who doesn’t like fighting is put in charge of training his own men.” Just then Cathy’s alarm went off, telling her to get ready to go to work.  
Urushihara quickly started leaving. “Guess you’ll go look for him later.”  
“If he’s still there, yeah.”  
He looked down. “Glad you got to see him again, Cat. Was nice seeing you smile like that.”  
“Yeah. Thank you.”

While Cathy was working, she sent off a bit of her magic – feeling for celestial force. Even the tiniest bit. She knew that if Gabriel was still on this planet, he probably wouldn’t be in any fights, but he would still have some magic coming out of him. And she would find it.  
Once work was done, she started getting changed with a smile. Soon enough after she had sent out her magic it had come back telling her that a powerful force was lazing around in an internet café not too far away from El Diablo’s.  
Angelica noticed the smile and asked whether it had something to do with a guy. She eagerly agreed, telling her that it was in fact her boyfriend. This sent Angelica into a state of excitement, considering that Cathy didn’t tend to talk about her personal life, and now Angelica wanted to meet this mysterious boyfriend of hers.  
She shook her head, stating that he was just here for work and would probably leave soon anyway. Angelica pouted but nodded in understanding. She wanted to ask what kind of work he had, but considering she saw the hurry Cathy was in, decided against it.  
Now she was ready, Cathy found a nice empty alleyway and teleported to where her boyfriend was.

Cathy reappeared in one of the computer rooms and was greeted by a loud and surprised scream. She looked around to the owner of that unbearable sound and saw that he had fallen off his chair and was now looking at her in a daze. This sent her off in a state of uncontrollable laughter.  
“Guess it’s been too long ago since I’ve appeared like this,” she said with an entertained smile.  
He was up within seconds, hugging her tightly. “I should’ve said it there, but I really do love you, Catarina.”  
Her smile softened before she buried her head in his chest. “You loser. But it was probably a good thing, otherwise think I would’ve lost it then.”  
He looked at her with an amused, teasing smile. “Really?”  
She buried her head further. “Shut up,” she said in a high-pitched voice.  
He pulled himself away to have a proper view of her. “What’s wrong, Catarina? Too embarrassing for you?”  
“We haven’t seen each other in ages, mm-kay. So yeah, would’ve been dead embarrassing.”  
“Should’ve totally done it then,” he said while nodding.  
She shook her head. “No. I have a reputation as this unbreakable, horrible demoness. Can’t have them see that side.”  
He looked at her mock disappointed. “Wha?” Then his face turned jubilant. “Does that mean that I’m the only one who’s allowed to see it?”  
She nodded. “Yeah.” She looked down shyly. “But that’s how it’s always been, right, Gabe.”  
He nodded with a big smile. “Yeah. I get to see every great thing about you that the others don’t,” he said, proud with himself while caressing her face.  
She chuckled softly and looked up at him lovingly. “As do I about you. Good thing about spending pretty much all our life together.”  
He stroked her head affectionately before kissing her.  
After the kiss Cathy looked down unsurely. “So, um … Gabe, where is she?”  
He removed himself from her and looked at her confused. “Wha? Didn’t Emilia tell you?”  
She shook her head. “Got up after she left. Lucifer told me that you’d taken Alas Ramus.”  
Gabriel vigorously shook his head. “Not what happened, mm-kay. The sword and the girl merged.”  
An amazed smile formed on her lips. “Oh, so her sword does have a Yesod fragment as well. That’s great.” She sat down in the office chair. Her eyes widened in realisation. “Wait. Does that mean that you might get in trouble?”  
He shrugged. “Dunno. See what happens.”  
She looked at him seriously. “Gabriel.”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you want me to do something to help you, just say.”  
He shook his head again and went over to her. “No. This is all my problem, so don’t worry ’bout it, mm-kay.”  
“But what if they decide you should fall?”  
He started stroking her head in comfort. “They wouldn’t. Not after this. So, don’t worry.”  
She leant against him and for a reason unknown to her, tears started forming in her eyes. She held onto his robe. “Good. ’Cause you don’t deserve that. Just be careful, okay?” she said in a muffled voice.  
“’Course. And I’m always more careful than you.”  
She let out a small snicker. “Shut up.” She moved her arms, so she was hugging him. “This your place of residence for now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I stay here then? Just for tonight. I miss being in your arms.”  
His arm had started rubbing her back in comfort. “Yeah. You’re always welcome, Catarina.”  
“Thank you, Gabe. I love you so much.”  
He kissed her temple. “I love you so much as well.”


	23. Chilling conversation

Later that month, the Devil’s Castle and company received earth shattering news: all the tenants of Villa Rosa Sasazuka were being evicted, so the apartment complex could be repaired after Alas Ramus had pushed Gabriel out through the wall. Not only that but Maou couldn’t go to work for a while because MgRonald’s was opening a MagCafé and the place needed renovating. Which meant that now the king of all demons was homeless – along with his subordinates – and jobless.  
Fortunately, the landlady of the apartment complex, Shiba, had sent the male demons a video – which they had all been too scared to watch because of the destructiveness of one single picture of her in a bikini. Emi would have none of their pleading and thanks to Chiho, who had a VCR at home, Maou managed to watch the video. In the video Shiba informed Maou about a place her niece ran in Chosi because her father was out for a bit; and that they could work as well as stay there. This was the perfect chance, so Maou took it without any hesitation. Eventually the girls also tagged along, but for different reasons. Even though Cathy’s had obviously been to keep Urushihara company.  
The first day in Chosi had been filled with everyone cleaning up the beach house and stocking up supplies, because the next day was opening day. That evening the group went to the beach to have a get together. The group lit up sparklers and some even had a contest of who could hold onto them for the longest. That evening a loud foghorn sounded, making Alas Ramus cry. Amane Ooguro, the owner of the beach house Ooguro-ya and Shiba’s niece informed that when it gets misty, the foghorn warns ships. Since Alas Ramus wouldn’t stop crying, Amane suggested that the girls go back to the inn and the boys to their place near the beach house.  
But the evening had more surprises in store for the male demons.

The inn had rooms with two beds so it was decided that Chiho and Cathy would share a room and Emi and Suzuno.  
Once Cathy had entered her bed, she noticed Chiho looking away unsurely. “Chiho Sasaki,” she said in a kind voice. “Is something wrong?”  
Chiho’s body shivered for a moment before she turned and looked at her. “No, not at all. I’m all good.”  
“Take it from someone who’s been lying most of her life, you can’t fool me. What’s wrong? Do you perhaps feel unsafe in a room alone with me?”  
She vigorously shook her head. “No, of course not. That’s not it. It’s um… What are you to Maou and everyone?  
She blinked in surprise. “Satan’s bodyguard, nothing more, nothing less, Lucifer’s friend and Alciel’s enemy or nothing. I still really don’t like him, but I can’t kill him or anythin’, so you know.”  
Chiho let out a small, frightened gasp after hearing one of her friends be threatened like that. “Why did you decide to become Maou’s bodyguard? The way you act around him sometimes seems rather rude.”  
“It was the position best suited for me. I’m really strong, great fighter, stuff like that, ya know. And I’m not gonna stab him in the back or anything if that’s what you’re worried about. His personality just doesn’t go well with mine. But with the circumstances here we’re stuck together like this.”  
She nodded. “I understand. So, you care for no one but Urushihara and Gabriel.”  
“Pretty much, yeah. It’d be a shame if you all died, so I’m gonna protect you all, but don’t expect me to burst into tears if something were to happen to you. Y’know, it’s much easier that way.”  
“But…,” she said desperately. “But what about everything that they’ve done for you and Urushihara?”  
She chuckled. “Cute. The only thing Satan has done is relieve me of my boredom. Don’t get me wrong, it’s great that he’s done that, but I just don’t care more than that. Nothing about him gives me any reason to like him. Sure, he’s a great, upstanding, smart guy or whatever. Those are probably some great things you see in him, but I’m just not interested in that.” She leant back on her hands. “He’s achieved a lot, but I just don’t care about him as much as I probably should.”  
Tears had formed in Chiho’s eyes. Demons and angels, she had met both and yet this one stood out as the coldest, most heartless one of them all. However, the terrifying thing was, Cathy clearly wasn’t heartless. She had a heart with which she loved certain people. Though still, beneath it all, she was still merciless.  
“I see I’ve scared you,” Cathy said in a compassionate voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just get lost in words sometimes. You should go to bed now. I’ll keep you safe.”  
She nodded weakly. “Thanks. Goodnight, Cathy.”  
“Goodnight, Chiho Sasaki.”


	24. “The peepro of the peep sword”

Opening day, the demons had to get up really early to prepare everything. It was even more frantic than they could have hoped for with them even almost running out of food. Maou and Cathy handled taking orders and giving food to the customers, Ashiya cooked everything and lastly Urushihara had to man the ice cream machine, which had seemed straightforward at first, but because the queue was so long, he had problems keeping up with everyone’s order. Ashiya also ended up having problems in the kitchen since it appeared that they hadn’t ordered enough food the day before. All hope seemed lost for the demons, until their saviours arrived: Emi, Chiho and Suzuno in their bathing suits. With the help of these three girls the group managed to keep the shop running smoothly until the end of the day.  
Afterwards Maou informed the girls that they had received an unexpected visitor last night: his Devil Regent Camio.  
And so Maou took the girls to the guys’ place.  
They entered the room and Maou said, “So I got this thing I want you guys to see.”  
“Aw, cute.”  
“Yeah.” Cathy knelt down beside a small box where currently a plump bird was sleeping.  
The bird moved slightly, which caused Alas Ramus’ excited reaction of, “Tweety-tweet moved.”  
“No, Alas Ramus, don’t touch. It looks pretty weak,” Emi said, holding tightly onto Alas Ramus.  
The bird looked tiredly towards Maou and said, “Peep ... peep ... Lord Satan? ... Have you concluded your duties? ... Peep.”  
At the moment, Cathy was restraining herself from stroking the oversized bird. “Oh, this is absolutely great. Hi, Camio. Long time no see.”  
The small bird shot up and said with a slight bow, “King Satan’s Bodyguard ... peep ..., Lady Catarina.”  
Cathy continued looking at him with an intrigued smile, though no one else saw the worry in her eyes. “What happened to you?”  
Camio looked down, not sure how to explain it. He looked towards the other girls in the room and said, “Mnngh ... I detect humans. Lord Satan ... peep ... who are these?”  
“This is a demon from my realm,” Maou explained. “His name is Camio, my Devil Regent. He fell from the sky last night in the middle of the fog.”  
“What?” Cathy said, looking confused from Maou to Camio.  
“Devil ... Regent?” Emi wondered aloud.  
“He has served as the military advisor since the early days of my conquest. Back when violence ruled the Demon Realm, he built up a tribe using his intelligence and military instincts. I brought him to my side in order to learn how he survived. If it wasn’t for him, I never would’ve been able to form a demon force like I had. When I decided to throw the brunt of my force to Ente Isla ... Camio served as my representative; working to keep the rest of the Demon Realm together.”  
“So, you’re saying Camio and two more demons ... were here, on Kimigahama beach last night?” Emi asked.  
“You’re definitely not responsible for this?”  
“No. If I was, I would’ve killed them on the spot,” Emi said while looking at Maou like saying he was an idiot. This caused Cathy to look at her with a combination of annoyance and threat.  
“Hug tweety-tweet,” Alas Ramus said, reaching for Camio.  
“So ... someone beside you, Maou, and you, Yusa ... dispatched these demons from another world?” Chiho asked.  
“I’m thinking about checking out that lighthouse later. The foghorn sounded, then these guys showed up ... then they vanished in the mist. It’s got to be related.”  
“That’s a possibility. Guess it’d be best if I or someone else came with you, Satan,” Cathy put in.  
“The Inubohsaki Lighthouse? We were there this morning,” Chiho said, trying to ignore the bad feeling considering Maou might go alone to the lighthouse with another girl. And Cathy of all people.  
“Huh?” Maou and Cathy said in union.  
“They charge admission to go up ... but we didn’t notice anything unusual about it,” Emi added. “Besides, we’re in Japan. It’s not gonna be infused with demonic energy or–” Emi was suddenly cut off by a loud peep from Camio, who was struggling in Alas Ramus’s arms while she gleefully said, “Tweety-tweet!”  
“Hey! Alas Ramus!” Emi said nervously. “No!”  
“No tweet-tweet?” Alas Ramus said, holding onto the bird-like demon’s tail.  
“L-let me go free, accursed human child! Peep!” Camio said, flapping his wings frantically.  
“Let him go already! The bird’s saying you’re hurting him.”  
“Aww,” Alas Ramus pouted and released the bird, making him fly headfirst into something big with a cloth over it.  
Cathy looked at him with a pained smile. “Oh, Camio. For you to be defeated by a toddler surly is something else. But I guess it can’t be helped.” She went over to help him. Though before that, she gently stroked his fur. “You’ve just lost too much of your magic.”  
Maou looked exasperated at his bodyguard and then Camio. “Um ... Camio! You all right?”  
Camio, being held down by the covered object, said, “Y-yes, my lord! It is not a grave injury ...” He freed himself with Cathy’s help and Maou commented nervously, “Uh, whoa, you grew ...?”  
“Alas Ramus! Apologise to the bird at once! I think you really scared him!” Emi insisted.  
“Oooh ... I’m shorrie.”  
“Keh ... ha! I will not brood over the, peep ... playful eagerness of a child.”  
“But what is this bird doing in Japan anyway? And why’s he suddenly chicken sized?”  
“Lord Satan ... do I have your permission to explain matters to these people?”  
“Sure, go ahead,” Maou said casually. He indicated Chiho and said, “This is Chiho Sasaki. She’s a human. She knows about me, Catarina and Alciel, and she’s been a lot of help to us.”  
“Oooh, in that case, young, peep, human girl. On my master’s behalf, I offer you my utmost thanks,” he said, bowing deeply.  
“Oh, um, not at all,” Chiho said, bowing as well. “Maou ... um ... Satan has been a huge help to me too.”  
“And this girl and the baby who grabbed your tail ...,” he said, pointing towards Emi and Alas Ramus in her arms, “... are the Hero and her sword.”  
“Hey! Don’t just go blabbing about that!” Emi shouted annoyed.  
“Peeeep! The peepro of the peep sword...?!” Camio said shocked.  
“The peepro ...?” Emi repeated, irritated.  
“... Peep Satan?”  
“Peep Satan!” Alas Ramus repeated gleefully.  
“The Hero of the Holy Sword was the cause of our force’s destruction. Why are you being so familiar with the Hero and her sword ... peep?”  
“... It all just kind of happened,” Emi answered. “Just remember, I’m ready to slice off the Devil King’s head in his sleep anytime I want. And don’t try anything funny or it’s the dinner table for you.”  
Cathy had to physically restrain herself from face-palming. _Really not easy keeping ’em all alive if they want to kill each other every five seconds._  
“... So that’s kind of how it is,” Maou said, hastily stepping between the Hero and the demons. “But there’s more to it than that. Lemme put it in a way you’d probably understand. Even Alciel was our foe once upon a time, yeah...? Remember how we managed to conquer the Demon Realm?”  
“... Peep.”  
“He’s seriously comparing her to that pain,” Cathy commented with indignation under her breath. “Though then again, both pains in their own way.”  
“Wait, what’re you talking about?” Emi asked.  
“Maou?” Chiho asked.  
“How we failed to invade Ente Isla ... even after I united the entire Demon Realm,” he said, kneeling by his regent.  
“Huh?” Emi said.  
“Besides, you know full well by now, right?” he said, looking straight at her. “Once Heaven started directly meddling with the things on Ente Isla ... this was gonna be about a lot more than just you and me. Not like you keep me alive just because you accept it as fate or whatever, right?”  
“Of course, but what’re you trying to say?”  
“Like I told you, I know we’ll have to settle this someday. But for now, we have to pool our resources to deal with what’s going on now.” He patted Alas Ramus on her head. “Otherwise, we might expose Alas Ramus to danger. Like we did with Gabriel.”  
“You are as direct in your speech as always, Lord Satan. There are times, with a hated foe, when emotions do pose an obstacle to plain logic.”  
Cathy sighed. _Well, he ain’t wrong._  
“Peepro of the Holy Sword ...,” he said, looking at Emi.  
“Will you stop that?!” she shouted irritated.  
“No. Continue,” Cathy said amused.  
“If you find it difficult to accept, peep of it this way. If you share a common enemy, then share what must be shared, if it affects little else. There is no need to fight side by side in actual battle as peepquals.”  
“... I know that much, all right? I don’t need you lecturing me,” Emi said embarrassed. She shouted, “So can we get on with the topic?! I want to hear some answers!”  
“All right. Go ahead, Camio. What did you come to Japan for? Why were you half-slashed to death on the way? What did you mean when you said both our realms face chaotic times?” Maou sat down and revealed a bejewelled sword. “That ... and what’s this sword you brought with you?”  
“That is the-” Camio was cut off by a sudden knock on the door.  
“Yes?” Maou said startled.  
“Maou? You ok? ’Cause it sounded like you were strangling a chicken in there? Can I come in?”  
“S-sure,” he said while shushing Camio.  
Amane opened the door. “All right ... Whoa! What’s with that bird?” she asked, looking at the silent Camio.  
“Um ... I found it last night. It was hurt.”  
“Hmm ... somebody’s pet, maybe? We better check with the local vet.”  
“Y-yeah. ...For sure.”  
She looked seriously at the bird and then said in an upbeat manner, “Also, Urushihara’s gettin’ kinda whiny ... He wants you all to come back. We’ll have to start closing soon.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ll be right there,” Maou said, then he fixed his bodyguard with a gaze. “Are you really leaving now?”  
Cathy looked at him annoyed. “C’mon, man, it’s not like there’s anything else you need me for here anyway. And y’know it’s more fun by Urushihara’s side.”  
“Just wait a little longer.”  
“Yes, Maou.”  
Amane then looked at Alas Ramus and smiled. “Well, look at you! Wonder what you’ll be like when you grow up.”  
“Waph,” Alas Ramus happily responded.  
Once Amane had left, Maou turned back towards the group. “... Well, that’s all we can discuss for now.”  
“... You can go back to work. I’ll ask Camio about the rest,” Emi said, blushing slightly.  
“W-well ok. But ... are you sure?”  
“Am I sure? What did you guys just waste all your time lecturing me about?”  
“... Well. Great. Thanks.”  
“I don’t need your thanks. I’m doing this for my sake,” she said, facing the other way.  
“Satan ...” Cathy insisted.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He turned towards Camio. “Camio, if you don’t mind telling–” Then suddenly Maou noticed the bird’s serious expression. “... Camio?”  
“That woman ...” he said in a grave voice.  
“Huh? What about her?”  
“That woman. I was powerless to stop her. She had the strength of a demonic goddess.”  
“... Huh?”  
“The one who plunged my soldiers into the roaring of that enormous dragon ... was her.”

Later that evening demons and Hero came together to discuss things further. Camio told them about the Malebranche and the fact that they were working with Olba, resulting in Cathy’s cruellest smile yet. After all, she wanted to repay the priest for how he had treated her friend.  
Just when they had finished talking, a Gate opened with hundreds of Malebranche demons coming through. Camio told his fellow demons that they could replenish their magic with the sword that he had brought with him. Alciel suggested he go after it, but tripped over his own feet, resulting in everyone, even Cathy, looking at him unimpressed. Fortunately, Amane had had an idea that the demons would need the sword and showed up just in time and gave it to them. With this they took on their demonic forms and went to greet the Malebranche.  
After scaring the living daylight out of them, Maou said he would let them off with a warning, much to Cathy’s ire considering she was in a blood shedding mood. After all of the necromancers had left, everyone poured their power together to close the Gate, in turn resulting in the demons losing their forms and free falling from the sky. Fortunately, Emi was fast to think and along with Cathy, who was the only demon not screaming her head off, managed to take the demons to shore.  
Later that day, back in the beach house, the group noticed a bunch of strange figures outside. Amane informed them that the reason for these figures’ appearance was because of Maou and Ashiya’s immense demonic magic. She decided then that everyone had worked enough and disappeared with the house, leaving them only with a large sum of money.


	25. Lost treasure

When everyone came back to Villa Rosa Sasazuka, they noticed that some things had been changed, but the biggest change of them all was that it now had an HDTV hook-up. This spurred Maou on to buy a TV and after having laid out some convincing points, Ashiya agreed. Maou, Ashiya, Cathy – who was pretty much forced along by Maou to actually do her job – along with Suzuno, who was now considering getting herself a TV, went to the electronic appliance store with Rika Suzuki, Emi’s work colleague and an acquaintance of Ashiya and Suzuno, to help them make a choice.

While everyone was out, Urushihara was the only person still in Villa Rosa Sasazuka. He sensed something was up and shifted his eyes to look behind him. “Dude, I should’ve known you were still in Japan. What’re you here for? Maou’s out right now.” _As is Catarina._  
“Oh, I know, silly. I was watching. I’m here ’cause I wanted to talk to you!” the uninvited guest said, having taken his sandals off. “Yow, it’s like a sauna in here! You sure you should be running a computer in this heat?” He started looking through the fridge and said excitedly, “Ooh, an ice pop! I’ve been addicted to 13 flavours’ ice cream lately. That new chocolate mint flavour they got ... delish!”  
Urushihara turned towards the archangel angrily and said irritated, “Can you just say what you want? Otherwise, I’m gonna call Maou and tell him you stormed in and raided our fridge. Gabriel.”  
“Sheesh, he’s got you that tight on a budget?” Gabriel said with an amused smile. He looked at the fallen angel with interest and said, “Oh, don’t be such a grouch! What’s wrong with a little something for the visitors?”  
“Just tell me what you want and get outta here. Don’t blame me if they make you pay for the wall you knocked down.”  
“Hey! That’s not exactly how I remember it, mm-kay. It was that Alas Ramus girl, right?”  
“Yeah, and who made her do that?”  
“You’re the one he’s gonna get ‘pissed off at’, though?” Gabriel said thoughtfully while finishing his ice cream and then threw it in a box.  
“That box is for plastic. The trash is next to the fridge.”  
“Oh, don’t be such a stick-in-the-,” Gabriel said cheerfully.  
“I told you. I’m the one he’s gonna yell at. All right? Just go away! You’re driving me crazy. I seriously can’t understand how Cat loves you so much!”  
The archangel’s cheeks reddened slightly at the mention of his girlfriend’s feelings. He tried thinking of something to say in return but couldn’t come up with anything. So, he just stared at Urushihara slightly embarrassed.  
After a bit he managed to regain his composure and said with interest, “You were the ‘Golden Child’. The archangel closest to Mr. Big himself. And you’re griping about getting yelled at. Now that’s rich. You actually care about separating the garbage? That’s rare, mm-kay.”  
Urushihara closed his eyes. “Yeah, sorry. That was then, and this is now. Besides, you’re the one who talked about how important image is to us. If you’re gonna call yourself an angel, at least try to recycle.”  
“Why’re you with that young demon wannabe, anyway. I mean, I never caught you in your glory days ... so I wanted to know what you were thinking ... when you joined the demons.”  
Urushihara leaned down on his hand and said, “’Cause I was bored. Aren’t you curious about Cat?”  
Gabriel shook his head. “I trust she knows what she’s doing.”  
Urushihara frowned at him. “She really isn’t on Maou’s side, is she?”  
He grinned. “You betcha. You know how her loyalty works.”  
He sighed with a smile. “Might not get how you two are together, but really glad I got to meet her.”  
Gabriel considered relaying those words to his girlfriend but decided against it. This was a private conversation after all.  
Concerning the earlier conversation, he added while turning back to his computer, “It’s fun here.”  
“Fun? Sitting in this sweat lodge ... cowering in fear of your new lord screaming at you about recycling? Like, not to rub it in ... but I’d take the net café I call home any day,” Gabriel said, noticing the topic change.  
“It’s fun. And at least it’s not–”  
“Whoa! No making fun of internet cafés,” Gabriel put in quickly, prepared to defend his current home.  
“At least it beats staying up there. Staring into space for hours on end until it drives you insane.”  
“Yeah, that’s kinda turning into a huge pain for us, mm-kay?”  
“Helps pass the time, right?” Urushihara said with a dour smile. “I hung out with Satan ’cause I had nothing to do much to do, dude. Cat was all for it, so I went along. No other reason. So, we done here? If that’s all you need, the door’s that-a-way,” he said, paying more attention to his computer now.  
“Ah, there’s the guy!”  
“Wha ...?” Urushihara asked confused, turning towards Gabriel.  
“I slogged my sorry hide down to beautiful sun-soaked Sasazuka because I wanted to ask about that Satan guy.”  
“So?” Urushihara said, turning back away. “Talk to him yourself. He’s somewhere in Shinjuku. With Catarina.”  
He looked at the fallen angel uncomfortably. “Not really why I’m here. But ahh, but he’s not gonna tell me anything now, is he? Plus, he’s still pretty young, mm-kay? I just thought asking the likes of you ... would save us a lot of headaches.”  
“Huh?”  
“What I’m trying to say is; I’m talking about someone else. The ‘Satan’ you were playing around with. Not the greasy-haired social dropout you’re bumming crash space from.”  
Urushihara sneered.  
“I’m talking about the Devil Overlord Satan. You know him.”  
“Oh. Is that it?” Urushihara said unaffected, turning back towards his computer. “You made me sneer at you for nothing.”  
“Heyyy! What’d you mean ‘is that it’?” Gabriel asked desperately. “If you didn’t notice, I was trying to have a serious conversation, mm-kay!?”  
“I’d be a second-class bum if I cared.”  
“Oh, what. Do you get perks from being a first-class bum?”  
“I don’t need to worry about sucking up. A first-class bum has to toe the line with whoever he’s leeching off of. It’s kind of like a sport.”  
“You should apologise to all the athletes of the world!” Gabriel said unimpressed. “Also, how is that not caring about other people?”  
“It’s not. I just gauge how much my opponent can stand and work within those rules. If you want to be a true bum, not pursuing education, employment, or training, you need the resolve to go through with it – all the way. If I broke a rule and he kicked me out, I’d just be homeless.” Urushihara smiled darkly.  
“Whatever it is you’re trying to convince me of, it’s not working!”  
“You don’t have to be so pedantic, Gabriel.”  
“Huh?”  
“If it wasn’t for what happened, you, me, Catarina, everyone else ... we all woulda been bums, up there.”  
Gabriel looked shocked at the fallen angel.  
“See? You do care. Second-class, second class,” Urushihara laughed.  
“...Listen,” Gabriel said, having enough of the fallen angel’s antics. “Let’s get back on topic.”  
“Which is?”  
“If you know about the Devil Overlord’s lost treasure, I want you to tell me.”  
“Treasure? ’Zit worth anything? It better not involve inheritance tax.”  
“That isn’t what I asked you. It’s not that kind of thing anyway!”  
“So what is it?”  
“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you.”  
“Ugh ... this is such a pain in the ass.” Ursuhihara crawled over to a drawer, took a piece of paper out and wrote his answers on it. “Here you go,” he said, handing the paper to Gabriel.  
“Hmmm?”  
“The Demon Realm’s treasure, as much as I can remember.”  
Gabriel studied the paper and blurted out, “You call this handwriting?” since it was all written in capital letters. “NOTHUNG? The sword of Gram, hmm? No, that’s not it. What’s this? What’s ADERAMEKINPEAR mean? Is this all one word?”  
“The spear that was with Adramalech’s tribe back in the Age of Myths.”  
“The magical spear Adramelechius! Can you at least learn how to write properly for me?!”  
“Screw that. Too much to remember.”  
“Ugh...” Gabriel rubbed his head exhausted. “Feh...? FALSGOLD...? Oh. Alchemy. The story of how they created brass in an attempt to make false gold? ESTRLJEM, LEMBRENBE... The heck?” Gabriel said, trying to decipher Urushihara’s handwriting.  
“Lhemberel Levherbé. A magical beast the Demon Overlord kept,” Urushihara explained. “Rumour says it’s still alive ... somewhere in the Demon Realm. Wearing a collar with an astral gem crafted by the overlord himself.” He smiled at Gabriel and said, “Hey, maybe it’s one of your Yesod fragments, huh?”  
“...You really want me angry, don’t you?” Gabriel said irritated.  
“What? I’m trying to be pretty serious here! That’s all I can think of, I swear!” Urushihara replied defensively. “He was the Demon Overlord, and he was still cheap enough to trick people with fool’s gold! That’s how people named ‘Satan’ have always been! So ... poor, for some reason!”  
Gabriel took one last look at the piece of paper, scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. “I don’t have any way of making you talk. So, whatever. I’m outie.”  
“I told you, that’s the recycling bin...” Urushihara said irritated.  
Gabriel added before leaving, “But ... don’t forget ... I’m practically doing you a favour right now.”  
“Huh? Favour? How?”  
“The Observer is coming.”  
Urushihara’s face froze.  
“And depending on what he decided, it might not be ‘doves’ like me playing house calls any longer.”  
“The Observer?!” Urushihara asked, surprised.  
“Why’re you acting all shocked? Sariel, the Evil Eye of the Fallen, had teamed up with him and now he’s gone. You had to know that he was gonna show up sometime, mm-kay?”  
“How could I know what all you losers are doing up there?” Urushihara asked, exasperated. “Why’re spending all this effort on us now? And don’t give me that ‘dove’ crap, you’re like a shoebill or something.”  
“Yeah, thanks for the compliment. What’s a shoebill, anyway?” As he spoke, Gabriel fished a piece of paper out of his robe. “Anyway,” he said, throwing over a business card with his phone number, “if you remember anything else, call me on this number.”  
“...Like I ever would,” he said annoyed. He blinked, thinking of something. “Wait, dude, d’you want Cat to call you?”  
He sighed and shook his head. “Yes. But doesn’t mean that it’s a good idea. Dunno. Just feels safer only talking when we’re in the same room together, y’know.”  
“Yeah. By the way though ... if you’re trying to find Satan’s old crap, then what happened to your search for the Yesod fragments? ’Cause Emilia just got a new one a bit ago.” The new Yesod fragment had come from the sword that Camio had brought along not that long ago.  
“Those? Yeah, that’s kinda on the back burner. I mean, the Observer is coming, know what I mean? I was taken off the front lines ... after my assorted screw-ups, mm-kay. If that fragment is with Emilia, then that’s fine by me for now.” He opened the door. “Thanks again for the info! If you see Emilia, tell her I’m not gonna lay a finger on ’em for now. Tell her to keep Alas Ramus safe, okay?”  
With those last words, the archangel left.


	26. TV troubles

After realising that these people knew hardly anything about TV’s and its terminology, Rika decided that the best course of action would be to go get something to eat first, where she could explain everything easily. They decided to go to a noodle shop called Sanuki Udon Manmaru, where you could get a bowl of plain noodles for 100 yen and one with toppings up to 300 yen.  
They all got a bowl. Suzuno – the most excited of all – decided to start with a plain bowl and possibly if she liked it, go for more. The moment she took one bite, she had entered cloud nine. Straight after she finished, she rushed towards the counter to get another bowl.  
“So, getting back to the TV for a moment…,” Rika said energized. “Did y’all have an idea of what kind you wanted to buy?”  
“If I can watch TV with it, I’m good to go,” was Maou’s only answer.  
“Uh…”  
“You said earlier that you owned a Seishiba twenty-six something or-other,” Ashiya started with a kind smile. “Is twenty-six the model number or something?”  
“N-no, no, it’s the TV size…”  
“Yeah. Pretty sure it’s like Hanzō’s computer,” Cathy said between slurps. She sighed. “Man, I wish I was there instead of here.”  
Maou looked at her annoyed but didn’t say anything to her comment. “If twenty-six is normal, then I guess we’re maxing out at twenty-nine, maybe,” he said thoughtfully.  
“They’re not like bicycle tires, Maou. Boy, do we got a lot to cover...,” Rika said, just realising what she’d gotten herself into. “What’s your budget?”  
“Forty-one thousand two hundred thirty-nine yen.”  
“Why so exact?” Rika asked suspiciously.  
“We kinda have to be.”  
“So, do you think ... we’ll be able to purchase a television with that forty-one thousand two hundred thirty-nine yen?” Ashiya asked.  
“If you don’t mind a smaller twenty-inch model, you could probably squeak under forty, huh?”  
“Hell yeah!” Maou said excitedly.  
Cathy grimaced. _He really is too much into this human stuff. In a different way than Lucifer._  
Just then Suzuno returned with a big bowl of noodles and toppings on top.  
After Rika informed them more about what kind of TV’s they could buy, Suzuno commented lovingly on the noodles, “Given how quickly things evolve in Japan ... I am glad to see that a connection is still being made to the past...”  
This comment made Rika ask Suzuno, “Hey, um, Suzuno, I’ve been wondering ... did you maybe grow up overseas like Emi or something?”  
This question caught Suzuno off guard and she started blushing.  
_So, Emilia told her that she’s from overseas. Can see why that would be a good lie._  
“I dunno, you just talk about how it is ‘in Japan’ a lot.  
“...Ah. Yes. Um, yes. I come from a religious family, and we were overseas...” Suzuno said nervously.  
“You’re lettin’ the Udon go to your head,” Maou whispered.  
“Oh, one of those missionary things? They’re really out there?” Rika asked while Suzuno elbowed Maou.  
“On TV, I saw this priest in Japan ... who went deep into Africa to spread Christianity. Kinda made me think about what a big world it is, y’know?”  
“There are people like that here as well...” Suzuno asked, pleased. “I had thought the Japanese held little interest in religion.”  
“Oh, no way! I mean, you wouldn’t see all those horoscope and fortune-telling apps if we didn’t. Maybe we don’t pray before we start eating ... and we sure don’t attend mass on Sunday ... but there’s little Buddhist shrines inside I.T. firms and stuff. That or they’ll hire a priest to drive evil spirits away before building a factory.”  
Rika’s last words almost made Cathy choke on her drink because of the ridiculousness of it all.  
“I’d say we have just as much respect and gratitude for the bigger things in life as anyone,” she said with a smile.  
“Gratitude?”  
“Yeah. Though I guess if I was a missionary like your family ... I’d have to be a lot less casual toward it all, I bet. If your god told you to kill anyone who didn’t listen to him ... that’s no god at all, I’d say.”  
This sent a shockwave through Suzuno and Cathy had to bite on her lip to stop herself from smiling. “That...” Suzuno started.  
“Hmmm?” Maou said, noticing one of the employees having difficulties communicating with a customer. He got up. “Oof, I’ll be right back,” he said and went to sort it all out.  
As Maou sorted it out, Cathy’ eyes went to the stranger – a guy in old fashioned clothes with a black afro and purple streak. She hid her emotions as she screamed on the inside. _What the hell’s he doing here? Either way, I’m sure it’s gonna be interesting._  
After everyone had finished their meals, they went outside and the employee who Maou had helped earlier came out and offered him a free coupon which he politely declined and gave some advice instead.  
“Helping another damsel in distress?” Suzuno asked once the employee had left.  
“It’s not like that, okay? It would’ve been weird if that debacle had kept going,” Maou retorted.  
“Then at least accept the free meal tickets, why don’t cha?” Rika put in. “I’m kinda surprised you turned that down.”  
“Yeah ... I probably didn’t need to do that.”  
“Dude, seriously, what is it with you?” Cathy asked him.  
He turned back to Rika and said, “But you know ... when I go someplace like that, I always end up feeling bad for the staff.”  
“Huh?”  
“That girl just now reminded me of Chi when she first started. She kinda had a foreign language issue once when I was there too. I really don’t want new hires to get in the habit of having their boss give out free food vouchers to smooth things over. Then you don’t really feel like you did anything wrong. You didn’t learn anything. You just learn that there’s this escape valve you can tap any time you want. So, I didn’t think it’d be good to take it.”  
“Indeed. I considered it a terrible waste, but if those are your wishes ...,” Ashiya said dejectedly.  
“Can’t believe I’m actually agreeing with you on this, Ashiya,” Cathy begrudgingly admitted.  
“All that, and you don’t even know any TV brand names. So weird...”  
“Well, I mean, sympathy by itself doesn’t help much, does it? It might come back to help me sometime. And you mentioned ‘love thy neighbour’ just now too. As a fellow fast-food lifer, if both of our joints can grow and attract more customers...” he said with a winning grin, “... maybe this episode’ll help that girl. She could be my next rival.”  
“You are making little sense. Love thy neighbour so she can be your enemy someday.”  
“Well, let’s call it ‘frenemies’, okay?”  
“Ah. Yes. Rika,” Suzuno suddenly called. “I wanted to ask you ... if it was not a god, what would it be?”  
“Huh? If who’s not a god?”  
“If a god who ordered you to kill anyone who defied him ... isn’t any kind of god, what is he, then?”  
“Well it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? It’s people. Who else would try to pin their god’s name ... on whatever evil they're doing?”  
_For a human who knows nothing about God, she sure is wise with her words,_ Cathy thought smiling internally.

During the browsing, the group split up into two groups: Ashiya and Rika who went to look for a phone and Maou, Cathy and Suzuno, who decided to wait outside the store at a bench. While they were waiting, Suzuno suggested that the demons cut ties with Rika to avoid any danger to her, which Maou countered with some well stated arguments, including the fact that Chiho’s memories hadn’t been erased yet.  
But while that childish squabble was going on, Rika realised something major while looking at phones: she had fallen in love with Ashiya.  
Suddenly a loud scream rang from the floor above. Maou rallied Ashiya to come with him and Cathy, while Suzuno was put in charge of watching over Rika.  
As it turned out all of the floor-model screens of the TV’s had flashed white at the same time and then shattered. After hearing this, the boss of the store said it would be best to get everyone out and call the police and fire department.  
This led Suzuno to suggest Ashiya escort Rika back home safely, to which he agreed to without hesitation. This also greatly flustered Rika, considering her feelings for the demon.  
After the pair had left, Suzuno said to Maou, “Let me confirm one thing first. That was demonic force, yes? Barbariccian in nature?”  
“Dunno. But ... I know this ain’t gonna matter to you ... this ain’t us.”  
The fog-like air on the second floor was unmistakably demonic in nature. Nothing of Maou, Ashiya or Cathy’s doing, of course. And Maou had no idea why the mere presence of demonic force would be enough to destroy several dozen TVs. The only thing any of them were certain of was that this was no natural occurrence.  
“I _know_ that,” Suzuno said while pouting.  
First Ashiya was instructed to escort Rika back home. As the pair were leaving, Cathy smiled at them.  
“Looks like someone actually fancies him here.”  
Maou looked at her confused. “You’re alright with that?”  
She held up her hands uncaringly. “Dude, I don’t care, mm-kay. It is what it is.”  
He nodded in response.  
When Maou, Suzuno and Cathy returned to the Devil’s Castle they noticed that Emi was also there, and she had terrible news: Chiho had been poisoned by a concentrated dose of demonic magic and had been sent to the hospital where she remained unconscious.


	27. Coma

The group rushed over to see Chiho. Riho, Chiho’s mum, told them that there was nothing unusual about her physicals. She was just unconscious. Strangely enough she also had a Yesod fragment in the form of a ring on her hand. Emi concluded that Chiho's condition might be due to magic poisoning. After some discussion, Suzuno concluded that Chiho's life was not in danger.  
After a small discussion, Maou asked, “But demonic force from Chi? Why?”  
“Yep ... the external cause of Chiho Sasaki’s body generates that force,” Urushihara spoke up while watching the TV.  
“...Urushihara?”  
“Demonic force getting created in the bodies of humans ... I guess it’s pretty likely, and we just didn’t know about it. But someone, or something, acted upon Chiho Sasaki. Yusa ... she sees me as nothing more than a PC nerd and a waste of space. How do you think I managed to make her come to Devil’s Castle?”  
“Because he said that Gabriel paid a visit to Villa Rosa Sasazuka,” Emi said.  
“Gabriel did?!” Maou exclaimed.  
This time Cathy didn’t try to hide her smile. “That man.” Then she scowled. “You forcing me to come along on your stupid trip prevented me from seeing him again.”  
Maou looked at her annoyed. “On whose side are you?”  
She smiled at him darkly. “Gabriel’s and Lucifer’s. Plain and simple. And I guess I’m still also responsible for keeping you alive. So that’s really all there is to it, mm-kay?”  
“That huge, slimy freak better not have laid a finger on her...”  
Cathy looked at him like she was willing to do some serious damage but didn’t say anything.  
“Yeah, I wish the story was that simple. He came in on other business. He’s been put on desk duty after screwing up the Yesod fragment hunt. Now they’re looking for some relic from the Devil Overlord Satan or whoever.”  
“Desk duty? You think this is some kind of cop drama?” Emi asked.  
“A ‘relic from the Devil Overlord’?” Maou wondered aloud.  
“You know about that, Maou?” he asked, turning towards him.  
“Hope it’s worth money. I could use some of that ... though the inheritance tax would probably be a deal breaker. ...Yeah, I think it rings a bell, but I don’t see why folks up in Heaven would get in a lather searching for it.”  
“Whoa. Glad to see we’re both on the same level, Maou.”  
Cathy shook her head mildly amused. “Seriously never thought you two’d have the same line of thought.”  
Urushihara smiled slightly, then continued. “But there’s a good chance they’ll send another angel to take his place. And if they do, I know who it’ll be.”  
“Lazy shut-ins, girl chasers, her ...,” for Cathy Ashiya thought that the mere thought of her was enough to state his point, “... are there any decent angels out there?”  
“Dude, don’t lump us in. I left ’cause I hated it remember.”  
“Alciel, shut up. Sure, what Lucifer said’s correct. We’re not part of Heaven, but what do you even expect? You’re a demon for crying out loud and yet you act all pathetic and think that these angels should be better. Guess what, they’re just like anyone else, nothing special. The man I love may be part of them and extremely caring, but he’s still just like everybody else.”  
Ashiya looked vexed at her but didn’t say anything else.  
“Do you think you’re much more welcome at my place?” Maou asked Urushihara dryly.  
“Do I care?” Urushihara retorted. “But if we’re gonna believe Gabriel ... they sent the ‘Observer’ down here to Japan.”  
“The ‘Observer’...?” Suzuno said. “The angel who oversees the behaviour of all the other angels?”  
Cathy smiled. “Oh, he was nice enough to warn you. See, he is good in some ways.”  
Maou sighed tiredly. “Guess you know who that guy is.”  
“Yeah. He’s the dude you helped out,” she said with an easy-going smile.  
This time Maou was looking at her like he wanted to do some serious damage but remained calm. “Well at least we know what he looks like now.”  
Suzuno seemed startled by the fact.  
Urushihara went on to explain what the Observer’s job actually was, “The angel Raguel watches the angels as necessary and lays judgment upon them. Mostly, that means getting booted from Heaven ... a task the ‘Evil Eye of the Fallen’ would normally carry out.”  
“But why is Raguel in Japan?” Emi asked.  
“To lay judgment on someone, I’d guess.”  
“Judgment? What kind?”  
“You’ve experienced Sariel’s eye, so you pretty much know, Emilia. But since he’s no longer connected to Heaven, don’t really know, mm-kay.”  
“Well, about that I’ve kind of got some ideas so that’s what I’m waiting for right now.”  
“Huh? For what?”  
“Now for a roundup of the day’s top news,” the news broadcaster said. “The cause of the issue affecting reception on HDTV compatible cell phones remains unknown. Phone services providers across the greater Kanto area are scrambling to find the cause and handle customer complaints.”  
“Oh ... that wasn’t just Docodemo?”  
Cathy’s eyes widened in realisation, just before a bright flash came from the TV. All four demons’ bodies experienced something strange as they lost their balance to the ground. A result of this was that now their hair was standing up on their head.  
“Wh-what’s wrong with you guys?” Emi asked confused and totally unaffected.  
“Are you all right?!”  
“Huh?”  
“Wha-?!”  
“What is going on with you people?!” Emi asked, making them spring back up.  
“...I wish I knew,” Maou said weakly, still recovering.  
“You two didn’t notice that? Must be that receptivity you guys have ...,” Urushihara spoke up.  
“Huh ... wh-what?” Emi held her hand to her head. “A-all right, all right, gimme a sec!” She concentrated her magic on the floor and Alas Ramus appeared with a determined look on her face. Then she made a beeline towards the TV and started hitting it with her small hands.  
“Tee-Bee!”  
“Wh-what’re you doing, Alas Ramus?”  
“It was all, whoosh!” Alas Ramus, now in Emi’s arms, explained pointing at the TV.  
“It’s the sonar.”  
“Oh yeah. Like before you attacked Satan but more dangerous,” Cathy said while trying to comb her hair with her fingers.  
“Yeah. Someone’s breaking into the broadcast and firing sonar bolts. He can trace the TV’s that picked up the sonar so that’s a lot easier than casting a net nationwide.”  
“Sonar? That jolt right now was a sonar?!” Maou said, shocked.  
“Are you saying that was Raguel just now, Urushihara?”  
“Yeah, there’s a pretty good chance of that,” he said, turning to Ashiya to answer him. “Chiho Sasaki musta gotten taken up by it.”  
“W-wait!” Suzuno said desperately. “How could they fire off bolts of sonar through TV waves?! And even if they could do that tens of millions of people are watching TV in Japan right now! Surely Chiho would not be the only one affected!”  
“Chi’s house has already been the site of at least one sonar strike,” Maou said in realisation.  
“Oh ... you mean Al’s ... Albert’s sonar?” Emi said.  
“Yeah, it must have sparked some kinda explosive reaction.”  
“But TV-based sonar still wouldn’t be that accurate,” Urushihara said. “Why were Emeralda Etuva and Albert Ende able to fire sonar bolts over to Japan, on Earth, anyway?”  
“...Huh?”  
“Like, Olba, I get. He’s the guy who sent Emilia through the Gate after Maou in the first place. But not those two. They shouldn’t be able to use Gate magic at all. How’d they manage to take a sonar bolt and transmit it right over to Japan?”  
“Um... There is one thing, the angel’s feather pen that anyone, not just demons, can use to summon Gates, right? The two of them had one of those ... provided by Lailah, my mother. They probably used that to send the sonar and idea links,” Emi said thoughtfully. Then she said in realisation, “...Oh.”  
“Yeah, dudes, that’s it. You know what Raguel’s looking for now? Lailah.”  
Emi’s eyes widened and then darkened.  
“I don’t know why, but they’re tracking Lailah’s trail and they’re trying to lay some kind of judgment at her feet.”  
A small smile formed on Cathy’s lips. _So, I was right. Nothing really I can do about it but help these guys, I guess._  
Emi grabbed Urushihara by the shirt and pulled him towards her. “Raguel’s judgement ... What is it, exactly?!”  
“Loosen your hand or lose it,” Cathy said as she held a dagger against the hero’s wrist. Her voice had turned serious as had the look in her eyes. “Or did you forget what I said earlier?”  
Emi made the right decision and let go quickly as she backed away after letting go of the fallen angel. Though she still seemed like blowing up.  
“Emilia, we are in a hospital,” Suzuno said.  
“You want me to calm down?!” she shouted, the fear of earlier turning into anger. “I’ve never met her… I didn’t even know she existed until recently… But unless I meet her … and talk to her… Unless she’s safe… She … she … she’s my mother, all right!?”  
Though Cathy was still glaring at Emi, she was both confused and amused by the statement. _She wants her safe even though she was abandoned by her. Parenting 101._  
“Um, is something the matter?” a nurse who had appeared asked.  
“S-sorry. It’s nothing,” Maou said uneasily.  
She turned around, while still facing them. “Well, try to keep it quiet, okay?”  
Before he said anything more, Urushihara gave Cathy a small smile in thanks. “They’re probably gonna kick her out of Heaven, I’d assume. Raguel and Sariel work as a team, after all. Or worked.”  
“So you’re saying Sariel’s in on this too?!”  
“Nah, dude. Not at this point. I’m starting to get the impression he doesn’t give two craps about Heaven anymore. I don’t know what he really wants to do either. Banishing someone from Heaven doesn’t happen all that often, but I’ve never heard of someone crossing worlds just to lay judgment on an archangel.”  
_Prob has something to do with her wanting me to protect those two,_ Cathy thought with an unreadable face.  
“So, we’re gonna have to beat up Raguel and make him give us the whole story, huh?”  
“If I may ask, why do we need to, as you say, ‘beat up’ Raguel?”  
“Look, I don’t care about how angels deal with humans.” He said with a smile, “But he just took out one of the candidates for a demon general spot in my army. Do I need any more reason?”  
“Not at all, my liege. I would be glad to lend a helping hand to a future comrade.”  
Maou looked at the others in the room. “Cathy ... Urushihara ... Emi ... Suzuno ...”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mm?”  
“What!”  
“Yes.”  
“I need to smoke this Raguel guy out and make him pay for putting Chi in such a bad state. Help me with that.”  
“Yeah. Guess I’ll get a good fight out of it. But just like before, if we go up against Gabriel, I’m not helping you.”  
“Well … sure, dude. I’m free anyway. I guess I owe her for least a coupla things.”  
“I wish you’d save that talk about demon generals until after I kill you … but this is one of my best friends we’re talking about.  
“I will gladly teach an angel a lesson for my friends. For this, and only this, I will help you.”  
“Papa,” Alas Ramus said enthusiastically.  
“…Hmm?”  
“Alas Ramus loves Chi-Sis too,” she said, determined.  
Maou smiled in return and picked the toddler up. “Let’s do it,” he said as he and the group walked towards the exit.


	28. Fight at the tower

So the group split up into three groups: Maou, Ashiya and Cathy towards the Tokyo Tower, Emi went to the Tokyo Skytree and Urushihara and Suzuno stayed behind in Yoyogi so they could go to either place if needed.  
On the way to the Tower, Cathy made a different kind of braid of her hair.  
“Cathy, I don’t think this is the time or place for something like this.”  
She gave him a sideways glance as she continued braiding her hair. “It’s how I always do it when I intend on fighting, Satan. That’s why it was like that in the Demon Realm. Pretty much so it doesn’t get in the way.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Maou asked dubiously.  
“Yeah. Otherwise it bangs annoyingly against my back or gets in the way of my wings.”  
Maou sighed. “You can just as well cut it.”  
She frowned, annoyed. “Don’t be stupid, Satan. We love it that way.”  
They made it to the Tokyo Tower and first couldn’t find the angel they were looking for, so Maou decided to call Suzuno. She handed over the phone to Urushihara who after a small conversation said that he had a plan and hung up.  
After that the male demons discussed the possibility of the fallen angel hiring a private detective.  
Cathy sighed. “Just how little faith do you have in him?”  
“You really want me to answer that truefully?” Maou asked in return.  
“Fine. But you know, if Lucifer says he has a plan, he’s got a plan. He’s smarter than he acts most of the time.”  
Maou looked questioningly at Cathy, but nodded nonetheless.  
Suddenly a sonar blast hit them.  
“For god’s sake,” Cathy said, putting her hand against her hair. “Not again.” She looked around annoyed. Then she, Ashiya and Maou noticed something in the sky: light from holy energy moving in the sky.  
“Did Gabriel try pulling something stupid again?”  
Cathy held back a chuckle at the mention of her boyfriend posibly doing something stupid. She turned towards the owner of the comment, “Raguel, long time no see.”  
The afroed man looked extremely surprised at seeing her there. “What are you doing here?”  
She crossed her arms and looked at him amused. “Just passin’ by.”  
Then Maou and Ashiya turned to look seriously at him.  
“Hmm? Oh, what a coincidence! The man from the udon shop.”  
Cathy rolled her eyes. She understood the fact that this angel wouldn’t know what the Devil King or his loyal demon general would look like in human form. But surely he knew that she had allied herself with the demons. Otherwise there would be no reason for herself to be here.  
“You’re Raguel?!” Maou shouted.  
“It’s not that difficult to listen,” she said, trying to shush him.  
Raguel looked from one to the other. He understood why this fallen angel would know his name, but before earlier today he had never met the man before.  
Then suddenly the top of the tower glowed. Then a black cloud surrounded the three demons.  
“What is happening…?!”  
_It’s teeming with demonic force…!_  
Cathy just smiled, looking forward to what was surely to come.  
Now all three demons were back in their original forms. The first thing Maou did was create an anti-human barrier with a snap of his fingers. “If you were on the ground floor, you could’ve told us, man! We had to waste so much money going up there!”  
In response to that statement, Cathy sighed with a smile.  
“What are you talking about, man?!” Raguel asked, totally out of the loop. “Eesh, hey, Gabe, did you know these guys were in Japan?”  
Suddenly Gabriel appeared out of seemingly nothing. “I didn’t think they’d get involved, mm-kay,” he said with his carefree smile. “Sorry.”  
Now Cathy was grinning. “10 out of 10 excuse there, Gabe.”  
He smiled at her lovingly. “Nice wings,” he said in an affectionate voice.  
She grinned happily, hiding how embarrassed she was feeling and trying not to giggle. “Thank you.”  
The couple were to be pulled out of their conversation by Raguel shouting while pointing at Maou, “This is Devil King Satan! I thought there wasn’t any demon force in this world! This isn’t what you told me earlier, Gabe.”  
“Well, sorry, but I wasn’t lying. It’s all that thing’s fault,” he said, pointing towards the black circle on the top of the towar. “If you ask me, Lailah must’ve stumbled on to something we don’t know about.”  
“Dahh,” Raguel said annoyed. “Look, she’s kicked out of Heaven anyway. How ’bout we wipe out anyone who knows anything about this, bada-bing, bada-boom? Like we care about what happens to this nation anyway-”  
“Not gonna happen,” Maou said with darkened eyes.  
“And you! Just sit there and slurp up your udon, like a good little boy. Stop butting into Heaven’s affairs.”  
“…Your inane squabbling with one another … it hurt one of our friends!”  
Maou used his demonic magic and punched Raguel in the face. “We invaded the human world because we wanted to rule over it. We use violence to cow the populace. But you won’t find anyone in the Demon Realm who steps on people’s faces and calls it justice.”  
Ashiya silently listened to his king while his colleague shrugged in agreement.  
_Ain’t wrong there,_ Cathy thought.  
“And if you aren’t prepared to live with the fallout, stop bitching about it to other people! In this world, you have to live with everything you’ve ever done! That’s how humans do it!”  
Raguel, still bruised and on the floor, said, “Um, so are they gonna fight us, or what?”  
“Kinda lookin’ like it, yeah.”  
“You take ’em, Gabe.” Raguel got up.  
Gabriel let out a sigh. “Oh, I knew this would happen…”  
“Uh, yeah … combat wasn’t really in my job description. I got my hands full tracking down Lailah.” Raguel opened his white wings behind him and started walking in the opposite direction. “Gotta break out this barrier first…”  
“Hold it,” Maou said in a commanding voice. “You’re going nowhere.”  
Gabriel stepped in between Maou and Raguel. “’Fraid I can’t agree to that! We got a job to do.” He waved his hand towards Raguel. “Get moving, Raguel. I can handle them by myself.”  
Cathy stayed suspended in the air, looking from the group to Raguel. _It’d be such a pain to take him down. Like I said, don’t want to go against Gabriel, but otherwise it might get messy. Gabe can handle himself and won’t kill Satan in this instance._  
“I hope so,” Raguel said as he flew into the sky. Not a second later Maou tried to hit him, but got quickly stopped by Gabriel’s hand on his.  
The two demons went up against the archangel who seemed to be having no problems.  
She smiled slightly and then disappeared into the sky. Seconds later she was on Raguel’s tail. She looked down and saw Gabriel torn between stopping her and taking down the demons in front of him first. “Sorry, Gabe, won’t do anything permanent, just to stop him, y’know. And don’t kill Satan, okay.”  
He smiled slightly and nodded.  
So the battle continued as Raguel tried to make it to the top of the tower, sensing the oncoming menace. He had had the luck of never facing her in combat. But he knew how powerful she was with how highly Gabriel spoke of her. Why out of all the people to be present here did it have to be the couple on differing sides?  
He sighed and sped up. He continued flying, but strangely enough she didn’t catch up with him. She just kept a respectable distance. He could feel a cold sweat emerging. _She’s truly a demoness,_ he thought as he realised what she was doing.  
In the end Cathy was just enjoying the thrill of the hunt, to a certain extent. She knew she could teleport over and take down Raguel no problem. She liked the thought of having a last minute battle with him and overpowering him with ease. She was being selfish here, she knew it but at the moment her focus was on the angel in front of her trying to get away. She’d stop him once he reached the top and enjoy it.  
She looked down for a second and noticed Gabriel had gotten out his sword Durandall. She blinked for a second. The top part of the sword was gone. He explained that Emi had cut it off during their battle. _The man I love,_ she thought with a smile. _Might have a small word with Emilia afterwards._  
They continued fighting until they managed to capture Gabriel and Ashiya gave him a gut wrenching punch. Unfortunately for them it seemed like it had been an after image and the real took the two of them down.  
“The two of you together can juuuuuust about take on one of my fakes. You and Emilia … you’re so straightforward in battle, aren’t cha? So just knock it off, mm-kay? Nobody’s gonna criticise you for it. I’m not gonna do anything bad to you.”  
Ashiya put his hand to his neck and slowly got up along with Maou.  
“…You think we’d actually say yes to that, you bastard…? You do something to Emi?”  
“Hmm?”  
“That ‘girl’ you talked about. How come you know something happened to Chi?”  
“Okay, yeah, I heard it from Emilia. We met over at Skytree a sec ago. But all I know is that Raguel’s sonar knocked her out, mm-kay? She didn’t tell me about anything else. Boy, I had all kinds of juicy info for her too… What I did give her kinda made her lose the will to fight, so…”  
“What?”  
“You really oughta thank me, huh? There’s one enemy of yours outta the picture at least.”  
“What did you do to her…?”  
“Nothing. Nothing that much. I just told Emilia her dad’s alive somewhere, that’s all,” he said with the same carefree smile as always.  
Maou looked at him shocked. He thought back to the time that Emi had broken down in front of him and asked him why he had killed her father.  
“My liege…?”  
“ Gabriel. Are you really that bad at picking up on social cues?”  
“Yeah, I seem to remember someone calling it a ‘B-movie act’ not long ago, mm-kay? That’s kinda why it was nice having Catarina there, she always knew how to handle those things.”  
“Is that fun for you? Taking people’s emotional supports away from them?”  
“Oh, it is! But not as fun as watching you worrying about your sworn enemy, Emilia!”  
“You and Cathy really are made for each other,” he said in disgust.  
He grinned. “Glad you think so. But if I could get a word in real quick … I think Emilia oughta knock off that boring ‘slay the Devil King’ mumbo jumbo. That crutch is still in the way of things, y’know?”  
“You,” Maou said, prepared to take on the archangel yet again.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Raguel fell to the ground screaming Gabriel’s name. Cathy on the other hand looked like she was ready to start laughing. Then she turned and looked at the sky in bemusement.  
The cause for all this was Chiho flying in the air, wearing her hospital pyjamas, with a glowing bow and arrow in her hand. Next to her was Emi.  
Maou also noticed the girls in the sky and said frantically, “Ch-Chi, you’re awake?! Are you all right?! Why’re you flying…? What’s that bow…?”  
Emi answered in Chiho’s stead and shouted, “Devil King! We’ll talk later! We need to stop those two angels first!”  
“Pretty quick recovery,” Gabriel said with an untroubled smile. “All better now?”  
The group ignored the archangel and Emi shouted, “I’m saving the thinking for later, all right?!”  
“Ooh, that’s no good. Pretty much Lucifer’s philosophy, isn’t it?” Gabriel said.  
“Gabe, as much as I love you, I’d say it’s more than that. But it’s too long to get into at the moment.”  
“I don’t care right now! Ashiya, Cathy! Let’s stop Raguel!”  
All three demons converged on the angel and Cathy got him by the shoulder.  
She looked at Gabriel to see whether he had any true problem with what she was doing. He still looked as untroubled as ever causing her to smile at him fondly.  
“Once the Gate’s open, I’ll toss him halfway across the universe!”  
Raguel started panicking, made worse by the unrelenting grip on his shoulder. “What is it with you pricks?! Is Lailah that important to you?! Just go away and take over the world or something! The entire future of Heaven depends on whether we catch Lailah or not! So butt out!”  
“Y’know, I don’t remember her being all that much of a big-shot angel,” Maou said with a grin. “Just a single mom with kind of a fancy job title. What’s got you so riled up over her?”  
“None of your business! These are heavenly affairs! No outsiders allowed.”  
Another celestial arrow landed in front of Raguel’s feet.  
“Not if I can help it!” Chiho said confidently. “That was a warning. Your behavior is disrupting the balance of power in this world. Stop using your sonar and leave it alone.”  
Raguel found the courage within him to stand against this mysterious teenage girl and raised his hand. “Silence. I have a job.”Suddenly he fell to his knees, immensely weakened. “…Whoa…?! Wh-wha … wha…?”  
“I just took your wing power away. The next time it strikes you, you may never recover as an angel.”  
_What is this power? Not like Sariel’s, but in a way much more powerful. Didn’t know she had all that in her._  
“So go home before that happens … you are not my enemy.”  
“Ai-yai-yai. That ain’t good,” Gabriel said in discomfort. “Hey, Catarina, can you hand him over?”  
She frowned at him. “Sure.” She let go of him and handed him over. Raguel struggled against it, so Gabriel had no choice but to put him to sleep. Before anything more could be done, she teleported into the air and kissed him. “Back to Heaven or your place?”  
He grimaced. “Heaven.”  
She nodded. “Bye, Gabe. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Catarina.”  
“What’re you doing?” Emi asked, disgusted on so many levels by the earlier display.  
Gabriel put Raguel over his shoulder.  
“Now that Emilia’s in the picture, I’m startin’ to not like my chances. That other girl’s some kinda phenom too, apparently … and you know Raguel would never listen to reason. I don’t wanna fight a battle if I don’t know I’ll win. But…” he smiled wistfully, “…watching you and everyone on Earth … I’m startin’ to want to see my own world change.” He looked towards Chiho with a smile. “Bet you want it too, huh?”  
Chiho just stared at him with her determined eyes.  
“Anyway.”He smiled cheerfully as he collected his celestial force. “Have fun chewing over all the little hints I’ve been dropping. Adios!”  
“Agh! Hey! Wait!” Emi shouted at the disappearing archangel.  
The Hero and Devil King stared at the spot that had been occupied by two angels moments earlier.  
_So they could’ve left the barrier any time they wanted…?_ “Treating me like a fool…”  
“Yeah. Sorry. He really is powerful and likes to play around,” Cathy said with a broad grin. Though a part of her wanted to cry because she knew it would probably take a while till she saw him again.  
“What was Gabriel trying to do…?”  
“If he wanted to, he could’ve helped Raguel finish his mission long before we were involved.”  
“He’s just keeping an eye on us, y’know,” Cathy said. “Kinda like, he likes Heaven and being an angel, but doesn’t see the need in going out of his way to really help them. And like he said, maybe change Heaven.”  
“That could be true.”  
Ashiya looked to the side. “...There is ... something else on my mind.”  
Now all eyes were on Chiho who smiled shyly. “Yeah, I’ll bet...”  
“I-I’m sorry! I don’t think this’ll last much longer...” She landed by the group. “We had to throw the world’s energy balance off a lot to build up demonic force for you three. It sounds like I have to rebalance it soon...”  
“Wh-what’s going on?” Maou asked, confused.  
“Um, she said she doesn’t know, and that’s the bad part about it!” Then Chiho started talking to someone through her ear bud. “...Am, okay! I understand! I’ll be right there!”  
“Who said? Chiho, is there someone talking to you...?” Emi said desperately. “...My mother?! Is it my mother?!”  
“U-um ... Yusa ... I’m sorry, but she says we’re really running short on time,” Chiho started flying again.  
“Maou, Ashiya, Cathy. Get back down to the roof. It’s too dangerous for you!”  
“Dangerous? What is?!” Maou asked forcefully.  
“Chiho! What’re you doing?! Please, could you lend me your phone for a-”  
Chiho cut off the question. “Nngh, I’m sorry...”  
“Chiho!” Emi called after Chiho who was flying towards the top of the tower.  
“I’m sooorrrryyyyy!!” Chiho shouted while blushing before she shot a celestial arrow.  
Magic washed over the group and their demonic appearances disappeared.  
Chiho scrunched up her face and shouted, “Rain, rain, go awaaaaay!!” As a result, the magic dispersed over the area.  
Afterwards Chiho started falling to the ground. Luckily Maou was there to catch her in time. “Chi!” he said worriedly.  
“Chiho!”  
“Miss Sasaki.”  
“Chi, are you ...” Maou said worriedly. “...Oh, she’s asleep.”


	29. Possession

The next day the group visited Chiho’s room.  
“Yo, Chi,” Maou said with a smile.  
“Chiho!”  
“Ah, good, Miss Sasaki.”  
“I was quite concerned, Chiho.”  
Cathy remained silent with a tired look in her eyes. She hadn’t been able to sleep much last night. The moment everyone had gone back to Villa Rosa Sasazuka, she had gone to Gabriel’s room in the internet café. It had been empty, as expected. She had stayed there, feeling a hole grow inside of her. She hadn’t even understood why. She had spent centuries without him and yet the start of these potential months already felt unbearable. Maybe because the small time they had spent together hadn’t been enough.  
“Oh! Hello, guys.” Chiho smiled brightly in greeting.  
“Sorry we’re all crowding in at once,” Maou said as he gave her some flowers.  
“Not at all...”  
“Your mom said you were gonna be discharged tomorrow. I’m glad you’re better. We got ya some flowers.”  
“Wow… Thank you,” she said shyly.  
“So, um…”  
“…Yes?”  
“Do you remember last night at all?”  
“Yesterday…” She thought back to when she had been asleep in the hospital.  
A ring that she had received with a Yesod fragment had glowed. This had caused Chiho to shoot up from her bed. She had first been confused as to where she was. Then suddenly her phone had started ringing. She had picked it up and started talking to the mysterious caller. The caller had told her about the Yesod fragment in her ring. The caller had asked her whether there were any weapons she was good at and she had enthusiastically said that she was good at archery because she was in the Kyudo Club.  
“I guess I figured out I could do all that stuff after that ... but it was really all be. Pretty much.”  
“Um ... who was on the line?” Maou asked.  
“Oh! Well, it was definitely a woman ... but she never gave her name.”  
_Lailah 100%,_ Cathy thought. _Wonder why she trusted this human with her powers and that ring._  
“I’m surprised you trusted her...”  
“No kidding.”  
“Well, I figured she wouldn’t be talking to me if you or Maou were her enemy. I mean, look at all the power she had. The bow of light, the aurora thing ... she could’ve controlled me like a robot if she wanted to. But she didn’t ... so I figured she wasn’t a bad guy anyway.”  
“Wow ... Chi, you’ve really got a thick skin for that kinda thing, huh?”  
“Well, it’s thanks to you guys keeping things exciting for me,” she said with a smile. “Besides, when Gabriel first showed up ... that really frustrated me.”  
“Oh?”  
“Remember you told me I shouldn’t go near your apartment until everything was worked out with Alas Ramus? I mean, I was glad to see you worry about me and I know I’d just get in the way during a fight ... but it was ... you know, frustrating. I wished that I had enough strength to fight like you guys. To protect everybody I knew,” her grip on the flowers tightened, “and then...”  
“The woman on the phone offered you her powers?” Maou filled in.  
Chiho shook her head. “Oh, it wasn’t that simple. She told me why I fainted at home ... how you and Yusa were fighting at Tokyo Tower and the Skytree ... how you were up against Gabriel and an angel I didn’t know ... and how she couldn’t go out there herself. All sorts of things.”  
“Did she say why?” Cathy asked.  
She shook her head. “No. She didn’t give me a reason. But she did say ‘I’ll protect you if it gets dangerous at all ... so please help me protect the people that are so dear to me’ and so on. She asked for my help so seriously so I thought, okay, I guess I can trust her.”  
Maou was silent for a bit.  
“Like, if I could pitch in and help you if you’re really in trouble ... the idea made me kinda happy, to be honest.”  
“Chiho.”  
She smiled up at Maou. “And it felt great too, flying and all. Pretty cold, but great.”  
Maou sighed with a smile. “Well, if that ever happens again, don’t sell yourself out so easy, okay? Talk to me or Emi first. No guarantee it’ll work out so well next time.”  
“Okay.”  
“So does your body feel different at all?” Suzuno asked.  
“Not at all. It just feels like I had a little nap. I’m not in any pain at all. But … I’ve got memories now, that I know don’t belong to me.”  
“Don’t belong to you?” Maou wondered aloud.  
“Yeah. Memories, or … like, really strong emotions. I thought I was flashing back to some old movie at first. But … but I really think they belong to you … Maou … or maybe … to the Devil King Satan.” She smiled sadly. “…I see this really tiny demon. He’s crying his eyes out and he’s covered in cuts and bruises … so then I came in and nursed him back to health and I talked about all these different things…”  
The group hung on every word. Apart from Cathy, who was smiling with a slight twinkle in her eyes.  
“It’s like I really wanted to help you out, or…”  
“Chi?”  
“But I was so busy trying to save you that I didn’t tell you the most important thing of all. I was so lost in my ideals that I wasn’t able to see the big picture. That’s why I guess I made you go wrong in the end. I’ve always wanted to apologise, so ... I’m truly very sorry. But ... what I’m doing now, it’s to the point where I can’t go back to you any longer.”  
“Miss Sasaki...?”  
“...Who are you? What have you done to Chiho’s body?” The look in Maou’s eyes had darkened.  
“You haven’t forgotten about me ... have you, Satan Jacob?” She looked at Maou with a different kind of smile, like the one someone would give someone after not seeing them for a long time.  
Maou clattered against the wall. “What ... you... How are you...?!”  
“Devil King. I apologise for getting this child involved in this, but I had no other choice. My mission is to bring Ente Isla back ... to bring Heaven, and the Demon Realm, back to what they must be. In a way, I rescued you then because I thought it’d help me later. I thought you’d grasp the truth I was trying to reach. You, being here in this world right now ... that’s no coincidence.”  
“What?”  
“This is the closest land of Sephirot ... one will find near Ente Isla. This land of Sephirot is full. Complete. Its seed shall be carried on to the next generation. Neither tilted towards the holy, nor the demonic ... and yet, it holds both elements. Truly, a miracle. But our actions dragged down the ‘inheritance’ process. If this continued, Ente Isla will face a disaster on the level of the Demon Overlord Satan’s rise. I simply wanted to stop that ... but I couldn’t.”  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying! Just get to the point!” Maou said frantically.  
“My liege, this is a hospital,” Ashiya said, trying to calm his king down.  
“I never took over this child or possessed her. My memories being copied into her mind was a total incidence. Her brain will do away with them soon enough. But forgive me ... I did give her one piece of information I needed her to know. Please ... you must find the Daath of Ente Isla. That key will bring both father and child together.” She reached towards Maou. “I wish you good luck, Devil King Satan.” Then the mysterious woman left Chiho’s body, causing her to sneeze and hold her hands to her face. “Excuse me. So, it’s like I’m remembering stuff from back when you were a little kid ... so I didn’t know what I should say...” The teenage girl continued telling the story, oblivious to the fact that it had been said and so much more. “Um ... Maou?”  
Cathy shook her head. _This woman. It’d be nice if she were clearer about what she wanted._  
He gave Chiho a blank stare and rubbed his head. “...Oh, sorry. If she wanted to leave a message, she coulda just hit up my voicemail, man...”  
After that they continued talking until everything that needed to be said had been.


	30. Warning

While the group was walking back towards the exit, Cathy held lightly onto Emi’s shoulder. “Yo, Emilia, a word.”  
Emi shivered and nodded. She followed Cathy to somewhere more private. “What do you want?”  
“An explanation. What exactly happened to Gabriel’s sword?”  
“I just cut it after my sword and Alas Ramus merged,” she said in an attempt at a steady voice, though a tremor could be heard. She was after all, not used to seeing the fallen angel this serious.  
She nodded seriously. “But you didn’t hurt him afterwards,” she said in a deadly calm voice.  
“Not really. He just left, like now.”  
“Good.” She gave her a small, forced smile.  
Emi let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. “I could beat her,” she said more to herself than Cathy. “There’s no reason to be scared of her.”  
She cocked her head. “Hmmm. You’d think so wouldn’t you? The Alas Ramus power up definitely would help, but you seem to have forgotten that we have vastly different fighting styles.” She smiled chillingly. “So, who really knows?”  
She subconsciously took a step back. “You’re crazy.”  
Cathy shrugged. “Most likely yes. It’d actually be pretty weird if I wasn’t after all those years of killing. But what does that have to do with anything?”  
She shook her head. “Nothing.” An ominous light had started dancing in Cathy’s eyes, unnerving her. “Is that all?”  
“Yeah.” She patted her shoulder. “Just don’t touch those I love, and you’ll be fine.”  
She nodded, knowing that she couldn’t make such a promise.


	31. Magical feeling

The summer heat really was becoming less enjoyable for the group. Luckily, there was a small light in it all: the public bath house. The group went there, with Cathy helping Urushihara stand since he really could not handle the high temperature and was pretty much suffering from heatstroke.  
Once inside Alas Ramus stated that she wanted to have a bath with her mommy and daddy as a family. It was obvious with the way that she looked angrily at Cathy that she didn’t want to be anywhere near her. So, with all this, it was decided that they would have her bath with the male demons.  
Once ready they went their separate ways to the baths.  
However there seemed to be more to it than just a simple bath when Suzuno gave Chiho a bottle of Holy Vitamin β to drink.  
Cathy looked at the trio intrigued. “Gonna tell me what you doing or want me to guess?”  
They stayed silent in response without looking at her.  
“Ah. Where’s your sense of fun, guys? Seriously. Fine, have your fun. As long as you all remember that the consequences are yours to suffer.”  
In return Emi just glared at her, causing Cathy to chuckle and go her own way.  
The first step in the secret plan was for Chiho to have a calming shower.  
“Um, Suzuno what are we doing?” Chiho asked.  
“It is akin to waterfall meditation, Chiho.”  
“Uh, is this really training?” Emi whispered in Suzuno’s ear doubtfully.  
“Of course it is,” Suzuno said with confidence. “I must say however…” Suzuno said, staring in defeat towards Chiho’s chest which was being tightly hugged by her towel.  
A blush formed on both their cheeks out of envy.  
“…Those have to get in the way of battle.”  
“Would they? Well, a pity for her then … I suppose…”  
Cathy, who had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, snorted. “Now this is a sight I’d never thought I’d see, but glad I am. And yeah, they would get in the way.”  
They looked at her annoyed with the fact she had just revealed their secret conversation.  
Since Chiho didn’t know what to say to this with a blush forming on her cheeks, she went on to say, “Um, how much longer do I do this…?”  
After the pair had controlled their envy, Suzuno said, “That is enough of a shower. Next, lie in this lukewarm bath.” Once in the bath, Suzuno continued, “Place your head against the edge of the bath. Good.”  
“Now loosen up until you start to float. Picture the holy force running across your body, from your head to your fingertips.”  
_Ah._ Chiho closed her eyes and concentrated. _The top of my head, beaten by that shower, it feels like it’s above me._  
“Right … it is flowing healthily, yes. No bottlenecks.”  
“Yeah, it couldn’t be smoother. Stable too,” Emi said.  
“Now it is time to activate it. Activating holy energy is difficult for a neophyte to picture at first. I would not expect you to unleash strictly the amount of holy force your spell requires. For now, just give each casting everything you have.” Suzuno turned to Emi. “Emilia, can you distract the bath attendant for us? I will put up a barrier.”  
“Sure,” Emi said as she started leaving the bath.  
“Huh? Wh-what for?” Chiho asked, confused.  
Emi gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s something any student has to go through. If we carry it out unprepared in Japan, that could attract some … attention.”  
“Right, but … what is it?”  
“Simple. I want you to scream for me.”  
Cathy, whose mind had gone right to the gutter, snorted. _Guess even though I don’t have sex, my mind and body will always think of it,_ she thought as she looked away.  
“Huh?” Chiho said, confused.  
“It can be anything you like. Just shout it as loud as you can.”  
“Yeah, but…,” Chiho started nervously. “Scream? Here?”  
“The effects of a good ‘war cry’ are well proven. The difference between throwing a punch silently and shouting as you do can be truly enormous.”  
“Interesting.” Cathy was now sitting on the edge of the bath with one leg over the other. “I’ve never tried it before, but guess could always try it next time I’m in a fight.”  
Suzuno sighed and ignored her.  
“Wouldn’t it be better if we went to a karaoke booth or something …?” Chiho asked, becoming more nervous by the second.  
“Overcoming your public conflicts and shame here has a vaster effect. It will make it all go faster, especially if the Devil King lies on the other side.”  
“With that logic, one misstep could be really dangerous,” Emi said wryly.  
“Shouting here will do nothing to activate your holy force if you are too preoccupied about what Maou may think of the noise.”  
“Ngh…” she said timidly.  
Suzuno crossed her arms. “Let me demonstrate. You can follow my lead.”  
“Oh, but you…”  
“When I speak, reply as loudly as possible!” Suzuno shouted loudly at her.  
“Ookaaaay!” Chiho shouted back, blushing furiously.  
“I’ll make sure the coast is clear, so…” Emi said, loosely holding the towel in front of her.  
“Now, let us begin!”  
“Okaaay!!”  
Cathy had doubled over laughing, only the hand in front of her mouth muffled the noise. _Imagine if we had had to do that._  
“Now! As loudly as you can!”  
The shouting was so loud that even the guys heard it. Maou tried to check out what was going on but got promptly sent back by Emi. Once everything was done, the group met up in the reception area. There, Chiho was lying unconscious on one of the armchairs. Celestial force was leaking out of her body.  
“Whoa,” Urushihara said in wonder. He crossed his arms and looked at them disapprovingly. “You got that much free power rolling around? …Why’re you training someone who’ll be useless to you anyway?”  
“Chi…?!” Maou said when he noticed Chiho stirring.  
“M-Maou…,” she said weakly.  
“We will explain later,” Suzuno said. “Trust me when I say that Chiho is not approaching this lightly. I hope you can accept that.”  
“Oh, hearing you explain is gonna be rich,” Cathy said, still grinning.  
“Miss Sasaki, you didn’t…” Ashiya said.  
“Don’t blame me if this goes south.”  
“Of course not. I was there and have absolute proof that it was their idea.”  
Urushihara smiled in appreciation.  
“I-I… I didn’t want to get in the way…,” Chiho said weakly. “…Or be a drag on you or anything… Now I can run from danger if I need to… I can have you guys help me if I need to… I can do that now, Miss Suzuno… Next … I’ll try an Idea…” Before she could finish her sentence, she fell back into unconsciousness.  
Maou rubbed his head slightly embarrassed. “Oh for… This makes no sense. Like, we’re monsters from another world! Why can’t she just let us handle all that crap? We’re the ones who got her caught up in this.”  
“But Chiho can’t do that, you know,” Emi said, appearing from the reception area.  
“She wanted something to let her escape or get help, instead of just relying on instinct. It’s almost too touching, isn’t it?”  
Maou smiled.  
“Aaaaw. How sweet. I think I’m gonna barf,” Cathy said. She was in the chair next to Chiho, not using it how it should be used. Her legs were hanging over the armrest closest to Chiho, while she rested her back against the other one.  
Maou looked at her annoyed. “Will you just shut up?”  
She grinned at him. “Nah, don’t think I will.” She looked at him mockingly. “Or will you make me?”  
“I’m seriously considering it.”  
A light danced in her eyes. “How exciting. Come at me if you want. I really want to know how this’ll turn out.”  
Before Maou could make a move, Ashiya said, “My liege, I would advise against it. She does deserve to suffer, but not at the moment, not here.”  
The light disappeared in an instant. She looked away from the group. “I deserve to suffer, ey. You’re probably right.” She moved her legs so she could easily get off the chair. “See ya. Have fun with whatever you end up doing.”  
Urushihara looked at her desperately. “Cat, you okay?”  
She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “As enjoyable as it all was, was also tiring, so I’m outie. Bye.”  
“Bye, Catarina.”  
Chapter 32: Ensnarement  
After the bath, Maou and Emi had another argument where Maou figured out that Emi was conflicted about killing him. Maou then said to Chiho that it might be better if he decided to do bad things after all. Suddenly as Maou was going off, he disappeared in front of the girls.  
Just as they were worried about all the three demons getting into trouble, Suzuno found out that Maou was trapped in a spell barrier. Sariel then showed up as he sensed the magic and thought Kisaki was in danger. Just as they were getting their bearings, Suzuno realized that Chiho was gone as well.  
Inside the barrier, Maou found a strange young ‘human’ in a suit accompanied by a small child with red armour. The ‘human’ turned out to be Farfarello – a Malebranche chieftain. The child revealed himself to be Erone, a human who was just following orders. Farfarello stated his request for Maou to return to Ente Isla to lead them in re-invading Ente Isla only to be immediately rejected.  
Just as they were going off topic speaking about sumo wrestlers and their undergarments, Chiho appeared and insisted that Farfarello cannot take Maou back to Ente Isla. Agitated, Farfarello started explaining his reason for wanting Maou to return. Maou then argues that they have all taken the wrong path which was why he was in his current state. Farfarello then took the helmet from Erone's armour and said that it was condensed demon magic and wanted Maou to change back to his demon form.  
Sariel broke the barrier and Emi, Suzuno and himself entered it. Emi struck Farfarello and threatened him to return to the demon world. Erone then attacked Emi. However, Suzuno got in between them and to her shock, Iron caused a stronger impact than expected. He then turned to attack Emi. Emi tried to use her holy sword to defend herself, but Iron used his arm to stop it. At that moment, Alas Ramus started pleading with Emi not to attack Iron and her holy sword disappeared. Sariel then used his ability on Iron which weakened him. Farfarello then escaped with Erone. Emi then finds out that Erone and Alas Ramus were of the same kind and that Iron was the Sephirah known as Gevurah.  
Because of where Sariel lives and the fact that Chiho promised to give Sariel a chance to patch up with Kisaki, Sariel accepted the offer to train Chiho in magic in order to let her learn Idea Link as fast as possible. This was because after Farfarello’s attack, they knew that it was only the beginning.


	32. Ensnarement

After the bath, Maou and Emi had another argument where Maou figured out that Emi was conflicted about killing him. Maou then said to Chiho that it might be better if he decided to do bad things after all. Suddenly as Maou was going off, he disappeared in front of the girls.  
Just as they were worried about all the three demons getting into trouble, Suzuno found out that Maou was trapped in a spell barrier. Sariel then showed up as he sensed the magic and thought Kisaki was in danger. Just as they were getting their bearings, Suzuno realized that Chiho was gone as well.  
Inside the barrier, Maou found a strange young ‘human’ in a suit accompanied by a small child with red armour. The ‘human’ turned out to be Farfarello – a Malebranche chieftain. The child revealed himself to be Erone, a human who was just following orders. Farfarello stated his request for Maou to return to Ente Isla to lead them in re-invading Ente Isla only to be immediately rejected.  
Just as they were going off topic speaking about sumo wrestlers and their undergarments, Chiho appeared and insisted that Farfarello cannot take Maou back to Ente Isla. Agitated, Farfarello started explaining his reason for wanting Maou to return. Maou then argues that they have all taken the wrong path which was why he was in his current state. Farfarello then took the helmet from Erone's armour and said that it was condensed demon magic and wanted Maou to change back to his demon form.  
Sariel broke the barrier and Emi, Suzuno and himself entered it. Emi struck Farfarello and threatened him to return to the demon world. Erone then attacked Emi. However, Suzuno got in between them and to her shock, Iron caused a stronger impact than expected. He then turned to attack Emi. Emi tried to use her holy sword to defend herself, but Iron used his arm to stop it. At that moment, Alas Ramus started pleading with Emi not to attack Iron and her holy sword disappeared. Sariel then used his ability on Iron which weakened him. Farfarello then escaped with Erone. Emi then finds out that Erone and Alas Ramus were of the same kind and that Iron was the Sephirah known as Gevurah.  
Because of where Sariel lives and the fact that Chiho promised to give Sariel a chance to patch up with Kisaki, Sariel accepted the offer to train Chiho in magic in order to let her learn Idea Link as fast as possible. This was because after Farfarello’s attack, they knew that it was only the beginning.


	33. Meeting of minds

So, the next day the group went to the Sasazuka Sports Centre. Cathy had tagged along because as annoying as some moments were, seeing a human learning how to use the Idea Link was interesting to say the least. Another part of her also wondered what kind of teacher Sariel would be.  
After practising for a bit Chiho was a panting and coughing mess.  
“Again! Use your full voice to release your heart!”  
“Ah… Um... S-Sariel… I’m sorry. I’m getting a little tired out…”  
“Enough of that! Time won’t wait for you!”  
_Ruthless. I like it. Guess with the right motivation, even Sariel can be like that._  
“Crestia Bell! Get calling with that phone!”  
“Er, right… I just hope this works…”  
“The key to the Idea Link is understanding with your mind and body, that you can communicate your thoughts without using your mouth,” Sariel had said before the training session had begun. “Overcoming one’s common sense can be difficult. To deal with this, we’ll use a phone. Phones ‘link’ you with a person, even if they’re out of sight and let you exchange information. Everybody knows that intrinsically, so it’s easy to accept. First, we’ll have Chiho Sasaki and Crestia Bell call each other at a distance where normal speech won’t work. With your ear to the phone … it’ll ‘feel’ more like you’re linked with her as you practice. It’s all about putting your magic in the signal.”  
“Okay!” Chiho had said enthusiastically.  
Now Sariel was looking at her pensively. “Hmm… She’s activating the holy force in her body just fine but even with the phone, actually busting it out as magic is a tall order, huh?”  
“Dude, come on!” Maou said annoyed. “Knock it off, you stupid angel! Are you tryin’ to kill Chi?!”  
“Hah! You feeble Devil King! She may be killed indeed if we cannot succeed this! The pains of today bear the fruits of tomorrow … and the return of my goddess!”  
“Amazing that you don’t even hide it, Sariel,” Cathy said with pure amusement.  
He scoffed. “As if you wouldn’t do the same if Gabriel were involved.”  
She blinked slightly and looked at the floor embarrassed. “Yeah. Got a point there.”  
Maou was running out of patience and shouted, “Give her a half-hour break, at least!”  
“I… I’m fine, Maou… I’m still up for this, so…”  
“Chi…”  
“There! See? You heard it from the girl herself!” Sariel said happily. “Just sit in the corner and contemplate the depths of your sins for me!”  
“Why the hell do I have to sit here and listen to you–” Maou let out a strangled noise as he was cut off by Emi pulling him away by the back of his shirt.  
“That’s enough from you.”  
“H-hands off! You’re gonna choke me!”  
This time Cathy bit the inside of her mouth. _Don’t. Don’t comment on it. It’s funny, but don’t comment on it. Just say something better._ “It’d be best not to kill him, Emilia.” She cocked her head. “And if you want to do something like that, best to do it in private.”  
Emi immediately let go of Maou. “Shut up, you disgusting demoness.”  
“You know I won’t. But hey, at least you let go of him, which is good.”  
Sariel sighed. _The more she speaks about that, the more I wonder. However, I can no longer think about that. I have my goddess and she has Gabriel._ He put his arms on his hips. “Right, Chiho Sasaki! Speak from your gut! Release your heart!”  
She took in a deep breath and started singing. Hearing it was very enjoyable to the ears of the group.  
“Hmm. Singing? Indeed. Whatever it takes to release the mind…” Sariel said.  
“But why ‘radio calisthenics’ theme?” Maou asked.  
“Oh… I like it, is all,” Chiho said with a broad smile. “It always makes me feel better hearing it. Plus, a radio song kind of matches our goals here, I thought. A ‘new morning’, like the lyrics say.”  
“Hmm. I like it.”  
_Even I’ve got to admit that it has a nice ring to it,_ Cathy thought with the same smile as before.  
“I know, right?! My friends all say it’s lame and embarrassing and stuff, but…”  
At the side, Maou and Emi ended up talking about Chiho’s progress.  
While the two were talking, Sairel said pensively, “Hmm… With that level of activation, I feel we’re just one or two steps away… Let’s change our approach.” He cupped one of his hands near his mouth. “Crestia Bell! Send a message from your end this time! Maybe she’ll get the knack if she sees what it feels like to receive one.”  
“Yes, my lord!” Suzuno held her phone to her ear and thought. _But what should I send? If we want her to pick up the knack, as you say… Then perhaps something that’ll create a strong enough internal response that Chiho could pick up on it … some keyword that’ll make her feelings burst out so much that she’ll open up a line on her end as well._ She looked up at the ceiling in thought, then cleared her throat.  
She started speaking through the Idea Link, “Do you want, perhaps, to mar–” She cut herself off, correcting herself. “Er, that is… Do you seek to become the Devil King’s lawfully wedded wife?”  
Chiho’s face went bright red. She did respond through the Idea Link, with an ear-piercing scream.  
“I… All right! All right! I… I-I-I-I apologise! Please, calm down,” Suzuno said while holding her hands to her ears.  
Cathy’s had started silently laughing. _With such a reaction, I presume it has something to do with Satan. This is beautiful in its own way._  
Maou was able to catch Chiho before she fell to the ground. “Chi?!”  
Seeing the subject of her earlier ‘conversation’ caused Chiho to become even more flustered. This in turn made Suzuno experience all those feelings as well.  
Sariel tapped her head, even that was enough to cause Chiho to fall back.  
Suzuno on the other hand was staggering.  
Emi ran to her. “Whoa… Bell! Are you alright?” she asked as Suzuno also made her way to the floor.  
“Bell must have knocked on one hell of a door in her heart. I suppose we’ve broken through the biggest wall there. Bell must have picked up on Chiho Sasaki’s idea link just then.”  
“Oh, Sariel, you have no idea how right you are.”  
He sighed. “I am sure of that, yes. Would you please now be silent, Catarina?”  
She looked at him slightly startled. “Out of everyone to want me to be quiet, I wasn’t expecting you to be one. Fine. As long as you’re not salty about something that couldn’t have been helped.”  
He turned to look at her. “Would you have if you hadn’t already been dating him?”  
She shook her head. “No. Probably not. You’re great and all, but also a total creep.” She smiled at him broadly. “But that’s all in the past. You have your goddess, so don’t sweat the small stuff. We can get along just fine, right, Sariel?” She cocked her head, the look in her eyes indicated that it would be unwise to say no. Though in reality she really just wanted confirmation for herself.  
“Indeed.”  
“What you two talking about?” Maou asked, clueless.  
“Dude, I don’t think you want to know,” Urushihara said, well aware of his friend’s past.  
“Common, it can’t be that weird.”  
“Well, maybe not weird, but y’know, adult. And sure you may act like one and look like one, but you’re still just 300 years-old, that’s nothing. You sure you want to know?”  
“Yeah.” He couldn’t be left hanging like this, even if he would regret his decision.  
“You know, Satan, when two people love each other very much–” She snorted, not able to finish her own sentence. “I’m kidding. Sorry about that. I never loved any of them, but I had my fun. They did as well of course. Was mutually beneficial in that way. No interest in emotions, in loving each other, just good ol’ sex.”  
Maou sighed. “Yeah. You’re right, I didn’t need to know that. But I’m not surprised.”  
“Why not?”  
“The way you dress…”  
“Oh, dude,” Urushihara said, disapprovingly.  
The other young women looked ready to murder, the men like he had said the stupist thing ever.  
Cathy shook her head and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down slightly so they were at the same eye-height. “Yo, Satan, don’t think you can base how someone in that aspect based off their clothes. Sure, I’m bi as all hell and have done it with both many men and women, but I dress like this because I feel comfortable in my body and like showing it off. I haven’t touched anyone in millenia, not even Gabriel. So don’t you _dare_ jump to that kinda conclusion, you understand, mm-kay? Let me feel comfortable in my clothes without turning it into something it’s not.”  
All he could do was nod.  
Sariel sighed. “Well, that will wrap up training today.”  
The group said goodbye outside the centre.  
“Yo, Sariel, wait up for a sec. Wanna ask you something.”  
“Concerning?”  
Cathy shook her head. “Something new. Just want your opinion, as an angel.”  
“Would you like to confess? Because I would advise you to go to Crestia Bell if that’s the case.”  
She shook her head. “No. Opinion, nothing more. But you won’t tell anyone, especially not Gabriel, about this.”  
“Very well. What is it?”  
“Do you think I should be punished for my past actions? If so, starting from when and in what way?”  
“Every demon should repent in that case. However, I see what troubles you. It is not what you’ve done as a demon, but before that.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. So, punishment?”  
“Your fall from grace.”  
She shook her head askance. She had crossed her arms. “Dude, what? How the hell is that any kind of punishment? I decided to leave Heaven, okay.”  
“Yes. You did. And you left the man you love behind.”  
She looked to the side in shame. “Yeah. And I missed him like hell. In a way that hurt more than any injuries I got there. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, but I also didn’t want to go back because the Demon Realm was so much more enjoyable. Are you saying, this emotional toll is my punishment?”  
He nodded. “As well as any future ones. You made a choice and you have to suffer the consequences. Hurting you physically would do no good, since I am sure you do not care about that. But emotional pain is the best punishment you could receive.”  
She nodded and smiled. “True. Goodbye, Sariel.”  
“Farewell, Catarina.”


	34. New Demon Army

Sariel joined the group as they went to the MgRonald’s Barista lecture to watch over Chiho. Emi asked Sariel about the organisation of Heaven and he revealed that the heavenly troops were merely humans from Ente Isla. He also mentioned that there were two different generations of angels. While registering, everyone suddenly disappeared around Maou. However, Maou could not find Farfarello but instead only found Erone. Erone then spoke to Maou for a bit before everything returned back to normal. Chiho disappeared right after the Barista lecture. Sariel used his ability to track down Chiho’s ring.  
Meanwhile on the roof where Chiho was brought to, Farfarello revealed his true form. Chiho tried to convince Farfarello that Maou indeed had the demons’ interests in mind and he should not worry so much about it. Maou showed up with Emi and Suzuno. With their help, he changed back to his demon form and told Farfarello to go back with the news that he had found his new Demon Army.


	35. Missing Hero

After that Emi left for her home on the Western Island to see whether she could find out any more information about her parents. That had been two weeks ago. No one from the group even got any news. This caused worry for the group, especially since Alas Ramus was still with her. To add to the problem, the group had no way of going in search of Emi.  
However Maou couldn’t worry about it too much since he had a redo on his moped exam for the new delivery service of MgRonald’s.  
While that was going on an explosion resounded through Villa Rosa Sasazuka. It had been Suzuno trying to figure out a way to get to Ente Isla.  
Cathy came out of her apartment and looked at her with an amused smile. “Try to be more careful, Bell. We don’t want to be evicted again, do we?”  
“Be quiet,” she said annoyed.  
“Oh! Suzuno!” a cheery female voice said.  
Urushihara, who had never seen the woman before, asked, “Who’s that?”  
“Miss Suzuki…!” Ashiya said.  
“Rika…”  
“Oh, hi there, Rika Suzuki.”  
Everyone gathered in the apartment 201. There Ashiya gave her some tea.  
“Oh, thanks…” she said with a slight blush.  
“Thank you again for the television help,” Suzuno said.  
“Oh, no, always glad to help with shopping!” She waved her hands dismissively while smiling.  
“But how did you find the apartment?” Ashiya asked.  
“Oh, I exchanged phone profiles with Suzuno when she bought the TV.”  
“Huh?” Suzuno said, surprised.  
“You can put a lot of info in your contact list, you know? I got all that stuff when we did the exchange.”  
“Ah, very good! I had nothing private written on mine, and it brought you here safely at least.”  
_How naïve,_ Cathy thought with a slight smile.  
“Kinda funny how you put ‘inquisitor’ as your job description. I’ve never seen that before.”  
“…Ha-ha… Is that what I wrote?” she said nervously.  
Both Urushihara and Cathy looked at her with the utmost amusement.  
After some silence Rika said seriously, “I’m sorry I came by without warning but I had to do something… Have any of you guys heard from Emi lately? She’s not answering my calls or texts. I got up the nerve to visit her apartment, but she wasn’t there. She hasn’t come in to work in a pretty long time now… Her parents are overseas, aren’t they?”  
“I-indeed…” Ashiya said.  
“It didn’t seem like she had many friends outside of work. If she got sick or had an accident, it could very well be no one would have any idea at all…” She clasped her hands in front of her. “Considering all that, Maou and you guys were about all I could think of, so…”  
“Do you know why Yusa took off from work?”  
“Something to do with her family… She didn’t seem to want to discuss it much. I couldn’t ask her exactly where she was going.”  
“Well, sadly, none of us know any more than you do.”  
“Yeah.” Her voice started wavering. “I’m sorry I’m butting in and all, but, you know…” It looked like she was ready to cry when she said, “Just what’s going on with her?”  
None of the group could give her a response and looked down solemley. Even Cathy, who didn’t care about Emi at all, had formed some sympathy for this human.  
“Do you think we should contact the police?”  
“Dude, wait a sec…” Urushihara said nervously.  
A slight smile returned to her face. “You’re right… We’re not related or anything. I don’t wanna turn this into something big…”  
Urusihara’s heart, which had started beating faster, was trying to calm down.  
Cathy gave him a fond smile. She said softly in his ear, “You know I wouldn’t let them touch you.”  
That calmed him down even more and he gave her a smile in appreciation.  
“But what if something happens while we’re being indecisive here?” Rika asked.  
“Rika…”  
“Come on… Losing contact for a whole week? That’s just weird.”  
The others looked at her surprised.  
“And that’s one thing, but to not even go back home?”  
“Miss Suzuki? What was that just now?”  
“Huh…? I said she’s been out of touch for a week…”  
“Wait just a moment,” Suzuno said desperately. “Are you quite sure about that?”  
“Yeah. We spoke last Friday night.”  
The trio were dumbstruck. “Last Friday night?!”  
“Wh-why’re you all so surprised?”  
“We have had no contact with Emi since Friday two weeks ago. Actually she was supposed to return home on that Friday.”  
“Oh, really? But she did call me…”  
_Safest option maybe,_ Cathy figured.  
The others were even more surprised by that.  
“She called you?!”  
“And you’re sure it was Emi?” Suzuno asked, frantically.  
Rika took out her phone and brought up her call log. “Umm, hang on a minute… “I think this was the call from her…” She indicated a text that read ‘Unknown number’.  
“Unknown… Perhaps it was someone disguised as Emi?”  
“Ooh, I doubt it. It was definitely her voice.” Rika had become more at ease since it was a subject she knew more about. “We just talked about our shifts and stuff.”  
“Your shifts…?”  
“Yep. That’s all.”  
“Oh, and I just remembered two weeks ago, right? She called me that day too. She asked if we could trade shifts the following week … meaning last week. I wanted more shifts that week anyway so I said yes.”  
“And that was really it, dude? Nothing unusual about it?” Urushihara asked seriously.  
“Hmm? Well, I dunno. Not really. Emi’s not the type to talk on the phone very long…”  
“And nothing beside work shifts came up? About the weather, perhaps? Or did she greet you differently from usual? Anything?” Suzuno said.  
Rika scratched her cheek embarrassed. “That’s the kinda stuff you hear in TV dramas but I never thought someone’d be asking me.” She thought thoroughly. “On the first call, she was kind of talking real fast… I figured she might’ve been overseas and trying to save money ’cos of the distance. The connection sounded pretty unsteady too. Oh, also you know the P.A. systems at fairs and events and stuff? I could hear something kinda like that in the background. It sounded like a speech in a language I don’t know. Oh, and I suggested she trade shifts with Maki. She’s another girl at work we know. But she said she couldn’t call her. I thought ‘That’s weird, she’s got to have her number…’ So that part was kind of strange too. And last week’s call… That really was just ‘thanks for taking the shifts.’”  
_What could that mean?_ Suzuno wondered. _I don’t know what that ‘speech’ was but if she made contact from Ente Isla I have no idea why she would only call Rika._ “If she truly was in trouble one would think she would sound more urgent than that. So why did she only talk about work?”  
_But more to the point…_ “Why call Rika?” she asked with her hand to her chin.  
“Huh?”  
“Oh, er, sorry.” _If Emilia is in danger in Ente Isla she should know calling Rika would not offer her any help. If she was free enough to talk about work shifts then why only contact Rika? There has to be a reason for that._  
“Ah…” Ashiya said, noticing the rain pouring down. “Shut the windows, Urushihara. We have rain.”  
“Huh? Oh, so we do.” Urushihara said, looking out of the window. “Whoa, we got a big storm coming. Was it supposed to be that big?”  
“Do you have an umbrella, Miss Suzuki?” Ashiya asked.  
“Yeah, just a little travel one.”  
As the conversation was going on, Suzuno’s phone went off. The moment she saw the message, her eyes widened in panic. “Emergency!”  
“Wh-what?!”  
“Lucifer! An S.O.S. from Chiho!”  
“Chiho Sasaki?”  
“Chiho? Y’mean that Chiho?” She said in a smaller voice, “…Lucifer.”  
Suzuno showed the screen that said that she had been contacted by an unknown number.  
“An Idea Link…!”  
“Lucifer, you are the only one right now. We must go. It was from her school.”  
“You can pretend I don’t exist for all I care, but if Lucifer’s going somewhere, so am I,” Cathy said seriously. “And we pretty much have the same magic source.”  
Urushihara shook his head. “It’s alright, Cat. We’ve got this.”  
She nodded and looked at him with a gentler expression. “Be careful.”  
He smiled and nodded. “’Course.”  
“Urushihara…?! H-hey, Kamazuki… what is going on? Calm yourself!” Ashiya, the most panicked of them all, said nervously.  
“We haven’t a moment to lose. She, the school, and the entire neighbourhood are in mortal danger,” Suzuno explained.  
_Don’t smile. There are innocents. Don’t smile,_ Cathy told herself, forcing her smile down.  
“You drink this, Lucifer,” she said as she handed him an energy bottle.  
“…Huh. Well, that’s useful…”  
“I am sorry, Rika. I will explain later.”  
“Um…”  
“Stay close to me,” Suzuno said as she gulped the drink down.  
“Yep.”  
“W-wait, you two! Just calm down…” Ashiya said as the two readied to leave through the window.  
Cathy sighed and pushed Ashiya down. “Dude, you calm down. They’re doing something good here, so just give it a break.”  
“I don’t need to hear that from you.”  
“Of course you don’t. Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”  
As the two argued, Rika in utmost wonder watched Urushihara and Suzuno jump out of the window to the next building. From there on, they went to the school.


	36. 10 out of 10

Now there were only three in the Devil’s Castle. Ashiya was still sweating nervously and didn’t know what to say. Cathy was looking at him with a broad smile, living for this moment.  
“Ashiya, why aren’t you saying anything?” Rika asked.  
“I… Um…”  
“I’m asking you to tell me.”  
“Uhm…”  
“I always thought there was something a little odd about you. But I didn’t think we were, um … close enough that I could start to get all nosy, so…”  
Oh, she really is cute. Not only in looks but her personality as well.  
“Y-yes…”  
“But I just have no idea what’s going on. Where did Suzuno and Urushihara fly off to? They went out of the window!!”  
_Ngh… Bell and Lucifer were so rash…!_ “Well, it’s like this.”  
“Yes?”  
“K-Kamazuki, you see … and Urushihara … they were doing focus-group testing … for these energy drinks…” He bowed down. “I suppose… those are the results.”  
Cathy snorted. “Amazing, Alciel. 10 out of 10.”  
“Hold your tongue,” he said angrily.  
Rika was entirely unconvinced and shouted, “Caffeine doesn’t make you do that. From here to the house over there has got to be at least ten metres. You can’t jump that far without a running start! What’s with those two?! And you weren’t shocked at all! You were even trying to stop them! It’s not the first time you saw that, is it?!”  
_She’s sharp…_ Ashiya thought.  
Then what Cathy had said registered with Rika. “Did she just call you Alciel?”  
“Yeah. That’s his …” – she cocked her head, considering whether she could tell the truth or not – “nickname. Yes. Let’s go with that.” She grinned at him, a twinkle in her eyes. The look she was giving him was of obvious bragging.  
Ashiya looked down in defeat. “Miss Suzuki, I am unsure if you would find the truth believable…”  
“I… I’m not dumb enough to not believe what I saw with my own eyes. I’m … kind of prepared for the worst, okay?”  
“Huh?”  
She looked at him seriously. “What you said before, about running a company with Maou… That’s not really the whole truth, is it?  
“…What makes you think that?”  
“Like, when you were picking a phone after you bought that TV. You said that, normally, you and Suzuno shouldn’t be on such good terms.”  
“Yes, I … think I said something of the sort…”  
“But when you were talking about Suzuno upstairs at the Sentucky Fried Chicken it sounded like you actually really cared about her. And Emi’s the same way. She treats Suzuno totally different from when I first met her. At first, she was so cautious around her that I thought maybe they were fighting for Maou. But now, they get along like old friends. And I kinda wondered about you guys before… But it wasn’t until that shopping trip when I started thinking there was something y’all were keeping from the world. So what just happened here?”  
Ashiya was left momentarily speechless.  
“Oh, Rika Suzuki, I’m really starting to like you,” Cathy said, grinning up at her.  
She was surprised by the statement. “T-thank you.”  
_We were careless … but I was prepared for something like this. Rika isn’t the type to gossip. As short as our relationship’s been, even I can see that. If this terrorises her too much to come near to us that is simply destiny at work._  
Ashiya started talking but was interrupted by a sudden appearance at the window.  
It was Maou, drenched in rain and looking like a ghost, carrying someone. “Ashiyaaa… Open uhhppp… open da window…”  
“M-my liege?! What are you doing out there?! And who are these people?!”  
Ashiya was referring to the middle aged man and teenage girl – with the same kind of hair as Alas Ramus – Maou had brought with him.  
“Nnhh… I’m freezing…” Maou said as he stepped in. “Oh... R-Rika Suzuki? You’re here?” I’m kind of in a hurry, so let’s talk later… Ashiya can you get this guy some dry clothes?”  
“M-My Liege, what is the meaning of–”  
“Yeah. Is it a bigger problem than what was originally thought.”  
Maou shook his head. “I’ve got this.”  
Cathy scoffed. “You better.”  
“May we go, Maou?” the girl asked.  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“My liege! This girl…!”  
“Okay. Here we go!”  
“Sorry, Ashiya, I’ll explain laterrrrr,” Maou said as he flew off along with the girl.  
“Who in the blazes are you?!” Rika asked, even more confused and freaked out than before.  
“Do you have, ah, the clothing…?” the man asked.  
_Do I go? Would I get in the way now? No way it’s Raguel and I doubt Gabriel would attack at a school. Someone else. Maybe a demon. Lucifer and Satan are the strongest demons out there. They should be fine. I’ll believe in them._


	37. Taken

To get to know the man better, Ashiya spoke to him in Centurient. They continued talking, revealing that he was Emi’s father, Nord Justina, and that the girl he had been with was another personification of Yesod. Finally Rika couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to be let in on the conversation, so they continued talking in Japanese. Then at last Ashiya revealed the truth to Rika of who, more like what, they truly were and where they came from.  
The conversation was interrupted by a creak outside. First Nord went to look at who it was. Ashiya followed soon after.  
When Ashiya saw who was outside, he glared at Cathy.  
She gave him a bemused smile. “What’s up, Alciel? Is this really the time to show you don’t like me?”  
“Do you have anything to do with this?”  
She snorted. “What?” She stood up and walked over to the window. When she saw who was outside, a broad grin formed on her lips.  
“Catarina,” Ashiya said seriously.  
“No. I don’t. I have no interest in Heaven’s actions. He does what he has to, I do what I want to, nothing more, nothing less.”  
“Of course.”  
Soon enough the door was forcefully opened. Gabriel stood there along with the Josokin Knights from Ente Isla. It didn’t take long before Ashiya and Nord were knocked out cold. All Gabriel did was give Cathy a small smile in greeting before he went on with his job.  
Rika on the other hand was not okay with what was happening and chased after the beings of another world. She fell down at the bottom of the stairs and tried to shout after them.  
Cathy sighed as she followed behind her leisurely. “Rika Suzuki, don’t bother. You can’t stand against him or those knights. I’m sure Ashiya will be fine, right?” She looked up at Gabriel, indicating that whatever would happen, he should agree with her.  
“Yeah. Right. He’s just going home, so don’t worry, mm-kay.”  
“But… But…” She wanted to do something; she couldn’t just stand by and let the guy she liked be taken away. She looked at the group definitely, stood up and attacked one of the knights. The knight pushed her to the ground and took out his sword.  
“Oh, brother,” Cathy said annoyed. She stopped the arm with her hand, gripping onto the wrist. “I don’t care if you kidnap them, and honestly a part of me doesn’t care about her either, but I am starting to like her, so it’d be best if you don’t injure her.” She smiled and coked her head. “Right?”  
Gabriel rubbed his head in a what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you way. “Don’t attack her. You’ll be dead before you know it. Let’s just go.” He opened a Gate behind him. He gave his girlfriend a loving glance and waved at her. “Bye.”  
“Bye. Presume I’ll see ya again at some point.”  
“Hopefully yeah. Thanks for not resisting.”  
She grinned. “Oh, Gabe, you know I wouldn’t be able to.”  
He nodded and left. As everyone was leaving through the Gate, Ashiya noticed someone behind Cathy and shouted, “Tell him to go to the National Museum of West–” He was cut off by the Gate closing behind him.  
“Well, that was interesting,” said a female voice behind her.  
She looked around. “Amane. What’re you doing here?”  
“I’ll tell ya later. Let’s get her inside fist.” She helped Rika, who had fallen to the ground, up.  
Rika had become feverish from the shock. Amane put a pillow on the floor for Rika to lay on and draped a blanket over her.


	38. Murderous intent

Back in the apartment Cathy wouldn’t stop looking outside the window. She felt like she should have gone, but everyone had seemed confident in taking the enemy on. _Please, Lucifer, be alright._  
Finally, she noticed the small group flying towards the apartment complex. Her face paled as she laid her eyes on Urushihara. She didn’t waste any time in getting downstairs so she could help him stand when he landed. “I’ve got you,” she said in a gentle voice.  
All he could muster was a small smile in response.  
She helped him up the stairs and into the apartment. There she sat down on her knees and put him down on them. “Is this alright?” She was trying her best not to cry, but it could be seen she was having difficulties with it.  
“Yeah,” he said in a weak voice.  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve gone along. I’ll stay by your side from now on, okay.”  
He looked up at her. He could see how serious she was about the statement. “Cat, you have a job.”  
She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. It’s fine. Um... I’ll find a way.”  
He sighed even though that hurt. “It’s alright. Just need rest.”  
She nodded aggressively. “Yeah. Of course. Rest. Maybe hospital as well.”  
“We’ll see. Got something else that might work.”  
“Good. So, um... Who...?” Her voice took a dangerous turn. “Who did this?”  
“Camael.”  
“Well he’s dead,” she said seriously.  
Maou, who had been discussing what Ashiya had left behind with Amane, turned to her annoyed. “Can you not? We’re trying to have a serious conversation here.”  
“What are you talking about, Satan? I’m being totally serious here. Camael will die by my blade.”  
He rubbed his head annoyed. “So, he wasn’t kidding when he said that you’d want him dead.”  
“Gabe.” Her mouth only formed the nickname. She turned to Urushihara. “He was there as well?”  
“Yeah. To pick ’em up. When he saw that Camael’d injured me, he started saying his goodbyes.”  
Despite the situation, Cathy let out a small chuckle. “Shows how well he knows me. So yeah, that’s settled.” She looked at Maou. “What you gonna do now, Satan?”  
“Rescue all of ’em of course. Through the Gates of Hell at Ueno Park.”  
She smiled slightly. “How very fitting. Good luck on your trip.”  
“This time you will look after everyone, right?”  
She nodded. “Also, with Amane here, we should be fine. So, you’ve got a battle plan. When?”  
“One week from now.”  
She smiled. “Perfect.”


	39. Good job

Later that week everyone went to MgRonald’s to check out the latest MagCafé. However, since Acieth Alla went along with them and she couldn’t stand to be in close proximity to Cathy, Cathy decided to just get something simple and wait downstairs. She could easily enjoy her food there.  
At some point while she was enjoying her meal, she noticed Sariel going up. _Nice that the manager let him come back._  
However not long after that Sariel came back down, followed by the group came without Acieth. She quickly finished off her food and went over to them.  
“What happened? Where’s the girl?”  
“Kinda what you’d expect to happen,” Urushihara said.  
Her eyes widened. “She attacked Sariel?” There was some amusement layered with her voice.  
“Yes. Laugh it off. I’m surprised you’re uninjured.”  
“Well I know to keep my distance and all, y’know. Feel like that’s something you’d have problems with though.”  
He scoffed. “Obviously, I don’t wish to die, so I shall keep my distance.”  
“Obviously.”  
“Hey, dudes, there’s something I don’t understand.” For a change, Urushihara was looking at them seriously. “Both Alas Ramus and Acieth seem to despise angels. The hell did you do to the Sephirot after I left to make them so mad?”  
Cathy was surprised by the seriousness and subject of the question. She thought. “Oh, I think I forgot. Not sure whether I was directly involved in anythin’ bad, you know. But guess I must’ve done something bad.” She turned to Sariel. “You remember?”  
He sighed. “You didn’t care enough to remember. It was unfortunate that you fell, yes, but you truly belong there, Catarina.”  
She smiled slightly. “Thanks. So?”  
He crossed his arms and looked down in thought. “‘Prevent the birth of the true God of Ente Isla’ was our ultimate goal.”  
Urushihara looked at him confused with slight hurt in his eyes.  
“That was a pretty stupid idea,” Amane said.  
“And you are...?”  
“It doesn’t matter who I am. You decided to mess with the natural order of things. Ente Isla is obviously going to suffer from it as a result.”  
“H-hey, Suzuno... Isn’t that guy Sentucky’s Manager...?” Rika whispered.  
“Oh, right, this is technically the first time you’ve talked to him. In Japan, Mitsuki Sarue is the manager of Sentucky Fried Chicken. But in Ente Isla, he’s known as archangel Sariel.”  
“Why are there so many angels and demons in this city...? Wait, an archangel...? Does that mean that he’s an ally of Gabriel?”  
Cathy snorted when she heard the question but didn’t say anything.  
Sariel noticed he was being talked about and looked at the pair. When he noticed Rika, he said, “Hm? Aren’t you...? Oh. You came with Emilia to our store once...”  
Rika went bright red. “Stop! Don’t bring up that day anymore!!!”  
“I don’t really understand but are you aware of our circumstances? Like Chiho Sasaki is?”  
“I didn’t wanna be a part of this mess for god’s sake!” She became upset. “Y-Your ally suddenly went and attacked...”  
“Are you talking about Gabriel? What did that guy do?”  
Cathy became more interested in the conversation at the mention of her boyfriend.  
“You do not know?”  
Sariel shook his head at Suzuno’s question. “I don’t know. Because he bought a group of people to bring me back, so I resisted a little. And it caused my store to be unable to operate for the whole day.”  
Cathy’s features changed to amused.  
Sariel looked back at his own shop with a fed-up expression on his face. “Because they broke the windows and turned over the tables and chairs, causing trouble to the customers, so after a long time of not doing so, I seriously counterattacked. Even if it’s Gabriel, he would be unable to remain unscathed after facing my dimensional phase shifting barrier and Evil Eye of the Fallen. After threatening him a little, he left directly. After that, I still had to manipulate the memories of my customers and employees one by one, which was a lot of work.”  
“O-oh...”  
She cocked her head and looked Sariel in the eyes. “What’d you say?”  
He gulped, only just realising what he had said. “I-I merely threatened him. I didn’t hurt him, I swear. Like how you sometimes would threaten someone.”  
She squinted slightly at him with a small, deadly smile. “Good. ’Cause I’m sure you know more than anyone what I’d do if you tried to use your powers on him. And since I’m fallen, they won’t work on me.”  
He quickly nodded.  
At the topic of Sariel having to manipulate everyone’s memories, Urushihara said, “Sariel... You realise how much you sound like Maou?”  
Sariel entirely ignored Urushihara’s comment. “Rather, I have something I want to ask you, Lucifer. You too, Catarina. Why did you decide to leave Heaven?”  
He rubbed his neck. “Pretty sure someone else asked me before, but it’s ’cause I was bored.”  
Cathy gave him a sympathetic smile. “’Cause there were certain things I wanted to do that I couldn’t do in Heaven and knew I could in the Demon Realm. All there is to it, mm-kay. Why you ask?”  
He was still looking at Urushihara when he said, “I think I get how you feel a bit now.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Prior to me leaving Heaven I’ve never actually been serious about anything ... until I met my goddess, Mayumi Kisaki. For the first time in my life, I started doing things for the sake of others instead of myself. It turns out it really wasn’t as bad as I thought.”  
“I’m um ... afraid I have to disagree.”  
Cathy shook her head with a slight smile and continued listening.  
“Spending time for someone just for thanks in return is a first for me, really... Bell, it might come as a shock for an angel to be saying such a thing.”  
“... No. I think I understand.”  
“I’m no longer ‘Heaven’s piece’. I don’t want to return to the world that prioritises self-preservation over everything else. I have no interest in what doesn’t relate to Mayumi Kisaki. I have no intention of interfering with your fight. I worked so hard, and finally got her to smile at me and Gabriel comes along just to literally smash everything apart.” Sariel said energetically, “Yes... All I do is for the sake of the future where Mayumi Kisaki and I are together.”  
Amane said seriously, “Yeaaaah, you’re just a total creep.  
Cathy had started silently laughing at the mention of what Gabriel had done. “I love him,” she said under her breath.  
Sariel regained his composure. “Oops, it seems l talked about stuff unrelated to my goddess a bit too much. I’m returning to my store.”  
“Lord Sariel...” Suzuno said.  
“And also, I don’t know what Maou plans on doing from here on out but tell him this. No matter what happens, I will protect my goddess, her beloved MgRonald’s, her employees within it along with the shopping district it is located in,” he said with a reassuring smile.


	40. Sudden disappearance

That evening Maou and Suzuno left through the Gates of Hell in Ueno Park. Afterwards Urushihara, Chiho, Amane and Cathy went back towards Villa Rosa Sasazuka.  
When they were almost there, Cathy said in a gentle voice to Urushihara, “Hey, Lucifer.”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m going for a short walk. I’m sorry. Feels like my mind needs to be cleared.”  
“You want his number?”  
She shook her head. “No. It’ll be good to be myself for a bit.”  
“Cool. It’s in the second drawer if you want it.”  
She nodded. “Thanks. I’ll check on you later when I get back.”  
He smiled at her. “I’m not a kid, Cat.”  
She made a pouty face. “Are you sure? ’Cause you sure act like one.”  
He sighed though he couldn’t help but still smile. “Sure. But thanks.”  
She smiled at him affectionately. “Sure thing. Lates, Lucifer.”  
“Lates, Cat.”  
So, Cathy enjoyed her walk around Sasazuka. She didn’t pay attention to how long she had been away, but by the time she was back, the lights were out. She frowned. _Thought he’d go to bed later than this. Finally, a night to himself. Or maybe he’s just tired. Check up on him anyway._ She quietly walked up the stairs and entered the apartment like usual, by breaking into it.  
It was bare like expected. She presumed he was still sleeping in the closet area. However, even when she looked there, he was nowhere to be seen. “Lucifer,” she said in a small voice. Dread was starting to overtake her. The fact that he had been getting better thanks to the drink had put her at ease. So much so that she had thought it’d be alright to leave him.  
She looked around for any hints. The only other thing missing was his computer. So that must mean that he had been in some kind of control of his sudden disappearance. She quickly took out her phone and called him up.  
No answer.  
_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._  
She dialled Chiho’s number.  
“Hello.”  
“Lucifer’s gone. Do you know where he is?”  
“Uh... I’m not allowed to tell you.”  
She let out a dangerous growl. “What do you mean? Where is he, Chiho Sasaki?”  
She didn’t let the slight fear she felt enter her voice. “Hospital. That’s all I’m allowed to say.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“I can’t tell you anymore. I’m sorry,” she said frantically. She hung up.  
Now Cathy was filled with fear and rage. Something bad had happened to her precious friend and she wasn’t allowed to know. He had been hospitalised. No way was it because of his injuries. Those had been mostly healed. So, it had to have been something worse and new.  
She forced her breathing to stay calm as she thought and then it hit her. The landlady. That woman even made her feel unwell. Demons had unpleasant reactions towards her. But none of them had been so bad that they had had to be hospitalised. Was it because he was a different kind of demon? Even slightly different than herself? Probably.  
But that didn’t mean that she now understood what was going on. Confusion was taking over, along with guilt. If she hadn’t left him alone, maybe she could have gotten him away before she had appeared. Though, would that have even been possible?  
All kinds of thoughts swarmed her mind as she cried herself to sleep.


	41. Need to talk

As the week continued the worry Cathy had for Urushihara wouldn’t lessen. Moreover, it did the opposite and was becoming worse. It had even gotten so bad that she couldn’t keep her friendly act at work up and had started becoming agitated. She had even lashed out when someone had asked her whether she was feeling okay. Afterwards she had apologised and forced herself to remain calm, though it was now extremely difficult.  
So now, that evening, she was inside the Devil’s Castle, frantically looking for something. It would be a small piece of paper. Just like a normal business car.  
“Please,” she said. “I need it. Please.” Finally, she found it in the drawer Urushihara had specified. She looked at it with a broken smile before she took out her phone and quickly typed in the number.  
While holding it to her ear, she thought, _Please pick up. Please pick up. I’m sorry. Please pick up._  
“Hello there,” the cheerful voice of Gabriel said.  
“Gabe.” The way in which had spoken the nickname sounded like it had been pushed out of her with her last breath of air.  
Immediate worry overtook him. “What happened?” He started walking away, thinking of looking for somewhere to open a Gate.  
“Lucifer,” she said in a small voice. She fell to her knees and held onto her right arm. “He’s … he’s in the hospital.”  
“’Cause of what happened at the school?”  
“No. It’s … it’s something else. I’m not even allowed to see him. I mean, I-I could figure it out. I feel like Chiho Sasaki knows but even then, I’m not sure whether they’d allow me in. It’s so weird. I’m actually following the laws of this world, maybe not all of them, but enough to be considered a good citizen.” She scoffed. “Me, a good citizen. Can you believe it, Gabriel?”  
“Yes, I can. At heart, you are good, Catarina, and your actions show it, y’know. Maaaaybe in our past it wasn’t obvious but even then, whenever you went full out on someone, they always had it comin’.” He could almost sense her opening her mouth to say something, so he said, “Don’t argue with me on that. Same with your love for Lucifer. You could see that he had no one to love him so you went for it. And everything you do towards the others stems from how they treat him. Am I wrong?”  
She let out a small scream. “I hate it when you’re right like that.”  
He smiled. “Would be new if you weren’t. Want me to come over?” Gabriel himself wanted to but knew that with everything going on he couldn’t. However, if she wanted him there, he would do his best to sneak off.  
She slowly shook her head. “You probably shouldn’t, right? You’ve … you’ve got your duties there and stuff.”  
“What about my duties as your boyfriend, huh?”  
She let out a weak chuckle. “Duties as my boyfriend? What duties, you loser? I only want one thing from you and that’s for you to continue being your great self and that’s more than enough.”  
He couldn’t help but blush at the statement. “Thank you,” he mumbled.  
“Huh? For what?” she asked, confused.  
“For that. Don’t think there’s anyone out there who could love as great as you, Catarina. And I really am lucky for having you.”  
It was Cathy’s turn to become embarrassed. “Um… Well yeah, but…. Um… Just being me.”  
He smiled softly. “And that’s more than enough for me as well. Should get going before they get too suspicious.”  
“Yeah. Them not getting suspicious of you would be really bad form.”  
“I’m doing great at it all, I have you know.”  
“Yeah. Sure,” she said, fake-unconvinced.  
He shook his head. “Bye, Catarina. I love you.”  
“Bye, Gabriel, I love you too.”


	42. Bloodlust

After waiting for what seemed like an endless week, a Gate opened in the back garden of the apartment complex Villa Rosa Sasazuka. Cathy went towards it, ready to welcome back everyone. But when she saw them, she noticed something that made her stagger.  
“Gabriel,” she said in a small voice. She carefully walked up to the unconscious archangel on Ashiya’s back and touched his arm, making sure that her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. She was gently stroking Gabriel’s cheeks when she said in a small, dangerous voice, “Who did this?”  
Maou quietly gulped and cautiously neared her. “I’m sorry.”  
Her face hardened and paled as she looked at her him, really looking ready to murder him. “You did this?” There was a cold chuckle to her voice.  
He gulped. “Not intentionally. There was a Gate sucking up everyone with celestial power and I tried to stop him from going in. I guess I tried to hold him the wrong way and the backlash caused him to fall into unconsciousness.”  
“How did you hold him?”  
“By his neck.”  
The hand, which had reached Gabriel’s t-shirt sleeves, tightened around it as Cathy looked at Maou, killer intent in her eyes. “Excuse me?” She took out Predator which was now pointing it at Maou’s neck. The other hand had pulled Maou to eye height. “Cut you up or see how it feels like to be strangled. What a decision to make. You really are a fool Satan for touching my Gabriel. I don’t think you understand what you’ve done.”  
Maou felt like shrinking at the bloodlust in her eyes. It was made impossible by the relentless grip on his shirt.  
The thing to eventually stop the potential murder of the Devil King was Shiba telling them that it was enough. She said that the best thing to do would be to take Gabriel to her house, where he could recover.  
Cathy was clearly shaking when she let go of Maou, tears had formed in her eyes. “I won’t forgive this, Satan. You don’t know how much he means to me.” She smiled at him poisonously. “Maybe once this is all over, we’ll see how the great Devil King can fare against a mere fallen angel. And you’re stronger now, which will make it even more interesting.”  
With that she turned around and followed Shiba and Ashiya to Shiba’s house.  
Ashiya looked at her confused. “Where is Urushihara?”  
“Hospital. Don’t know any more than that,” she said in a small voice. Her eyes were glued to Gabriel. She wanted to pull him into a hug and say that it was going to be alright; that she was here for him and always would be. But she couldn’t. Because he wouldn’t hear her. She started sobbing softly.  
Ashiya sighed and said, “Gabriel was actually of some help to us back in Ente Isla.”  
Her teary eyes shifted from her boyfriend to her colleague for a second. “Really?” As she said the word, the tears continued silently streaming down her face.  
“Yes. He knew that his Demonic Highness would come to save us and told me to extend the plan for as long as possible with Emilia.”  
She looked back towards Gabriel and could feel herself weaken. “I love you,” she said in a small voice.


	43. Hospital visit

The time that followed, Cathy spent every waking second by Gabriel’s bedside, only ever leaving when absolutely necessary.  
The thing was Acieth Alla still despised Gabriel with a burning passion. So, she had tried to perform multiple assassination attempts on the archangel. And every time she had been stopped by Shiba.  
That was how the week passed, with Cathy’s happiness being sapped and sapped away because of Gabriel’s unconsciousness.  
Because of her absence now and how she had acted the past week, Cathy lost her job. She really hadn’t cared however, because her top priority was unconscious in bed.  
At the end of the week, the group was allowed to visit Urushihara. Both Shiba and Maou told her wholeheartedly that she should come along as well. She looked like she wanted to complain but couldn’t come up with anything. So, she went along.  
They took taxis to the hospital and surprisingly enough it was the same hospital that Chiho had been admitted to all those months ago. This made the fact that they hadn’t been allowed to know about it even stranger.  
As they walked to the hospital room, Cathy looked like she was more suited for the morgue than this part of the hospital. Never before had she wished to curl up in a ball as much as she did now. It would be so nice. And maybe, if Gabriel awoke, it could be next to him.  
Maou opened the door and there she saw Urushihara, in hospital pyjamas. The sight of him made her sigh in relief. But the moment she took everything in, she looked at him worriedly. She neared him. “Lucifer, what happened? Are you alright?”  
Concern crossed his face. She looked so lifeless compared to when he had seen her before. “I should be asking you, Catarina.”  
She shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. He’ll be fine.” She smiled weakly. “Cause you know, he’s strong.”  
He nodded, concern was still obvious in his eyes. “That he is.”  
“What happened to you?” she asked in a small voice.  
Shiba took the word and explained why Urushihara’s hair had changed from its usual purple to the bluish-silver it now was. After Shiba had finished talking, suddenly Chiho started speaking with words that didn’t belong to her. Maou jumped into action and told everyone to look at the possible places where the angel could be.  
Emi opened the hospital door and pulled in a woman in nurse clothing. She frantically tried to get away, but Emi gave her no chance as she shouted at her and even hit her. No one was surprised by this action considering who this woman was: Lailah, the angel who had been pulling strings in the background for centuries and Emi’s mother. Not a second after Emi had made the first attack, Cathy pulled her away.  
“See you finally decided to show yourself, Lailah.” She started shaking. “Tell me you’re happy. Cause being here, means being away from Gabriel and I don’t want this much longer.”  
Lailah looked at her sympathetically. “I am grateful for what you have done, Catarina. Now please, let her go.”  
Cathy did as requested, and Emi stormed out.  
With Lailah now there they talked with her for a bit. Once she was done, Chiho admonished Lailah for what she had done to her.


	44. Heaven’s Gate

The moment the group left the room, Cathy looked around her and disappeared into thin air. She reappeared again in Gabriel’s room. There she saw him, up and about, doing aerobics. Finally, her body gave in from all the emotions and she collapsed.  
Gabriel was by her side within seconds, holding her up. “Catarina,” he said in a soft, worried voice. He shook her lightly. “Catarina.” He picked her up and put her on the bed. He gently removed the hair from her face. “I’m sorry.” He touched his forehead to hers. “You must’ve been so worried. Also heard Lucifer was in the hospital. Must’ve been horrible.” He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb in an attempt to keep himself calm as well. “But it’ll all be alright now, mm-kay. Y’know, ’cause I’m here and not going anywhere.”  
The time that followed was spent in silence. The only sound was Gabriel gently rubbing her cheek. Eventually she woke up and the moment she saw him, she took him into a hug and started sobbing.  
His arms had gone around her straight away and hugged her tightly with one arm while rubbing her back in comfort. “It’s alright, Catarina. I’m here. Not going anywhere now, mm-kay. That’s a promise.”  
She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “What about your job?”  
He gave her his classic carefree smile. “Probably got fired from it, so no need to worry ’bout that. And y’know there’s also the sliiight problem that I can’t open a Gate to Heaven.”  
She looked at him askance with a smile. “You tried to leave the moment you got up, didn’t you?”  
“Well yeah. With that Acieth Alla girl trying to kill me, ’course I did.”  
She sighed. “Seriously. She still hasn’t gotten the message. Guess in that way she and Satan are made for each other.”  
“Huh? Something wrong with the Devil King?”  
She shook her head. “Too much to be able to summarise. Just hate how he treats Lucifer and can’t get through to him that maybe if he treated him with some kinda kindness, Lucifer would do something.”  
Gabriel nodded in understanding. “Makes sense. Good thing you ended up here then.”  
She scoffed sadly. “Is it? ’Cause I’ve been missing you like hell, Gabriel. Not a day went by when I didn’t think of you. And days in the Demon Realm are so different compared to here to give you an idea of how much I thought of you.” She looked down sadly and breathed in deeply. “Dunno why I’m saying this, I just … love you so much and hate that we were separated like that, but the Demon Realm also felt like home, y’know. So, I just don’t know.” She smiled up at him sadly. “But I am happy that you’re here again. And here to stay.”  
A blush had formed on the archangel’s cheeks. He buried his head in her shoulder, unsure of what to say. “I love you so much as well, Catarina. And I know the days are gonna be brighter now, ’cause you’re the light.”  
A broken chuckle escaped her lips. “No, Gabe, you are. Remember, I’m the darkness, you’re the light?”  
He shook his head and looked at her with a loving smile. “Say we’re pretty even.”  
She shook her head. “Guess that’s the best I’m gonna get.” She led his face downwards and pulled him into a kiss. “Welcome back, Gabriel.”  
He grinned. “It’s good to be back.”


	45. Worst nightmare

Cathy was walking around a dark place, confused as to where she was. “Gabriel,” she called out, hoping that at least he was there somewhere. “Lucifer? Anyone?” She sighed. _What the hell is this place?_  
Suddenly she heard something that made her breath hitch. It was a groan, a very recognisable groan. She went as fast as she could towards where the sound had come from. The moment she saw it she let out a whimper, staggered backwards and tripped over her own feet.  
She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, but the only thing that came out was a shaky breath. Cathy slowly crawled over to the horrible scene. Tears were streaming down her face, though she wasn’t paying them any attention.  
The figure groaned again as he turned to look at her. A weak smile formed on his lips. “Catarina.” It clearly took a lot of effort to say just her name.  
She had started sobbing. She was holding onto his bloody robe, while her forehead was pressed against the floor. “No, Gabe, no, I told you, you’re not allowed to. Please, take me. The world still needs you. Please, Gabriel. Please, I’m begging you.”  
“You know … beggin’ won’t help.”  
She looked at him defiantly. “I’ll find another way then. You are not dying, okay. You still have plenty to do. I’ll help you, okay. Pease, Gabriel, just don’t go.”  
The last sentence was said so pleadingly that it broke Gabriel’s heart.  
He feebly lifted up his arm and stroked her head. “Okay, I won’t. I’ll stay … I’ll stay with ... you ... forever, Catarina.”  
She looked at him hopefully, the desperation of wanting her boyfriend to live was giving her false hope. “Promise, forever?”  
“Promise.” His mouth formed the word, but he never said it, no words came out of his mouth. The world had gone completely still.  
Even Cathy had gone still. She wouldn’t move as she stared at him with her mouth agape. She had failed. Somehow, between it all, she had failed to keep him safe. This was her price to pay.  
She weakly swayed from side to side before she collapsed.

Cathy woke up to the sound of her own sobbing. She weakly opened her eyes and noticed that she was somewhere entirely different. She moved to sit on her hands and knees and looked at her surroundings confused. She was in her apartment.  
“A dream?” she said in a small voice. Her body shook. “Was it?” She got up as fast as she could, put her shoes on and went to the house next to the apartment complex. She aggressively knocked on the door.  
Eventually it was opened by Shiba. “Good morning. This is rather unexpected. With what can I help you?”  
“Gabe,” came out in a single breath. “Is Gabriel… Um… Can I…” She was so overcome with shock and fear that she couldn’t even verbalise the question she most desperately needed the answer to.  
“He must still be sleeping. You still know where his room is, right?” she asked as she stepped to the side.  
She nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Miss Shiba.” She ran as fast as she could up the stairs. When she made it to Gabriel’s room, she almost knocked down the door. Seeing him there, spread out while snoring softly, caused her to whimper in relief. She fell to her knees and looked up at him. “I’ll keep you safe, okay, Gabe. No matter what, I’ll keep you safe.” She gently stroked his cheek before she kissed it. She got up to leave but was stopped by a tired groan.  
“Catarina?” Gabriel asked, half-awake.  
She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She refused to look at him.  
He looked at her before he got out of bed. He walked over to her. “Catarina, what’s wrong?”  
“What makes you think something’s wrong?”  
“It’s really early and you wouldn’t normally visit me just to see me sleep. Otherwise I’d say that you’re turning into a total creep.”  
Cathy let out a sad chuckle. “Guess.” She looked at him. “I had a nightmare.” She pulled him into a hug. “I just want you to be safe, Gabriel. Nothing more. Is that really so much to ask? Am I being selfish here?”  
He gently rubbed her back. “Wouldn't say that, no. Even if it is selfish, there’s nothing wrong with it ’cause I want the exact same.”  
She looked up at him with tear brimmed eyes. “Really?” Even after all this time, she still had difficulty believing the words when he said them.  
He grinned. “You betcha. Why else do you think I kept doing things to keep you away from the fights?” He rested his head on her shoulder. “I know you are strong and can take care of yourself, but if you managed to get hurt, you’d pretend it’s nothing and work through the pain even if it makes it worse. And I don’t want that to happen, mm-kay. Not when I could’ve prevented it.”  
Her grip tightened on his robe. “You’re such a goddamn loser, Gabriel.”  
He kissed the top of her head. “Yeah. One who loves you very much.” After having her calm down in his arms, he led her to the edge of the bed. Throughout it all, he continued gently stroking her shoulder. “What d’you wanna do now?”  
She looked from the big, comfy bed to him. Instead of saying anything, however, she tackled him onto the bed. Her head was now resting on his shoulder. Gabriel let out an affectionate sigh, before he positioned them in a more comfortable position. Her face was against his chest while he was lying on his back.  
“Y’know, Catarina, no matter what you may think, I’m still pretty much immortal so I won’t die that easily.”  
She snorted. “Yeah, you’d be dead 100 times over if it weren't for that.”  
He smiled at her. “Exactly, so don't worry, okay. I’ll be fine. We’ll protect each other till the end of the world.”  
She smiled up at him. “Yeah. Till the end of the world.”


	46. Job interview

Since Cathy was feeling better now that Gabriel was awake it was time for her to go job hunting. Though she already had an idea of where she was going to apply.  
Maou had suggested she come work at MgRonald’s. In return she had shaken her head with a slight scoff. She hadn’t bothered telling him the true reason she didn’t want to work alongside him: she needed a break, a break from everything but mainly him. She was good at her back and forth with him because she usually had a lot of energy. But the thing was, after everything that had happened to Urushihara and Gabriel, her energy had taken a blow. A heavy blow. And she knew it would take a while to recover.  
So now here she was on her way to have an interview at a place that wasn’t MgRonald’s. She entered the building and said to one of the employees with a kind smile, “I have an interview with your manager. Name’s Cathy Pravina.”  
“Of course.” The employee led her to the manager’s office. He knocked.  
“Enter,” said a male voice in an extravagant tone.  
He opened it and showed Cathy in. She thanked the employee and closed the door behind her.  
“So, you really were serious about applying here,” her potential future employer said while indicating for her to sit.  
“Obviously. You know I don’t do things half-heartedly when it comes down to work, Sariel.” She cocked her head. “Or should I call you Mister Sarue now?”  
Sariel shook his head. “It would be good if you called me Mister Sarue when others are present like always.”  
“Yeah, figured.” She gave him a curt smile. “So, ask away, Mister Sarue.”  
He looked at her uncertainly. He had a list of questions he usually asked potential future employees. But he knew this woman, better than most if not all in fact. They had known each other for millennia after all. Was it really worth it to ask her these menial questions? He sighed and shook his head. “Do you have any past experience in working in a fast food restaurant?”  
“No. But I am a quick learner. Show me how to do something and I’ll have it down in no time.”  
“Why do you want to work here?”  
“I like the sphere and fried chicken. It’s a perfect place to meet all kinds of people, which I also like because I like to interact with them. It’s also something different and yet in some way similar to my previous job.”  
He nodded and looked into her eyes. “Is there an underlying reason?”  
“It’s close but not too close to Satan and the others.”  
“So, you could protect them.”  
“If necessary, yeah. Just like you.”  
He looked at her. There were many questions that he could ask, that he _should_ ask, but he knew it was useless. She would give the perfect answers and pass with flying colours. She was just that good, befitting of the title of a former angel.  
He stood up. “You’re hired.”  
She frowned. “That was fast. Much faster than my previous one. Are you sure, Sariel? Don’t you think they’d get suspicious?”  
He shook his head. “They will be fine.”  
She stood up as well. “Ok. Also, nice to see that you put everything back together after my boyfriend trashed it.” She smiled amused.  
“Catarina, please,” he almost whined.  
She gave him an amused smile. “Sorry. Couldn’t help it. But it’ll be interesting working with you, Sariel. Something to look forward to.”  
“Indeed. Yes. Though it is more like you will be working under me.”  
“Yeah. You tell yourself that.”  
“Catarina, I know you don’t treat people with respect unless you think they deserve it and maybe I don’t after I caused you pain, but this world is different. You should treat your manager with respect.”  
She nodded. “I will. Once my contract is signed and I’m a proper Sentucky employee, I’ll treat you with all that respect.”  
“Good. You will start once I have the contract ready, okay?”  
“Yeah. Thank you for your time, Mister Sarue.” She gave him a forced polite smile before leaving.


	47. Gossip

After Cathy was hired, the people of SFC started to talk. Even though it wasn’t blatantly obvious, the way that she and Sariel interacted made it clear that they knew each other. So, her colleagues speculated. The most out there speculation was that those two used to date and that she had slept with Sariel to get her position. Naturally, some had disagreed, with how obsessed Sariel was with Kisaki, but it didn’t dissuade all of them.  
So now, some people were looking at Cathy like she was the scum of the earth.  
She in turn just smiled at them, not caring what they thought of her.  
“Excuse me,” one of the customers said loudly.  
“Coming right up,” Cathy said with a pleasant smile. She went over to the customer. “What can I do for you?”  
“I would like another burger. Could you bring one over? I’ll pay you now for it.”  
“It is policy to order over there,” she said, pointing behind her at the till.  
“I know,” he said, downtrodden. “It’s just…” He stroked his leg pained. “I injured my leg during an earlier match, and it hurts to walk. Please.”  
_Could he be any more obvious with his lie? He was walking perfectly fine before. But I doubt it’d be wise to get in an argument with him over it. I’ll do what he wants and endure whatever Sariel has to say about it later._ She smiled and nodded. “Of course. Which burger?”  
He smiled at her like Christmas had come early. “A cheeseburger. Thank you.” He took out his wallet. He was clearly fumbling with it. When he finally managed to open it, the contents fell to the ground. “Sorry.” He bent down to pick up his coins.  
“No. Allow me.” _Nothing new. Enjoy the view, you creep. This is all you’re gonna get,_ she thought as she bent through her knees to pick up the coins.  
The show was interrupted by a loud, “What is the meaning of this?”  
She winced annoyed before she got up. “I was helping out a customer.”  
“More than you should. It’s store policy to pay at the till. That’s one of the first things I taught you or have you already forgotten?”  
She shook her head. “Of course not, sir. But this customer has an injured leg, so it would be more beneficial for him for me to take his order from here. Isn’t that what’s important?”  
“Injured leg,” Sariel said, barely louder than a whisper. He looked at the customer’s legs. The way they were positioned, with the ankles crossed over each other, wasn’t something that someone with a seriously injured leg would be able to do for a long time. He sighed. “You were being polite to him. For what?”  
“Arguing with a customer would be bad, right?”  
He nodded. “Yes. But that doesn’t mean that you should do things like this. I doubt you care about how people look at you, but I can’t allow stuff like that to happen in my store.”  
She smiled at him amused. “Aaaaaaww. How sweet.”  
“Just go back to your counter, Cathy. I’m not paying you for this.”  
She nodded. “Of course. Apologies, Mister Sarue.” With that, she walked off.  
The whole scene strengthened the believers of the speculations even more.  
“I’m gonna ask her,” one of them said.  
So, after work, she approached Cathy.  
“Hey, Pravina, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Did you and Mister Sarue … used to date?”  
She scoffed. “Me and him? Oh no. Never. Not even as a one-night stand. Yeah, dating’s different, but still, nope.” She cocked her head. “Why?”  
“You seem unusually close.”  
“Is that so? I mean, sure, I guess. We’ve known each other for most of our lives and get along pretty well. Of course he needlessly hit on me, but by then I already had a boyfriend, so rejected him no problem. Even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have gone out with him, just not my type, you know. In any way. In a sense we could even be seen as friends. But as a dude to get along with in day to day life, he ain’t that bad. So that’s all there is to it, okay?”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
She shook her head. “It’s fine. Stuff like that’s fun if you don’t take it too far. Enjoy yourself. Life’s short.”  
She nodded. “Thank you. I am sorry. Really.” With that, she left Cathy.


	48. Welcome visit

It was just another day like any other in the Sentucky restaurant. Cathy was serving customers with her most professional smile when she saw something that caused her smile to broaden. She felt like waving at the newcomer but decided against it and just smiled at him.  
He in return gave her a small two-fingered wave before he walked over to her counter.  
“Welcome to Sentucky Fried Chicken. How may I help you this fine day?” She was trying her best to stay professional even though the obvious love in her eyes was anything but.  
Gabriel looked at the menu. “Mmm, good question. What’d you recommend?”  
She sorted. “I’m pretty sure you know, Gabriel. Do you have any money?”  
He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry ’bout that, mm-kay. Miki-T gave me some when I said I wanted to see you.”  
Cathy couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by the statement. Centuries had passed with her not seeing her boyfriend and now here he was, saying all these amazing things and reminding her why she really couldn’t help but love him. She gave him a small, loving smile. “That’s good. It’s best you order then before the others get suspicious.”  
He nodded ardently and gave his order, which Cathy shouted to the kitchen. Afterwards he stepped to the side. He wouldn’t take his eyes off her. “You look good in that uniform.”  
Her smile turned shy. “You think? Dunno, wouldn’t say these are my colours.”  
He put his arms behind his head. “Maybe. But there’s still the fact that you’re wearing them, and you look good in anything, Catarina.”  
This time a full-blown blush formed on her cheeks. She looked down embarrassed. “Dammit, Gabriel. Just shut up. And my name’s Cathy.”  
He smiled at her, pleased with himself. “Sorry, sorry. Y’know, just can’t help telling the truth.”  
She chuckled and shook her head. “It truly is ironic how great we are at telling the truth and yet we still hide it so often.”  
“Aaah, just shows how great we are together.”  
Before the conversation could continue, there was a throat clearing next to Cathy.  
“Do I have to remind you that you are on the clock?”  
She had to hold back a groan. “There’s hardly anyone here and it’s not like he’s holding up the line or anythin’. And isn’t it good to keep customers entertained? Maybe he’ll come back again.”  
Sariel shook his head. “If his return distracts you from doing your work, I would rather not have him return at all.”  
She cocked her head and smiled at him poisonously. “Oh really? So, you’d rather lose potential profit over me having fun for a few minutes?”  
He looked at her shocked before he sighed. “You do have a point. But I would prefer it if you didn’t talk so much to him in the first place. I understand that the two of you have been through a lot. However, you are still on the clock and it would do you good not to draw unnecessary attention to yourself.”  
She nodded. “Understood, Mister Sarue.”  
“Good. Back to work.” With that, he went to his own counter.  
Gabriel whistled. “To think he’d end up ordering you around.”  
She shrugged. “’Tis what ’tis. It’s enjoyable enough, so there’s really nothing to it.” She felt a tap on her shoulder; Gabriel’s order was ready. She gave it to him. “Enjoy your meal.”  
He gave her a right smile. “I most definitely will.”  
She shook her head with a loving look in her eyes. “Gabriel.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m glad that you’re here. Really.”  
He grinned at her. “It’s good to be here.”


	49. The date

“Shibuya really is colourful,” Gabriel commented while walking around with his girlfriend. “During the night, that is.”  
“Obviously. Think that’s how most cities are. Humans are so weird like that. I know it’s to attract others because of all the pretty lights. They’re like freaking moths.”  
He smiled down at her fondly. “You’re really comparing humans to moths?”  
“In this instance, yeah. For all their intellect and everything, they’re still easily attracted to pretty, colourful things.”  
“But you’re above that.”  
Cathy grinned and shook her head. “Not entirely, no.”  
“Really? What is it?”  
She beckoned him to bend down slightly. She said in his ear, “You.”  
A small blush formed on his cheeks. He scratched his cheek. “Thanks. You really think I’m that colourful?”  
“Yeah. You have a very colourful personality.”  
He rubbed her head with his hand. “Should’ve seen that one coming.”  
She chuckled and looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. “But you didn’t. And you know why?”  
“Because I’m a loser?”  
Cathy pouted. “Yeah. Not actually that fun when you call yourself one.”  
“Yeah. It’d be like saying that I love myself and in that way it’s kiiiiiiinda strange.”  
Her body shook from laughter. “Yep. But hey, self-love is good so it’s alright to say it every so often. ‘I love myself because I’m such a goddamn beautiful loser’.”  
“Sorreee. Don’t think I can say it like that. I’ll just keep it at the ‘I love myself’. Much easier, y’know.”  
She nodded enthusiastically, pleased. “So, with our non-moth eyes, where d’you wanna go?”  
“Cheap and good?”  
She shrugged. “Probably best, yeah.”  
Gabriel looked around and spotted a place he thought could be interesting. “Got something. Let’s go.”  
“To think this is our first date in centuries.”  
“And it’s gonna be amazing.”  
“Of course. It’s your natural talent after all.”  
He smiled at her happily. “Really?”  
“Really. Along with being clumsy of course.”  
He looked down in defeat like he’d been shot. “Catarina, will you ever let that fact go?”  
She was grinning teasingly at him. “’Course not, Gabe. After all these years and all those accidents, how could I? Also, think you should call me Cathy here.”  
He looked at her confused. “But it’s not like we’re interacting with people.”  
“But we will be. And there’s always a chance someone from work might spot us. Anything’s possible.”  
“Ok… Cathy.” It felt weird, using a different name for his girlfriend. For him she had always been Catarina. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it just felt fitting. The name fit the person perfectly in this case. And now she wanted him to call her this strange, shortened version of her name. Out of fear of these humans noticing. Why? If one of them did comment on it, he could just as well modify their memories.  
“Gabriel,” Cathy said seriously. “Gabe.”  
“Yeah.” His mind was still clearly miles off.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
She shook her head. “Did I say or do something to upset you?”  
He shook his head and put up his carefree smile. “No. Nothing to worry about, Cathy.” He put clear effort into saying the name correctly.  
She knitted her eyebrows unconvinced. “If you’re sure.” She turned and started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. “Let’s just go hypothetical here, _if_ there is something that’s bothering you, you can tell me, no matter what it is, whether I can help you through it or not. They say sharing’s good, y’know.”  
“Yeah. Know that. So, don’t worry, mm-kay. It’s all good.”  
Cathy had to force her muscles not to tense or shake. She knew something was bothering him. He didn’t have to tell her everything of course. That would be too much, and their relationship didn’t need that. They trusted each other. If one needed it, the other would be there for them. _Don’t think about it. He doesn’t want to talk about it, so don’t even dare think about it,_ she thought as she took her seat.  
“What made you think of that name?” Gabriel asked while looking at the menu.  
“Sounds like my name and it’s foreign, so thought it would work out.”  
“Yeah. But your surname sounds totally different. Why’d you choose that?”  
A small, smug smile formed on her lips. “Liked the meaning.”  
He lowered his menu and looked at her. “What does it mean?”  
“Skilled.”  
He nodded. “Very fitting. Now I know why you called yourself that, think it’ll be easier, Cathy.”  
She gave him a dubious smile. “Gabe, you’re such a loser.”  
He gently stroked her head. “Love you too.”  
She snorted and shook her head. Most of her face was hidden behind her menu, only her eyes could still be seen. She peered at him and couldn’t help but smile lovingly. _A lot of human things seem strange to me, but I understand why they go on dates. It’s wonderful, to have this kind of time with the person you love. Just the two of you._  
Eventually the waiter came and took their order.  
“Just so you know, I’m paying,” Cathy said with a broad smile.  
“Don’t you want to split it or something?”  
She shook her head. “I’ve got an income now and it’s good to do stuff like that with it. And you deserve to have money spent on.”  
First, he stared at her in embarrassment, then a soft smile formed on his lips. “Thank you, Cathy.”  
Even though she was still clearly happy, her smile wavered slightly. “After telling you to call me by that name, I end up not liking it. Dammit.” She groaned and rested her head on the table. She smiled up slightly at him. “I dunno why, it’s just always so nice hearing you say my full name. But let’s forget about it for now, okay.”  
“Catarina is a very pretty name, yes. And it has a very fitting meaning. Pure.” He stroked the top of her head. “For purely awesome.”  
She stared at him in embarrassment. “Shut up, you loser.” She mumbled while looking away, “Know it means that; the name I chose has the same meaning.”  
“You put a lot of thought into it then.”  
She scoffed. “Just a bit of research, yeah. The two nobodies I arrived with just picked their names randomly I think and didn’t put all that much thought into it. But they are fitting.” She looked at him seriously. “In a sense you’re lucky. Gabriel is actually a common name in this world and there’s also the fact that you won’t try to integrate like us. You can just keep your name.”  
“If I had to change it, you could also continue referring to me as ‘you loser’ to keep it easy.”  
She chuckled and shook her head. “Yeah. That’s a great alternative.”  
Eventually they got their food.  
“Thank you,” Cathy said with a polite smile.  
“Thanks.”  
As the couple was eating, Gabriel couldn’t keep his eyes off his girlfriend. He really had missed her, missed that easy smile of hers. Even while eating, she was exuding that undefeatable aura of hers. Happy. He was truly happy to be by her side again. And he couldn’t wait for more time like this.  
He was so distracted that the piece of meat that he had been planning on eating didn’t make it to his mouth and fell on his toga.  
Cathy snorted in amusement. “Never thought your clumsiness would extend to this.”  
He said with his easy-going smile, “Just shows that you shouldn’t underestimate my clumsiness.”  
She laughed. “God dammit, Gabe. It’s best that you try and clean it a bit with water, that it doesn’t stain too badly.” She grinned. “Cause god forbid your precious toga getting a permanent stain.”  
He nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be right back. Try not to get into any fights.”  
She looked at him askance. “What do you take me for? You know I’m not one to start random fights, especially not now.”  
“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “But you love fighting and there’s a chance you’re missing everything to do with it.”  
She shook her head. “You bein’ here makes up for all that. Don’t worry.”  
He blinked in embarrassment and turned around, in search of the toilets.  
Cathy continued starting at the place where Gabriel had been affectionately. _You truly are the best, Gabe._  
“Hey, Pravina,” a male voice she recognised said beside her. He was one of her former colleagues from El Diablo’s.  
She made her expression serious and turned to look at him. “Yeah. Can I help you?”  
“That guy’s your boyfriend? Really? You turned down my friend for _that_?”  
A small, dangerous smile flickered across her face. “Yeah. Got a problem with that? In case it wasn’t obvious, we love each other.”  
He scoffed. “Yeah. Got that. You looove him. I’ve never seen you act like that before. It’s weird as all hell. Actually happy, genuinely smiling without putting some act up. But for it to be someone like _him_. That’s just bizarre.”  
She rested her head on her hand which was propped up on the table. She was grinning at him, a combination of menace and amusement in her eyes. “Gotta say, it takes guts to judge someone you’ve never met before to this extent. Why? Is it ’cause of his clothes? Even I admit they’re odd, but that’s all. He still looks good in them. C’mon. Tell me. What makes you think you can judge my boyfriend? I’m dying to know.”  
He subconsciously took a step back. He was feeling an aura he had never felt before.  
“I’m waaaiting,” she sang. “You can’t just come up to me, being all rude about the man I love without a proper explanation, can you? Or maybe you can. I don’t know how others work, but for me, you can’t. He’s the one line you do not cross and get away unharmed.” She cocked her head. “So, what is it?”  
“Um… Ah… Um… He-he doesn’t seem like someone I expected you to fall for.”  
She raised her eyebrows intrigued. “Is that so? And what kind of guy would you expect me to fall for then?”  
“Some kind of dangerous bad boy.”  
She snorted and started laughing. “Oh, beautiful. Yeah. I see why you’d think something like that, but no. Opposites attract, Tanaka. In this case.” The look in her eyes turned loving. “Though he is dangerous. Very much so. But yeah, he’s not a bad boy. Just an overall good person.”  
He nodded and turned around.  
Cathy got from her chair and grabbed him by the back of the collar. She pulled him down so his ear was right next to her mouth. “If you or anyone else breathes a bad word about him, you’ll regret it. Spout all the insults you want about me, just don’t go for him, mm-kay?”  
He quickly nodded his head while having difficulty breathing.  
“Good.” She aggressively let go of him. “Now get out of my sight.”  
He was gone before she could blink.  
She sighed and let herself fall on the chair.  
“What was that about? Seemed like you were ready to kill him,” Gabriel asked as he sat down.  
She looked at him seriously. “He said some dumb crap, so I told him what was what. How’s your toga?”  
“Good. Still gonna have to wash it properly when I get back home, but y’know, good for now.”  
She looked at him in amusement. “You, wash it properly?”  
“Hey, I can totally do that, y’know.”  
“Oh, really? When’s the last time you washed something?”  
Gabriel looked down in thought. “Long ago.”  
She chuckled while looking at him fondly. “Thought so. I’ll help you if you want.”  
He grinned. “Really? Thanks, Cata-Cathy.”  
Her smile softened. “Sure thing.” _Thank you for being with me._


	50. Demonic revelation

Cathy spotted Ashiya coming back and ran out to greet him. “So, how’d it go?” she asked with an expectant smile.  
He was surprised by her interest in what he had been up to. A part of him was also surprised by how she knew what he had gone to do, but he ignored that part. He knew by now not to question how she knew what she did. “I would say alright. I showed her why it would be a bad idea to be romantically involved with me.”  
“What’d you do?”  
“I showed her my demonic form and told her she was misguided for having feelings for someone like me.”  
She scoffed. “Ain’t wrong there. But did you actually turn her down?”  
“Not exactly no.”  
Cathy groaned annoyed. “Why? Dude, you’ve got this amazing woman who’s interested in you and instead of properly turning her down or accepting her feelings, you do this.” She almost whined, “Why?” She looked up at him and cocked her head. “Or do you intend on going out with her once all this is over?”  
“No.”  
“Seriously, such a loss,” she said under her breath. “You know, it’s not that difficult to turn someone down. Just go all like ‘I’m honoured by the fact that you have feelings for me, but I can’t accept them because I don’t feel the same and we’re two entirely different species. Do try to get over me. We can still be friends.’ Or however you’d say it.”  
He sighed. “Of course you know how to say it.”  
“Obviously. But that’s beside the point, mm-kay. You have to be upfront about it. There aren’t many women like that around, y’know. Believe me. And it’s not just her looks; her personality’s also damn amazing. Seriously. If I didn’t have a boyfriend and she was into women, I might’ve considered taking her for myself.”  
He glared at her. “Show some respect.”  
“Huh?” She frowned at him with a dumbfounded expression. “What you talking about? I was praising her, y’know. Just saying that not going out with her is a total loss.” She sighed and started going back to her own apartment. “But yeah, who knows whether it’s even possible for you to become romantically interested in someone. Only time will tell.” She looked at him seriously as she opened her apartment door.  
“I hate to agree with you but yes indeed. Time will tell.”


	51. The visit

Cathy, Maou, Emi, Alas Ramus, Acieth Alla, Erone, Nord, Amane, Chiho and Emeralda were headed to Lailah’s house to hear the reasons behind her actions.  
The moment Cathy saw Gabriel; she happily went over to him and took him by the hand.  
Maou was less than pleased by the sight of him but accepted the fact since he had no choice. Since Lailah was living on the third floor, all except Maou and Chiho took the elevator. When the entire group arrived at Lailah’s house, they realised that her house truly was a mess. Lailah told them since she worked as a nurse and also had to take care of Ente Isla matters, she had had no time to be bothered about the cleanliness of her apartment. Emeralda retorted by saying that the last time Lailah crashed over at her place, she left the place a mess as well.  
Emi couldn’t help but comment on the matter, “Lucifer’s the exact same way. You angels are such slobs. Now I’m a little worried about how Sariel, Gabriel and Catarina are living.”  
“…I have nothing I can say.”  
“Yeah, I sure don’t,” Gabriel added.  
Cathy gave him a bemused smile. “What are you talking about, your place is fine.” She looked up in thought. “Compared to mine at least.”  
“Shows we’re just as bad as each other,” he said with a fond smile.  
“If you’ve messed the place up this bad, do you think you’re ever going to get your deposit back? Do you even know what living in an apartment means?”  
“I think Aunt Miki-T will give it back to her as long as she didn’t really mess up the walls and floor.”  
“That’s not the issue, Amane. If you’re living in a rented space, you’ve got an obligation to adhere to a bare minimum of cleanliness at least.”  
“Oh, but wasn’t there a Devil King who came to my shop because the room he rented had a gigantic hole blown in it?”  
“That was _this_ guy’s fault, Amane.”  
Gabriel shot back at the spreading flames. “Hey! Not me! Your kid did that! This isn’t the first time I’ve heard these wild allegations against me, mm-kay?”  
Cathy had to try her best not to laugh. “Gabe, I’m sorry, but it was kinda your fault as well. And since she’s still a minor, she can’t really take full responsibility for it, even though she did push you.”  
“Yeah. Just ’cause she looks like a kid.”  
She shook her head with a fond smile. “Oh, Gabriel.”  
Eventually it was decided that Nord and Emi would stay with the job of cleaning the place because Emi did not want her friends to think that her mum was a sloppy person. The rest of the group went to the MozzBurger where Gabriel would explain everything they needed to know.  
As Gabriel spoke to them, Chiho deduced that Lailah and Gabriel’s goals were to defeat ‘God’ and the battle against the ‘God’ could range from one month to a few hundred years. At first Maou said that he didn’t want to be part of this, and he did not feel that Ashiya or Urushihara would want to be part of this either.  
Cathy almost attacked Maou on the spot, only to be stopped by Gabriel’s arm around her waist. She was still glaring at him. “I’ll kill you, you bastard,” she said in a low threatening voice. “This is what I kept you alive for and you just say that. Show some respect, hear him out before you say _anything_ else.”  
Gabriel said in her ear so no one could hear them, “Catarina, calm down. We’re in public. If after all this you still wanna attack him, go ahead. Though best not to use your magic since I can hardly sense anything from you. You can still give him a verbal beatdown or something.”  
She looked down annoyed though she couldn’t help but smile and sat back down. “Fine.”  
After some probing from Suzuno, Maou admitted that Ashiya expressed that this situation could not be put off any longer and Urushihara’s lack of opinion on this matter pretty much meant that he didn’t want to leave the situation alone either.  
Hearing about Urushihara’s reaction caused a small smile to form on Cathy’s lips. _He truly is great._  
So, Gabriel started telling the group a bit about the history of angels and who the ‘god’, in other words Ignora, was.


	52. Angelic past

Gabriel began by talking about the tiny island nation of Nauru. He used the country’s economic boom and fall into poverty to explain the situation in Heaven to the others, as the angels are starting to become and feel more useless as they have no more purpose. The others – except for Cathy – were surprised when they heard that there were only 5,000 angels in Heaven. What added to the surprise was that the angels originally came from another planet in another galaxy and the majority of the angels had been human researchers while Gabriel had been the head of security. At the time, Catarina had worked under him. A supernova along with a series of pandemics had destroyed their planet despite their best efforts to save it.  
When Gabriel mentioned the endemic, Cathy looked down regrettably. _I couldn’t save her. It really was all my fault._  
Gabriel noticed Cathy’s expression changing out of the corner of his eyes. He gently caressed her face with his left hand. “It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong, okay. No one could have stopped it.” He kissed her forehead. “So, don’t go blamin’ yourself for something that happened thousands of years ago.”  
She nodded. “Can I rest on you?”  
“’Course. Rest as much as you want.”  
She let herself fall onto his lap. “Thanks, Gabe.”  
Chiho’s mouth had fallen open in shock. She had never expected Cathy of all people to be so soft and vulnerable. She guessed that Gabriel gave her the chance to be so with his presence.  
“Can I ask a question?”  
“What is it, Ammie?”  
“That immortality research, how was it completed?” Amane spoke in a stern tone, this was a question asked to which she already knew the answer.  
Gabriel noticed this as well and looked towards Acieth who had finally managed to snatch Maou’s wallet from him and was running towards the counter.  
“Ignora found traces of our planet’s Tree of Life. And found the Sephirah children hidden amongst the humans.”  
He explained that the revolutionary discovery of immortality had caused the inhabitants of their home world to fight over it as countries had begun secluding themselves and had begun demanding access to the research. Despite this, the researchers had managed to make progress on the immortality research until one day Ignora had completed it. However, around that time their research facility was attacked.  
When the researchers from another world had arrived at Ente Isla, Sataniel had wanted to live peacefully with the new humans but Ignora had looked down on the new humans and had refused to be led by them.  
Faced with no choice, Sataniel had taken his son Lucifer and had fled with the Yesod fragment. In order to take back the Yesod fragment, Ignora and the researchers had started experimenting immortality on the humans of Ente Isla, but the humans that the Sephirah had rejected had started turning into demons. Sataniel along with Lailah had gone entirely berserk and had freed the victims and had formed a demon army to resist Ignora and her forces. However, Ignora’s forces had been stronger and Sataniel had lost his life as a result in a battle with Ignora, and eventually his followers had scattered to Ente Isla’s moon, which became the demon realm.  
After the whole conversation, Gabriel shook Cathy gently. “Time to get up.”  
She groaned. “I wasn’t asleep, y’know.” Her voice had become croaky.  
“Figured. As painful as some bits were, you just couldn’t ignore listening to ’em, huh? Want me to carry you home?”  
She looked up at him with a loving smile. “Have you got any idea how far that is?”  
He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I can do it.”  
Cathy chuckled as she straightened up. “Thanks, but no thanks. Don’t want to strain any of your old man muscles.”  
He felt like he had been stabbed by the insult. “C’mon, Catarina, don’t say that,” he said miffed as he followed her to the exit.  
She shook her head and chuckled. “Not gonna happen.” She looked at him seriously. “Unless you really want me to.”  
Gabriel was taken aback by the seriousness of the question. It was after all because she didn’t always know when she was overstepping until it was too late. He shook his head with a carefree smile. “No. It’s alright. Just a bit annoying, is all.”  
She nodded happily as she went out into the cold air. “That’s great. Can you stay over tonight?”  
“Sure thing.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’d happily stay over every night.”  
She looked down shyly. “Maybe you could then if you want. Know my place isn’t as comfortable as where you’re staying now so I don’t wanna take it away, but it is nice getting to spend my nights with you.”  
“I’ll think about it. How does that sound?”  
She happily grinned and nodded her head. “Great.”


	53. Plans for the Castle

After hearing the story, Maou and his allies made a plan to refurbish the Devil’s Castle on Ente Isla, which was actually a spaceship of sorts, to fight Ignora, or ‘God’, and the heavenly forces.  
Maou’s plan after that is to return back to Japan after the battle. However, his current goal remained, which was to spend Christmas with Alas Ramus and prepare for the great battle ahead.


	54. Heartless

Cathy exited the small apartment to go back to hers. It was the same time that Emi was just about to go into Suzuno’s apartment. “Oh, Emilia, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” she said with an easy-going smile.  
Emi’s body shook in annoyance. “None of your business.”  
“Hm?” She pouted mockingly and crossed her arms. “Well that’s kinda rude.”  
“So what? Why would I bother being kind to you while you’re constantly mean to me and the others?”  
She leant back her head in thought. “Aaah, good question. Guess you don’t.” When she smiled at her again, a twinkle had entered her eyes. “Have fun being mean to me then. Hope it doesn’t take up too much energy.”  
“You’re evil, you know that,” Emi said venomously.  
She smiled in pure amusement. “Evil, you say. After everything I’ve done, I can see why you’d think that. Let’s see.” She leant against the wall and held one finger up. “I’ve killed countless of one would say my own kind. Bell’s done that as well, and you’ve also killed a decent amount of demons. In the end it still comes down to murder, but I’m not the only one.” She held up a second finger. “Then you could argue that I enjoy it, which I do immensely. In the end, enjoying something isn’t wrong and I’m no longer doing it. I haven’t killed one being since I’ve come to Japan, which you should see as an accomplishment. And giving up something I enjoy does suck immensely, let me tell you that. Imagine if you had to do that, how would you feel?” She grinned. “But I’m not doing any of that ’cause I’m following the laws of this world, so shouldn’t you be happy?”  
She stroked her chin slightly with her other hand. “Let’s see. Oh, there’s also the fact that I’ve manipulated people. But I never truly hurt them with the manipulation, maybe their feelings a bit but that’s all in the past and after Gabriel became my boyfriend, I stopped that crap all together.” She let out a soft chuckle. “I realise you probably didn’t even know that so that can’t be it. There must be more.”  
Before Cathy could continue however, there was a sword next to her neck. She had fortunately seen it coming and had taken out Predator which was just touching it. Her eyes moved up to meet Emi’s. “Aren’t I allowed to finish?”  
The Hero looked like she was ready to explode out of rage. “I didn’t ask you to defend yourself.”  
“Ah yes, of course not,” she said through a chuckle. “Would be pretty rich if you did. But I wanted to do a bit of self-reflection. See why you specifically see me as evil.” She eyed the sword. “Now put that away before I burn it.”  
The sword even seemed to be moving on its own. Emi quickly brought it close to her and turned it into a toddler. “You’re a psycho, you know that!” she said angrily.  
She shook her head as she got up and put her ring back on. “No. I took the test. I scored less than 50%. Not even a sociopath. Just you know, plain old crazy.” She opened the door to the stairs.  
She saw that Maou had opened the door of his apartment to see what all the sound had been about. “Hey up, Satan. Be careful, Emilia’s really on edge now,” she said as she waved at him.  
He looked at her surprised, then to the young hero. He shook his head and decided to follow Cathy. “Wait up.”  
She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Yeah?”  
“What happened?”  
She gave him a half-smile and crossed her arms. “Usual. Well, not exactly. Emilia called me evil and I defended myself and tried to find the basis for it.”  
Maou sighed. “Did your general lack of empathy come up?”  
She shook her head, the amusement in her eyes flickered until it left. “No. Why would it? Is that really reason enough to consider someone evil? I’ve killed countless, have no problem hurting others, taunt, do everything that humans and others would consider evil, but just because I can’t give a damn, you’d consider me evil.” She looked down and shook her head. “But it’s important for humans, isn’t it? When you don’t react the right way emotionally, something must be wrong, right?”  
Her voice became quieter. “And there must be, because even before all this I couldn't imagine what people might be going through. Even though I love Gabriel immensely, I could never imagine what he might be feeling. It’s only because of my experience with reading others that I know how to react like I understand. He didn’t even care that I was like that. He accepted me for the heartless monster I convinced myself I was. So carefree but caring at the same time. You probably don’t know this about me because it always happens so fast – I can read people within seconds to know what the right reaction is. Always. Do you have any idea how annoying it is, to spend countless years with someone but still be unable to imagine the pain or other feelings they’re going through? It’s only because I care so much about him and Lucifer that I put so much effort into it. And it’s still difficult. But I don’t care. Because I’m willing to do anything for them.”  
Now her voice was barely louder than a whisper. “You’ve probably never heard me say this before, but I always consider Gabriel the light to my darkness, even when we were both angels or even humans. He may sometimes be annoying, a lot for you guys think so, but he’s so amazing as well. So, when I came here, I became curious and took those tests, they both came out negative but I’m sure there’s something wrong with me. How could there not be? But in the end, it really, really doesn’t matter. Because all this is just temporary. I’ll leave you when it’s all over and you’ll never have to worry about me again.”  
She looked up at him. Her cheeks had become tear stained.  
Maou wanted to say something comforting but didn’t know what to say. All he could do was stare.  
Cathy shook her head. “You should go. I’m sure they’re waiting for you. I’ll be fine.” She started walking towards the door. “Sorry for unloading all this on you, Satan. Especially since I doubt you care. Why would you, ey?” She took out her keys.  
Maou just nodded and left without looking back.

Later that day Emi and Chiho came down the stairs. Once downstairs, Emi noticed something purple out of the corner of her eye. She walked towards it and crossed her arms in disapproval.  
“What the hell does she think she’s doing?” She was looking at the unconscious, undoubtedly sleeping, body of Cathy – slumped against her doorstep.  
“It does look quite odd. Maybe we should help her.”  
Emi scoffed. “Like I’d ever do something like that. Let the guys handle it.” She went back upstairs and aggressively knocked on apartment 201’s door.  
Maou opened the door annoyed. “You know we have a bell, right?”  
“No time. Can’t believe I’m wasting my time on her. Your bodyguard or whatever’s sleeping on her front porch for some reason.”  
Before Maou could say anything, Urushihara shouted, “What?!” He aggressively opened the window leading to the balcony and looked down. “Cat,” he said worriedly. He ran as fast as he could past Emi and down the stairs.  
Emi was surprised by the speed of the fallen angel. She shook her head. “I’m going now.”  
“Yeah. Bye,” Maou said as he also got ready to go down. When he reached the fallen angels, he saw Urushihara worriedly kneeling by Cathy. The girls had already left.  
“Cat,” he said in a small voice.  
“Hmmm. Gabe,” she mumbled.  
“You want Gabriel? I’ll… I’ll get him, okay?”  
Maou sighed. “You’re forgetting where he is. You’ll end up in the hospital again. I’ll go fetch him. Open her door or something.”  
He nodded and took the keys out of Cathy’s hands. He carefully opened the door. Now that the door was open, he wasn’t sure what to do. The logical thing to do was to carry her inside. If he had his magic, he would be able to do that no problem. But without … he wasn’t exactly the fittest. He didn’t have natural strength like his fellow demons. So, he just sat on his knees beside her and put her in a more comfortable position.  
“What happened?” said a worried voice above him.  
He had to fight back the tears. “I dunno, dude. Emilia found her like this and told us.”  
Gabriel leant down beside him. “Ok. I’ll figure it out later. Thanks for looking after her. I’ve got it from here.”  
“Yeah.” He got up slowly. “You think … someone hurt her?”  
He shook his head. “See no wounds or anythin’. And she’d hide ’em as well. This has to be something really strong emotionally. Maybe even something she’s kept in for a long time.” He picked her up. “Whatever it is, I’ll figure it out.” He smiled. “And depending on what happened, make the person pay.”  
Maou subconsciously gulped. It was the first time he had heard Gabriel say something like this after all. Even though he hadn’t been the direct cause of it, he had been involved. He knew he could take him on, but there was still something so eerie about the way it had been said that he didn’t want to have to prove it.  
Urushihara smiled as he got up. “You two really are made for each other. In the weirdest way possible.”  
“Thanks.” He stepped inside. “See y’all.” He carefully put Cathy down on the floor before he closed the door. He sat down on his knees beside her and rested her head on them. As she was sleeping, he gently stroked her head. “It’s alright, Catarina. I’m here,” he said in a soft voice.  
Eventually she let out a tired groan and opened her eyes. When she saw Gabriel looking down at her, she let out a gasp and tackled him to the ground with a hug. “You’re here.”  
He hugged her in return and gently stroked her back. “’Course I am. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there for you.”  
“Dammit. You stupid, cheesy loser. Thank you.”  
“Want to talk about what’s wrong?”  
“I’m heartless,” she started in a small voice.  
“Catarina,” he said seriously, wanting to argue against the fact.  
She shook her head. “No. Just let me talk. Please.”  
He gave her a nod, indicating that he’d be quiet.  
“I do have a heart, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to love you as much as I do. I also wouldn’t be able to care about Lucifer. But that’s all. That’s all there is to me and I was fine with that, I _am_ fine with that. It’s just, you know, annoying sometimes. ’Cause I don’t understand what’s wrong with me. And you might be all like ‘There’s nothing wrong with you, Catarina. You’re perfect just the way you are.’ But the thing is, Gabriel, I … I don’t understand. How can you love someone like me? I’m such a horrible person. I may not be evil, but I’m still not worthy of love. I mean, I just … I dunno, I just … don’t understand why I’m still alive while genuinely good people have to die. I really am trash.” She had gotten off him and was looking at the ground in shame.  
“I can talk now, right?”  
She nodded.  
“Y’know, you keep sayin’ I’m such a great person and all, but I’m really not that great, Catarina. Sure, I care more than you do, but that’s just a small detail. You’re much braver than I’d ever be. If it had been you the first time I tried to take that girl away, I’m sure you would’ve stayed there till the very end. Some may say it’s foolish, but I think it’s really admirable even though I’ll never be like that. Also, you know, I’ll also use anything necessary to get what I want, no matter who I may hurt. I don’t really care ’bout those others, as long as I get what I want, it’s all good. I could probably go on for ages, but just know that I’m no saint either.”  
“Though you are an angel,” she responded in a quiet voice.  
He smiled. “Yeah. Officially maybe, but not when it comes down to who I am as a person.”  
“But…” She looked up at him. “But…”  
He gave her a bright smile, waiting for her response.  
Her body shook. “I love you, you beautiful man.”  
He blinked surprised; he hadn’t expected her to call him that. He reached out and gently stroked her head. “I love you too, you absolutely beautiful woman.”  
Cathy couldn’t help but smile before a small chuckle escaped her lips. “Dammit, Gabriel.”  
“What?”  
She looked at him, with love obvious in her eyes. “You’re such a loser.”  
He grinned. “That’s the spirit.”  
She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders so she could hug him and rested her head on his shoulder. “But you know, no matter what, there will always be a part that sees you as more important than me. It’s probably not the best, but I can’t help it,” she said in his ear.  
A hint of sadness appeared in his smile. “Yeah. I realised too late and it can’t be undone. So, I’ll try to stay out of danger.”  
She chuckled. “Though is it even possible for your clumsy ass?”  
“Hey!” he protested.  
She looked at him amused. “Yeah?”  
“It’s not only my ass that’s clumsy, ya know.”  
She started silently giggling. “True.” She rested her head in the crook of his neck. She said tenderly, “That’s why you’ve got me. To keep you out of such situations. Though in the end, no matter how clumsy you may be, you’re also really strong and capable. And I wouldn’t want you any other way.”  
“Same here, Catarina, same here,” he said in her ear before he kissed her on the cheek.

After Cathy had calmed down in Gabriel’s arms, he asked in a gentle voice, “D’you wanna talk about it?”  
They were both lying on the ground facing each other. She looked down in thought. “Emilia … she called me evil. And I defended myself, you know, talked about what could make me evil and stuff.”  
He nodded his head in understanding.  
“But she got mad and took out her Better Half.”  
The look on Gabriel’s face froze. Unforgivable. Just the action in itself was unforgivable. But he needed to know more before he thought of anything to do.  
She chewed the inside of her lips. “I just left then. I knew there was no point in me staying any longer. And Satan came after me to ask me what had happened and then I told him and he … he brought up my lack of empathy.”  
“I see. Yes. Yes.” He nodded his head once before he brought her into another hug. He gently caressed her head. “It’d be much easier if you no longer hung out with them.”  
She whimpered. “But, Gabe, Lucifer.”  
“You can still hang out with him when the others are out, right?”  
She nodded.  
He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. “That’s good.”  
“Hey, Gabriel,” Cathy started unsurely.  
“Yeah, Catarina.”  
“When this is all over, when we’ve won, will you marry me? If you can … if you want to.” A blush had formed on her cheeks. It had been something she had just thought of on the spot, without a build-up or anything. It truly was embarrassing.  
He blinked multiple times. “What? Cata-Catarina, are you serious?”  
She couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. She smiled at him brightly. “Of course I’m serious. I may have just thought of it in the moment and said it, but I still think it’s nice, don’t you?”  
He nodded his head. His face was as red as his eyes. “Yeah. …Why?”  
She shook her head and looked at him lovingly. “It just sounds nice, doesn’t it? To be married. Like yeah, I know we’ve been together for hella long and that marriage in the end doesn’t change anything. But there’s a part of me that would like to call you my husband.”  
“And then … I’d get to call you my wife.” A broad smile formed on his face. “I like that.” Gabriel brought her into a hug and kissed her cheek. “I love you, my future wife.”  
She started silently giggling. It had in the end been really random, but it had turned into something terrific. They had something to look forward to. “I love you too, my future husband.” She was silent for a bit before she said in a small voice, “You know, before the big day, women usually wear engagement rings to show off, I guess. Should I get one?”  
He straightened up and sat cross legged while looking at her confused. “I should get one then.”  
Cathy shook her head. “Wouldn’t say that, no. Usually the person who proposes gets the ring, so I’d have to. We could choose one together when I have a day off or something.”  
He nodded. “How will you wear it then? Necklace?”  
Her smile turned fond. “Yeah. As much as I love you, Predator has to be used like this. Sorry.”  
He shook his head with a bright smile. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m just happy I get to marry you, Catarina.”  
“Me too. ’Cause it gives me some kinda security I guess.” She hugged herself. “You’re gonna be alright and we’ll have a nice small wedding, you’ll wear a suit and I some dress. Damn there’s so much planning that’ll have to go into it.”  
“Good thing we’re pretty much immortal then. We have all the time in the world.”  
She snorted and looked at him askance. “Gabriel, there’s something very important I have to tell you.”  
“Really? What?” His smile had turned slightly intrigued.  
She crawled over to him and said in his ear, “You’re an absolute loser. We don’t even know whether we’ll still have our powers after all this.”  
She was close enough that he could give her a kiss on the cheek, which he did. “Really? That’s important? I thought it’d be something new.”  
She pouted. “You think me saying that isn’t important?”  
Gabriel just realised what he had implied. He waved his hands in front of him in defence. “Aaah, no, that’s not what I meant. I… I…”  
Her pout had turned into a full-on grin. “I’m waiting.”  
He hung his head in defeat. “Got nothing.”  
She clapped her hands and fell on her back from laughter. “Oh, Gabriel, you truly are amazing. Can’t believe we can still mess with each other after all these years.”  
“There’ll always be those kindsa topics.”  
“True.” She looked at him more seriously, though the smile hadn’t left her face. “So, we’ll go shopping this weekend?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
She shook her head. “No, Gabe, a date.”  
“A date it is.”


	55. The resignation

The next morning, before she left for work, Cathy went to the Devil’s Castle. Instead of breaking in this time, she rang the bell.  
When Urushihara opened the door, he was surprised to see her. “Catarina. Are you alright?”  
She gave him a gentle smile and nodded. “Fine. You don’t have to worry, Lucifer.”  
He averted his eyes to the ground. He wanted to say that he hadn’t been worried, but both of them would know that to be a lie. He had been unbelievably so. The only thing to keep him calm was the fact that Gabriel had been with her. And he knew that as annoying as he was, the archangel would do anything to make Cathy smile.  
“What brings you here? Don’t you have to leave for work?”  
“Soon. I just have to tell you something.”  
“Yeah.”  
She took in a deep breath and exhaled. “We think it’s best that I don’t hang out as often with the others. We’re just so different in too many ways and can’t see eye to eye. I’ll still fight when the battle comes, but more for Gabriel and you than anyone else.” She scoffed. “Not like that changed, just sayin’.”  
He looked at her in wide-eyed shock. His friend was someone who could take on whatever people threw at her. This kind of reaction was unheard of. “What did they say?” he asked in a low growl. He didn’t care how; he would find a way to get his magic and make them pay for doing this to his friend.  
Cathy shook her head. “Unimportant. It’s been handled. I’ll still come and visit you as often as I can while the other two are away, but not while there here. I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah.” His voice had started wobbling. “You’re gonna resign then?”  
She blinked confused. “What?”  
“As Maou’s bodyguard. Since you don’t wanna spend time with him anymore.”  
“Oh.” Honestly, Cathy hadn’t thought about that. “Oh yeah. I should, shouldn’t I? It would make sense, yes.” She nodded. “Yes. Yes. I’ll do that. Tonight, after he’s done with work.”  
The concern could clearly be seen on his face. “Seriously, Cat, are you okay? It’s not like you to not think about that kinda stuff.”  
She nodded. “Yeah. Yesterday was an emotional day, is all. But it ended with a bang, so that’s great.” The sadness in her eyes disappeared. Now she was grinning with love obvious in them.  
“’Course. What’d he do?”  
She chuckled. “Said yes.”  
Urushihara blinked for a second in thought. When he realised what she was referring to, a shrewd smile formed on his lips. “You proposed to him? Never took you for someone who wants to get married, Cat. How’d that even work? An angel and a demon.”  
She shook her head. “That’s for the future, after everything’s over. Now we’re just engaged. But we’re gonna get a ring during the weekend.”  
“Cool. Have fun. And congrats, Cat. Looking forward to the day.”  
She chuckled. “Thanks. And yeah, you’re a definite invite.” She waved. “Bye, Lucifer.”  
“Bye, Cat.”

At work, Cathy hunted Sariel down. “Mr. Sarue, could I please have a word?”  
“Make it quick. You’ll have to start working soon.”  
She nodded. “Is it alright if I have my break tonight? I would like to discuss something with one of the MgRonald’s workers and I won’t be seeing him unless I visit him tomorrow. It’s urgent.”  
“Can your body handle not having lunch for so long?”  
She nodded. “Though if you rather have that I have a break earlier, could I please just go see him when he’s done. I’ll work overtime on some other date or something.” She held her hands together and bowed her head in pleading. “Please.”  
Sariel was taken aback by this never before seen side of Cathy. She was not one to beg for things, more like take them without asking. This was clearly serious. “Very well. Do not starve yourself. You can split your break up if necessary but do tell me at the end of the day.”  
She grinned at him happily. “Thanks, Mr. Sarue. I really owe you one here.” With that, she went to work.  
_She undoubtedly wants to have a word with the Devil King. I wonder about what. She doesn’t generally have urgent problems._

Late into the day, Cathy took her break. She took out her snack and walked over to Maou. He was at the bike rack, taking out his bike.  
“Yo, Maou, a word.”  
Maou was startled by the sudden voice of Cathy beside him. Usually she would be working now. He looked at her and saw that she was still wearing her uniform. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working?”  
“Says the dude who abandoned work in the past. I’m on a break, so it’s fine. Sariel’s handy like that. Just want a quick word with you. Nothing more, mm-kay.”  
“Yeah.”  
Her smile turned more easy-going. “Ok. Now that’s out of the way, I’m resigning. As your bodyguard that is. You clearly don’t need one with that power up and your great Devil King powers. You never needed one to begin with, I just became one because I also wanted to have some big position and needed to keep you safe, alive. But now all that crap’s outta the way and Lailah’s showed herself, you don’t need me anymore. It’s a win-win. You don’t have this mean annoyance being your bodyguard; I don’t have to protect someone I can’t get along with.”  
Maou was taken aback by the suddenness of the statement. True. He didn’t need a bodyguard, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate Cathy being there to protect him. “Is it what I said yesterday?” he asked in a small voice.  
She took a bite off her snack. “Hm?” Once she had swallowed her food, she said, “Partially, yeah. I’ve been a demoness for much longer than you guys and you think you can just judge me like that? Not cool. Feelings are overrated, they’re not always needed. I’m probably gonna sound like a psycho here, but what does it matter since people just love calling me that. If you truly want something done, do you really have to take into account how everyone feels? That’s so much effort. Like sure, make sure they don’t cry or whatever, but beside that, really? Want everyone to be one big, happy family? There’s no such thing, Satan. Not for those that live a long life.”  
She walked closer to him and took a piece of his hair between her fingers. “I could’ve become the Devil Queen in a different way, y’know. With fear. Then all those suckers wouldn’t have ended up suffering and we wouldn’t have had to go and invade Ente Isla. But oh no, since Satan is _such a good boy_ , you wanted peace for your people, not realising what you were doing. Killing countless on both sides. And now you want to help the others. You are not a good king, Satan. You may have started out as one, but not now. You’re the one who put your people in danger. Because of this _peace_. Because one little brat wanted to go to this far off place.” Her smile became more unhinged, a light had entered her eyes. “Now that I think about it, that’s actually really selfish. Wow, Satan, you did actually do something that could be considered demonic. Way to go you. You’re not an entire failure.”  
She moved her hand downwards and grabbed him by the collar. She pulled him down so his ear was next to her mouth. “I’ll still fight like I always do, but in no way am I loyal to you. All that is broken. I won’t kill you, that would be stupid. But I won’t stop anyone else from killing you either. Your life is in your own hands and your little fans.” She let go of him. She grinned. “Have a safe trip home. And do tell Lucifer after you recover how the full brunt of my lack of empathy felt. I’m really curious, honestly. It was fun. Shame we won’t do it anymore since I won’t be visiting the Devil’s Castle all that often.” She waved at him. “Bye.”  
All he could do was stare at her as she left for the SFC across the street. She hadn’t even given him a chance to get a word in. It had been one sided and merciless. Demonic wasn’t a word he would want to use to describe her because in a sense so was he. Maybe monstrous was more accurate. But then again … she did have good in her; he just rarely saw it.  
He understood why she had resigned. He, everyone else from the Devil’s Castle beside Urushihara, had made her tired. No one had bothered to get to get to know her, understand her. Only two people had, and she would protect them with her life. _I never had the time for that, I guess. Never thought of something so basic._ He sighed as he took out his bike. _It doesn’t matter. It’s not like I need her in my life or anything._


	56. Explanation

Back at the counter, Sariel approached Cathy. “How did it go?”  
She nodded, a small smile from before still resided on her face. “Good.”  
“It seemed rather odd to me. About what did you talk?”  
She shook her head. “Nothing that concerns you.” She hummed in thought. “Maybe it does. I resigned from my other job.”  
“What? Are you serious?”  
“Obviously.”  
“My office. Now.”  
“What? But…” She indicated her counter.  
“Someone else will handle it. I need to hear the full story to know whether anything has changed.”  
She sighed. “Of course, Mister Sarue.” She followed him to his office. “You know, we could just as well talk after my shift.”  
“It feels more urgent than that.” He opened the door to his office. “Take a seat.”  
She groaned and sat down cross legged. She rested her elbow on her leg. “So, whaddya wanna know?”  
“Why did you resign? I thought that despite your differences, you were loyal to the Devil King.”  
An amused smile formed on her lips. She let out a slight snicker. “Oh, Sariel, we’ve been separated for too long if that’s what you thought. I wasn’t. Not in the slightest. Before I left Heaven, Lailah asked me to keep him alive. She didn’t give a name, but a message saying that I’d know who it was when I saw him. So that’s all there is to it.” She rested her arms on the backrest. “And now that all this crap’s moving forward in a different way and he’s got that Acieth Alla power up, he doesn’t need me. He also doesn’t like me and as entertaining as all of it was at the beginning, working out just doesn’t seem possible anymore.”  
“Did he say something to upset you?”  
She cocked her head slightly. A serious, unhinged look had entered her eyes. “Why do you ask? Are you worried about me, Sariel?”  
“If I am not mistaken, you referred to us as friends once, right? You don’t have to tell me, I am sure Gabriel and Lucifer are aware of the problem, but it also couldn’t hurt.”  
She shook her head. “Only Gabe knows. I only talked to Lucifer this morning and didn’t think I had time for all that.” She sighed. “Do you think I lack empathy?”  
“Maybe so. You definitely have very little of it, but I am not entirely sure you lack it. Did Satan perhaps say it?”  
“Yes. And I kinda went off on him about it because of how he said it and it upset me deeper than I thought it would. It makes people think I’m evil.” She started bobbing her right foot.  
“Your empathy does work in a funny way. Do you have any for me?”  
She blinked at the question. “Um… I dunno.”  
“Thought as much. You don’t feel it unless you form a deep emotional bond with someone, like Gabriel or Lucifer. We may be friends, but we haven’t formed that bond yet. Perhaps one day in the future, but I very much doubt it will happen soon.”  
She shook her head. “As sweet as that is of you to say, Sariel, I don’t think so. As much as I love him, it’s still difficult for the empathy for him to form. It’s all my past experience with others that helps me know how to react to certain situations. Also, the obvious fact that I don’t want him to feel bad in any way, nor Lucifer. Maybe I do sometimes feel it and just not remember. Who knows?”  
“Perhaps so. I would also say that the difference between them and us is that we tried to get to know you or get along with you even though you have this apparent lack. All for our own reasons. They never had any.”  
She could feel tears forming in her eyes. “Yeah. Gabe did big time. I didn’t even want him to, but he insisted. Shows how much of a loser he truly is.”  
“Speaking of which, how did you two meet? You’ve known each other for longer than anyone else in Heaven.”  
She scoffed. “Really? You actually wanna know?”  
Sariel nodded. “Perhaps it could help in some way.”  
She groaned and leant further back. “Oh, dude, I don’t need help. I mean, probably yeah, I am crazy after all. But not like this. Not from you.”  
“Ok. Fine. I am merely curious. I want to know because as well as the two of you fit together, I cannot for the life of me imagine how you got together.”  
“Y’know, there were years between us meeting and getting together. Also, technically, I am on the clock and great as this little conversation is, is it really okay?”  
He looked at the clock on the wall. “Very well. Once we are done with work, how about you come over to my place? We can continue our conversation there.”  
She chuckled. “Oooh, Sariel, how daring. Inviting over a girl to your place.”  
“It is no different than talking here and you know that. So, will you come?”  
“Yeah. Sure. Talk about my past over some drinks sounds fun.” She got up. “And thanks. You may be a total creep, but in some ways, you are a decent guy. If you manage to get your creepy part under control, you might actually have a chance with Mayumi Kisaki.”  
He nodded fervently. “Yes. Thank you, Catarina.”  
She gave him a small smile before leaving through the door.


	57. She does care

Maou let himself fall at the table. Cathy’s words hadn’t left him since they had parted ways.  
“Welcome back, my liege,” Ashiya said as he readied the food.  
“Thank you.”  
“Is something the matter?”  
“Yeah… Cathy–”  
“What? What did that wench do this time?”  
Urushihara glared at him. “Dude, it’s Maou’s fault, so don’t blame her for what he’s about to say.”  
Maou sighed. “Yeah. You could say that. We’re too different after all. She’s resigned from my position as bodyguard and won’t be spending as much time here.” He looked up at Ashiya. “I doubt we’ll be seeing much of her. Only reason for her visits will now undeniably be Urushihara.”  
“In that case, good riddance.”  
Urushihara shot up. “Shut up! I don’t know what happened yesterday, but I know it’s your fault! What did you even say?!”  
“I brought up her lack of empathy.”  
Urushihara just stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language. “You’re stupid, you know that.”  
“Urushihara, watch your tongue,” Ashiya said angrily.  
“Calm down, Ashiya. What makes you say that?”  
“You know what one of the first things Catarina offered to do when we first met in the Demon Realm? Protect me. So what if she lacks empathy? She’s not heartless. We’d hardly even spoken before and yet she offered to do that. She’s so good and kind, but ’cause neither of you ever bothered to get to know her, you say such stupid things! She’s got feelings as well, you know. But I doubt either of you cared to notice because of how she acts! She’s genuinely kind to those around her, that’s not some act, she just … she just says some crappy things sometimes and has difficulty forming bonds.” His hands were clamped in fists. “But she does care. Just ’cause it’s in a different way, you can’t see it. Just ’cause she cared about me first, you couldn’t see it.” He glared at them. “It’s ’cause of people like you that she’s like this.” Tears could be seen streaming down his face.  
Urushihara turned around, walked to his closet, and closed the door behind him. There he brought his legs up to him and silently sobbed against his knees. _It’s my fault as well. She treats them like crap because they treat me like crap. She’s much better than any one of them._ “I’m sorry, Cat,” he said in a small voice.  
Maou and Ashiya were left stumped. Maou really had gotten a lot to take in today. It was just an extra layer of information that he would have to process, nothing more. He was sure he would be fine.  
Ashiya had never expected the small fallen angel to shout at him and his king like that. It was new information, but in a sense also unneeded information. He would no longer be seeing Cathy, so there was no need to think about her empathetic abilities. Maybe if they saw each other coincidentally, however besides that, he would put it on the back burner.


	58. Promise of protection

Entering Sariel’s apartment, Cathy looked around impressed. “Wow. Sweet place. Much bigger than mine. Shows the difference in income, I guess.”  
“Yes. Thank you.” He indicated a chair at the dinner table. “Have a seat. I will get something to drink.”  
“Thanks.”  
“If the conversation takes long and it ends up being too late for you, you are welcome to stay.”  
She chuckled. “Thanks, but no thanks. There’s only so much I can take of you, Sariel. Even if we were to sleep in separate rooms, which I presume was your plan, I’d still rather not. Gabriel wants to come by tonight.”  
Sariel nodded. “Very well.” He handed her a glass of water. “You prefer water, right?”  
She nodded with a small smile. “Yeah. Thanks.”  
He took a seat opposite her. “So, your relationship with Gabriel… How did it start?”  
“First friendship. Near the beginning of high school, so you know, when we were youngish, some bullies were pickin’ on him and I heard. Thought I could get a good fight out of it, but instead I stepped in to save him. Made the bullies run away and helped him to the nurse’s office.”  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Words cannot describe how grateful I am for him being him in the moments that followed. How much I love him. I brought up that I could protect him from then on, that he could stay by my side. When I told him my moral compass was off, he just said that his was probably not that great either. And then…” Tears started forming in her eyes. “And then I chuckled.”  
“Chuckled?” Sariel asked confused, failing to see why Cathy was getting so emotional about it.  
She scoffed. “Yeah. After all this time, strange to see me act like this about it. But that … that was the first time I chuckled because I thought something was genuinely funny. Not like you know, in a mocking way or something like that. Just funny. And it freaked me out, but I wanted to spend more time with him to see whether it’d happen again, and it did, and I was so damn freaked out because he was just some guy. He could see that it was getting to me so he asked what was wrong and I didn’t want to say anything ’cause you know, why would I? But… Damn, I love him. Um… He said he’d listen, and I told him. I mean, I told him that I laughed at what he’d said and that I’d never laughed at stuff that I’d considered funny before and that I was confused.”  
Her body started shaking. “Because what … what’s so special about him? He’s just some guy who made me laugh and I was so god damn confused, Sariel. You have no idea. I didn’t even know whether I should have thanked him or not.” She gave him a broken smile. “’Cause he did something good. And as we all know; you should thank people when they do something good. So, then I just fricking told him that he should keep his distance, that I’ll keep him safe from afar. Because you know, even then I considered myself a monster, more so than I do now. I told him why I came to his rescue and do you wanna know what he said?” She chuckled brokenly. “You wanna know?”  
“Yes,” he said without a hint of a doubt.  
Her voice broke entirely. “‘Maybe ’cause you do have some good in you.’ I’ll remember that sentence until the day I die. He hardly even knew me and still thought that there was a possibility there was some good in me. Naturally, I told him I didn’t and to shut up. I even called him a loser for thinking such a thing.” It was clear she was trying her best in holding back her tears. “First time I called him that came from such young anger and now I do it out of love. How times truly changed.”  
She looked down and rubbed her temples. “He didn’t say anything and just hugged me, making me hella weirded out. Even though my instincts told me to escape, I didn’t move. The big guy just knows how to give good hugs and also ’cause I just couldn’t bright myself to move. He said he did it ’cause he didn’t want to see me cry.” She started sobbing. “And now I’m crying again.”  
She covered her face with her hands. “Sariel, how do I deserve him? How did I ever deserve him? He saw what no one else did and so many still don’t see. Things that even I have difficulties seeing.”  
He took in a deep breath and exhaled silently. “Catarina, what you told me, all this, is proof that you do deserve him and that you do in fact like he had said, have good in you. Your empathy or lack thereof does not play a role in this.”  
“What?” she asked in an almost shriek. She looked at him with confused, wide eyes.  
“You were given a choice: enjoy yourself and fight those bullies or help an injured fellow student. You chose the latter because you do have goodness in you. I would go as far as to say you have sympathy for others. If the shop were to fall under attack, you would help the people there. Your actions, no matter what you may say or do, always come from a good place.”  
She scoffed. “And what about the countless demons that I’ve killed? There’s nothing good about that.”  
“True. But demons are meant to kill one other. You were doing no wrong or right, you were doing merely what the world needed you to do.”  
She looked at the ceiling with a vacant expression. “It’s always nice, talking to smart people, they see the bullshit in your words and make it clean.”  
“That is true.”  
“Can I tell you how we got together some other day? Don’t think I’m emotionally up to the task.”  
“Of course.”  
She smiled at him. “Thanks, Sariel.”  
“Also, Catarina, the only reason you fell was because you decided to leave Heaven. You may fail in some areas and are more likely to threaten and take others’ lives, but Heaven could have still been a good place for you.”  
She chuckled and shook her head. “No, Sariel, it couldn’t have been. I see what you’re getting at and thanks for that, but besides missing Gabriel like crazy, I did genuinely enjoy my time there.”  
“Because it gave you the chance to be there for Lucifer.”  
She repeated the sentence mockingly. Afterwards she said, “Shut up, Sariel.”  
He nodded. “I see. You are putting your walls up again. Thank you for letting them down for so long.”  
She shook her head. “Shut up. Shut up. Stop knowing how I work and think. Shut up. You can’t… Others can’t…”  
“Catarina.” He tried to use a comforting tone.  
She shot up from her chair and started pacing. Her breathing was becoming ragged. “Shut up. Please, be quiet. Shut up. Only Gabriel. Only Gabriel can see. Only Gabriel knows. Only… Only…” She fell to her knees and started hyperventilating.  
Sariel stared in shock at this never-before-seen scene of Cathy. This was what she was like with her walls entirely down for too long. He shouldn’t have stopped it, should he? He didn’t have the right to do so. Gabriel would kill him. Gabriel. He snatched his phone and selected his number. With trembling hands he brought the phone to his ear. Even as the phone rang, he said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” All he heard was the call being accepted and being declined.  
Not a second later a Gate opened in the room.  
The moment Gabriel saw his fiancée hyperventilating on the floor, he knelt down beside her. “Catarina,” he said in a forced steady voice. “Catarina.”  
Hearing his voice was making her breathing less laboured.  
He gently rubbed her sides. “I don’t know what happened, but it’s alright, okay. I’m here.”  
Her body was swaying as the tears continued to trickle down her face. Her breathing was becoming steadier.  
He saw that she had become calm enough that he could bring her into a hug. “It’s alright. You loser’s here.”  
She let out a weak chuckle. “Beautiful loser.” She nuzzled up against him. The familiar sensation in his arms made her feel at home, safe. So safe that she was lulled to sleep.  
Gabriel kissed the top of her head and straightened her up slightly so he could place an arm across her upper thighs to hold onto her. He moved so he was sitting in a better position and pushed himself off the floor. He nuzzled his face against hers to keep her calm.  
The moment was interrupted by a whimper.  
Gabriel turned to look at Sariel. He was still smiling, though an edge had entered her eyes. “You know what made her like that?”  
He nodded and opened his mouth.  
Gabriel cut him off. “Usually I’d say to never repeat those words again or it’s bye, bye for you buuuut since things are changing around here, I’ll give you an out. If she still wants to spend time with you, go for it, but be very careful with what you say.” He ran his fingers through her hair. His expression became more mocking. “People just don’t seem to understand that words get to her, that just ’cause she says whatever, you can as well. She respects some boundaries of people, y’know. So, don’t make her cry again, mm-kay. For all our sakes.”  
He nodded ardently.  
He carefully moved his arm, so it was covering Cathy’s ears. “Just curious, what did you say? ’Cause I doubt you made the same mistake as Emilia and the Devil King.”  
“Um… She was very open with me and ended up crying a bit. Afterwards she started putting up her walls again and I um … I commented on it. I still thanked her for letting them down for me.”  
Gabriel’s expression froze. Any mirth had left his eyes. He walked over to him. His big figure towered over him. “Sariel, don’t bring that up again. We all have certain subjects we’re sensitive ’bout and as you’ve seen, this is a big one. Seriously. Can’t believe that you and the Devil King hit the nail on the head with these.” He cocked his head. “We good? You won’t bring up that anymore and I won’t hurt you.”  
He nodded his head with all the vigour he had left. “Y-yes.”  
His smile broadened. “Great to hear. It’d be a shame to lose you besides Camael.” He started walking away.  
He followed to open the door. “C-Camael? What did he do?”  
“Hm? You don’t know? He hurt Lucifer really badly. Like you wouldn’t believe how bad.” He moved some stray hair from Cathy’s face behind her ear. “So Catarina’s gonna kill him when she sees him again. Dunno when or how, that’s for her to decide.”  
“And you’re alright with that?” Sure, Sariel no longer cared about Heaven’s affairs, but that didn’t mean he wanted the people he had known for so long to die. And he knew Catarina long enough by now to know she would make it last.  
He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. It’s sad really. But I told him, Lucifer’s off limits. He did tell me he hadn’t aimed for him, but y’know, he would’ve hit him either way. On that note, bye. See ya around.”  
He nodded. “Farewell.”


	59. Day off

Gabriel stayed with Cathy at her apartment throughout the night. He had considered taking her to where he spent his nights but thought it would be best for her to wake up somewhere familiar. He kept stroking her head in comfort until he also eventually fell asleep.  
The next morning, he was woken up by an alarm going off. He shot up and looked around for the unexpected sound. It was coming from Cathy’s handbag. He stroked her cheek. “Sorry for this.” He found the phone and switched the alarm off. _Probably to get ready for work. Should call Sariel ’bout that._ He found Sariel’s work number and dialled it. After waiting for a bit, the phones connected.  
“Yes. Hello. Mitsuki Sarue speaking.”  
He was sitting cross-legged next to Cathy so he could stroke her head lest she wake up. He put up his carefree smile so it would sound like he wasn’t still annoyed about the events of the previous days. “Hi, Sariel. Long time. Just callin’ to say that the best of the best won’t be coming for a few days. Y’know, taking some sick days off. Can’t say how many yet, just know that she won’t be comin’ in today. Mm-kay?”  
Sariel sighed. “I presumed as much. Thank you for telling me. How is she doing?”  
“Not woken up yet.” His voice became serious, “If the Devil King or anyone else ask you ’bout her absence, make something up. Y’know, it’s best that way.”  
“Yes. Good day.”  
A part of him thought that the other archangel had no right in saying that to him considering what he had done. The other part thanked him aloud for it. It was best to stay civil for now after all. He looked down when he could feel movement under his left hand.  
Cathy slowly opened her bleary eyes.  
He smiled at her. “Morning.”  
She couldn’t help but smile, even though the rest of her face showed sadness. “Morning.”  
“Sleep well?”  
She nodded and straightened herself up. She leant against him. “Yeah. Your presence always makes it easier to sleep.”  
He straightened out some strands of her hair. “Glad to hear that.”  
“Who’d you call?”  
“Ah,” he said nervously since he was still holding onto his fiancée’s phone. “Sariel.”  
Her eyes became downcast. “Why’d you call him?”  
“’Cause, y’know, think you should take a break from work as well. Can just relax for the day and everything. Y’know, have fun.”  
Her smile became more loving. “Gabriel,” she said as she looked up at him.  
“Yeah.”  
“I seriously love you so much. No words will ever be able to describe how much.”  
“Not even a little? ’Cause before we get married, you might have to write some vows down. Say all kindsa things.”  
She chuckled. “I’ll try. But I can’t make any promises.”  
He kissed her forehead. “Sounds good enough for me. Want breakfast?”  
“Um…” Her smile became a small, amused one. “Are you suggesting you’re gonna cook?”  
“Hey! I can cook.”  
She laughed. “Yeah. But there’s a difference between what we had at our place and the Japanese cuisine. But I’m all up for seeing it. Shows that no matter where we end up after this, we don’t have to worry about that part.”  
Gabriel got up and started searching for ingredients. “Yeah. You got anywhere specific you wanna go?”  
She shook her head. “No. Just wanna be with you. Even if there’s something like the Demon Realm still left, after everything that’s happened, it won’t be the same anymore. I wouldn’t be able to have fun like I did in the past.” She looked up at him. “You know, Sariel said something interesting yesterday. That me killing all those demons wasn’t bad or anything because the world needed that of me. It’s the natural world order there and Satan messed it up.”  
“You say that to him?” he asked as he started preparing the food.  
“Something along those lines, yeah. During the conversation of my resignation.”  
He was relieved to hear that she actually had resigned. Bodyguarding the Devil King was dangerous after all. “How’d the conversation go?”  
Cathy sighed and leant back while resting on the palms of her hands. “Good, I guess. Probably said some unnecessary things to make him feel more uncomfortable, but after that remark I think he deserved it, y’know.”  
He nodded ardently without looking at her. “Yeah.”  
“Gabriel.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why did you never see a problem with me lacking something like empathy?”  
He looked at her and said with a smile, “’Cause I didn’t see it as a problem, mm-kay. Who cares that you can’t share someone else’s feelings by imagining what it would be like to be them in that situation? You’re still kind and good without that. You still helped me and Sophia without that. You make up for that in more than enough in other areas for what you lack.”  
Cathy could feel tears forming in her eyes. She looked down to try and blink them away. She hadn’t heard that name in forever. A friend she had rescued and had promised to protect, but who had still succumbed to the endemic. “You’re beautiful,” she said in a small voice.  
“Huh?” he asked as he started serving some of the food.  
“You’re beautiful, Gabriel, absolutely beautiful. Can’t imagine anyone else saying something like that; something so amazing. Thank you.”  
He smiled at her gently. “Sure thing.” He put the plates on the table. “Time to chow down.”  
She giggled. “Thanks for the meal.” She took a bite of the food. “Delicious. I already knew what I was getting myself into when I asked that question, but now even more and I don’t regret it one bit.”  
“How could you ever regret proposing to someone as great as me?”  
She pointed her chopsticks at him. “You want a list or something?”  
“Wha? There’s even a list?”  
“A short one yeah. Like how you’re sometimes a bit too protective. But yeah, nothing on this list would ever make me reconsider being with you. I love you too much to throw our relationship out of the window for just a few annoyances.”  
A small blush formed on his cheeks. “Same here.”  
The pain in her eyes seemingly disappeared as she continued grinning at him. “So great. So, since you have me skipping work today, whaddya wanna do?”  
“Hm. Good question. You have any games here or something?”  
“Might have a pack of cards I brought out of curiosity, but totally forgot where they are.”  
He nodded. “Sounds good.”  
After breakfast he put the dishes to the side to wash later and went in search of the cards.  
“Do you want me to help you?” Cathy asked, even though the lack of energy in her body was telling her it would be difficult.  
He shook his head with a frivolous smile. “I’ll find them. It’s fine. It’s your day to relax after all.”  
She rested her head on the table. “Thanks.”  
“Maybe you can get dressed if you feel up to it.”  
She nodded slowly. She crawled over to where she kept her clothes. “Hey, Gabriel,” she said shyly.  
“Hm? What is it, Catarina?”  
“Can I borrow one of your shirts?”  
He stared at her in shock. He wanted to ask why, but the embarrassed feeling made it impossible to do so. All he could do was nod. “I… I’ll go get one, okay. I’ll be back soon.”  
She gave him a tired, fond smile. “Yeah. Sure.”  
Finally, Gabriel returned with another I LUV LA t-shirt. “Here,” he said as he handed it over to her. “Is there a special reason for wanting it?”  
Cathy shook her head. “I wouldn’t say special. It’s just like a part of you is with me the whole time, throughout the day. And since it’s so god damn big, it’s quite comfy.”  
“Yeah. I’ll do the dishes then.”  
“Thanks.”  
She got changed in the toilet. A thing that the t-shirt also did was show how truly small she was compared to him. Obviously, she knew that, but to see it like that always felt strange. _Doesn’t matter. It’s who we are as people._ She sighed and went back to the main room. She was holding onto the door to keep herself up.  
Gabriel was quickly by her side and helped her to the table.  
She looked down in shame. “Thank you. Feels like you’ve been doing a lot for me lately.”  
“Ah, doesn’t matter. See it as me making up for the past centuries we’ve spent apart.”  
She chuckled and shook her head. “Guess could say that. What about me then? Don’t you want me to make up in some way?”  
“Nope. You’re fine just the way you are. You’ve been doing a lot by yourself again, so now it’s good to just relax.”  
She pouted. “You’re saying it like I took on more than I could handle.”  
“Which is true, y’know. Looking after and being there for Lucifer, becoming the Devil King’s bodyguard and who knows what else. Also thinking that Lucifer might’ve died.” He cupped her head with his right hand. “You’re willing to take on all kindsa mental pain because a part of you still thinks you deserve it. But you don’t. Because you really don’t. You’ve more than made up for it.” He moved so he could bring her into a hug. “You’ve been suffering since a young age without even realising it, think it’s about time that stopped.”  
“You say. But how? You know it will never truly stop. We can go live far away from everyone else and even then, there’s a possibility that I’ll end up suffering. Suffering’s normal, Gabe. It’s how we deal with it which matters.”  
He nodded. “Yeah. ’Course, ’course. Let’s see. When we get our place to ourselves, we’ll think of all the things that might make you suffer and try to avoid ’em. If you do come in contact with ’em, you’ll talk about it with me or someone else you trust in that way. How does that sound?”  
She chuckled. “Sounds good to me. Now let’s play some cards.”  
“Yeah.” He gave her a long kiss on the temple. “Been a while so might be rusty.”  
“Bein’ an old man and all.”  
_She’s back to her normal self again. That’s good. I’ll give her some time to deal with it in her own time and see how it goes. Otherwise I’ll try to talk to her about it. I don’t wanna hurt her more than she already is._ He looked at her fakehurt. “Catarina, I’m not that old, mm-kay.”  
She was grinning at him victoriously. “Oh, really? And when would you say that you’re old, Gabriel? ’Cause in a lot of ways, being older than 10 thousand is old.”  
“Um… When we’re a 100 thousand.”  
She snorted and shook her head. “Yeah. Like that’s gonna happen. Fine, _young_ man, let’s get this game started. I’m probably also rusty so don’t worry about it.”  
He nodded and dealt out the cards. Each got seven.  
As they were enjoying their card game, there was a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it.” Gabriel got up and opened the door. “Lucifer, what an unexpected surprise.”  
“Lucifer,” Cathy said in a small voice. She crawled over to the door and stuck her head out next to Gabriel. “Gabe, could you lift me up?” she asked, slightly embarrassed.  
“Sure.” He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up with the same ease as with a child. He had been a bit too enthusiastic with it however, causing her to flail in the sky.  
She looked at him in a combination of annoyance and embarrassment. “Not that high, you loser. Just so that I’m at the right height to talk to him.”  
He was smiling at her teasingly as he lowered her down.  
She gave him an exasperated smile before turning her attention to her guest. “Sorry ’bout that. What brings you here?”  
“Noticed you hadn’t left. Kinda understand why. You doing better now?”  
“Slightly yeah.” She indicated her head behind her. “Gabriel had me take some time off so doing that and relaxing. You’re welcome to join if you want.”  
He looked unsurely from Gabriel to Cathy. “Um…” He shook his head. “Thanks, but no. You two seem to be doing fine without me.”  
“Doesn’t mean you’re not welcome.” She looked up at Gabriel. “Right, Gabe?”  
He moved his arms, so they were wrapped around her waist. It was more comfortable to keep her up like that and the feeling of being protective came with it. He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re always welcome, Lucifer.”  
Urushihara was taken aback by the statement. “Seriously, dude? Don’t you wanna, like, I dunno, spend time alone with her or whatever couples do?”  
“Maybe. But there’ll be plenty of time for that in the future.” He rested his head on Cathy’s and smiled brightly. “She likes spending time with you, y’know, so don’t see why you wouldn’t be.”  
He could feel tears burning in his eyes. The archangel was an absolute annoyance, no denying that. But he was a good boyfriend, no, fiancé, to his best friend. He made her undeniably happy and looked out for her. He would continue doing so until the day he died. “Thanks,” he said while looking at the ground. “And yeah, congrats. On, y’know, the engagement and stuff.”  
“Thanks.”  
As he followed the couple into the house, he continued shyly, “You’re allowed to use my computer if you want … to look up anything you might want to buy.”  
Cathy smiled at him brightly. “Thanks, Lucifer. Could do it later today. We’re going shopping later this week, so could be handy.”  
“Yeah.” He sat down. He couldn’t help but feel fidgety. This was the first time after all that he would be spending time alone with the couple. He had spent centuries alone with Cathy, but he had hardly ever interacted with Gabriel. He only ever got annoyed by him after all. Though this really felt like something else. He looked at the pair. They were happily sitting closely to each other. “Oh, dude, no,” he said in realisation. “No.”  
“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Cathy asked in a soft voice.  
He shook his head. “Nothing.” It was in a sense true. Nothing was wrong, per se. It was just weird. He hardly ever made the comparison aloud, but sometimes he imagined that the way that Cathy treated him was how an actual mum would treat him. He never truly saw her as one, but it was nice to have that feeling every once in a while. That was all well and good. It was the father figure he was more worried about. “So gross.”  
Cathy tried to look at Gabriel in an accusing manner, but she couldn’t hide the amused smile.  
“Hey! I didn’t do anything, mm-kay! Why do I always get these wild allegations thrown at me?”  
She chuckled and gently stroked his cheek. “’Cause people love blaming you, Gabe. It makes the most sense in some cases.” She looked at Urushihara compassionately. “Lucifer, please, tell us what’s wrong. Or just me. Whatever you want.”  
“That!” he said, louder than intended. “That’s what’s wrong. You sound like a freaking mum. But that’s normal, you’re always like that. But that would mean… And it’s so gross.” He groaned and held his head in frustration.  
It took a few seconds longer than usual for Cathy to catch onto what Urushihara was saying. When she realised it, she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her laughter. “Oh, Lucifer.”  
He balled his fists. His face creased in annoyance and embarrassment. “It’s not funny.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I know.” She crawled over to him and hugged him from the side. “But it’s so god damn cute.”  
Urushihara was starting to blush from embarrassment. “Stop it, Cat. You’re going all weird.”  
She let go and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. “Sorry. But thanks. You saying that is really sweet. Though I understand. Gabriel being a dad is the most out there thing ever.”  
“Yeah. Though having you as a kid wouldn’t be the worst,” Gabriel said with a smile.  
He looked even further away. He just wanted to disappear with how flustered he felt. “Thanks.”  
Cathy smiled at him gently. “So, do you want to play?”  
He nodded. “Y-yeah. Don’t think I’ve played cards before though.”  
“It’s alright. I’ll be your partner if you want or we can take it slowly.”  
“Partner sounds fun.”  
Her smile broadened slightly. “That settles it then.” She turned to look at Gabriel. “Be prepared. You’re gonna be wrecked.”  
He shook his head. “Bring it on.”  
She chuckled as she dealt out the cards.  
_This is nice. So peaceful and nice. Almost wish like this moment could last forever,_ Gabriel thought with a wistful smile.


	60. Ring hunting

That weekend, Cathy and Gabriel looked through various jewellery shops to find the perfect rings. They had already found some nice ones on Urushihara’s computer but wanted to be sure; they had to make the perfect pick. These were the rings they would wear until they got married, whenever that was. It would be a symbol of their promise.  
After going through shops upon shops, Cathy let herself fall on a nearby bench. “Gabe, I can’t do this anymore. Why is finding a ring so damn hard? What the hell’s up with the abundance of choice?”  
He gently stroked her cheek. “Probably something to do with different tastes of people.”  
She looked at him annoyed. “Yeah. I know that. Even though this world isn’t like back home, there’s still so much stuff. They cater to the right people, for the right price of course.” She looked at her clothes. “Like these. Cheap, nice and comfy.” She groaned. “And we still can’t find a goddamn ring.”  
“We still have what we found on Lucifer’s computer.”  
She nodded slowly. “Yeah. Got a point there.” She looked down in thought. “Can order them with my card, then.” She leant against him. “What kind of place would you like to get married?”  
“Good question.” Gabriel held his chin in serious thought. “Wherever we can should be fine. Those details are unimportant.”  
She moved her head, so she was looking up at him. “What’s important, maybe? That you’re marrying me?”  
He smiled at her broadly. “Exactly. That’s the most important bit, actually. As long as you’re there, it doesn’t matter what else there is.”  
She scoffed and shook her head. “You loser.” After a bit she said, “And good food, right?”  
“’Course, ’course. It’s your day after all.”  
She gave him a side hug and snuggled against him. “And your day. It’ll be our beautiful day.”  
At the end of the day, Cathy went to Urushihara to tell him about what she had decided with Gabriel.  
“Cool.” He moved out of the way so she could use his computer. “They’re all really simple, though, Cat. Are you sure?”  
She nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’ll wear it as a necklace, so it’d be inconvenient if it had some big stone on it. Gabe’s also not like that.”  
He smiled slightly. “True. You’re also gonna look for a dress?”  
“I found some that I liked online, but don’t think I’ll buy one. We don’t know how long the war will take after all and I don’t want this fancy dress stuck in my cupboard for potential decades.”  
He snorted. “Yeah. It’d gather loads of dust like that. You can probably still have one made. … If you had the money.”  
She smiled at him kindly. “Yeah. I’ll see.” She gently stroked his head. “Don’t worry about it, Lucifer.”  
Urushihara pouted. “It’s alright when you sometimes act like a mum. But can you not do that!”  
She chuckled lightly. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean it like that. It’s just another way of showing affection.”  
He sighed. “If you say so, dude.” He looked at the screen, where Cathy was now putting in her card details. “You’re gonna have it delivered to your place?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’ll be interesting to see when you finally get it. Then everyone will know that you two are engaged.”  
Her smile became happier. “Yeah. Something to look forward to.”


	61. What is Valentine’s Day?

“So, you’re gonna get something for Gabriel for Valentine’s Day?” Urushihara asked Cathy from his computer.  
She looked at him confused. “For-for what?”  
He looked at her equally confused. “Valentine’s Day. What? Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of it before.” He looked at her with smug amusement.  
Her face reddened in annoyance and embarrassment. “No. You know I don’t pay attention to all that human crap. What is it?”  
“Is it really that important if you don’t know what it is?”  
Her embarrassment turned into desperation. “Please. If it’s a day I can get him something, I’ll do it. Please, Lucifer, just tell me.”  
He chuckled and shook his head. “You really are cute sometimes, Cat.” He typed the term into a search bar on his laptop. Seconds later various results popped up with the general explanation on top. “’Parently it’s different in other countries but here you gotta get the dude you love chocolates or make ’em for him. And also give some to your friends and colleagues. So, guess me and maybe Sariel.”  
She frowned. “Yeah.” She looked at the date. “Lucifer, that’s months away. How’d you find out about it?”  
He looked away embarrassed. “He makes you happy and I know you wanna show how much you love him in other ways besides protection, so I checked it out a bit ago. So, you know…”  
“Oh, Lucifer. Thank you,” she said with a bright smile.  
He smiled at her fondly. “Nothing, Cat.”  
“And I’ll get you something good, I promise.”  
“Think that’s supposed to be a secret, Cat.”  
She smiled at him and put her finger in front of her mouth in a shushing manner. “Let’s pretend you didn’t hear anything then, okay?”  
He nodded. “Sure thing, Cat.”


	62. Goodbye, Gabe

Cathy pulled Gabriel into one last hug. “Be safe,” she said in a small voice.  
“’Course. There won’t be much out there to do anyway. Just a precaution, you know.” The precaution was Gabriel becoming the guard of the Devil’s Castle on Ente Isla in case Heaven decided to attack the place.  
She looked up at him. Despite his reassurance, tears had formed in her eyes. “I still… I still wish I could come with you.”  
He gave her a sympathetic smile. “I know. But it’s best if you stay here. You have your job. You’ll be safe.”  
She gave him a sad smile in response. “And that’s your top priority, right.”  
Gabriel looked at her surprised. He had only ever said that once, millennia ago during their first night sleeping together. For her to remember such a detail – from when they had been human – was truly amazing.  
“Gabriel?” she asked tentatively.  
He nodded. “Wait here a sec. Just need to get something.”  
She looked at him confused but did as asked, sitting down on the floor.  
Gabriel left through the Gate. Minutes later he came back, holding onto something. He handed it over to her. It was the classic t-shirt – the one with I LUV LA written on it – that he had worn before. “You know, you can keep this. Um… I dunno. Never done this before. But um…”  
Cathy looked at him lovingly, though the pain was still obvious in her eyes. “I get it. Thanks, Gabriel.” She held it close to her. “This will be your substitute until you come back.”  
He rubbed his head. “Yeah. You could say that.”  
Her body shook slightly. She beckoned him to come closer. The moment he was low enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you so much, Gabriel.”  
He smiled at her. “I love you so much as well, Catarina.” He gave her one last kiss on the cheek. “But I really should be going, okay.”  
“Yeah.” She begrudgingly let go. “D’you think you can call?”  
He shook his head. “Probably be difficult, y’know. But I’ll try.”  
She let out a breathily chuckle. “No need. Just do what you have to, mm-kay. We’ll have plenty of time to talk with each other afterwards.”  
“True.” He waved at her as he opened another Gate. “Goodbye, Catarina.” Even though he was smiling, the pain was obvious in his eyes.  
She smiled and waved, forcing herself not to cry. “Bye, Gabriel.”  
With that, he was gone.

That night Cathy held on tightly onto the t-shirt. She held it close to her, refusing to let go. She really could almost imagine that he was there beside her. But there was still one thing making it difficult to imagine; she was the only one hugging. Usually, even when she hugged him, he had his arms wrapped around her. It gave the both of them a sense of security. For Gabriel, a way of reassurance that he was keeping her safe, for Cathy, that she had someone to rely on.  
Her body shook as she tried to fight back the tears. _It’s fine. He’s fine. It’s safe there. It’s fine._ She tiredly opened her eyes and looked at the shirt. She moved her mouth around in thought before she straightened up ever so slightly. _How weird is this?_  
Then she put the t-shirt on. Like before when she had worn his t-shirt, it entirely encompassed her body. She really couldn’t help but smile at the sight. _Also shows that I’m yours._ She moved her ring-turned-necklace from under the shirt. _Along with this. Till death do us part, ey, Gabriel. That’s what the next ring will come to mean._


	63. Culinary challenge

Cathy spent every waking moment of her free time on trying to make the perfect chocolates. However, there was a slight problem: her oven wasn’t fit for the task. The ones she had put in had come out burned.  
She looked at it like she was prepared to commit bloody murder. “You wanna experience a true burning?” she asked in a low, threatening voice.  
Before she could do any damage, she heard a recognisable voice outside. She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth. “Excuse me, Chiho Sasaki,” she said after having opened the door a creek.  
“Good afternoon, Cathy.”  
“Yeah, not so much.” She stepped out so she was face-to-face with the high schooler. “Can I ask you, how’s your oven?”  
Chiho looked at her surprised. “It’s good. Why?”  
She rubbed her head annoyed. “Trying to make some chocolates but my damn oven just burned them, and I followed the recipe to the letter. And yeah, it’s pretty much my first time using one here.” Her facial features became kinder, more relaxed. “So, could I use yours for a bit? I’ll pay you back in whatever way you want, within reasonable bounds of course.”  
Chiho thought. Was there anything out there that she truly wanted from this fallen angel? Or just something she wanted to see from her? “Treat Maou with respect and kindness for … four days.”  
She frowned in confusion. “You know I don’t see him anymore, right? Like, at all. Or at least speak to him. I understand why, just don’t see it being possible. Anything else?”  
She really couldn’t think of anything else. For a change she was now in a position of power over this fallen angel and she couldn’t think of anything. She shook her head. “I might think of something. But for now, I will help you.”  
She smiled kindly. “Thank you, Chiho Sasaki.”  
She nodded. “Of course. Happy to help.” Maybe by spending some time with her, she would get to know her better and maybe even understand her. Something many others had failed.


	64. Shocking truth

Cathy was enjoying her dinner alone in her apartment when her bell rang. She frowned, wondering who it could be and went to open the door. Her frown deepened to disapproving when she saw who it was. “What do you want, Satan?”  
“I would like to apologise…”  
“Uhuh.”  
“…For what I said before. I know there aren’t any words to express how sorry I am for everything. But could we start over?”  
She sighed. “Sure took your sweet time. What? The loneliness getting to you?”  
Maou averted his eyes in shame.  
“And now you think that ’cause everyone else’s gone, you can just come over here and spend time with me. Why?”  
“I would like to start over.”  
“With which goal in end? ’Cause there’s no way we’ll become friends.”  
“Amicable acquaintances then?”  
She scoffed with a smile. “Sure. Come on in then.” As she was walking back towards her table, she cocked her head. “Wait, no. There’s something I wanna do first. Since you want to _start over_.”  
He stopped. “What?”  
Cathy walked over to him and stroked his neck. “Remember when you came back with my fiancé unconscious because of you?”  
He gulped. “Yeah.”  
“Still haven’t paid you back for that yet. I already know what I’m gonna do. I was planning on leaving it till after the battle, but we could just as well do it now.”  
“You’re not going to kill me?”  
She shook her head. “’Course not. I see no point in that and with how needed you are it’d be damn stupid. I’ll just let you suffer for a bit. Have you felt what it feels like to be strangled?”  
He held himself up high. “Go for it.”  
“Oh, Satan, how sweet,” she said in a patronising manner. She sat down at her table. “Once I’m done with eating. Don’t want it to get cold and warming it up later would be such a hassle.”  
“Yeah.”  
She indicated the place opposite her. “Have a seat.”  
Maou sat down cross legged. Even though she still acted like she usually did, it was like she had mellowed out. _Is it because of Gabriel’s absence or because of what I said?_  
“Both.”  
He blinked in surprise. “What?”  
“Both. His absence and the fact that you and Sariel brought up some painful crap made me like this. You were looking at me while clearly thinking, so yeah, figured you were wondering about that. Just ask, mm-kay. Otherwise we’re not gonna get anywhere. Apart from those bits, of course. Don’t feel like talking any more than necessary about that.”  
“Yeah. How did you become so good at reading people?”  
She played with a piece of meat. “You may remember me saying that I went out with guys and girls before I got together with Gabriel.”  
“Yeah…”  
“I went between sleeping with them and pretend dating them. All of them were different and all of them acted differently under different circumstances, but there were always appropriate responses depending on their personality. I learned how to respond appropriately and over time it just became natural. See what someone’s going through, find the right response, act it out.”  
“That’s honestly kinda creepy.”  
“Yeah. I know. It’s how to fit into society. I know it’s not always necessary, but it keeps the brain busy as well, which is handy.”  
“And with Gabriel?”  
A smile flickered on her lips before she put the piece of meat in her mouth. “He’s better at hiding his true emotions than others, so it’s kinda difficult sometimes, but I usually can read what he’s feeling. Of course I don’t do it when he doesn’t want to talk about it because I respect his boundaries, but ya know, sometimes it’s necessary. Afterwards I just ask what he wants me to do.”  
Maou looked at her open mouthed. “He’s the perfect match for you.”  
She chuckled and looked down shyly. “Yeah. He really is. I’ve said it before, and I’ll probably say it again that I don’t deserve him. But I sure as hell am glad that I got him. Because he understands and accepts me for who I am. Even before we fell in love, he was like that. He was just so chill about everything.” She chuckled. “Good thing about being part of a race that is super smart.”  
“Yeah. I guess. Though they weren’t all smart or at least good.”  
She put her empty plate to the side and brought one of her knees up against her. “Guess. Though the question arises: what is good? Some may say that you are, but you’re also not in some cases with what you’ve done. Others have said that I am, or that I have goodness in me, but again, I also have darkness in me. I think everyone does. Everyone has good and bad in them; the amount just differs.” She grinned. “No one is a good person, Satan. Even someone who the world sees as a saint has done sucky things in their lives.”  
He rubbed his head. “Yeah. You really go all out on dissecting what people say, don’t ya? Can’t you just … I dunno … not?”  
She frowned seriously and cocked her head. “Why?”  
“’Cause it takes the fun out of the conversation. It’s one of the things that makes it so difficult to get along with you. You always pay attention to the smallest detail of what people say and use that against them or something.” He blinked in realisation and rubbed his head. “Of course. That’s how you learnt, huh? By paying attention to such details.”  
When she smiled this time, a light had entered her eyes. “Yeah. Way to go on figuring that out, Satan.”  
“Yeah. I’m not entirely dumb.”  
“No. Guess not.” _Just stupid,_ she almost said.  
“Isn’t it tiring?”  
She shook her head. “It’s fun. It’s something I can do no matter what.” She leant back and looked at the ceiling. “When you live for as long as I have, you need these things, things to keep you entertained, otherwise you end up bored too quickly. Immortality may seem cool at first, but it really isn’t.”  
“You never wanted this long life, did you?”  
This time when she shook her head it was slowly. Her expression turned sad. It almost looked like she was ready to cry. “No. I never wanted a life to begin with. But I was given one and I had to deal with it. The years before Gabriel sucked but were doable, the years after him so much better but they still sucked. He knows of course and is doing everything in his power to make it less sucky but it’s still difficult to live.”  
Maou was amazed by the fact that he was actually getting to hear all of this. Actually, sitting down, getting to know her. He still knew that he couldn’t get along with her like the others, but the bridge they were building was good enough for him. “Did you ever want to die?”  
She chuckled in a condescending manner and looked at him. “Satan, that’s not something you ever ask someone, y’know. No matter how much you may know them. That’s like a line you don’t cross.” She let out a deep sigh. “With others. Since my walls are mostly down anyway, why not, ey. No, I never truly did. I never sought it. Sometimes way in the past I welcomed it, but that’s all.” She chuckled again. “Seriously, what’s up with guys and asking insensitive questions?”  
“Um… You–”  
“Yes!” She sprung up and started pacing. “Yes! I know! I know! I know! I know! Of course I fricking know! Do you know, what it’s like, to be me? How painful it is? Because even though I lack empathy, I do feel sympathy. I care for Lucifer’s suffering most of all, y’know. And he’s suffered so much, you have no idea. I doubt even he knows. And they’re easy to mix up, I know. It took me a while to figure it out. Goddamn. One’s imagining, the other one’s understanding.” She took in a deep breath. “I might cry, okay. But no matter what happens, don’t go calling either of them, I don’t want them to know, I just want you to understand.”  
All he could do was nod.  
“I had this friend, Sophia. She was sadly taken by the disease, so yeah … this is the first and last time I’ll be talking about her to you. We became friends straight away and years later she had a child. At some point her mum was dying and as you can imagine, she was really sad.” Tears already started forming in her eyes. “I’d already lost my parents before that and as sad as I’d felt at the time, I got over it. So, for all intents and purposes I should be able to imagine the pain she must be going through, but I couldn’t. I always used a sympathetic voice with her, was kind with her, you name it, but I couldn’t put myself in her shoes. Time passed and her babysitter cancelled on her. The dad was a dead beat, who unfortunately wasn’t actually dead till much later.”  
She whined, “Man, I wish he had been, but I hadn’t killed yet and didn’t know how to get away with murder. Sophia might’ve also not approved, so there’s that as well.” She gave him a small smile. “Sorry ’bout that, back to the babysitter problem. I promised to take care of the child for the day since I knew she needed to be with her mother. It was all fun and games, Gabriel even helped later in the day.”  
“Wait, Gabriel did?” Maou asked, surprised.  
She looked at him, displeased for interrupting her story telling. “Yeah. It took awhile for him to get used to, but eventually he knew how to handle it. Strengthened the fact that we didn’t want kids as well, which was also good. When Sophia came to pick up the child, Gabriel and him were having a moment and a part of her wanted to have a guy like that as well. So, in the hallway we had a chat and she said she wanted everything that I have. Feel like there might’ve been some jealousy layered in as well because she wanted my man, but who knows. I, you know, classic Catarina-style told her why she really didn’t and made her tear up a bit. I felt bad and apologised and told her to rest.”  
She bent down. Tears were streaming down her face. “There is no joy in being me, Satan. When you can make your friends who are suffering almost cry because of your own insecurity and disliking of one’s-self. When even after years you can hardly truly befriend someone because or you have to act, or they have to accept you for someone who has no filter or empathy. Even if you’ll love them, treasure them and protect them with all your life because anyone who’s willing to love you deserves the world.” She gave him a crooked smile. “That is all. Hope you enjoyed the story.”  
Maou’s mouth was hanging slightly agape. All he could do was nod. In a sense she reminded him of how Emi used to be, struggling to handle things while trying to hide how she truly felt. Emi had grown thanks to the people around her while Cathy had remained stagnant with no reason to change. “Hey, Catarina.”  
She blinked at the usage of her real name. She looked at him. “Yeah.”  
“Thank you for telling me this. Even though I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to get along, you are not heartless.”  
“Thank you, Satan.”  
He got up. “Well, I should be heading off then.”  
Cathy quickly dried her tears and cleared her throat. “Are you forgetting something?”  
“You want to do that now?”  
She clasped and unclasped her hands. “Feel good enough, yeah. Let’s get it over with, Satan.” She got up and started walking towards him. “Just relax. It won’t take so long. About two minutes give or take. Now then, let’s get to the fun.” Cathy wrapped her hands around his neck and started exerting pressure with them.  
Maou fell to his knees. He had been strangled by his shirt plenty of times courtesy of Emi, but this was so much worse. He could feel every detail of Cathy’s hands pressing against his neck.  
“Good, Satan. Almost there. This is just something that has to be done.” She looked down at Maou, who was clawing at her hands. “You really like making it difficult for yourself, huh? Or maybe it’s just a natural reaction. Probs that.”  
She could see him passing out, so she let go.  
He slumped on the tatami mat floor.  
“Now you know what it feels like to be strangled,” she said as she stroked his cheek. “Make sure you never touch him again.” She sighed, feeling like crying again. “Though it was less satisfying that I thought I’d be. Damn.” She walked over to her cupboard and took out a blanket. “Maybe because my emotions are all over the place or something.” She draped the blanket over Maou. “Rest well, Satan. Tomorrow’s gonna be another exciting day.”  
She rubbed her eyes that were filling up with tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” she said in a small voice to seemingly no one in particular.


	65. Impressive strength

Maou woke up and put a hand to his hurting neck.  
“Welcome back,” Cathy said in an even voice while looking up from the book she had been reading. “Have a nice rest?”  
He groaned. In no way was what he had just experienced a rest. He was just overall feeling bad. He could even feel the after touch of Cathy’s fingers around his throat.  
“Here. Drink up.”  
Maou accepted the glass and slowly drank the water.  
She sat cross-legged opposite him. “Now we’re even. Suuure, you weren’t out for a week, but that’s a small detail we can forget for now.”  
“Yeah.” He looked down in thought. “You didn’t use any of your magic?”  
She cocked her head confused. “Huh? No. Why would I? I’m more than capable of taking someone down with my own strength, y’know.”  
“You are?” He looked at her confused.  
“Yeah. Used to get into fights with whoever wanted to when I was younger. As you could imagine, I enjoyed it immensely. It’s something that will never change. So of course I had to maintain my muscles and my strength and can’t just rely on magic.” She rested on her hands and looked up at the ceiling. “Though then again, with how I’ve been living lately, might lose that as well. Just difficult to train when you’re this tired, y’know.”  
“Yeah,” Maou said slowly. “You should go to bed then.”  
She nodded with a slight smile. “Yeah. And you should be heading home. See you around, Satan.”  
He started slowly getting up. He hoped the pain in his neck would start lessening soon. “See ya.” He looked at her one last time before he closed the door behind him.  
Cathy sighed. _What’s the point of any of this? Or is it just the same like with me, to be happy?_


	66. Holiday request

Since Valentine’s Day was approaching, Cathy thought of asking Sariel about something. After her shift that day, she said in an unsure voice, “Mister Sarue, could I have a word with you please?”  
Again, Sariel was surprised by the addition of the word ‘please’. She had become meeker since Gabriel had left and the bright smile that she always had had had become small. Even though he would never admit it aloud it worried him. “Of course. What is it?”  
“Could I… Could I have the 14th of February off? Just that day.”  
“You intend on spending Valentine’s Day with him, I presume. Doesn’t he have his own job now?”  
She nodded. “Yes.” She rubbed her arms nervously. “But it will just be a quick trip there and back. I mean, not quick, but you know…” She looked at him with teary eyes.  
Sariel sighed. “You haven’t seen him since he left, have you?”  
She shook her head. “It’d draw too much attention.”  
“Very well. You will get that day off. Fill in the note for that as well.”  
She smiled slightly and nodded. “Thank you, Mister Sarue. And don’t you worry, you’ll also get something.”  
_That’s not what I’m worried about. You’ve been living a life too long for your own good._


	67. Chocolate delight

Cathy got up bright and early on Valentine’s Day. Her body had naturally woken her up, even though a part of her wouldn’t mind sleeping a bit more. She rubbed her eyes as she got up. Although she hated to admit it, she was actually nervous, nervous about giving Gabriel her chocolates. She and Gabriel had been together for much longer than anyone could imagine, but in those years, they had hardly done anything truly romantic. Sure, they had gone out on dates, but even those had been simple and cheap meals.  
A small smile formed on her lips before she shook her head. _It’s simple that way._  
After she had gotten ready, she didn’t waste any time in getting the chocolates out of the hiding spot in the cupboard. She held onto the bag tightly as she readied the Angel Feather Pen she had received for personal uses and opened the Gate. _Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever travelled alone through one. First time for everything._  
She travelled through the Gate, which was a 40-minute trip. She hoped her chocolates would make it through to the end. She landed near the Devil’s Castle. She smiled at the sight and walked towards it. As she was approaching it, her heart wouldn’t stop hammering in her chest. She sighed, annoyed with herself. Seriously no reason to be nervous. Get on with it.  
“Lady Catarina?” a Malebranche said surprised. “What brings you here?”  
She rolled her eyes with an exasperated smile. Even though there was no need for them to call her ‘Lady Catarina’ anymore, they still did it. It just didn’t feel right now. “Today is a special day on Earth, so I’m visiting those I love.” She looked the demon in the eyes and cocked her head slightly. “That’s fine, right?”  
He nodded his head vigorously. “Of course.”  
She grinned. “Great.” On her way over, she heard above her, “Cat? What are you doing here?”  
“It’s Valentine’s Day,” she said softly.  
Urushihara grinned at her. “And you came all the way here to give him something. How sweet. One could say it’s romantic.”  
She snorted and shook her head. “Yeah, right.” As she continued walking to the castle with Lucifer flying next to her, she said, “Is it alright if I give yours afterwards? Kinda wanted to give them to him first.”  
“Yeah. Sure. Go ahead. I’ll keep an eye on things while you two have your alone time.”  
She chuckled. “Thank you, Lucifer.”  
He looked at her seriously. “You okay?”  
She nodded. “Fine. Does something seem wrong?”  
“With everything that’s happened and stuff, was a bit worried.”  
She sighed. “Figured. But yeah, life’s good. Been kinda talking to Satan a bit more, we’re not friends yet or anything, but he’s learning to accept me for who I am.” She looked at him seriously. “Though with how he and Alciel treat you, I don’t actually plan on becoming friends with him. Along with other reasons of course.”  
He looked away ashamed. “That’s unimportant. It’s my own fault, you know. Since I wanted to be a first-class bum and stuff.”  
“Yeah. That’s in Japan. But even before that, your relationship sucked. But hey, guess demons are just like that.”  
“Yeah. Thanks, Cat.”  
She smiled at him. “Sure thing.”  
He pointed in the distance. “There he is. Have your fun.”  
“Thanks.” She quickly went over to Gabriel. “Gabe.” She had said the nickname so loudly that most people in the vicinity could hear it.  
He blinked surprised at seeing her. “Catarina? What brings you here? Not that it’s nice to see you, but y’know, is it alright to come visit today? Don’t-don’t you have work?”  
She was holding the bag behind her back. She shook her head with a small, loving smile. “No. I took the day off. I wanted to give you something today.”  
He had seen the bag she was holding onto. “Yeah. What you got there?”  
She looked down shyly. “So, like, you may know that today’s Valentine’s Day. Probably not, but yeah… It’s kinda like the day of couples, even though in Japan it also celebrates other relationships as well. And um…” She took out a bunch of chocolates wrapped in see-through wrapping out of the bag. “I made you some chocolates. You know,” – she looked to the side, embarrassed – “’cause I love you and that’s the thing that’s done.”  
All Gabriel could do was stare at her with his mouth agape while a blush started forming on his cheeks. He hadn’t known. He had heard mentions of the day, but he hadn’t known it was today. Hadn’t even considered buying her something. And she had gone through all the effort of making something for him.  
The lack of response was making Cathy feel even more embarrassed than she already was. She looked up at him uncertainly. “Gabriel?” she asked in a small voice.  
“I-I didn’t get you anything.”  
A full-blown blush sprung on her cheeks. “Well, you didn’t have to. Next month it’s your time to shine in getting me something.” She brought forward the chocolates. “Something which is about the same value as this I think. I didn’t really check. But it really doesn’t matter. With you bein’ here and stuff, you’ll probably still be hella busy then, so I don’t mind if I just get to see you or something.”  
He brought her into a gentle hug. “Catarina, don’t say that. You went through all the trouble of making something for me, so you betcha I’m gonna get you something in return. Even if it’s late, I’ll get you something. ’Cause I love you and will take any chance to show you.”  
She shook slightly from the nervous chuckle that escaped her lips. “Dammit, Gabriel, you’re such a loser.” She smiled up at him. “One who I love more than anything.” She leant against his chest. “So, you gonna see how disastrous my cooking skills are?”  
He shook his head and let go of her. “I’m gonna see how amazing your cooking skills are.” He accepted the bag.  
She sighed. “Believe me, Gabe, they were terrible. There was so much trial and error that I had to resort to asking for help.””  
He smiled at her intrigued. “From whom?”  
“Chiho Sasaki,” she said as she sat down on the ground opposite him.  
He sat down cross legged so it would be easier to unwrap the chocolates. “How did that go?”  
She made a face. “Alright, I guess. Wouldn’t really do it again, but it’s not like it’s the worst thing in the world either. And you know, it was for a good cause.” She smiled brightly as she said the last sentence.  
He smiled down at her lovingly. “True.” He carefully opened the bag. He noticed how precisely cut the pieces were. “Did you do them by hand?”  
She shook her head. “Well, some. Like you know, the wings. But most were done with a cookie cutter.” She was relieved to see that all the chocolates were still in one piece.  
He delicately took out one of the wing-shaped chocolates. “Amazing. You really are talented, Catarina.”  
She looked down embarrassed. “Um… Thank you.”  
He smiled as he looked at her. “Something wrong? You’re easier embarrassed than usual.”  
She let out a nervous breath. “Well yeah. ’Cause of this day. We don’t usually do stuff like this. Like we’ve gone on a coupla dates in Japan, but I really can’t remember the last time we did something truly romantic. Not that I’m complaining or anything. Just you know, it’s rare.” She started fidgeting with her hands. “So, I don’t know how to act about it. ’Cause as much as we may say that we love each other, for me it’s such a big deal.”  
She looked up at him. “’Cause I know how crappy I am, and sure you’re not perfect either, but you’re still better than me, and you love me. Somehow you managed to find it in yourself to fall for someone who saw manipulating guys and girls into going out with her to get to know how people thought. And I still don’t understand how that happened. I love you so much. So much. More than anything. Meaning that yeah, I would do anything for you.” Tears had formed in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I dunno why I’m sayin’ all this now. I’m just really glad I get to be with you, Gabriel.”  
Gabriel was stumped, absolutely stumped. Cathy hadn’t said anything that he didn’t already know, but never before had she said all that in one go. And he really, really didn’t know what to say or what to do for that matter. So, he just stared at her, as the blush of before resurfaced.  
Cathy saw Gabriel’s reaction from the corner of her eyes. She bit the inside of her lip. _Idiot,_ she reprimanded herself. She moved so she was sitting on her knees so she could reach up to touch his face. “Gabriel,” she said in a soft voice. She truly felt like crying. “Gabriel.” Her voice cracked.  
The cracking of his fiancé’s voice snapped Gabriel out of his stupor. He still didn’t know what to say, so instead he brought her into a hug. After a while he said, “Thank you for sharing this with me, Catarina.”  
This caused the tears that had formed in her eyes to start streaming. “You’re such a loser.” Even the code for ‘I love you so much’ didn’t feel strong enough in this instance. She truly hated it, how she, someone who was so good with using words to her advantage, couldn’t put how much she truly, absolutely loved Gabriel into words.


	68. Sweet conversation

Afterwards Cathy went in search of Urushihara. He was busy fixing a bit of the Devil’s Castle. “Lucifer,” she said.  
He stopped what he was doing and flew over to her. “Finally done, huh? How’d it go?”  
Her cheeks reddened. “Alright. Got a bit side-tracked ’cause it’s pretty much the most romantic thing we’ve ever done.” She nodded. “But was good in the end and it just strengthened the fact that I love him.”  
“Huh? What’d you mean?”  
She shook her head. “Nothing really. It’s fine. That’s all that’s important.”  
He sighed. “Really, Cat, as great as you are, you’re also super weird when it comes down to him.”  
Cathy smiled at the ground shyly. “Yeah. Can’t be helped. I’m just so weak when it comes down to him. Always have been, always will be.”  
“Not sure weak’s the right word here. Definitely since you’d beat anyone’s ass who’d dare hurt him.”  
She let out a soft chuckle. “True. Guess you could say he’s my weakness and my strength.” She looked at him. “Kinda like you.” The look in her eyes softened.  
Even though he was smiling, sadness could be seen in his eyes. This wasn’t the kind of day where he wanted to be reminded of how much of a mum Cathy could be. He scoffed slightly. “No matter what, you’ll always end up acting like a mum, huh?”  
She blinked. “Guess. Is that alright?”  
“Yeah.” The look in his eyes became happier. “It’s nice. Just weird that you’re super against having children of your own.”  
Cathy huffed and shook her head. “There’s a difference, y’know. I don’t mind looking after anyone if it’s for a short period of time, but there’s no way I’d do something like that full time. And you’re my friend, Lucifer, so you bet I’m gonna try my damnest in giving you all the love and care you deserve.”  
“And how’d you know I deserve all this love and care?”  
“I just do. Take it from your elder.”  
His purple eyes moved to her for a second before turning to look at the ground. “If you say so. But yeah, thanks for all of that.”  
“Sure thing.” She smiled at him fondly. “Close your eyes.”  
He sighed, knowing what to expect but he did so, nonetheless.  
“Open them.”  
What he saw when he opened his eyes was more than he’d imagined he’d get. A bag of cooked chocolates and also a box of store bought chocolates. He looked at her surprised. “Cat?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you sure?”  
She nodded. “Yeah. I kinda had a decent amount leftover. Not all of them ended up burnt but I wanted the most perfect ones of them all to give to Gabriel. So, you know...” She brought the bag forward. “But just giving you leftovers would’ve been rude, so I also got some for you from the store.”  
He looked at her with wide eyes. “Thanks. Gonna be hell thinking of getting you something in return.”  
She shook her head. “It’s fine. I just did this ’cause I had the time and the money. In the end, your friendship is more than enough.”  
Urushihara was entirely unconvinced. “Bet you said something like that to Gabriel. I’m gonna think of something to get you, Catarina, just you wait.”  
She gave him an affectionate smile. “If you’re sure. I don’t mind either way.” She looked at the looming Devil’s Castle. “Need any help?”  
He put his chocolates to the side, somewhere where they wouldn’t be in the way or in danger. “Don’t you have work today?”  
Cathy grinned and shook her head. “Took a day off. Sariel’s good like that. So can spend as much time as I want here.”  
“Don’t you wanna spend time with Gabriel then?”  
She looked down sadly and nodded. “I’d love to. Would be amazing too. To spend time with the one you love during such a day. But he’s got an important job to do at the moment and y’know, can’t distract him.”  
Urushihara looked at her seriously. “How much sleep have you been getting?”  
She blinked surprised at the question. “Huh? What?”  
He shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t need any help, thanks. You can just chill here if you want. Talk and stuff while I fix some things.”  
She smiled at him affectionately. “Thanks, Lucifer. Sounds great.”  
He nodded. “Sure thing.” _Once this is all over, you’ll get your rest. It’ll be worth it. Just hang on._ Though the thought was mainly aimed towards Cathy, a part of him was also directing it towards himself. He wasn’t sure in which way he would rest, just that he would do so hopefully.


	69. Gift for a friend

The next day, Cathy was happier than usual. It had been good seeing Gabriel and Urushihara again and seeing them react to her giving them chocolates. Even though she knew she couldn’t love them more than she already did, now it felt like it. They were precious people in her life that she loved more than anything.  
At the end of her work shift, she took a box of chocolates out of her locker and went to the manager’s office. She knocked on the door.  
“Enter,” Sariel said with the same vigour as always.  
She couldn’t help but smile for a second before opening the door. “Good day, Mister Sarue.”  
“Welcome back. How was your day off?”  
She nodded. “Good. Thank you.” She stopped in front of the table. “Also got you something.”  
“Very well. Thank you.” He held out his hands to accept the gift. Seeing the chocolates, he couldn’t help but admire all the different shapes and sometimes even colours. “I presume these are store bought.”  
She scoffed. “Yeah. Only made them for Gabriel and ended up giving Lucifer the ones that I didn’t think were perfect enough, along with giving him some I bought.”  
He nodded. “Sounds like you. You love with as much passion as me.”  
Cathy grimaced. “Why do you have to say that? Even if it is true.”  
“Because it is true. You love Gabriel with so much passion that you would do everything for him, just like I would do for my goddess.”  
She sighed. “Yeah.” She gave him a curt wave. “I’m going now. See ya around.”  
“Farewell. I should get you something in return, right?”  
“Technically on the 14th of next month, but I really don’t care. Not really someone who cares about materials or other stuff.”  
“Fair enough. We shall see then.”  
“Yeah.”


	70. Enraged

Soon after that, Camio came back to Japan. He had apparently been attacked and defeated by Camael in the Demon Realm and luckily rescued by Amane on time. Afterwards he had managed to escape to the human world covered in injuries.  
When Cathy saw him, she took in a deep inhale of breath. She bent down in front of him. “Camio, what happened to you?”  
“Lady … peep … Catarina…” He looked up at her weakly. “There is … peep … no need to worry … about me.”  
She shook her head. “There’s no need to call me lady anymore, I’m no longer Satan’s bodyguard. And yes, there is a need to worry about you. You’re a nice, strategic demon that wouldn’t get into needless battles with anyone. Meaning that you were attacked.” Her voice turned dangerous. “By whom?”  
He let out a scared peep. He had never truly seen her this out for blood before.  
“Cathy, you’re scaring him,” Maou said from behind her. “From what Amane told me, it was Camael.”  
Her body froze. Her head slowly turned to look at Maou. “Did I hear you correctly, Satan? Did you just say that Camael attacked him?”  
“Yes.”  
She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her anger under control. “Like I didn’t already have enough reason to kill him. He’s going to suffer more for this.” She got up and looked down at Camio regrettably. “Rest, old bird. Everything’s going to be fine.”  
“You’re not going to find a way to get to him, right?” Maou asked.  
She shook her head. “Waste of magic for now. But if I do find him, he’ll pay so, so much. Sure I don’t care about the bird as much as Lucifer or Gabriel, but he’s still someone that doesn’t deserve this.” She looked at Camio one last time before leaving for her apartment.  
“Lord … peep … Satan. What did she mean?”  
He sighed. “Camael seriously injured Lucifer a while back, so now she’s gonna kill him. And yeah, she resigned. Only reason she’s still working with us is because of Gabriel and Lucifer.”  
He looked down at the ground. “I see.”


	71. Welcome return

On Cathy’s way back from a late shift, she was thinking of what to do. She had felt an immense magical presence earlier. One that she didn’t recognise. It could be an enemy or a potential alley; either option was possible.  
She looked at the sky and put her hands in her trouser pockets. _What does it matter? I have hardly any magic in me. Might even get in the way if we have to fight._  
So she continued walking to the Villa Rosa Sasazuka apartment complex. Once there, she saw something odd. The light of apartment 201 was on. Even though she didn’t care about the sudden presence, she was sure that Maou would. She frowned before going to the apartment. She knocked on the door and opened it. “Yo, Satan–” She stopped talking when she realised that it wasn’t Maou who was in the apartment, but someone different. She quickly removed her shoes before tackling the resident in a hug. The moment she realised what she’d done, she let go quickly and looked away embarrassed. “Sorry.”  
Urushihara straightened himself up. “It’s alright. I missed you too, Cat,” he said with a fond smile.  
A broad smile started forming on her lips. “So, Lucifer, what brings you here?”  
“Nothing really. Just wanted to drop by.” He held onto his headphones around his neck with one hand. “Also bought this.”  
She chuckled. “Damn. One of the first things you do after you return is buy something. Hope Satan wasn’t too annoyed.”  
He shrugged. “Nah. He failed his exam, so he was kinda preoccupied with that.”  
Cathy put one of her elbows on the small computer table and rested her head on her palm. “Guess he’s just meant to fail exams before succeeding or something.”  
He let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah.” After a bit of silence, he said, “Oh yeah. Got you some stuff. Can we do it in your apartment? Know it’s probably a bit too early, but I think it’d be easier to do now.”  
She started getting up. “You got me something for White Day?”  
“Yeah.” On the way to the other apartment, he added, “Also got something for Gabriel to give to you. He’ll pay me back afterwards and buy you something extra.”  
“They better not be overworking him.”  
“Don’t think so. He just can’t really leave his post for long. Especially not to buy something.”  
She nodded as she opened the door. She switched on the light, took off her shoes and coat and sat down. “So, what’s up?”  
Urushihara brought forward a bag. Out of it he took three objects. Two small boxes of the same size and one larger box.  
“You got three presents?”  
“Yeah. Just hadta get it for you when I saw it. You’ll understand when you open it.”  
She nodded. First she opened the smaller boxes. She was right in guessing they were chocolates. She smiled sadly.  
“Cat?” Urushihara asked worriedly.  
“Have I said how much I love you?”  
He stared at her open-mouthed. A small blush dusted his cheeks. “Um… I… What?”  
She shook her head. “Nothing. Thank you. I’ll be sure to enjoy them.”  
He managed to calm down enough to look at her seriously in an attempt to figure out what was wrong. “Are you alright?”  
She nodded as she carefully started unwrapping the bigger box. There was an image on the box, but she decided to ignore it and open it up. It was a mug. She tentatively took it out. When she saw what was on the mug, a confused, “Huh?” escaped her lips. It was a white mug with a big black circle, with leaves sticking out, around three words. The words read “Best MUM ever”. She wasn’t sure whether she should laugh or cry. Though a part of her was feeling confused as well. She looked at Urushihara, unsure of what to say.  
He saw it so approached her before wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll never see you as an actual mum; you’ll always be my best friend, Catarina. Doesn’t mean that I don’t appreciate it when you act like one. You’re always so good. I’m glad you found me that day ’cause you make everything better. The mug’s a reminder of that.”  
She nodded slowly as she carefully put the mug down. Her right hand had started gently stroking the back of his head. “Thank you.”


	72. Don’t kill him

The next day it was revealed that the source of the magical presence yesterday had been caused by a demonic lizard with the Astral Gem in his collar going by the name Kinanah. He was suffering from severe memory loss and was mistaking Maou for Sataniel and Camio for Caminijah, Camio’s father. Apparently, he had also been the one who had injured Camio. He had mistaken the avian demon for an enemy and had thrown his sword.  
When Cathy found out about this, she let out an annoyed sigh. “Should’ve figured that one out. The more I thought about it, the less Camael attacking that old bird made sense. But mistakenly attacking? That’s so lame.”  
Maou just sighed and shook his head. “Are you still planning on killing Camael now?”  
“Yeah. The core reason hasn’t changed, so why wouldn’t I?”  
“I dunno. It’d probably just be best if there were no casualties during the battle.”  
She leant back and put her hands behind her head. “It’s a war, Satan. What do you expect? For them to roll over and accept defeat.” She scoffed. “Unlikely. But sure, if by the time we encounter Camael and no one’s died yet, on either side, I’ll reconsider killing him.” Her voice took a happier turn. “I’ll definitely injure him though. And remember, I’ll just reconsider, so there’ll be no promises.”  
He sighed. “Yeah. I know.”  
She grinned at him. “Bye, Satan.”  
“Yeah. Bye, Cathy.”  
She closed the door when he was out of eyesight. _Not killing him, huh? Sounds so strange. She shrugged. We’ll see._


	73. Future possibilities

Since Kinanah had almost destroyed apartment 201 because he had chewed on everything from walls, curtains, and tatami, Maou, Urushihara plus Cathy sometimes, Emi and Suzuno took turns keeping an eye on him. This was all because he was essentially an Astral Gem and really powerful. He was placed inside a cage of holy magic because the demons couldn’t use their powers around him. What added to him being difficult to deal with was that he spoke in an ancient demonic language that even Cathy couldn’t understand. She knew she should probably remember him in a sense, but presumed that at the time, she hadn’t cared enough to bother registering it in her brain. Now Maou had two pets: a lizard in a cage made out of holy power and a bird in a cardboard box.  
Later that week Kisaki approached Sariel to tell him that she was getting transferred. Sariel was so devastated that he skipped work and stayed in MgRonald’s for two whole hours. His moping was interrupted by someone saying next to him, “Yo, _Mister Sarue _. What are you doing?”  
He looked up sadly and saw Cathy looking down at him seriously. “Cata-Cathy. What brings you here?”  
“You’re missing out on work. I’ve no idea what’s going on, but can you put it to the side for now and mope about it later? Your employees are starting to seriously wonder what’s up.”  
“My goddess is leaving,” he said sadly.  
“Heh? What?”  
“She is being transferred.”  
She sighed. “Of course she is. Let’s go. I know it must hurt, but long distance relationships are possible, y’know. Like not what me and Gabriel did, but more like, where you contact each other frequently in all kinds of ways. I just know it works. So, c’mon or I might have you drag you along.”  
All he did was give a solemn nod.  
She groaned in annoyance. “Damn. I did not sign up for this.” She held onto his arm and pulled him up before forcefully dragging him along. “You know, being separated from the person you love hurts, but like I said, there are ways to stay in contact with each other. Phone, email, whatever else there is. If you exchange contact info with her, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
He straightened up. “Indeed. Thank you, Catarina.”  
She gave him a small smile. “Sure thing.”__


	74. White Day

Maou decided to gather everyone in apartment 201 one morning to announce his future plans. He told everyone that he hasn’t given up on his dream to be a full-pledged employee in Japan. He also planned on taking up Kisaki’s headhunting request since he wasn’t planning on being killed by Ignora. But he said that he’ll only accept if three years from now things went well.  
Chiho, tearing up from joy, was so relieved and she plunged towards Maou to hug him even though Maou was still holding onto Camio and Kinanah. Emi and Suzuno were also relieved.  
Rika on the hand looked at him bewildered. She didn’t see why Maou had to gather everyone this early for an announcement like that.  
Cathy gave her an admirable smile. _Like always, you say the best things, Rika Suzuki._  
Then Maou revealed the true reason for the gathering: he was planning on returning to the Demon Realm to properly settle the last Astral Gem. That along with getting more information from Kinanah since it still wasn’t confirmed that Kinanah was in fact the last Astral Gem.  
Most of the group was surprised to hear that till now Maou hadn’t gone back to the Demon Realm. They thought when they had moved back to Ente Isla during the New Year’s period, Maou had discussed many things with Camio and the Malebranche bunch. So this had made them think he had already gone back those times for the discussion.  
That in turn shocked Maou since he was the Devil King, him going back to the Demon Realm without telling anyone would have been heavily objected to by the non-demons because they could have thought he was up to no good. He had refrained from going back and had had Alciel and Lucifer go back as middlemen. Chiho was happy that Maou had thought of their feelings while Emi said she’d be surprised if he hadn’t considered.  
Cathy was starting to get tired from being part of a conversation that she didn’t really need to be a part of. _I’m wasting my time here. He could just as well tell me before leaving._  
Just then, a postman arrived. Before Ashiya was about to try and kill Lucifer for wasting funds which in turn made Cathy grab onto his collar, Maou said it was his. Cathy begrudgingly let go and went back to sitting calmly.  
The delivery turned out to be White Day presents from him to the girls who had given the demons chocolates. They were surprised that Maou had actually had the time and energy to prepare White Day presents.  
Cathy nodded and turned her attention to Urushihara. “I’ll see ya.”  
“You’re leaving now?” Maou asked.  
“Obviously, there’s no reason for me to stay anymore. You said what had to be said, now it’s on to something completely different that I don’t have anything to do with. Why would I stay?”  
“We’re going to have a celebration afterwards as well.”  
She groaned and shook her head. “Sounds fun. But I’d rather not, thanks.” She started walking towards the door. “What’s the point of celebrating when he’s not here?” She waved. “And enjoy your trip. Be careful and all that good stuff.”  
“Thanks.” After the door had closed, Maou looked down in thought. “Is three months really that long for her?”  
“You also have to consider what she went through, dude. What you said, what Sariel said, everything else around it. Sure, I can make her feel better, but I’d never be as great as Gabriel. He’s known her for most of their lives. Doesn’t matter what, he can help her. Think she just misses that.”  
He sighed. “Yeah. Maybe she could take another day off or something. Sure Sariel wouldn’t mind that much.”  
Urushihara looked at him seriously like he had just said something stupid. “No. Gabriel’s busy; she knows that. She wouldn’t want to disturb him even if he’d happily stop whatever he’s doing for some time with her. Just let her be.”  
Maou nodded before presenting his gifts to all the girls.


	75. The truth is out

For the time that came, Cathy went on with her own business. She went to work, did what she had to do, returned to the apartment, and ate her dinner before going to bed. When she had free time she would read or hold the t-shirt closely. She would nuzzle it against her face in hopes of having some kind of familiar feeling.  
She had gotten the chance to see Gabriel once before and had taken it with vigour. Everyone had had a meal at the Devil’s Castle on Ente Isla, so she had gone along. It had been nice, seeing him like that. She laid down and held onto the shirt tightly. _Amazing husband material as well,_ she thought with a small smile.  
Eventually, word came from Urushihara that the Devil’s Castle could fly now. This was good news. Cathy now wanted to think of a good point to visit the others since they wouldn’t be busy now. She might finally be able to relax with Gabriel.  
However, her joy was short-lived when she went along with everyone to MgRonald’s where Chiho told her mother along with the employee’s there about everyone’s true identities. Not only that, but they would be taken to Ente Isla. Cathy went along with everyone to see how it would turn out. Though a part of her was starting to feel annoyed. It hadn’t been Chiho’s place to reveal the truth after all.  
When the group arrived, her eyes zeroed in on the most important person there waiting for everyone. She opened her wings up behind her and flapped once before she had her arms around his neck and was hugging him tightly. “Gabe,” she said in a small voice. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.  
Gabriel held onto his fiancée so she could easily continue hugging him.  
Ashiya stepped forward to address the humans who had just found out about everyone, “Miss Sasaki’s mother, Shop Manager Kisaki, and everyone from MgRonald’s, I believe everyone must have received a fright. We have lied to everyone until today, no matter how we apologise, it will not be enough … but I can promise everyone one thing. Miss Sasaki is the last hope for us and the citizens of Ente Isla … I swear on the reputation of my master that nothing bad will happen to her.”  
Cathy had been listening while almost hanging from Gabriel. When she heard the full apology, she snorted. “Gabe, put me down.”  
He nodded his head with a slight smile, prepared for the storm that was bound to come.  
Ashiya looked at the person who had disrespected his apology vexed. “What?”  
“First, swearing on _your master’s_ reputation is absolutely useless ’cause it’s super crap in the first place, definitely after all this time,” Cathy started.  
Suzuno nodded seriously in agreement.  
“Secondly, apologising for lying to them, really?” She smiled, a dangerous light in her eyes. “Sure, we all know that I’m not one to talk on what’s good or bad, but even I know that keeping all this crap secret from them wasn’t the worst thing in the world. ’Cause they weren’t in any immediate danger; they lived their lives blissfully unaware of what was going on which could be argued as a good thing. Now they’ve been introduced to this world and all these poor, innocent people who can’t even imagine defending themselves against those mean bad guys are involved.” She said the last part mockingly. She pointed towards Chiho without even looking at her. “And it’s all her fault,” she said with a wicked smile.  
Ashiya looked ready to throw down with her, but was stopped by Gabriel saying, “Catarina.”  
“Yeah?” She looked at him.  
“You’re gonna scare ’em if you continue like this. Just give it a break.”  
She sighed. “Fine.” She walked back over to him, without paying the human staff of MgRonald’s who she had spooked any attention. She leant against Gabriel while hugging him from the side. “How busy will you be after this?”  
“Still might have to do some stuff for the others. Think I’m gonna have to keep an eye on Kinanah as well.”  
She nodded sadly. “You alright with all that?”  
He smiled down at her pained. “I do miss you, y’know,” he said while rubbing her back in comfort.  
She shook her head while trying not to cry. “Not what I’m asking. Are you alright with having to constantly work so hard for everyone? First for Heaven, now for everyone here, with hardly catching a break.”  
He smiled at her reassuringly and nodded his head. “Yeah. It’s for everyone’s benefit, y’know.”  
She buried her head against his side while trying but failing not to cry. “You’re so god damn amazing.”  
He kissed the top of her head. “As are you.”  
After the others had finished their conversation, Gabriel opened a Gate to lead everyone back home. At the end he took Cathy back to her apartment, where he said he could spend the night for the time being.


	76. Coming to an understanding

Cathy spotted who she had meaning to speak to outside after her shift. _Compassionate. Remember, be kind. This is something totally different,_ she reminded herself as she approached the person.  
Once close enough, she smiled kindly. “Hi, there.”  
The person was taken aback by Cathy’s actions. “Hello. What do you want?”  
Her smile brightened slightly. “I would like to talk to you, Emilia. Just have a little one-on-one chat, no holds barred. Whaddya say?”  
Emi was not put at ease by that. “Why? You have no reason to. Out of all the people to approach and want to talk to, why me?”  
“Because you seem lonely. And as someone who experienced that for a decent bit of her early life, I’d rather not have others experience it. So whaddya say, Emilia? Want to give it a shot?”  
She couldn’t help but feel slightly freaked out. _It’s like she can see through anything._ She slowly nodded.  
“That’s great then. Where do you wanna go? Y’know, I don’t mind one bit, though considering we may talk about our other home, best somewhere privatish.”  
“I know of a place,” she said as she started walking.  
“Great.”  
As Emi continued walking, she kept glancing at the serpentine ring on Cathy’s ring finger.  
“If you’re that on edge about a possible sneak attack, you hold onto it for now if you want.” She removed the ring by holding it on its sides. “Do keep it safe though. It’s my main weapon of attack after all.”  
She shook her head. “It’s fine. I know how you think. You would gain nothing from a sneak attack like that.”  
She nodded as she put her ring back on. “True. It’d cause many more problems as well.” She smiled brightly. “And we can’t afford that, can we?”  
She shook her head as she entered a restaurant. “We can order drinks and food here.”  
“Cool. I’ll grab something to eat then as well. Then we can get down to talking.” She scanned the menu and ordered before being shown to a private room.  
“How fast does your brain work?” she couldn’t help but wonder.  
“Huh? I dunno. Fast. It’s like one of those things that’s always been the case. It’s like asking you how come you love your father so much. Sure, there are probably reasons, but it’s still something integral.” She looked down in thought. “Does that make sense? I’m not doing as well as I used to, so sometimes I might say stuff that doesn’t totally make sense.”  
“It does. I understand,” she said as she took her seat. “So um … what would you like to talk about?” she asked while looking at the floor embarrassed.  
“Anything. Whatever you want.”  
She looked at her surprised. “Huh? Really?”  
Cathy gave a kind smile. “Yeah. Really. Talking’s good. It gets your feelings and thoughts out and stuff. Like not to say that I’m one to talk ’cause I doubt I did that, but you’re young and have a lot on your shoulders, so it should be fine.” She grinned at her expectantly. “So, common, Emilia. Talk. I left my rude self at the door. Don’t be scared.”  
_How can she say that after everything she’s done? Is this what she’s really like when she’s not mean?_ “I … don’t have anything to say.”  
She groaned. “Of course you don’t. Too used to locking feelings up and hiding ’em, ey. Probably don’t know where to start.” She moved her fingers across her necklace’s chain. “Can I say what I noticed?”  
“Um… Sure.” She was surprised by Cathy asking her for permission.  
“That you–” She stopped talking when she saw one of the waiters coming with her food and drink. “Thanks,” she said with a smile.  
The waiter nodded before leaving.  
“Back to what I was gonna say, you’re always so concerned with how the others are feeling or whatever that you don’t always take time for yourself. You were forced to carry the burden of being the Hero since a young age, that I doubt many people checked how truly okay you were with it. Obviously, you had to. The demons were threatening your people after all. But you never got a break. Even when you came to Japan, you had to keep an eye on us to make sure we didn’t do anything untoward, then Alas Ramus came into the picture and more and more stuff kept happening. Have you talked to any of the others about how you felt throughout it all? Your father even?”  
She was clenching her hands which were resting on her lap. Cathy really did see everything. Every little detail and she was able to draw conclusions out of them. Emi shook her head in shame.  
“Why not?” she asked while slurping up some noodles.  
“Because … that is unimportant.”  
She scoffed. “Oh, sweet Emilia. The moment you start thinking like that, it’s all over. Your feelings are important. Your dislike towards me, your love towards others, all that is important. As are your experiences because they make you who you are. A strong, capable woman.” She pointed her chopsticks at her. “But thing is, no matter how strong you may be, you still need support. Otherwise there’s a possibility of you toppling over and not being able to get up.”  
“I do… I do have support.”  
“Hm? Who?”  
“Eme…” She looked down in thought. Did any of them truly support her, in the same way that Gabriel supported Cathy? It was hard to say. Though a name did come up. “Maou,” she said questionably.  
She sighed. “Figured. Sorry. Didn’t want to say it because I was hoping for a different answer, but Satan has been there for you a lot.” She moved so she was sitting cross-legged. “Are you alright with that?”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“You can speak up to the girls about it. Tell ’em that you also want support from them, and you can’t only be there for them, taking their feelings into consideration and everything. You’re your own person after all. You can’t please everyone.” She smiled darkly.  
“Yeah. You’re not one to talk,” she said under her breath. It was so weird. Having someone so cold, say such warm things. _Now I’m starting to understand why Lucifer cares about her so much._ “But there’s nothing to talk about. It’s fine.”  
“Mm-hhhh. If you’re sure.” She turned her attention to her food.  
“Catarina,” she said in a small voice.  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s it like … to like someone like that?”  
“Romantically, you mean?”  
She nodded.  
She sighed. “Just the feeling of wanting to be with them and there for them. You want to see them happy and succeed. And when they do, you’re happy as well. Their safety is your top priority, though that’s probably just a me thing. You feel good when you’re with them as well, like all troubles are less important than you originally thought because they’re there for you.” She looked in her eyes. “Hope that was a good answer. Look, my answer is not the definite one. All feelings and expressions thereof differ from person to person. This is just my experience with Gabriel.”  
She nodded slowly while looking at her with wide eyes.  
“You think you like someone like that?”  
“Maybe,” she said in a small voice.  
“Do you want to tell me who?”  
“You probably already know.”  
“Doesn’t matter. Do you want to tell me?”  
“I think … I might be starting to like … Maou.”  
She nodded. The expression on her face had turned compassionate. “I see. How do you feel about that?”  
Emi could feel tears forming in her eyes. “What?”  
“Not all that long ago he was the person you hated the most and wanted to kill, now you’re developing feelings for him. As much as I personally dislike him, I can see the appeal. He’s a great, _upstanding_ guy after all and I guess a great dad. So, how do you feel now that you know you’re developing these feelings for him?”  
“I shouldn’t.”  
She blinked, genuinely surprised. “Excuse me?” she asked, confused.  
“They’re silly feelings anyway. I shouldn’t be feeling them.”  
“Who says they are?”  
“Huh?”  
“Whether he returns them or not, there’s nothing silly about being romantically attracted to someone. It happens, to a lot of people.” She frowned. “Think a lot, I don’t have the numbers on that one.” She shook her head. “Unimportant. What is important is that you shouldn’t see your feelings as silly. They are what they are and are part of you. They developed because of how he treated you and you see him. There’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“You sound … almost like what I’d imagine a mum to sound like.”  
“Yeah. Thanks. So you’ll accept those feelings?”  
“But Chiho…”  
She snorted. “So what if Chiho Sasaki expressed romantic interest in him first? Doesn’t mean she has a claim to him. He hasn’t accepted her feelings, there’s a possibility he never will. It’s not some kinda race as to see who fell for him first. It works both ways, y’know. You fall for each other, nothing more. If she gets butthurt about the fact that you also have feelings for him, that’s her problem, not yours. She may be a human from this world, but she’s had enough adventures with us to be considered one of us, right? So it really doesn’t matter. You don’t have to be careful when it comes down to everyone’s feelings, Emilia. It’s fine when you’re considerate when it comes down to certain subjects and people, but it shouldn’t stop you from being you and expressing your own feelings.”  
All she could do in response was nod. She was actually speechless. Cathy really did just say it how it was without leaving room for anything else. _She may be a demoness, but she isn’t all bad. She’s just very different._ After a bit, she nodded and got up. “I… I should get going.”  
Cathy looked up from her food in front of her at Emi. “Cool. Safe trip home. If you ever feel like talking again, don’t be shy to ask.”  
“Yeah. Thank you.” She had a feeling that one conversation was enough. The no filter bit was scary in its own way. She looked at her one last time before she left.  
Cathy turned her attention back to her food with a content smile. Hopefully, she’ll listen to my advice, though I have a feeling it’ll be difficult. But now she knows. It’s good to be selfish, even for the most selfless people. For them definitely.


	77. Maou’s departure

Cathy was reading a book with difficult questions to keep her brain busy, since she was afraid her brain functions were going downhill with how she felt, when her bell rang. She put her book upside down on the floor and went to answer the door. “Satan?” she asked, mildly surprised. “What brings you here?”  
He looked to the side uncomfortably. “There’s something I should tell you...”  
“Yeah. Shoot. With how you’re acting, I doubt it’s like before. What is it?”  
“I’ll be moving out…”  
She blinked, registering what he was saying. “What? Where?”  
“Emi’s place.”  
A small, amused smile formed on her lips. “So you’re gonna take playing happy family to a different level, huh?” She crossed her arms in front of her. “Who’s idea was it?”  
“Amane’s. It’s to keep Alas Ramus happy.”  
She grinned. “Great.” She patted his shoulder. “Enjoy yourself, Satan. Or whatever. I’ll be fine.”  
“You will?” Maou was honestly surprised by the fact that she would say something like that to him.  
She nodded with a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ve found some interesting books in the bookstore and now I’m using ’em to keep me active up here.” She tapped her head. “Since I’m an old lady and all, can’t be complacent in that area.” _Go with it._  
He smiled awkwardly. “Yeah. I’ll see you around.”  
“Probably less so. Bye, Satan.” She waved at him as she watched him leave. _Hopefully, this will give the chance for Emilia to bring up her feelings,_ she thought as she closed the door behind her.


	78. Scathing scolding

After the Devil’s Castle had been fixed, there was also a meeting between the world leaders of Ente Isla and the important members of the group. Even though she wouldn’t be taking part in the meeting, Cathy had still come along to Ente Isla to have a proper view of the Devil’s Castle. She couldn’t stop admiring it with a small smile. _It’s a bit over the top, but it’s still really nice. It’s also amazing that this thing can fly._  
She stopped in her tracks when she felt something weird. Maou’s magic had disappeared. She teleported over to him and saw him struggling to stand up.  
She frowned at him. “Satan, you okay?” Seeing him in such a condition was odd to say the least.  
“Y-yeah. I’m fine.”  
She walked over to him. “What happened? Your magic suddenly disappeared.”  
“I dunno. Chi kissed me and … this happened.” It was clear Maou was having difficulties putting everything together.  
“Huh? Chiho Sasaki kissed you? You finally accepted her feelings?”  
“No. She just did. She–” Maou was interrupted by a low growl.  
“She what?” A dangerous, venomous smile formed on Cathy’s lips. “Oh, of course she did. ’Cause what’s patience and consent, right?”  
Maou looked at her wholly confused. “Huh? What?”  
“Tell ya later.” Cathy started walking quickly out of the room. “Just get some rest.”  
All Maou could do was nod meekly.  
Cathy found Chiho in no time. “Chiho Sasaki! What the hell?!” It was louder than intended, though it really didn’t matter. She was so mad right now.  
She let out a surprised squeak. “C-Cathy.”  
“No. It’s Catarina. ’Cause what you’re gonna experience is gonna be truly demonic.” She snarled, “Now answer me. What the hell? You kissed Satan? Why?”  
She had never seen her truly angry and it was honestly horrifying. Small yet deadly in a different way. “I wanted a reward.”  
“A reward.” Her voice no longer sounded human, angelic was far off. It had become entirely demonic with how she had snarled the sentence in low voice. “What?” A dangerous smile formed on her lips. “Because you’ve been such a good, hard working little girl, you wanted a reward. I’ve got a question for you, why not ask. You know, like normal people do. I fricking asked. Every single time when it came down to kissing or more, I asked. ’Cause you know what, consent is important. He probably knows jack shit about that stuff ’cause he’s just a demon runt, but I do. And what you did was _not_ okay. I’m sure if some guy who’d been crushing on you forever came up and suddenly kissed you, I’d be a whole different story. But oh no, it’s precious Chiho Sasaki we’re talking about. Our great saviour who can do no wrong. She’s just an ordinary high-school girl, who happens to be able to do some amazing things and people just flock to you. No one dares to hurt your oh so precious feeling ’cause imagine if you cried. Bitch, you ain’t special. Everyone cries. Even I cry. Yes, you heard right, the most horrible person you’ve ever met cries. And she thinks consent is important. Why, you may ask. Because it respects others’ boundaries.”  
Her voice became quieter. “Satan doesn’t owe you anything, okay. Not one thing. And you know what, in many ways, he’s still a kid, a runt. 300 really isn’t that old, not even in demon years. He’s had no time for frivolities like romantic feelings. He’s been having a fricking army to command and even now he doesn’t have time for that. Maybe after all this is done. But even then, who knows, ’cause I’m not even sure demons are capable of love. Has that ever occurred to you? Demons, dark, dangerous creatures that killed for a living and in my case enjoyment, capable of love.”  
She shook her head. “No. I didn’t think so. Why would they bother? Strength is more important than those feelings. Not once in all my years in the Demon Realm have I seen anyone be together because they love each other. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who does and that’s ’cause I used to be an angel. So, what have we learnt from this, Chiho Sasaki?”  
She had fallen to her knees; tears were now streaming down her face. Cathy had been right, the way in which it had been said had been truly demonic. It had actually scared her. No, it terrified her. She was so scared even that she couldn’t answer the question. “Sorry.”  
“No,” she said quietly. “I’m not the one you have to apologise to. Satan is. And remember, he doesn’t owe you anything. Not a kiss in return or even your feelings. That’s all up to him.” She cocked her head. “Now that I bring that up, I also just remembered that you said that you were fine with waiting when you first told him, right? What happened to that?” She said mockingly, “Impatience got the better of you?”  
Her body had started shaking from fear. “I-I think.”  
She knelt down and grinned at her. “How pathetic. How does he know that he can trust you in anything else when he can’t even trust that part of you? I won’t stop him if he does decide to accept your feelings. It’s his life after all and I’ll be gone after all this anyway. But you don’t deserve him, not after this.”  
Suddenly someone said behind her, “Catarina.”  
“I’m not gonna touch her, so butt out of this, Gabriel. I’m almost done.”  
He sighed. “Yeah. Hurry it up a bit, you’ve drawn a crowd.”  
She shifted her eyes to the side and saw that there were indeed people looking at the scene with their mouths agape. She smiled slightly in amusement. “One more thing to remember, you are not the victim in this case. You can cry all you want, but you are the aggressor. So, don’t make them throw a petty part for you, mm-kay? Don’t be that person.” Cathy said it so quietly so only Chiho could hear.  
She slowly nodded her head, hoping that would release her.  
“Good.” She got up and walked over to Gabriel. “I’m gonna check on Satan now and have a small word with him as well. Make sure he knows he doesn’t owe her anything.”  
“Wouldn’t it be best to wait? You still seem really pissed.”  
She shook her head. “I want him to see how serious it is.”  
Gabriel nodded. “’Course, course. Also, if it wasn’t already obvious, you just did a good thing, Catarina.”  
She softened slightly and shook her head. “You say.”  
“’Cause it’s the truth, y’know. C’mon, Catarina. Trust me.”  
She let out a short, breathily chuckle. “Shut up. I’m trying to stay angry here.”  
“Whaaa? Are you sayin’ you can’t stay angry if I talk?”  
She tried and failed to force her loving smile down, though slight anger could still be seen in her eyes. “No. Just shut up.”  
“Are you suuure?”  
She shook her head in defeat. “I give up. Just please be quiet when we get to him.”  
“Sure thing,” he said cheerfully.  
Back in the main room Maou was now sitting on a chair, thinking of everything that had happened before.  
“Yo, Satan,” Cathy said in a loud voice.  
He looked up at her. “What did you do? I couldn’t come ’cause I still felt weak, but I heard a commotion.”  
“I just spoke to her. Y’know, spoke my mind like I always do.”  
“Okay… Why’re you actually angry? It was just a kiss.”  
She sighed and shook her head. She walked over to him, moved one of the chairs to face towards him and sat down. “I know that you probably haven’t heard of this concept before, but bear with me, okay?”  
He nodded unsurely.  
“What consent basically comes down to is someone saying ‘Yes. I want this to happen.’. As simple as that. Whenever I slept with someone, I made sure to have that, with Gabriel and mine’s first kiss we also had that. It kinda respects the other person’s boundaries of what they want and don’t want. A kiss or more may feel good, but the body’s made to react to it that way. Your brain could still be saying no, making it mentally not pleasurable at all. You’re confused by the kiss now, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“’Cause … I didn’t expect it to happen.”  
“Which is a big thing. It’s something you should want and expect, especially your first kiss. It’s a special moment. Yeah sure, I blew mine on some dude I was just going out with for funsies, but I knew what I was getting myself into. You did not.”  
He nodded in understanding, then looked at her. When he saw something unusual, he looked at Cathy startled. “Hey, hey! You okay?”  
She frowned at him. “Pissed but yeah, I’m fine.”  
He shook his head. “You’re crying.”  
She felt her cheek near her eye. She looked at the wetness she had wiped away. “So I am. Guess it’s been a while since I’ve been this pissed about something and my body’s being all confused and stuff. I’m fine. Really.” She started getting up. “Let me leave you with kinda the same message, you don’t owe her anything, Satan. Not now, not ever. If she can’t accept that, that’s on her.”  
“It’s kinda odd.”  
“What?”  
“To see that even you have standards.”  
She shook her head dismissively. “Everyone has standards, Satan. It just sometimes takes something big to find them.” She held up her hand. “See ya.”  
“Yeah. Bye.”


	79. What is love?

Cathy and Maou went back to apartment 201 where he would get to recover.  
“Seriously, why do I have to do this kind of thing? Recently, aren’t all of you only treating me as an odd job worker?”  
Sariel forcefully put the heavy plastic bag from the nearby supermarket down on the tatami with a stony expression.  
A futon had been placed in the middle of Villa Rosa Sasazuka Room 201. Maou who was lying there with a frail expression turned towards Sariel at the porch.  
“… Sorry. Libicocco is working the whole day today, the others are also very busy now. You can just leave it over there… I will pack it later.”  
Seeing that Maou planned to get up after saying this, Sariel frowned and said. “No need, just lie there. There are glass bottles inside, if you fall over and cause yourself to be cut by the glass, it will be troublesome later on.”  
“Uh … but.”  
“Just lie down.”  
Even if his tone was rough, but behind Sariel’s words, the signs of being concerned about Maou’s physical condition like a normal person was unexpectedly hidden.  
Maou lay down again, exhaling deeply.  
“… Sorry. Just stuff them into the fridge.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll help you if you want, just have zero experience with looking after people, y’know,” Cathy said while looking at Maou seriously. _What could have caused this? She doesn’t have a lot of celestial force in her body, though even if she did, he wouldn’t be affected by it. He’s never been. Maybe the fact that such feelings were behind it? Or that it was forced?_  
“You can help me put everything away.”  
She got up quickly. “Sure thing.” She shook her head. _I’m sure it’ll be explained later. Those things usually are. Just sucks that I don’t know or understand what’s going on._  
As Sariel was inspecting what had been brought, he said, “It feels like these are all ingredients which are not good for a sick person’s bad physical condition.”  
“It’s probably Libicocco… Not only does he have a huge appetite, his taste buds are like that of a child…”  
“I’ll just help you to the end and help you cook porridge.”  
“… You’re being so considerate towards me; it makes me feel strange instead.”  
“Whatever you say. I didn’t do this willingly too. After everything ends, you have to remember to kneel in front of the feet of Shop Manager Iwaki and Shop Manager Kisaki and use the back of your head to clean the bottom of their shoes. If not for Shop Manager Iwaki and Shop Manager Kisaki asking me, I will not care about the requests from other people.”  
Cathy couldn’t help but smile. _Never before thought me and Sariel would be so alike in the way we do stuff for the people we treasure._  
“…Yeah, if I don’t do that much, then I am really owning them too much.”  
In response a dubious expression formed on Sariel’s face, he ignored the rest of what Maou was saying and walked towards the kitchen area. “… So? I heard from them that your physical condition became very bad, what exactly happened? All your messed up plans mostly proceeded smoothly, the main show is finally coming up, which would be the final battle, which is happening soon, right? Saying this at this time is too weak, but who did you catch the flu from?” he asked while preparing the vegetables.  
Cathy sneered.  
After Maou groaned with a fuzzy consciousness, he said, “… I was kissed.”  
“Huh?”  
“… Chi … kissed me after a love confession … then … from my body … the demonic magic …”  
Maou’s voice was so soft and it was almost overwhelmed by the noise from the street, but Sariel still heard it clearly.  
Sariel, who prepared to cut the leeks and onions with a heart based on kindness and charity, suddenly wanted to fulfil his duty as an Archangel, pointing the tip of the knife towards the Devil King. “Devil King… Devil King, are you provoking me? Or are you bragging? Huh?”  
Cathy, who was now sitting cross legged against the wall, smiled at him amused. “It’s not bragging, Sariel. He didn’t ask for it, unlike how you’d be, so put that knife away.”  
Sariel begrudgingly went back to cutting the vegetables.  
“…Hey, can I ask you two something?”  
“Huh?”  
“What? Currently I want to mix up daffodil stalks and leek and add that into your porridge instead…”  
“What is it like to be loved by someone?”  
“… Hah?” Cathy let out a weak chuckle. “Now he asks?” She leant her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. “You take this one, Sariel. Don’t think I’d give a decent answer.”  
“Why is that?”  
She smiled wryly. “Why’d you think? You remember what I told you about how me and Gabriel met, how I see myself. There’s no way what I’d say is what he needs to hear.” She turned to look at Maou, “Though before that, I am curious, why you asking now?”  
“Uh… Even though I can understand it in theory. I know it very clearly … I love Alas Ramus as a family member. Alas Ramus also loves me, seeing me as ‘Daddy’ … therefore … but I….” The King of Demons spoke to the confused Archangel and intrigued demoness. “I do not understand the love coming from a person with an equal position.”  
“… Huh?”  
“Oh.” She chuckled and got up. “I’ll give my two cents and then leave ’cause I did not sign up for all this today. Respect is a big one. Then there’s also the fact that you should just care about one another, be considerate of each other’s feelings and listen or at the very least _try_ ’cause I know it’s not as easy with others as it with us. You should be able to feel at ease with one another, feel safe, be able to trust them. You’re happy to be in their presence and sometimes you wish it could just be the two of you. You would do anything for them and they for you because you don’t want to see them sad. You can have fun together as well. Just be there for each other.” She exhaled deeply through her nose and closed her eyes to calm herself. “Yeah. Some might be a bit personal. It really depends from person to person. That’s why Sariel’s answer will probably be different. Good on you on asking though. Guess it shows you’re growing.” She waved at the pair. “Bye, Satan, bye, Sariel.” She gave Sariel a quick smile. “And do try not to murder him, mm-kay. Kinda need him to stay alive till the battle's over. After that, you free to have him. And good luck with your answer.”  
He nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Catarina.”  
She quickly ran down the stairs, trying her best not to cry. _Don’t. Not till the apartment door’s shut behind me. Don’t. Shouldn’t have answered. Dammit. Don’t._  
She flung open her front door and let out a small whimper out of happiness and sadness when she saw she was not alone. She was brought into a hug. The hand on the top of her back stroked her in comfort.  
“It’s alright, Catarina. I’m back to stay. Did you talk about something difficult?”  
“What’s it like to be loved,” she said in a small voice.  
“Besides amazing?”  
She let out a small chuckle. “Yes, besides that. Ended up giving a breakdown of it, which he asked for, but yeah, also got a bit personal.”  
“I see.” Gabriel kissed her temple. “Would you like to repeat it when you’re feeling better?”  
She moved her head to smile at him askance. “Really? What, word for word?”  
“If you’re feeling up to it. I’m kinda curious, y’know. Could never explain how amazing this feeling is, so maybe you’ll end up describing it perfectly.”  
Her body shook from silent laughter. “God dammit, Gabe, you’re such a loser. I’m fine with saying it now. Though I’ll change the wording a bit.” She rested her head against his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. “Respect is a big one when it comes down to love. Then there’s also the fact that you should just care about one another, be considerate of each other’s feelings and listen or at the very least try ’cause I know it’s not as easy with others as it is with us.” She moved her head, so her face was buried against him. Her voice became muffled. “You should be able to feel at ease with one another, feel safe, be able to trust them. You’re happy to be in their presence and sometimes you wish it could just be the two of you. You would do anything for them and they for you because you don’t want to see them sad. You can have fun together as well. Just be there for each other.”  
Even though he knew he shouldn’t be, Gabriel was honestly surprised by the accuracy of the words. She had actually described it perfectly. It was also how he felt. He tightened his hug and rested his head on her shoulder. “As expected, perfectly explained and amazingly accurate.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Did the words just come to you on the spot?”  
“Yeah. Kinda. I don’t generally think before I speak.”  
He smiled. “Unfortunate for some people.”  
Cathy let out a huff of air. “Yeah. And you still don’t mind.”  
“’Cause everything you say is worth hearing and amazing. Even when you insult someone or give ’em a verbal beatdown; your expressions, the way you hold yourself, everything really is wonderful.”  
Her smile softened. Her lip was wobbling. She hoped she wouldn’t start crying again. “Thanks.”  
He kissed her forehead. “Had anything to eat yet?”  
“No. Though not really hungry.”  
“But you should, right? Since your body’s human.”  
“Yeah. But human bodies can survive for some time without food or water.”  
“Don’t want to test your limit, Catarina,” he said seriously.  
“Just for today.”  
“At least drink something.”  
“Yeah. Does mean that you’ll have to let go though.”  
He slowly removed himself from the hug. This also gave him the chance to see just how tearstained his fiancée’s face was. He looked at her worriedly. “Sorry.”  
She shook her head. “No. Happy tears so no reason to apologise.” She went to grab a kitchen tissue and dried her face before blowing her nose. Afterwards she washed her face and had some water. “So um … will you be staying here from now on?”  
“If you want, yeah. Can also stay at Miki-T’s place again or even my own room in the internet café.”  
She smiled at him amused. “The choice between a crappy apartment, a kinda uncomfortable chair and an amazing bed. Which place is more alluring?”  
“Depends on where my fiancée is, really,” he said with a broad smile.  
A blush formed on her cheeks at the unexpected use of the word ‘fiancée’. “Um… Well you know um…” She sat down on the floor and brought one of her knees to herself; her other leg was bent to the side. She was looking down embarrassed. “You really don’t mind staying here?”  
“’Course not. It’s more comfortable than that net café, let me tell you that, and sure the bed next door is super comfy, but it feels like there’s probably a limit to her kindness that I don’t want to reach.”  
She chuckled. “True.” Her expression became unsure. “But like … if you got to choose and I could stay there with you, would you rather stay there or here?”  
“Here,” he said without a moment’s hesitation.  
Her head shot up with a surprised expression. “Why? It’s a nice place with a comfy bed. Why-why would you rather stay here?” Her voice cracked while she had been asking the last question.  
“True. But you put all this work into making this place your own, it’d be rude to not want to stay here. That’s usually how it works with moving in together, right? One partner moves into the place of the other.”  
She looked at him in utter confusion as she let out a shaky breath. “No,” she said weakly.  
Immediate concern entered his face. “Catarina?”  
“No. No. No. No.” She started shaking her head. “No.”  
He approached her tentatively while not taking his eyes off her. “Catarina, what’s wrong?”  
“No. No. No. Please, stop. Please, stop!” The last sentence was shouted like a child begging someone to stop whatever they were doing.  
“Stop what?”  
Her body bent double. “Everything. Stop being you. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop being so kind and amazing and great. Stop it. I don’t know how to handle it anymore. I just … don’t understand. I understand so much, but your kindness is something I’ll never understand.”  
He smiled at her with a combination of regret and sadness. “I guess it’s how I was raised.” He rubbed her upper back in comfort. “Just how it’s impossible for you to stop being certain ways, it’s impossible for me to stop being kind. Annoyingly so apparently.”  
“No.” She moved so she fell on the floor on her side. “It’s too simple. There’s no way something that big is that simple.”  
“Catarina, you can understand the most complicated things in the blink of an eye. If it’s that simple, it’s that simple. You’re the way you are ’cause of the way you were raised and your surroundings, same goes for me. And how we were at birth. Y’know, sure some bits were probably predisposed.”  
“Oooh, getting out the big words, ey.” She tried to say it mockingly, but her voice had lost most of its energy, resulting in it just sounding listless.  
Gabriel still went along with it. “Hey! I know big words.”  
“Really? Like what?”  
“Albertaceratops.”  
She burst out into silent giggling. “I think that’s the wrong kind of big word. How do you even know that?”  
He smiled at her knowingly. “A man has his ways.”  
“Yeah. I guess a dinosaur has … to know his own kind, ey.” She could feel the fatigue weighing down on her.  
He looked at her pretend hurt. “Hey! I’m not that old, mm-kay.”  
“Really? How old are you?”  
“That’s… That’s beside the point.”  
“Oh no, Gabe. I think …” – it was becoming difficult for Cathy to keep her eyes open – “… that’s exactly … the point.” She managed to finish her sentence before unconsciousness overtook her.  
He smiled at her with obvious pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry it turned out like this. I wish there was a way to reverse it all. Maybe to make that we never met, maybe that you wouldn’t become immortal or something like that. Or just maybe … that I could change it so that I could meet you earlier before you started accepting the fact you were a monster. ’Cause we can’t go over this again and again. I don’t mind. Really.” He could feel tears burning in his eyes. “I’ll convince you as many times as I have to that you deserve love and kindness. But I hate seeing you in pain like this, Catarina, and don’t want you to suffer anymore.” He moved her so she was lying more comfortably.  
While he was moving her, a voice shouted, “Break up with her! You’re causing this! It’s all your fault!”  
His eyes widened in panic. It was what a part of him had been subconsciously thinking for what he presumed some time now suddenly coming up.  
He shook his head. _Think. She loves me, she’s loved me for a very long time. She is still in love with me and wants to marry me. I love her as well. She just freaks out when she’s shown too much kindness after an emotional moment or has to talk about something from her past. We could talk about that. But I doubt she’d say anything different than usual._  
He sighed and shook his head. He was absentmindedly stroking her head. I’m sorry but I think tomorrow we should talk. It’ll be what’s best for you. That’s what’s important. He lied down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I love you, Catarina. So much. No matter what happens tomorrow.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he fell asleep as well.


	80. Too kind

The next day Cathy woke up herself without the help of her alarm. She wouldn’t have to go in for work until the afternoon, so there really was no reason for her to be up this early. She looked down in thought. _I really am hopeless, aren’t I?_  
She expertly manoeuvred herself out of Gabriel’s hold and sat up. Playing with the ring on her necklace, she looked down pensively. Her other hand gently stroked Gabriel’s hair. “I’m sorry,” she said under her breath. She gave him a peck on the forehead before she went to the cooking area.  
“’Morning,” Gabriel said in a drowsy voice.  
She smiled at him. “Morning. Hope I didn’t wake you.”  
“More like the absence of you in my arms.”  
Slight pain entered her eyes. _I hope that doesn’t mean that he didn’t sleep much while I was away._ “Did you sleep well?”  
He moved so he could sit on the floor cross-legged. “Yeah. Not the most comfortable thing out there, but I’ll get used to it.”  
She smiled sadly before she turned her attention back to preparing breakfast. “So you really want to stay here, huh? Even after the war?”  
“Yep. Since I’m out of a job, I don’t really have much else to do.”  
“So you could try looking for something to do here?”  
He nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah.”  
“Great.”  
Gabriel continued looking at her in serious thought during the silence that followed. “Catarina,” he eventually said.  
“Yeah?” She put the food on the table.  
“Do you have work today?”  
She picked up her chopsticks and started eating. “Afternoon shift, yeah. So can just chill or whatever you want.”  
“Could we talk?”  
She poked her rice before taking a bite. She wouldn’t look at him. “Talk about what?” She pretty much knew what he wanted to talk about, she just didn’t want to do it. It was childish, she knew. But the whole ordeal of yesterday had been like the display of a child.  
“What you said yesterday.”  
“Ok. What do you want to say?” She wouldn’t say no, she would just have him drag it out of her.  
“Why do you think you have problems handling kindness? Even after all this time.”  
Cathy scoffed. “Because it’s still so weird. I’ve done so many bad things, one could argue that I’m still doing bad things, but you still, no matter what, continue to show me kindness. It just doesn’t make logical sense.”  
“I see.” He nodded his head. “And it’s scary, right?”  
She let out a humourless chuckle. “Deadly. Nothing’s as scary as that.”  
“Even though you know it’s just how I behave? Like how Lucifer behaves the way he does because of everything.”  
Her eyes flicked to look at him before turning down. “Yeah. But it’s also … after 10 thousand years, you’re still kind; no matter what you faced, you still continue to be kind. No one would blame you if you acted mean at some point because of how people treat you. But that never happened. You continued to be kind, though annoying.”  
“I see. Yes, yes.” He nodded like Cathy had just said something profound. “Could be ’cause I’m not easily affected by what others say or think about me.”  
Another humourless chuckle. She looked at him while looking ready to cry, with clear love in her eyes. “Which I envy so much. It’s easy to pretend like nothing affects me, most things don’t, but there are always these things that do and it’s so annoying.”  
“It’s another aspect that shows how caring you are, y’know. I show it through being kind, you show it through your actions and sometimes words.”  
“I guess,” she said with a sad smile.  
He reached across the table and gently stroked her head. “Hope this helped in some way.”  
She nodded. “I’m sure it did. Thanks, Gabe.”  
He smiled at her broadly. “Sure thing, Catarina.”


	81. Doppelganger

Cathy was doing a quick check-up on Maou when Amane entered the apartment along with another individual. The moment Cathy saw this individual, her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
“Who are you?”  
“What? That’s Urushihara, right?” Maou asked.  
She shook her head. “No. Details that I can’t explain, but that’s clearly not Lucifer. So I’ll ask again, _who are you_?”  
The individual looking like Urushihara introduced himself as Daath. He said that he had been born because of Chiho’s achievements from the ring she had received.  
“Ok. So now that’s kinda out of the way, why do you look like that? Purple hair I kinda get, but to be that similar is really weird.”  
“I will tell you later. There is no reason for you to be this hostile towards me, Catarina.”  
She shot up and growled. “Don’t. You think you can just come in here and be all like that, while looking like my precious friend? I think not. Tell me why. Why do you look like him? Do you need him for something more? Are you going to use him?” Anger was starting to boil in her face, making her clench her teeth. “I won’t let you. I won’t let any of you touch him even if it’s the last thing I do.”  
He just smiled and nodded.  
After some discussion, Amane let Maou take him to the Ente Isla. There Maou managed to regain his power by opening a Gate to the Demon Realm and the personification of Daath was given the name Utsushihara.


	82. Subterranean tree

The next day, everyone went to the underground base that Maou, Emi, Camio and Lailah had been led to by Kinanah after the White Day celebration. When Urushihara and Cathy went through that door which absorbed demonic magic, their hair became silver again.  
Cathy felt her hair and pouted slightly. _Hope it doesn’t stay this way. I preferred it the other way._  
However Lailah’s hair remained purple. Recently Lailah’s eyes would also occasionally turn purple. She said it might be because she didn’t use demonic magic to maintain her life.  
Everyone else had become very wary of Utsushihara, however both Alas Ramus and Acieth Alla were very calm. Urushihara was extremely annoyed at him because he looked like him.  
However Utsushihara was very calm and told Maou and Emi that the people in this base could easily defeat Heaven. He also said that other than the inheritances, Urushihara was also a necessary element.  
This confused Cathy and made her want to protect Urushihara even more. _He does want to use him in some way. Why? It’s not fair. He’s not a kid anymore, he should be allowed to do what he wants. So why the hell is he making him do stuff like that? He doesn’t deserve that._  
Utsushihara claimed that he knew how to use the underground base and also said that Urushihara should also know how to.  
Urushihara said, “All I remember is that the five capsules belong to me.”  
Cathy blinked and looked at him confused. “They do?”  
He gave her a single nod. “Yeah.”  
Utsushihara said, “That’s right. This base does belong to you in the first place. The things hidden here are the true inheritance.”  
The original plan of Maou and the others had been to chase after Heaven following the orbital path using the Devil’s Castle, but it was a very dangerous plan. The legacies which they had obtained were already placed in the capsules. Acieth no longer ate without control after returning to Ente Isla, Kinanah also entered the capsule by himself, but there was not much reaction.  
Then Utsushihara explained, “When I took your appearance, I inherited your memories along with the memories of the Sephirah. Just listen to me.”  
Urushihara had no choice but to enter the remaining capsule himself while Cathy hoped he would be safe.  
Gabriel rubbed her back in comfort. “He’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry. This is good.”  
“Why don’t I know about this?” she asked as the machine activated, and the floor started to descend.  
“Wasn’t allowed to tell you. Sorry.”  
She nodded. “I understand. Might’ve reacted to it then as well, so it’s fine.”  
The whole underground facility was apparently an elevator. The descended to a facility which was a few dozen times larger, resembling that of an ecology bottle.  
““That is us,”” Alas Ramus and Acieth Alla said, though it wasn’t clear what they were talking about. Emi merged with Alas Ramus and activated her power. Suddenly the floor started shaking. Most of the group, excluding Cathy, Lailah and Gabriel started panicking. The angels even seemed to feel some kind of relief.  
The group was put face to face with the Tree of Life. It had been removed by Sataniel in the past, and because of that, only Yesod at the roots were shattered.


	83. Root to Heaven

Resulting from the moving of the floor and the small capsule Urushihara had had to enter, his motion sickness, claustrophobia and fear of the dark had taken place.  
Cathy was faster than ever before at getting to his side to help him recover.  
Though the question of what was going on wasn’t stopped from being asked.  
First Urushihara told them about the information he remembered about Sataniel that Gabriel had told everyone during the conversation at the MozzBurger. Sataniel had used the facility they were in as a base to fight against Heaven. However, they had still lost the battle.  
Ignora and the others had feared the Sephirah’s power. Sataniel in turn had felt that researching immortality might anger the Sephirah, so he had stolen the roots. This had caused the angels to believe that Sataniel was harming the Sephirah, so they had opposed him. After the battle, Sataniel had lost and the ‘will’ that he had left Urushihara had disappeared as well.  
Urushihara also explained that the four legacies were likely keys to leading him to this ‘root’ by Sataniel. Sataniel had left them to four demons he had trusted, but before they had had the chance to find him, they had died. That was, excluding Kinanah, who had lost his memory.  
The root would automatically bring the Demon Realm to its original Tree of Life.


	84. White Day present

Now that the only thing that people could do was wait, Gabriel had the chance to stay in Japan. This also made it possible for him to think of getting Cathy something in return for her Valentine’s chocolates. However, there was a slight problem. The return gift had to cost three times as much as what had been spent on him.  
So now he was in the Devil’s Castle while begging Urushihara for help.  
“Dude, do you seriously think she cares?” he said annoyed. “Just get her whatever.”  
“I can’t do that. I told her I’d get her something in return ’cause she went through all that trouble of making those chocolates for me.”  
He grinned at him amused. “Does that mean that there’s a chance that you might go back on your word?”  
It felt like a crushing weight had just fallen on him. “Don’t say that.”  
He looked at the bottom left hand screen of his computer to check the time. “Can call her up if you want. See how much she cares about it.”  
“No. No. Don’t do that. Y’know she’ll say she doesn’t. She said it on Valentine’s Day as well. This is my problem.”  
“Yeah. So why you draggin’ me into this? You have access to the internet on your phone, don’t you? Use that. Can always get her some nice clothes or something.” He clicked on a page that seemed interesting. “She looks good in white.”  
He nodded his head. “Y-yeah. I’ll go look through the shops. Maybe that will help.”  
“Yeah. Good luck.”  
He smiled at him brightly. “Thanks, Lucifer.”  
Urushihara shook his head. _Interesting seeing their reactions to getting something for the other. Like always, shows how much they care._

Gabriel made it to the shopping centre in Shibuya. He knew that it would be near-impossible to buy something that amounted to three times the price of the chocolates, even if it was added to the chocolates Urushihara had brought. He didn’t even know how much she had spent. Sure, he could look up the ingredients and how much they had cost, but would that be accurate?  
He shook his head and took out his phone while searching with a serious expression. Though when he realised that he wasn’t even sure what kind of chocolates to look for, he hung his head in despair. _Maybe multiple pieces of clothing. Or maybe can think of something sentimental._  
He lazily browsed all kinds of shops. Gabriel knew that Cathy would undoubtedly look good in any of the white clothes he saw. Like Urushihara had said, she looked good in white. But none of them were her style. None of them would be handy to fight in when needed.  
“Hello. Can I help you, sir?” a young woman asked next to him.  
He smiled at her and shook his head. “No. Thank you.” When he realised he could probably use some help, he said, “Wait. Actually I do. I’m looking for a good White Day present.”  
The woman frowned, confused. “White Day was some time ago. You missed your chance to buy some really good stuff.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. I know that.” He let out a sigh. “I was really busy with work an’ all, so didn’t get the chance to buy her anything till now. She already got some chocolates, but I wanna buy more, y’know. More like have to, but also wanna.”  
She nodded her head in understanding. “I see. So I presume she’s a lover of some kind?”  
A blush formed on his cheeks at the mention of the word ‘lover’. He scrambled back slightly. “Fiancée more like. Girlfriend, y’know.”  
She couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. “Of course.” She nodded at the sight of the silver ring on his finger. “How expensive were the chocolates?”  
He said the price.  
“Ok. Does she generally wear jewellery?”  
“Kinda yeah. She’s got her engagement ring as a necklace and another ring she wears all the time. But they’re like ya know, essential. So another necklace or somethin’ like that sounds strange.”  
She frowned. “Why wouldn’t she wear her engagement ring on her ring finger?” She shook her head. “That’s unimportant. Sorry for asking. You could also buy more chocolates of a more expensive variation.”  
He nodded his head seriously in understanding. “Yeah. Makes sense.”  
“I know of a good chocolate store down the road. I’ll show ya if you like.”  
His smile brightened. “Thanks.”  
“By the way, I’m Aya Takahashi.”  
“Pleased to meet you, I’m Gabriel.”  
Takahashi frowned, confused at the fact that Gabriel had just introduced himself by his first name. A part of her wanted to ask why, but she felt it would be rude so didn’t say anything. He clearly didn’t mean anything bad by it, so who was she to pry?  
The pair walked to the chocolate shop.  
After a bit of silence, Takahashi asked, “What kind of chocolates does your girlfriend like?”  
“All kinds really. So different kinds would be good, yes. That’s what we got her on White Day.”  
“And she wouldn’t mind getting more chocolates?”  
He gave her a carefree smile. “No. She loves eating and enjoying food and stuff like that. It just would be nice if I could get her something more, y’know. Something that shows that I love her.”  
“So perhaps we could look for something of sentimental value afterwards.”  
“Yes, yes. But ya know, I think it would be difficult to do. But yeah, we’ll see.”  
They made it to the chocolate store. There Gabriel admired all the kinds of chocolates. He knew Cathy would like and appreciate them, however he wasn’t so sure about buying them, so he thanked the employee and left.  
“Are you sure about not buying anything?”  
“Yeah. Well, if I have no choice I’ll buy ’em, but for now I think it’s alright to wait.” His smile brightened. “She deserves the best after all.”  
“Yeah.” Even though Takahashi knew it was bad, she was starting to feel some kind of jealousy. To be loved like that, that would truly be amazing. Not only that, but he wasn’t that bad looking and had a nice personality. She looked down in anger at herself.  
“Oh,” Gabriel said suddenly.  
She moved to look up and saw Gabriel looking through the window of an antiques store. “What is it?”  
He was smiling and pointing at a small bench displayed behind the window. “See that? That looks like our bench.”  
“What? You have a bench?”  
“Yeah. The bench where she told me she had feelings for a guy, the bench where it all started.” His expression became serious and he nodded. “I’ll get that.”  
She looked at the price. _It might be too expensive since he already got chocolates for her._ “It might be too much.”  
He shook his head with a frivolous smile. “Doesn’t matter, mm-kay. In cases like this, it’s alright to bend the rules a bit.”  
She smiled in slight amusement. “Yeah. Since you’ve got everything handled, I guess I should leave you.”  
“Yeah. Just wait till I’ve got it. Gotta say goodbye.” Gabriel quickly brought the bench and went back outside. “Thanks for today. It’s all thanks to you that I found the perfect present.”  
She nodded while looking at the ground shyly. “Sure.” She wanted to say something more, she didn’t want to leave this kind man to be never seen again. She grimaced before she said, “Could… Could we exchange contact info?”  
He looked at her in bewilderment. “Yes. Sure.” He took out his phone so they could exchange numbers. “Bye, then.” He waved at her. “It was nice meeting you, Takahashi.”  
“Bye, Gabriel.”


	85. Ultimate gift

That evening Cathy entered her apartment only to find Gabriel waiting there for her with a gentle smile.  
“Welcome back.”  
She smiled at him lovingly. “Thanks. How long you been sittin’ like that?”  
“Not that long. Went between stretching and waiting. Lucifer told me what time you usually come home, so that also helped.”  
She chuckled as she took off her shoes. “Of course he did.” She walked over to him and sat on her knees so she could wrap her arms around him. “It’s a nice sight first thing after I come back from work.”  
His smile softened as he hugged her back. “Glad you think so. How was today?”  
“Good. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.” She looked up at him. “How about yours? You do anything exciting today?”  
“Now that you mention it I did.” He removed himself from the hug and brought forward a bag. “I brought you a White Day gift.”  
“Huh?” She looked at him confused. He had told her that he would get her something in return, but she had put it to the back of her mind. Because in the end, everything that he did for her was more than enough. She accepted the bag and put her hand in it. She could feel a small object with obvious corners. She frowned before taking it out. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened in surprise. “A bench?” she asked in a small voice.  
“Yeah. Like I totally get it if you don’t remember, but for me it’ll always be a special day ’cause you said you were starting to develop feelings for someone. Me. And, y’know, besides white stuff, you’re also allowed to buy sentimental stuff. So I figured, y’know, that’d also be good.”  
Cathy was trying her hardest not to cry, even though the tears were obviously glistening in her eyes. “How could I not remember? How could I not remember every single little detail of our relationship because I appreciate it all so much? That even though you had no idea I was talking about you; you said all those great things?” Her head fell forwards as tears started streaming down her face. She held onto the present tightly. “I love you so much, Gabriel. So, so much. Thank you. It’s an amazing gift.”  
He replaced the shocked expression that had appeared on his face with a fond smile. He gently stroked her head. “’Course. You deserve the best after all. An amazing gift for an amazing woman who I love more than anything.”  
She chuckled weakly. “You loser.” She put the bench on the floor next to her so she could bring him into a hug and kiss his cheek. “How’d you find it?”  
“Someone helped me. She was really kind and helpful. First she showed me a good place to buy chocolates and because of that place, we ended up where that shop was.”  
She forced down the storm that wanted to enter her eyes. All she did was nod with a loving smile. _He loves me. Don’t do what we did all those years ago. Don’t become possessive._ “That’s good. Did you thank her in any way?”  
“Said thanks and got her number. More like, she asked for it and I gave it.”  
“That’s great.” She couldn’t hide the ire that entered her voice.  
“Catarina?”  
She stood up. Her expression had become irritated. “I spend time with guys for centuries, away from you, and you don’t become jealous. Why is that?” Her body was shaking. She hated this feeling.  
He looked at her confused. “’Cause I know you love me and wouldn’t have any interest in any of them.”  
“Exactly. And I … I know you love me. You love me even though I sometimes have problems loving me, love me for who I am. And yet I … I … am feeling this, even though I shouldn’t. You spent time with Lailah, that’s fine. I didn’t feel anything then. But now, after you spent some time with a human girl I know nothing about, I’m suddenly feeling jealous?” Her voice became but a whisper. “And possessive.” She said in her normal voice, “Why, Gabriel? Why am I feeling this when I know you won’t leave me? Especially not with her.”  
He looked down in thought. “Maybe because you know nothing about her. I could tell you about her, but I doubt it’d be enough for you. You could meet her if you want. She knows about you.”  
She let out a whimper. “Yeah.” She forced her voice to be steady. “Don’t you see a problem with me being jealous for no reason?”  
He smiled in an easy-going manner and shook his head. “No. Not really. It shows that you love me and don’t want me to go. All understandable. So it’s fine.”  
She shook her head. “No, it’s not. It’s not. How is feeling this emotion even after all these years okay?”  
“Do you want me to give a serious answer?”  
She nodded.  
He got up and hugged her. His left arm was around her shoulders while his right hand gently stroked her head. “’Cause you don’t want to be alone again. Some of the angels might think I’m annoying, but we’re still friends. Me and Lucifer are the only ones who know you inside and out. From an outsider’s perspective, you lose more if we were to break up. You’d lose all these years of trust and understanding, knowing what to expect, someone who sees you as the amazing person you are. And a part of you knows about that and fears it. That’s why you’re jealous. ’Cause you don’t want to lose it all. I don’t want to lose you, Catarina, no matter what. But I also don’t have this fear. You’re not one to leave like that after all.” He kissed the top of her head. “So know it’s alright. I understand.”  
Even though she was still crying, his words and actions had helped calm her down. “No matter how many times you do this, I’ll always be amazed by the fact that you’re so good at understanding me but so terrible at picking up on social cues.”  
“They’re two totally different things.”  
“Yeah. Guess. At least you have me to read the room.”  
“Yeah. Another reason to have you close by.”  
She let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah.”  
“D’you wanna meet her?”  
“Maybe some other time, yeah. After all this is over.”  
“Sounds good.” He rested his forehead on her head. “Happy late White Day, Catarina.”  
She chuckled. “Thanks, Gabriel.”


	86. Destroy the drains

After months of waiting, at the end of July, the distance between the two moons was rather close, so the preparations for battle sped up. The strike team was Maou and Acieth, Ashiya, Urushihara, Cathy, Emi and Alas Ramus, Lailah, and Gabriel, Utsushihara and Amane, as well as Camio and Farfarello. Amane was only in charge of monitoring Utsushihara and would not participate in the fight.  
They launched the Devil’s Castle to Heaven close to the planet. Heaven was very quiet, no one could be seen. No one was responding to their intrusion.  
Maou said, “Let’s go find the Tree of Life. Our goal is not to fight a war but to free the Sephirah.”  
Urushihara objected by saying, “The other Sephirah might be like Erone and being taken care of by Ignora.” He asked Gabriel, “As a guardian angel, did you know about the state the Sephirah were in? Or are there no other guardian angels that I still know?”  
“Besides who was mentioned before, there’s only Malkuth’s guardian angel, known as Sandalphon. He’s a rather old angel, because even if we’re all immortal, our age couldn’t be reversed.”  
Maou asked, “Wasn’t it said that once civilisation matures, there will be no holy magic? Why can you still use spells? And why didn’t you use Gate to return to your home planet?”  
“Because we didn’t know the exact location of our home planet. Usually we could only go if we have specific coordinates. It was very lucky that we could find Earth, y’know. As for spells, we’ve been able to use them since we were born. Might be because our Sephirah didn’t feel that spells were a power which exceeded the boundaries.”  
Then Gabriel brought them to the Tree of Life and the Sephirah management area. The Tree of Life was a withered tree in a huge expanse of wilderness, with ten shrines surrounding it. He said that Guardian Angel Camael was appointed by Ignora, Sandalphon and Gabriel volunteered for the position.  
Even though Cathy already knew that, she smiled at him fondly. It was just more proof in her eyes that he was someone good.  
Maou and Emi transformed in preparation for battle. They even talked about combining the two swords together.  
The group entered one of the shrines. It looked like a drain which was wrapped around the root on the ground which caused it to curl.  
Amane said, “It’s like seeing a relative getting tortured and interrogated.”  
“We just need to destroy the drains, but don’t break number 5, 9 and 10,” Gabriel said. Those numbers represented the Sephirot Gevurah, Yesod and Malkuth. Gabriel had never seen Malkuth because Malkuth was being managed by Ignora and Camael.  
So the group started breaking things. No one responded to them after breaking five or six. Even now, they hadn’t seen anyone from heaven.  
Gabriel said, “The facilities they destroyed were used by Ignora to make people misunderstand the world. She basically succeeded.”  
After that, they destroyed 10, 5 and 9 in order. There was a huge shock after destroying everything, the Tree of Life bloomed.  
Utsushihara said, “Based on the differences in the areas they control, Malkuth will wake up first, next would be Keter, Gevurah and Yesod.”  
Ashiya said “Now we are in enemy headquarters and we can’t just leisurely wait for the results of the flowers blooming and should just attack first.”  
Utsushihara agreed. He then sighed and said it was troublesome.  
Urushihara said annoyed, “You look like me. Why do you have the same thought process as me as well?”  
Cathy was also annoyed by him since she still didn’t entirely understand why he looked the way he did. Though she had a reasoning behind it. “Maybe it’s because of your stolen memories,” she said so only Urushihara could hear.  
He looked down in thought, considering the answer.  
Utsushihara said, “Could it be that you do not want to fight with your mother?”  
“No. I also have my own goals.”  
The group was about to set off and Camael’s trident suddenly burst into the scene.  
Though the trident didn’t belong to Camael, but Heaven’s troops.  
Maou said, “Finally we’re able to fight.” He said to Ashiya, “Try not to kill them as much as possible.” Then he left with the others to look for Ignora.  
Cathy sighed. “I understand why, but it might be difficult for me. It’s been so long since I’ve been in a proper fight against an enemy that I don’t intend on killing.”  
“Something new then,” Maou said.  
“Yeah.”  
As they flew, they reminded each other, even if no one came to stop them from destroying the shrines, they couldn’t let their guard down. In the past, it was Ignora’s battle tactics which defeated Sataniel. For the small number of pursuers they met on the way, they were all defeated. But not killed. Cathy always made sure to not to fatally injure them, as annoying as it felt. Even Maou and Emi were working very well together during this time. Finally they reached a place where they could see a huge man made building.  
Urushihara said, “It’s not that different from before. It’s basically a dead place. That metallic round building which looks like a UFO was named ‘Ship of Hope’, the research base.”  
Maou asked, “We were born because someone was play acting as Devil King in this place?”  
“I understand what you feel. My feelings are even more complex. I came here to understand my family and destroy this whole place before Ashiya returns.”  
Utsushihara, who could read minds, even added that Lucifer was speaking the truth.  
Only Lailah felt shaken at Lucifer’s murderous words.  
Cathy on the other hand looked at him affectionately. _I hope this helps him in some way._  
Maou meanwhile ignored him and asked loudly for everyone to come out if they didn’t want to die. “I’ve come to kill your leader!”  
And in the end, only Camael came out.  
The moment she saw him, a small, dangerous smile formed on her lips. The eagerness to kill or hurt was twinkling in her eyes.  
Gabriel tried to address him in a familiar way, but Camael did not say anything and attacked directly. Luckily Maou was quick to save Gabriel.  
Cathy breathed out deeply. “He’s not your friend under these circumstances. Please, just keep your distance.”  
“Was worth a shot,” he said while rubbing his head awkwardly.  
She just shook her head. The light in her eyes had turned dark.  
The group noticed that Camael’s spear had a layer of golden glow which they hadn’t seen before. Urushihara reminded them about paying attention to fire prevention since he could still clearly remember his first-hand experience with it.  
Maou said, “Leave it to me.”  
“What?” Cathy snapped. “After all this, you think you can just take him from me?”  
“We don’t have time for this.”  
“Exactly. You might be more needed further down the road with enemies we haven’t faced before.” Though she said the words with conviction, she doubted they were true. “I know how he fights; I can take him.”  
He shook his head. “Maybe afterwards. But either way, you won’t kill him.”  
Cathy knew that arguing with him anymore would only be a waste of time. She let out a low, annoyed groan. “Fine. But I’m gonna watch you and I feel like stepping in at any point, I will.”  
“Yeah. Fine.”  
Once Maou stepped forward, Camael started chanting his name again. Camael said that Sataniel was a traitor, an uncivilised person who didn’t understand Ignora’s ideals. Along with his wife’s enemy. He would never forget the battle which had caused his wife’s body to be left on the Red Moon. He then declared that he wouldn’t allow them to obstruct Ignora’s path and he started engaging Maou in battle.  
_That bastard gets to get his frustrations out while I just have to sit on the side-lines. Terrific._ She felt a soft peck on her head before Gabriel left with the others. Her eyes turned to him for a second. _Be safe._  
The battle between Maou and Camael had taken an interesting turn. The two weapons had turned into girls. Now not only was Acieth there, a girl with white hair with a yellow and black fringe who looked to be around the age of 17 or 18 had also appeared.  
Cathy smiled at the scene intrigued. _If it’d been me up there, that wouldn’t have happened._ Her darkened eyes turned to look at Maou and Camael, who had started fighting with their fists instead. She put her hands in her pockets and started bobbing on her feet. She knew that she couldn’t delay this any longer. Getting her revenge after all this time. Or moving on and helping her companions. The options were clear. _Is that better?_ She shook her head. _After all this time. No way can I let this go. They’ve all done horrible stuff to Lucifer. I can’t let it go. Mental, physical, you name it._ She scoffed. _It’ll be restrained, but it’ll be good._  
She opened her wings up behind her and cocked her head in thought, thinking of the best place to appear. It would be a split second. She grinned when an idea came to mind. _This is gonna be good._  
She teleported and appeared behind Camael. She heated up her right index finger to the highest heat and touched the back of Camael’s neck. He screamed in pain. She chucked before teleporting away to where the others were. _Now that was fun. Small, but it’ll last, and he’ll remember. That’s all that’s important._


	87. Ignora

Cathy arrived where everyone else was and was introduced to something unexpected: Gabriel shouting.  
She blinked as she heard him ask aggressively, “Why are you treating them like this?! Sandalphon has been supporting you the whole time, and Daath chose us after so much effort.”  
She looked around to see what was wrong and saw that the other angels had been put under a forced sleep. She moved her mouth around. _That’s not good._  
Ignora smiled, finally letting go of Lailah who she had been torturing. She grabbed her hair and started dragging her along. “What happens if the ‘people who were not chosen’ spread across the world? All of you have seen it, right? All of you hidden too deeply, both of you, and also my husband, there was actually no need for this. All of you let the Theocracy grow to that state, that’s why things became like this.” Ignora went to step onto Lailah’s back but was stopped by an arm pushing her up.  
“She’s not fighting back. I doubt she even was, so stop this nonsense, Ignora, and let her go.”  
Her smile grew slightly. “Catarina. It really has been a while. Though you haven’t changed much.”  
She growled. “Shut up. Why are you doing this? Why are those angels sleeping?”  
“It was done because Nuxe needed it. A long time was needed before everything could be settled, so just let them sleep first.”  
No one could accept that. At this time, Maou and Camael who were still engaged in battle crashed into the room.  
Emi said to Ignora, “Let’s forget about those big matters first, I only know that with how Nuxe and Lucifer are, if we listen to you completely and cause this type of children to increase, the world will get destroyed!  
“All of you suddenly barged in and caused trouble, then lecture others about family relationships,” Urushihara said.  
“Could it be that you are missing home now?”  
“How is that possible? The enemy boss is this calm for some reason, she is clearly at a disadvantage.”  
Cathy smiled at that statement.  
Emi asked Ignora, “Your goal has been achieved? You really do not wish to resist anymore?”  
“All of you do not wish to kill people unnecessarily, isn’t that right, Emilia? Look, Daath looks like my son, he chose Lucifer, as a mother, there is nothing which will make me any happier than this.”  
Cathy felt repulsed by the statement. She would have gagged if her control over her body hadn’t been able to stop her from doing so. It was not the time after all.  
Ignora continued, “Perhaps it was especially easy for me to miss my child at an older age. We were exiled by our home planet, but we were recognised as the true humans of this world. The proof is mine and that person’s cute child. I know you ‘Ente Islan people’ are very angry at us and the Tree of Life, but we do not wish to eradicate all of you, we want to use our power to monitor the whole of Ente Isla and manage the Tree of Life, creating a planet and humans which will definitely not be destroyed. Therefore, we need to show that we are the highest ranked existence on this planet. I want to protect this planet and humans and have been fighting for this the whole time. Even though Sataniel denied me. But look, in the end, the Tree of Life judged that we were correct, and because of this, manifested using Lucifer’s appearance.”  
Emi asked Utsushihara, “Is this the case?”  
Utsushihara said, “That is also that kind of situation. That’s why Amane was very anxious that I actually did not choose the native people, but the aliens instead. With this, there might be a conflict between Sephirah, what Ignora said is basically true.”  
As they were talking, Maou and Camael were still fighting.  
Utsushihara continued, “But to be more accurate, we chose Lucifer, the son of Ignora and Sataniel, but we did not choose the ‘angels’.” Then he produced a small piece of metal in his hand. He said to Emi, “It was easy since Yesod and Malkuth are in your brain.” Then he passed the ring to Emi, while saying, “With this, you are the strongest in the universe.”  
Emi understood everything after putting on the ring, and Utsushihara became another consciousness in her head. The holy sword appeared in her hand, which was entirely made up of light.  
Utsushihara said, Utsushihara said, “I was only a Yesod, born of a Yesod fragment by chance. I, who is both Daath and Yesod, am the judge of the Tree of Life’s future. More than anyone, I yearn for a peaceful life for the hosts of the planet. And the genuine Tree of Life and the Sephirah children have to …” He controlled Emi’s movements and rushed towards Camael. With one cut, the armour split after the merger between Camael and Malkuth. Then a white explosion of holy magic was produced from Camael’s whole body and dissipated. He turned back into a burly man with purple hair and fainted.  
Cathy could see the result of what she had done earlier. “Oooh, that’s gonna leave a nasty scar.” The statement could be considered sympathetic, if it hadn’t been for her twinkling eyes and small grin.  
The moment Camael collapsed, Eros – his sword – also had a huge reduction in battle ability.  
Maou remembered that this seemed similar to the arrow which Chiho shot at Raguel when she had been controlled by Lailah during the battle at the Tokyo Tower. This was known as ‘falling’, the effect from Yesod. He presumed that Sariel likely had a Yesod fragment in his eye.  
Seeing that Emi was already used to the new method of fighting, Utsushihara hugged Nuxe – who had merged with Emi – and separated. He said, “That’s right, we chose them, which means that we only acknowledged that they want to protect humans. Therefore, the ‘Ente Islan humans’ who we acknowledge will lose all the power of miracles one day.”  
Ignora was stunned.  
Emi asked, “Will they lose their immortality?”  
Utsushihara said, “I’m not sure because their immortality was researched via science and not via a miracle power like spells and magic. So we can only see and wait.”  
Ignora was still in shock, not expecting such a result from being selected. She called helplessly out for Urushihara.  
“Lu-Lucifer.”  
Ignora saying her son’s name in such a pathetic state caused Cathy to glare at her.  
“You finally said my name.”  
Urushihara had already come up behind her at some point and hugged her from behind.  
“Lucifer, you…”  
“I kinda like my own life. It’s just that, thinking about the past, a thought will come to mind….”  
“Eh…?”  
“I was not loved, this fact unexpectedly caused me to feel very sad.”  
“Lu-Lucifer…”  
“My mother was a research maniac, my father was filled with thoughts of politics and saving his race, this husband and wife who would only cause trouble for others treated me as a tool to prove how correct they were. This kinda makes me want to lose my temper.”  
“Lucifer, that is…!”  
“I have grown up already after all. I understand that the things both of you have done with all your effort are all very important. But that is a separate matter. Mother, for the sake of carrying out the immortality research; Father, for the sake of not handing me over to Mother, locked me in a strange, sealed chamber all the time. No matter what kind of grand reason there was, to the person who was treated that way, this was simply abuse.”  
When Cathy heard about this, she looked at Ignora in silent shock. She could feel the bile in her mouth forming. “What?” she said in a small voice. “You used him to that extent? Ignoring all the basics that a child actually needs like freaking love.” Her body was shaking from rage; tears were forming in her eyes.  
“And after all that, you think you had a right to see him again? No.” She was clenching her fists, trying not to attack. Though now it could be seen by everyone how hard it was for her. “No! You were not his mother, nor will you ever be! Why have kids when all you end up doing is ignore and use them when it’s convenient for you? What the hell is wrong with y’all?! They’re living beings just like us. They feel just as much pain, if not more, than we do. And you just … you just … treated someone as amazing as him like a tool. You never deserved him, Ignora, and you never will. It’d take years to make up for what you did, and I don’t think you’ll have the lifespan for that.”  
She nodded solemnly. “I know, Catarina. Thank you for being there for him.”  
The look in her eyes turned dangerous; her facial muscles stiffened. “No. No. Don’t you dare thank me, you bitch. I didn’t do that for you. Don’t make it sound like I did any of that for you. The only reason I spent all that time with him, did so much for him was for him. Because of how you treated him. If you’d been a freaking decent mother, maybe that wouldn’t have happened. But you weren’t. So he ended up like that, confused by affection. I hope you suffer, Ignora. I really do. Though it really is all up to the others.”  
She had nothing to say in return, so all she could do was nod solemnly while waiting for Urushihara’s judgement.  
Urushihara said, “I agreed to help Olba to return to Heaven in the past. Thinking about it now, I only wanted to resolve my confusion from when I was young.” He hugged Ignora tightly, giving Alas Ramus the chance to deal with her.  
Emi pointed the tip of her sword at Ignora. Ignora didn’t struggle in the slightest. However, Emi couldn’t do it at all. The stalemate went on for some time. Finally Maou and Ashiya arrived to pull them apart. Ashiya said that if even they didn’t kill her, allowing her to lose her power now wasn’t a good move. They could still make use of her in many ways.  
Maou said, “You don’t want to kill her, right? Your killing aura when you seriously want to kill someone, I know it the best.”  
Emi reverted to her original self, but Alas Ramus jumped out on her own and put Ignora’s hand on her head. As a result Ignora’s hair also turned back to purple.  
Urushihara let go of Ignora. He said, “I thought you would definitely kill her, I didn’t expect you to become soft-hearted.”  
Emi in turn said, “Don’t use me for your own grudge. For the hatred in your life, use your own power to fulfil it.”  
Afterwards everyone was left to clean up.  
On the way back, Cathy’s tears wouldn’t stop streaming. She didn’t even attempt to wipe them away as she rubbed her arm. She was gripping onto Gabriel’s robe like a little child.  
“Catarina,” Gabriel said in a comforting tone.  
She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she whimpered.  
“Cat, you don’t have to–” Urushihara was cut off by Cathy shaking her head.  
“I do. If I’d realised earlier how they’d been treating you, maybe I could’ve done something. There would’ve been something I’d been able to do. But I didn’t.” Her right arm moved up to grip the back of her hair. “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t search for you earlier. I worried but I didn’t do anything. Because I was comfortable.” She bent over. Her hands were covering her face. “I was complacent. Me, who thinks and acts without caring about those around her, did nothing. I did nothing.” She yelled in a broken voice, “I did nothing!”  
“Maybe back then. Can’t erase that fact. But like you said, you were comfortable. There was no reason for you to care about someone else’s kid. You still came to the Demon Realm and said you’d look out for me. No matter how much time passed, you still do. That’s more than anyone else’s done.” He reached up and stroked her head. “You’re the best kinda mum I could ever wish for.”  
Cathy chuckled weakly. “Yeah. Got a nice mug as a reminder to that.”  
“Huh?” This was news to Gabriel.  
Her smile became slightly amused. “Got that as a White Day present from Lucifer, along with chocolates of course. Now can see it as a nice little joke as well. I’ll show you when we get back home.”  
He nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah.” He affectionately stroked her head. “It’s nice when you have a reminder like that saying that you’re the best.”  
She chuckled and shook her head. “Shut up, you loser.”  
“What? Don’t you agree with me? You’re the best of the best, Catarina. Everyone who says otherwise is wrong.”  
She let out a weak chuckle as tears started forming in her eyes. Her body was starting to feel weak from the emotional strain of earlier. She held onto Gabriel’s hand to stop herself from collapsing. “Gabe,” she said in a small voice.  
“Want me to carry you?”  
She nodded meekly. It had been happening a lot lately and she wasn’t sure how to think about it. It showed that she could be vulnerable with him, which was nothing new. Though after all these centuries, it was a welcoming feeling.  
Not a second later, she was being lifted up before she was comfortably positioned in Gabriel’s arms in bridal style. She leant against his chest. “Gabe,” she said in a small voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m glad you’re alive.”  
He smiled at her brightly. “Yeah. My clumsy ass is still wholly intact.”  
She snorted. “God dammit.” She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. After a bit, she fell asleep. _He’s alive,_ she thought before entirely slipping away into dreamland.


	88. The good life

After everything had ended, some members of the group were rewarded in various ways. Emi, who was now considered the strongest force in the universe, received a high pay-out for everything that she had done. Now that Maou wanted to live in Japan and have a future there, Ashiya was given the role of Devil King. That position had been given to him by the crown prince of Afsahan. To no surprise of anyone, Suzuno was appointed archbishop of the Church of Ente Isla. That didn’t change the fact that the demons respected her as a Demon General.  
Urushihara even got a job of his own, as the babysitter of the Sephirah children. Since it was something he wanted to do, he took it seriously.  
With all that, Cathy felt like she could relax in a way. Her friend had a good position and was now surrounded by people who wanted to be near him. She could also spend as much time as she wanted with him, along with the children, when she felt like it. Thanks to that, the guilt slowly but surely started disappearing.  
 _Now that we’ve all got a stable life, it’s best to properly start the wedding preparations. It’ll be simple and cheap, but also good. At least Gabe’s got a job now as well._  
Even Gabriel had his own job now, which meant that he had to work during the night under Shiba. This didn’t give the couple much alone time, but they both managed to get used to it. Like always, they made the time they spent together count.


	89. Death of the Devil King

One month after the battle, Cathy got word that Maou, as the Devil King, had died in the sense that he had let Emi take him down, resulting in him losing all of his magic. Afterwards, he had been helped by Chiho where he decided to accept her feelings and had kissed her.  
That night, now that Gabriel was gone, Cathy let out a tired, annoyed groan. _To think that he used to be the Devil King. Can’t be smart in all areas. But he didn’t even understand that kind of love, so why accept her feelings?_  
She picked up her phone and held it to her ear. When it connected, she said, “Hi.”  
“Hello,” the person on the other side, who hadn’t expected the phone call, said unsurely.  
“Sorry for calling out of nowhere, Emilia. Just wanna check on how you’re doing.”  
“Good. Why?”  
“You had your final battle with Satan, right?”  
“Yeah. Though it was hardly a battle. I did end up stabbing him though.”  
“Resulting in him losing his magic.” She chuckled. “You truly are a force to be reckoned with. Do you know what happened afterwards?”  
“Chiho helped him back.” Slight nervousness had entered her voice. Emi felt like it was a strange question to ask after all.  
“Yeah. Not only that apparently.” She was silent and said sympathetically, “’Parently he accepted her feelings and they kissed.”  
“Oh. That’s good for them.”  
“Emilia,” Cathy said seriously.  
“I’m happy for them. Really. I think it just makes sense.”  
“Yeah. Honestly, now that it’s all over and he’s chosen her, I wanna say that you can do so much better than him. Not really in a position to talk since I’m a part-timer as well, but there’s no financial stability when it comes down to being with him.” She groaned. “And then there’s the fact that he doesn’t understand love between equals.”  
“What?” she asked surprised.  
“Yeah. He asked me and Sariel to explain that to him. Hopefully by being with Chiho Sasaki he’ll figure it out, otherwise it’s just strange. I’ve been with a lot of people, more than I ever bothered to count, but I never let them develop feelings for me, always broke up with ’em before they got the chance. ’Cause that would be taking advantage of feelings and manipulation to a whole other level.”  
“Yeah.” After a small silence, Emi asked, “Hey, Catarina, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.” She was feeling well enough that no matter what the answer was, she felt like she could handle the aftereffects.  
“Is Gabriel the only person you were close to before you became an angel?”  
“No. I also had a friend, Sophia. Unfortunately, she couldn’t come with us, so I never saw her again. I wouldn’t say we were as close as me and Gabe, but she was such a good person that it didn’t even matter. She was just someone else I wanted to protect.”  
“Why do you always feel the need to protect them? Most of them can take care of themselves.”  
She chuckled. “Oooh, asking the real questions, ey.” She leant back and looked at the ceiling. “Because I’m strong and I’ve always loved fighting. So, it’s kinda like, why not channel it into something good like protecting those I love? It’s also that I never want to see them get hurt. They don’t deserve that.”  
“You’d rather take on the pain yourself, right?” Emi had spent enough time around Cathy to understand certain things about how she thought and saw things.  
“Bingo. Even though it’s obviously not good for my mentality, I’d rather suffer for years than have any of them suffer.”  
“You’re … not what I expected.”  
“Hm? Whaddya mean?”  
“You were always so cold and mean. I never expected you to have such a kind, caring side to you.”  
“Yeah, well, it’s what happens after spending enough time with an actual angel.”  
“You think it’s because of Gabriel that you’re like this?”  
She shook her head even though no one could see her. “I know. Before I met him I was seen as a monster and accepted the fact because I saw no reason to do otherwise, he challenged it and let me see the world differently. So, yes, even if it was always in me, it’s thanks to him that it came out the way that it did.”  
“I see. Thank you.”  
“Guess that’s all then. Goodnight, Emilia. Sleep well.”  
“Goodnight, Catarina.”  
Cathy hung up with a content smile. _It’s actually really nice talking to her. Who’d have thought?_


	90. Relationships

Since Ashiya had properly rejected Rika, she decided to go back to her home city Kobe. Now Emi and Cathy were giving their last goodbyes at the train station before she left.  
“It was a pleasure knowing you, Rika Suzuki. Good luck with your job.”  
“Thank you.” Now she knew what to expect from the fallen angel, she could properly thank her without feeling weird about it.  
“And you know maybe you’ll find someone there.” Her smile brightened. “Though even if you don’t, that’s fine as well. You’re awesome enough as it is, mm-kay. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”  
However, those last words she hadn’t been prepared for, causing her to become slightly flustered. “Thank you.”  
Emi sighed. “You’ll end up making her feel uncomfortable if you put so much praise on her.”  
She chuckled and rubbed her head. “Sorry. Still can’t help but say everything that comes to mind.” She took a step back. “But I’ll leave the rest to you, okay.”  
She nodded and said goodbye to her friend, promising to keep in touch.  
Rika waved at the two one last time before boarding the train and leaving for her new life.  
“So I’ve gotta ask,” Emi started on her way to the exit.  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you have a crush on her or something?”  
She chuckled and shook her head. “Nothing so extreme, no. Let’s see.” She pensively tapped her chin. “I see all the great qualities she has and admire them immensely, so I guess in that way I’m attracted to her. Like let’s go on a hypothetical here and say I’d never ended up with Gabriel and was still somehow the same, even then I wouldn’t say I’d form a crush on her or whatever. Not since we’d be clearly incompatible but just because what she is and has aren’t what I’d desire in a romantic relationship.”  
“Oh,” she said mildly surprised. “So do you like see everyone that way? What’s great and not about them.”  
“Pretty much yeah.” She put her hands in her pockets. “Y’know, it’s easier that way. If I can’t easily form an emotional attachment to someone, why not go the other way and see from a distance what they’re really like? Their struggles and everything.” She looked seriously at Emi. “It took me a long time to see yours and I apologise for that. I really am sorry for how I was in the past. It’s just yeah the way you acted towards Lucifer and sometimes towards me didn’t let me see you for who you truly are. But that’s in the past now. ’Cause I see you, Emilia. Fully and I’m not gonna let anything else blind me.”  
Emi was so surprised by the words that she was shocked into silence. She was a fallen angel, a demoness, who enjoyed killing and making others suffer, but she also saw people for what they truly were and acted accordingly. “Have you always been like that?” she asked in a small voice.  
She scoffed. “Obviously not. Don’t you remember me talking about my exploits and stuff like that? Just yeah, as time went on, I grew up. One could say at a slower pace than others, but I still matured enough to reach that stage that I’m at now.”  
“Is that also why you left Heaven? …To look for Urushihara?”  
“Partially. Heaven just didn’t feel like home anymore, y’know. As great as being with Gabe was over there, I just didn’t feel like I could live there for much longer. Not ’cause I couldn’t do what I wanted, which was partially the reason, but also ’cause I didn’t feel like I could be me there. Almost trapped where there’s only one person there who loves and accepts you for who you are. So I spread my wings to have a little fun and met up with Lucifer.” She chuckled sardonically. “Just realised, all sounds like I’m a fricking robot.”  
“A robot with a heart then.”  
“Yeah. Always had a brain, then I managed to get a heart, feelings and all kinds of stuff.”  
“I guess so,” was the only thing Emi could come up with to say. After a short pause, she asked, “Why don’t you like Maou and Ashiya?”  
“Huh?” She looked at her confused. “What kind of answer do you want? Long or short?”  
“Let’s start with a short answer.”  
A venomous smile quirked on her lips; the distaste could be seen in her eyes. “Because those two don’t know what it’s like to truly struggle and it pisses me off. They’re just so fricking perfect, the _great Devil King_ and his _loyal demon general_.” She said the titles mockingly.  
“What? But…”  
“Long explanation?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You know the story about Satan’s past right? About how he lost his parents and got taken in by the old bird after Lailah gave him the fragment.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool. So from then on he had an amazing demon clan backing him up with an even more amazing leader right behind him. I’ve never given Camio much credit aloud, but he truly deserves it. That brat wanted only one thing, to go to the other world and see what it was like. But he knew he couldn’t do it alone, so he gathered demons from all over the realm to help him, including me and Lucifer. We joined ’cause we didn’t have much better to do and I made a promise to Lailah, so there’s that. Sure, it was difficult sometimes, his clan wasn’t known for anything great, but he always won, he always came up with his great plan to get him out of the trickiest situations and all that disappeared the moment he arrived in Japan. The biggest struggle that we encountered was when we first arrived and were jobless and homeless but the moment he started working at MgRonald’s it went all uphill for him. Reliable, kind, shift manager, liked by everyone. So what does it matter that we got arrested and almost died of starvation until the landlady let us get a place at Villa Rosa Sasazuka? You know how it continues, so I don’t have to tell you that stuff, but there’s never been anything that’s stood in his way for a long time. To be expected of course of the Devil King, ruler of all demons, just that I don’t like it. And he never took his time to get to know me ’cause of how I am and most importantly, how he treats Lucifer. He understands so little about some things but that doesn’t matter because everyone’s always there at his beck and call. It’s sickening. Same with romantic feelings. He didn’t understand anything about it, struggled for a bit until he was like ‘You know what, even though I don’t feel the same way yet and still understand jack shit, I’ll accept her feelings anyway and see how things go’.”  
She moved her neck from side to side. “He’s also a bad ruler. But that’s a whole other can of worms, so it’s up to you whether you want to hear it or not.”  
“Yeah,” she said in a small voice.  
“Kay. So as you know, demons need negative emotions to get magic, but also to live in some cases. There was no need to eat in the Demon Realm because we had magic. Satan took all of that away. By creating peace amongst the demons, he took those negative emotions away and replaced them with others. Sure there were still some lingering, but not enough for the amount of demons in the realm. So that’s when he decided to invade Ente Isla. He would’ve come either way, don’t get me wrong, it’s just y’know, here he also wanted to use the humans of your world to form resentment and other negative emotions towards the demons to give them magic. For years to come probably. He put his own people at risk for his own selfish goals and is lauded as such a great king. I’m sorry but that’s just not true. The whole thing was selfish. Then there’s also leaving them to come to Japan without even checking up on how they’re doing and leaving everything in the hands of the old bird, who I again must say is really good at what he does.” Her voice became derisive. “And yeah, suuure, I get it okay, I get it, he’s a demon who lived under such horrible circumstances, but he clearly has good in him but no consideration for others. Long term consequences anyone?” she scoffed and shook her head. “Though he’s still a brat, so who am I to judge?”  
She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and exhaled. “Sorry for that. Probably the last thing you want to hear about a guy you have feelings for.”  
Emi was shocked into silence as she took everything in. It made sense and it was true, it was just surprising hearing how annoyed Cathy was about the whole ordeal. “Do you want people to struggle? To suffer?”  
She chuckled coldly. “Great thing to take away from it. Obviously not to great degrees. But setbacks are good, you can learn from them. It’s why I didn’t start changing until I met Gabe and he spelled stuff out to me. For Satan, he never truly had something that caused him to have to sit down, think about his previous actions and come up with some kind of other solution. Everything was just handed to him on a golden platter.” She smiled slightly. “Though I do appreciate you pretending that Alas Ramus had been taken away. It was nice now that I think about it.”  
“Yeah…” She looked down in thought. “Did you have a problem with my feelings for him?”  
“No. Would be stupid if I did. We’re two entirely different people. Obviously, we like and dislike different kinds of people. Like with Rika Suzuki, but to a lesser degree, I could see the appeal. So it’s fine, mm-kay. Don’t worry about it.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I’d be like asking you what you think of me and that loser being together.”  
“You fit well together.”  
Her smile turned gentler. “Thanks. As could you with a guy I don’t necessarily like. But as long as he treats you right and makes you happy, don’t see why not. Also, financial stability since you’re kinda at that age. Though then again, with how much money you have now and the fact you’re living with your parents, not sure how important it is. ’Course it’d be good if he had some income of his own so he could contribute in a way when it comes down to dates and stuff, but you know … I guess that’s a detail for some other time.”  
She smiled. “Like how Gabriel’s now making money.”  
“Exactly. Permanently here and making money on his own. Life’s great like that. Just a shame he has to work during the night so don’t get to see him that much.”  
“Though I’m sure he makes up with it during the day.”  
She chuckled. “That he does.” After what she thought was a long enough pause, she asked, “Do you also want to know about why I hate Alciel?”  
“Hate? I thought you just didn’t like him.”  
“Maybe hate is a strong word, but it feels fitting, y’know.” She looked up at the sky. “’Cause there’s never a chance I’ll get along with him. I kind of have a better relationship with Satan, but something like that could never happen with Alciel.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Gonna be much shorter. We’re polar opposites in all ways. Plus he tried to have Lucifer killed, doesn’t care about him and is an overall jerk towards him. Yeah, the attempt was hundreds of years ago, but for someone who’s lived as long as me that’s still not enough time. He has no sense of fun or whatever. There’s just nothing about his personality or him as a person that I could ever like. I know it’s simple and I’m sorry for that. I hope it’s enough.”  
“It is. Thank you.” She looked down in thought before she said, “It’s almost like Urushihara’s the centre of your world.”  
The light in her eyes dimmed slightly. “Could be. It’s just … you know what his parents were like, you were there. I didn’t know it to that extent but everything about me knew that a child shouldn’t have been put in such a position. Though I was comfortable, so I didn’t do anything at the time. Not until I left to find him in the Demon Realm and then I promised myself that I wouldn’t let the boy who’s never experienced proper love before be alone. Good thing about us having messed up childhoods is also that we think the same about certain things, so that’s nice. We got along pretty easily. And yeah, I now got a nice mug as a thank you.”  
“A mug?” she asked dubiously.  
“Yep. With ‘Best mum ever’ written on it. The mum’s capitalised. Don’t think he’ll ever see me as a proper mother figure, but I’m the closest he’s got.”  
“It’s like you have the heart of an angel and the mind of a demon.”  
She chuckled. “Good one. Yeah. Pretty much. In a way, sounds very human.”  
“Yeah.”


	91. Cathy’s territory

Now that there was a new routine to things, Cathy thought it was the appropriate time to meet this woman who had helped Gabriel. Since she had exchanged contact information with him, Gabriel had texted her about meeting up. Upon seeing the number, a part of Cathy had even wanted to go to room 201 and ask Urushihara to hack the phone.  
She shook her head. _Behave. I’m getting better at interacting with people. Don’t screw this up. She’s kind. Don’t screw this up._  
Finally they made their way to the café where they would meet up with Takahashi.  
“Are you alright?” Gabriel asked.  
“Yeah. Do I look alright?”  
“You look ready to punch someone.”  
She grimaced. “It’s gonna go terrible. We should just cancel it.”  
He took out his phone. “Really?”  
She shook her head. “No. Dammit. I’m… I’m going to do this and control those feelings. You’re mine but you’re not _mine_.”  
“Maybe. Though I don’t think it’d be that bad being owned by you, Catarina.”  
She chuckled in exasperation. “In what way, you loser? You’d have no freedom or anything unless I decide to give it to you.”  
“Yeah. But I’d get to see you smile,” he said with a gentle smile.  
She blinked and looked away. “Such a loser.”  
He kissed her temple. “Love you too.”  
They reached the café and entered. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to spot Takahashi. He waved at her as he called her name.  
She in turn looked surprised in his direction to show that she had noticed him. This also gave her the chance to see the comparatively smaller woman standing besides him. The way that she was looking at the floor made her seem shy. Moreover, she was holding onto Gabriel’s sleeve. _An extrovert with an introvert. I’ve never seen it before in person._  
The pair walked over to the table.  
“Hi again. Long time. How are you?” Gabriel asked with a bright smile.  
“Good. Thank you,” she responded with a smile. She turned her attention to the woman. “Aya Takahashi, pleased to meet you.”  
“Cathy Pravina.” She closed her eyes before lifting her head and smiling at her. “You can call me by my first name if you want.”  
How the previous emotions had seemingly disappeared from her face sent a chill through Takahashi’s spine. “Thank you.”  
She shook her head. “I should be thanking you. You helped Gabriel with finding the perfect White Day’s gift. Do you do that often, help guys?”  
“I try to help whoever I can, and he seemed extremely lost, so I asked.”  
She chuckled. “Must’ve been a sight.” She moved the chain of her necklace up and down. “But yeah, it’s nice to see that people like you exist. Almost feels like a rarity.” Even though she was smiling, there was an edge to the look in her eyes.  
“Yeah.”  
She nodded and picked up her menu.  
“Can you turn down your intimidation factor down a little? Think you’re scaring her,” Gabriel said in her ear.  
“I don’t know how. It’s never been something I’ve had to suppress so hard,” Cathy responded in an equally quiet voice.  
“Of course. Guess this is a learning experience in a sense.”  
“Yeah. Though she doesn’t deserve it. ’Cause like you said, she’s kind. She really seems kind.” The look in her eyes saddened as she scanned the menu and chose a drink.  
After the waiter had taken their orders, Cathy said, “I’m sorry. Gabriel’s great and all, but I’m not. I’m working towards being better, but I have a long way to go so now you understand why I was being such an ass earlier.”  
“Well I wouldn’t say… Just scary.”  
“Yeah.” She moved the ring from side to side with the help of the chain. “Compare me to an animal if you will, a territorial one. You in a sense invaded my territory by hanging out with Gabriel. Now I have to see how much of a threat you are. You clearly aren’t one and that’s why I’m apologising. I just need to learn how to deal with it.”  
“You’re insecure.” The second she said it, she covered her mouth in shock.  
She chuckled. “We’ve got a winner. Damn. That was fast. I like it. And don’t worry about being polite or holding back, I can take it. Some people I know have said much worse.”  
“But you don’t deserve that.”  
She shrugged in a carefree manner. “Ah, who knows. Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. What happens happens. What’s important is how you deal with it. Like me getting my animalistic instincts under control.”  
“You’re not … what I expected.”  
“As Gabriel’s girlfriend or as a person?”  
“I thought you were a shy introvert.”  
Slight amusement entered her face. “Shy introvert, ey? I guess I understand shy ’cause of how I was acting when I entered the place. But what’s an introvert?”  
Takahashi looked at her surprised. It was such a commonly used word that she thought everyone knew what it meant. She looked at Gabriel, who seemed just as confused. “Oh, um… Is it alright if I look it up on my phone?”  
“Sure.”  
“But y’know, Takahashi, Cathy has been known to become shy in the past, so you weren’t that far off then. It’s really cute. She becomes a blushing, stuttering mess that mmmff–” Gabriel’s sentence was broken off by Cathy’s hand covering his mouth.  
“Shut up, you loser. She doesn’t need to know that.” A blush had formed on her cheeks.  
He gently removed her hand from his mouth. “Just wanted to show off what I get to see so often.”  
Her blush deepened. She sat down properly in her chair and clenched her fists. “I love you,” she said so only he could hear.  
“I love you too.” He turned his attention back to Takahashi. “Sorry ’bout that, but as you see, when she gets embarrassed, she becomes shy. So what’s an introvert?”  
She couldn’t help but smile slightly. “The best definition that I could find was ‘someone who is shy, quiet, and prefers to spend time alone rather than often being with other people’.”  
“I do like spending time away from the others, but it’s more ’cause they were difficult to get along with. I used to socialise much more where I grew up.”  
“Which is?”  
Her mind went over the various islands of Japan. “Kōzu.”  
“Oh. So you came quite a distance, huh. Don’t you miss home?”  
She shook her head with a sad smile. “Everyone I got along with there is dead. This is my home now.” She wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s left arm and leant against him. “He’s my home.”  
Takahashi smiled kindly. “That’s nice. People say home is where the heart is after all.”  
She chuckled. “True.”  
The waiter gave all of them their drinks. The trio thanked him.  
Cathy picked up her drink with her left hand while her right arm was still around Gabriel’s. As she brought the drink to her mouth, he said, “Cathy, I’m not sure that’s the best way to drink it.”  
She smiled at him. “Relax. It’s got a straw. I won’t choke or spill it, I promise.”  
“Ok. Be careful.”  
“Honestly, you two are the most openly affectionate couple I’ve ever seen. It’s quite surprising.”  
“Is it making you uncomfortable?” Cathy asked after taking a careful sip.  
“No. It’s just something I never expected. Though it does make sense.”  
“Tying in with my primal instincts, you mean.”  
“And how obviously happy and at ease you are.”  
“Yep.” She raised her glass. “To the best romantic relationship of my life.”  
Gabriel raised his glass slightly while smiling fondly.  
“And you’re getting married.”  
“Yep,” she said with a bright smile. “Though when is to be seen ’cause there’s still a lot of stuff to figure out.”  
“You know, if you don’t have a dress yet I could show you around some places. I also have a friend who makes personalised ones.”  
Her eyes widened in glee. “Oh, Takahashi, you’re a saviour alright. But I gotta know, how good is your friend?”  
“She’s been in the business for over a decade. She’s more like a family friend, so I’m sure she’d be happy to help you.”  
“Yes.” Her smile had brightened to the extreme.  
Gabriel on the other hand was looking at her seriously. Nothing bad had happened, but it had still been a mixed bag of emotions. As good as he was with dealing with Cathy, he still wasn’t always sure when to remove her from certain situations. Though he had a feeling she would just be tired after this.  
“Thank you, Takahashi. Seriously. Thank you. I’ll gladly let you into my territory.”  
“Oh … okay,” she said unsurely.  
Gabriel sighed silently. _A human. That’s dangerous. Though then again… I’ll have to think about it more. It’s a big step._  
The rest of the time, the group talked about all kinds of things. When it was time to say goodbye, Cathy meant it when she said she had enjoyed herself.  
Once he knew they were far enough, Gabriel asked, “Are you alright?”  
She nodded. She was still smiling from ear to ear. “Isn’t that obvious?”  
“Yeah. But there were still a lot of big emotions there, y’know. And I know I didn’t help by embarrassing you so yeah, I’m sorry for that, but um…” He held his chin in serious thought. “It was an emotional roller coaster of mostly good emotions so I’m just wonderin’ if you’ll be alright when you calm down.”  
She nodded. “Should be. Because as much as I had to try and control my emotions and feelings at the beginning, later on I didn’t and that’s been that way for a while now, so I think I’m doing better emotionally.” She chuckled. “Quite ironic really. Demons get magic from negative emotions around them and I try to surround myself with positive ones.”  
“Yeah. Like your demon days are over. Do you miss it?”  
“Aaah, saying that I miss something like that would be weird, y’know. It was like a pit stop. Sure I enjoyed it, all the fighting, killing, time with Lucifer, that kinda stuff but there was nothing big to it. I wouldn’t have had a future there. Or maybe I would’ve as the last surviving demon. Though that would’ve been no fun.”  
“Maybe not the realm, but the fighting?”  
She frowned in serious thought. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve been fighting for as long as I can remember and haven’t had a decent one in years and yet I’m … okay? I’m content with not fighting. I kinda think that fighting was an almost past-time for me. Didn’t have much better to do, so why not take that annoying guy down? It’s like Lucifer being a first-class bum.”  
His expression became weary. “Ah yes, that.”  
She giggled. “He told me he explained the whole concept to you. Damn. I would’ve loved to see your reaction to it all.”  
“What about his terrible handwriting then? Did he mention that?”  
Her expression turned teasing. “Of how shocked you were about it all, yeah he told me. And don’t be all like, you should’ve taught him how to write. The Japanese writing system is hard, and he had no need for it.”  
“If you had, probably would’ve been your biggest mum-moment to date.”  
“Yeah.” She swung around on her feet before she continued walking. “So what were those questions for?”  
“Guess to see how happy you are living as a human without the stuff you used to enjoy doing.”  
“I’ve found more stuff. There are books, amazing food, the internet and so much more. Sure not everyone’s great, but I’d happily spend our life here.” She looked at him seriously. “If you want.”  
He nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah. That’s why I’m asking, y’know. I’ve also got a job. I’m a man you can rely on.”  
She giggled. “I already know that, Gabe.” She led his head downwards so she could kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”


	92. Painful transformation?

Now that Cathy was at work, Gabriel wouldn’t stop thinking about an idea that had recently come to mind. Everything was telling him to go for it, however there was still one thing he wasn’t so sure about. He sighed and went up the stairs to apartment 201.  
The one to open the door was Maou. He looked at him confused. They hardly interacted after all. “Hello?”  
“Hi, Satan. Everything good? Yes. Good. Good. Y’see, there’s something reaaaally important I have to ask you. And it can only be you. Plus you have to keep it a secret.”  
“Huh?”  
He looked over the former Devil King to see Urushihara on his computer with his headphones on. He still closed the door to a creek. “You think you can do all that for me?”  
“Yeah. What is it?”  
“How painful is becoming a human?” His voice, face and even posture were serious.  
“What?” he asked, confused.  
“You know, Emilia turned you into a human, right? How painful was all of that? On a scale of one to ten or whatever. Doesn’t matter.”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“You’re asking a lot of questions for such a simple question. Or don’t you remember?”  
“I do. Of course I do. I just don’t get why you want to know. Don’t tell…” His voice caught in his throat. There was only one other demon who clearly wished for a shorter life. “It did hurt but not much. It was a normal stab moment. She’s got a higher pain tolerance than me, right? She should be fine.”  
He shook his head and almost tutted. “Satan, Satan. That’s not what I’m asking. I don’t want to see what her pain tolerance is. I want to know what the pain is like, how intense it feels, that kinda stuff, y’know.”  
“I’d say it’s high on the scale for a short amount of time before it lowers. All over my body since the magic’s just going.”  
He nodded. “Cool. Cool.” He gave him a hard pat on the back, almost causing him to trip over. “Thanks for that.”  
“What about you?”  
“Hm? What about me?”  
“Do you plan on staying an angel?”  
“I saw this beautiful line about marriage saying that you ‘grow old together’. That’s what I want. Sure, I’ll miss being immortal. I really do like it and I don’t especially want to become an old man but it’s worth it. It’s all worth it for her. ’Cause we can finally have a normal life together. Maybe when you eventually understand what romantic love is like you’ll understand that as well.”  
“Yeah.”  
Gabriel gave him one last smile and wave before carefully going downstairs.


	93. Normal life

When Catarina entered the apartment later that day, she made sure to be quiet when she saw that Gabriel was sleeping. No matter what happened, she was glad he was the first thing to greet her when she got back home. This truly felt like home.  
She carefully made her way to the other side of the apartment, though she couldn’t help but stop at his head. She knelt down, gently moved some stray hair from his forehead and kissed it. She smiled slightly before going back to the cooking area.  
“Welcome back,” Gabriel said sleepily.  
She winced. _Dammit._ “Thanks. Sorry.”  
“Was just resting a bit. Don’t worry about it.” He got up, stretched, and opened the curtains to let the last rays of sunlight in. “How was work?”  
“Good. Dunno why, but it doesn’t feel so foreign anymore. It just feels normal now.” She smiled. “We’re living a normal life.”  
“That we are.”  
“How was your day and night?”  
“Good. Good.” He sat down on his knees and looked at her seriously. “Catarina, there is something I would like to talk with you about.”  
She blinked and looked at him confused. Him stating something like that sounded very un-Gabriel-like. He hardly was this serious about anything. “Yeah. Sure.” She put her glass of water next to her and sat down opposite him. “What is it?”  
“So after thinking really hard about it all and discussing it with some people I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s safe to become human. We can visit Emilia whenever we want and go for it.”  
Her body shook from surprise, her mouth was hanging agape, her mind was going haywire. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted this or not. No, she was sure. She knew that a mortal life would be so much better than the one she’d been having. She was having a proper life now. Though something stood out. “We?” she got out in a weak voice.  
“Yeah. Yeah. We. You know, I’ll also become human if you do and we can grow old together. Then one day you can call me an old man when I’m one.”  
She shook her head. Tears were forming in her eyes. “No. No. No. You like being immortal, you don’t want to die, you’re an angel. If-if we do this … if you do this, you’ll just become an ordinary guy with no powers or anything.”  
“Yeah. I’ll have to be more careful.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “But y’know I don’t mind giving that all up. All that’s in the past, mm-kay. Only you’re part of my future.”  
Her body had started trembling. She grabbed onto the hair near her scalp to pull to calm her down. “I won’t be able to protect you anymore. I won’t be able to… And if you’re human as well that’ll mean that you won’t be able to defend yourself as well.”  
“Against who, Catarina? All our enemies are gone. The only dangers here are other humans.”  
She let her body fall forward so her forehead was resting on his knees. “We’ll really just be one of the pack, huh? Unnoticed and unknown by so many.”  
He gently rubbed her back. “Yeah. If you want.”  
She nodded her head meekly. “Yeah. Finally a normal life. You know, I also just realised something. Camael’s hair became purple when he was turned into a human, so yours might as well.”  
He blinked.  
She chuckled at his silence. “Having second thoughts?”  
He smiled at her. “No. It’ll be an interesting change, but worth it.”  
“Mhmh.” She moved so she could hug him around the neck. “I’ll still call you an angel though. You losing your immortality won’t change how amazing you are.”  
He held her close. “Thank you, Catarina.”  
After a bit, she said, “Oh yeah, also just thought of this. Do you want a human surname or something ’cause you’ll probably need that along with other stuff?”  
Gabriel smiled at her. “Don’t really see the point since I’ll be taking your surname, even if it’s fake.”  
She chuckled shyly. “Goddammit, Gabe. You really are taking the easy way out. So should we do it after the wedding or something?”  
“I’d say a bit before, so I’ll be used to it by the time we’re married.”  
“Yeah. You’ll have more to get used to since you didn’t really experience a magic depletion when you got here.”  
“But it’ll be fine.”  
“That it will be.” Her head was resting on his shoulders. Being hugged by him like that really was enough to calm her down. She smiled slightly. “It really will be till death do us part,” she said in a small voice before making herself comfortable against him.  
 _Slightly worse than I expected but still overall good._ He looked at the time. _Can sleep for a bit longer before dinner._ He moved Cathy’s glass, so it was out of the way and made himself comfortable on the futon. He kissed her forehead. “It will be. And we’ll make the most of those years,” he said quietly.


	94. Wedding bonus

From then on, the wedding preparations went into full swing. The invitation list, food and drinks had been simple. With the help of Takahashi’s friend, Cathy was now having her dress made. She had seen a picture of it online and had loved it, though it did need a few changes. The biggest problem was where.  
“We’ll be human, so doing it in one of those halls should be good, right?” Cathy was pacing from side to side.  
“Yeah. Though I’m not sure we have enough money for that.”  
She groaned. “Damn. You’re right. We should’ve waited for longer.”  
A chuckle came from behind her. “Or I could give you a bonus.”  
“Sariel, I know this is your shop, but do you really have to insert yourself into the conversation like that? Plus, don’t you think that would be a little sus? It’d be obvious favouritism.”  
“I thought I could contribute. Maybe so. But you are a hard and diligent worker, Catarina. So giving you a bonus isn’t that out there.”  
She frowned at him. “What’s in it for you?”  
“Pardon?”  
“What’s in it for you? Or are you really doing this out of the goodness of your heart?”  
“But of course. And it’s thanks to that goodness that my goddess accepted my feelings and now we’re happily married.”  
She made a face like she was looking at a nasty bug. “She’s your wife, dude. D’you really think it’s appropriate to still refer to her as that? Especially considering what Heaven’s really like.”  
“I could argue that you referring to Gabriel as ‘you loser’ or any variation is in poor taste, which it is, but I won’t because I see no need to do so. There’s no need to interfere with matters of the heart.”  
“Got that right. But can you leave the bonus off? We don’t know for sure. It’s gonna be small anyway.”  
“I can give it to you anyway and you can decide later. As I’ve said, you deserve it.”  
“Thanks.” She looked down in thought before turning to look at Gabriel, who nodded his head. “Could you be the officiate? You know, the person who says all that ‘Will you take them…”. I’d feel weird to do it in front of a human I don’t know.”  
He nodded. “Of course. I am relieved to see that you are doing much better.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And that you have a way to escape your curse.”  
She inhaled sharply and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” She waved. “Thanks, Sariel, for letting us use the shop and what you said. Bye.”  
“Goodbye.” One he was sure they had left, he checked everything over before closing the shop.


	95. Life changing

Finally everything for the wedding was in order. Gabriel even had his own documents as a human since otherwise there would be a problem when signing the wedding certificate. Now the couple was standing inside Emi’s apartment.  
She was looking at the two unsurely. Even though Gabriel had told her about it all, she still wasn’t sure whether she was up for it. They had stood against for so long, much longer than most, however they were still good people in a sense. She would have to hurt them and make them human.  
“Mommy,” Alas Ramus said in her head. “Are you going to kill them?”  
“No, Alas Ramus, just help them,” she said in a small voice. She took in a deep breath. “Who would like to go first?”  
Cathy’s hand was up before Gabriel could react.  
“Of course.”  
“It’s not only that,” she said as she stepped forward. “It’s that I won’t be able to do anything when you stab him which would be best. I haven’t fought in forever, but those instincts will never leave me.”  
“Yeah.”  
Gabriel’s expression was one of full on worry. He knew this was good, this was what they both wanted; however he would see her in pain. Not mental pain like he was used to, but physical pain. Even he had to keep his instincts under control.  
Cathy smiled sadly at her serpent-shaped ring. _This is goodbye. You’ll just be a pretty ring from now on. It was an honour having you as a weapon._ She opened her arms wide. “Go for it, Emilia. Stab wherever you want.”  
A part of her wondered whether the welcoming arms had anything to do with being stabbed as well. She carefully brought her sword towards her and cut her upper right arm.  
Cathy blinked at the pain. Compared to everything else, this was hardly anything. Then a surge of pain coursed through her body, causing her to fall to her knees. She held onto her bleeding arm as black fog escaped from her. She concentrated on her breathing. _It really feels like I’m losing a part of myself, but not in a bad way._  
She heard a footstep behind her and said, “Don’t. I’m fine.” She was. It was just an annoying pain and her body expelling something that had been with her for millennia. _Don’t collapse. Don’t. Have to make sure he’s alright when he goes through it as well._  
Unfortunately, her body didn’t listen to her mind and she fell on her side.  
“Catarina,” Gabriel said worriedly before going over to her and lifting up her limp body.  
“I’m fine. My body just has to get used to the lack of magic. Relax.”  
He nodded even though the worry was still clear in his eyes. He picked her up, laid her down on the sofa. When he saw the bloodstain, his natural instinct was to heal it with his magic.  
“I’ve got a plaster,” Emi said. She went to the bathroom and brought forward a box of big plasters. “These should do. And for you if you’re going through with it.”  
He ardently nodded his head. He took out a plaster and put it over Cathy’s injury. “We should buy that kind of stuff.”  
“Yeah. It’s handy for all kinds of injuries, big or small.” After she thought was an appropriate pause, she said, “So…”  
“Yes. Yes. Though I’ll sit down while doing it, so I don’t ruin your floor.”  
“Yeah.”  
She pointed her sword at Gabriel before taking away his immortality.


	96. Big news

Cathy woke up with a groan in an unfamiliar position. She straightened up while frowning. She was on Emi’s sofa, so since she had become human she hadn’t left the place. She looked at her hand and smiled. She couldn’t heat it up or anything. Even the thought was now ridiculous.  
She got up and looked around. Emi had gone, however Gabriel was still there sleeping in a chair. She had to hold back her laughter when she saw that his hair colour had indeed changed. She stealthily approached him to have a proper look. Seeing it up close, even though he did still look good, caused her to burst out in laughter.  
Gabriel stirred. “Are you really laughing at me?”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry.” The words were difficult to believe with the amusement in her voice. “It’s just, y’know, your hair. It still looks good, you still look amazing, it’s just also funny. Dunno why.”  
He stroked her head. “Glad you think so.”  
She properly stood up. “How are you feeling?”  
“Not bad actually. Yeah, it hurt but now I feel like I can take on the world.”  
“Which probably wouldn’t be best since you don’t have any magic.” She stroked his head. “But you still look as divine as always.”  
“Thanks, Catarina.”  
“It’s strange hearing you say you hate it when others say such sweet things while you do just that,” Emi said from her bedroom door.  
“I guess I’m a hypocrite then.” She smiled at her. “Though that was me in the past so who really knows. Something to be seen. We should be on our way then. Thanks for everything, Emilia.”  
“Yeah. Sure thing.” She thought for a second. “Don’t you want to stay for dinner?”  
She shook her head. “It’s fine. Thanks.” She smiled at her one last time before leaving. “Do you have to work tonight?” she asked Gabriel.  
“Yeah.”  
“See how it all goes with no magic.”  
“If I can’t do it anymore, I can also get a normal job.”  
She chuckled. “Yeah. There are plenty of things you’d be good at as long as it doesn’t require bodily coordination.”  
“Either way, we’ll have our income.”  
“Yeah.”  
At the apartment complex, they heard a shocked, “No way.”  
Cathy smiled at the sight of Urushihara with the Sephirah children behind him. “Hi, Lucifer.”  
“Hi…” However, his attention wasn’t on his friend but on the man standing next to her. He now had the same hair colour as him, as Cathy. “Dude, what the hell happened to you?”  
“Hm? You didn’t tell him?”  
“I thought it’d be best to tell him afterwards,” Cathy said flustered. She looked at Urushihara unsurely. “Could we talk? Or are you busy at the moment?”  
“Just came back.” He told the children that they could already go up and that he would be with them soon. “So what’s up? Why is your hair purple?” Even saying it felt weird. Gabriel, as an archangel, had always had blueish-silver hair. Now it wasn’t. Had he taken in demonic magic somehow or something else?  
Cathy approached him tentatively. “So the thing is, we went to Emilia and um…” – she averted her eyes to the ground – “…she made us mortal.”  
The shock that he felt like a punch to the gut. His mouth and eyes were wide open. It was just one simple sentence, but one with so much meaning behind it. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. So he quickly grabbed onto Cathy and brought her into a hug. “Good that you finally found what you want.”  
“Though I’d also love to see you grow up and all.”  
“You will. I’ll still be here to visit whenever. I just won’t change. This is good, Cat. It’s good. It’s good, right? You can finally…”  
She felt the tightening of the grip on her jacket. She was trying her best not to cry as well as she gently stroked his head. “It is good. You’ve got a good life as the Sephirah’s babysitter. They love you and rely on you. This is a point in a mother-son relationship where the son moves out to live his own life. ’Course we’ll call each other and see each other, but you’ve got your own independence now.”  
He nodded against her. “I really am happy for you, Cat. Since you can’t to the same extent anymore, I’ll make sure Gabriel doesn’t get into any life-threatening accidents,” he said so only she could hear with a smile.  
She let out a weak chuckle. “Thanks.” She kissed his forehead. “I’ll always be with you, no matter what.”  
He tightened his hug even more and buried his head against the crook of her neck. “Thank you,” he mumbled. Eventually Urushihara calmed down enough to let go of her. He looked at the pair one last time before leaving.  
Even though he knew it would be decades away, the fear of losing Cathy was now fresh in his mind. Yes, he was now living a better life, but she had always been a great addition. She had always been someone he could talk to about anything and have fun with. She had been there for him when no one else had been. For such a life to be snuffed away was horrible. Though he knew that when it came down to what she wanted, it was good. He rubbed his tears away with the back of his hand. _She’ll have a proper life. That’s what’s important._


	97. Perfect ending

“Lucifer, can you help me?” Gabriel said awkwardly.  
“Huh?” The tired expression on Urushihara’s face made it seem like he had gone through a tough battle, while in reality he was suffering from being Gabriel’s best man. When he saw that Gabriel was having difficulties with his tie, he sighed and walked over to him. “You managed to do it in the shop. What happened?”  
“I dunno, mm-kay. I really don’t. I tried to do it like how it was done, and it ended all knotted.”  
_If I tighten it enough, I could totally kill him,_ he thought wistfully. The reason for his exasperation was that the former archangel had dragged him throughout town and hadn’t left him alone for anything concerning the wedding. Moreover, there was the fact that he knew how Cathy thought and what she liked in a different way than Gabriel, so he hadn’t had much of a choice. Being his best man had also been like that. He had absolutely not wanted to do it, but since it was his friend’s special day, he hadn’t been able to say no. “For her,” he had said at the time. In return Gabriel had just smiled and nodded, having expected that answer.  
“You know, I just thought of something. Since you’re human now, you’re gonna end up looking really old. Sure, Catarina’ll still love you but will the landlady still let you work with her when you’ve no longer got your looks going for you? She might want someone younger and fitter and fire you,” he said with a demonic smile. This was the least he could do to entertain himself.  
Gabriel blinked at the thought. “You really think so? Would Miki-T do such a thing? Then I won’t be able to provide anymore either.”  
“Yep. Though if it does happen, sure Cat will try to get a word in.” He put his hands in his pockets. “You’ve got the best person out there loving you, so who gives a crap about details like that?” He looked at him seriously. “Don’t screw this up. If you ever make her sad or anything, you’ll regret it, got that. Know it’s unlikely, just thought I’d warn you.”  
He nodded with a smile. “Of course. Thank you, Lucifer.”  
He sighed. “Whatever, dude. Let’s go.”  
They made it to a green field where chairs had been placed with the small number of invitees on them. The only people who weren’t seated yet were Sariel, Urushihara and lastly Emi, who would be arriving alongside Cathy.  
“You nervous?”  
“Kinda, yeah.” He had started fidgeting with his hands.  
“Why? She wants this. Only bad thing that could happen is you fall and make a fool of yourself and no one’d be surprised by that so just chill, dude.” It felt like looking after children was easier than this.  
He vigorously nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right.” He took his place by the altar, where Sariel was already prepared for the ceremony.  
Then the women arrived, and silence fell. Cathy was wearing a pale blue strapless dress. The V-neck was gathered at the centre, just like how the long skirt was layered and gathered. The longest dress she had worn in the longest time. All her hair had been pulled to the back, coming together in at the back. It had been curled, showing multiple close knit curls. She could already feel tears forming in her eyes at all of it, even more so when her eyes made it to Gabriel. An actual proper suit and he looked good in it. His hair had also been tied up in a ponytail.  
“Oh, dude,” Urushihara said, breaking the silence. He looked at Gabriel to see his reaction and saw that tears had formed in his eyes. He looked at him startled. “You’re already crying?”  
“No. Don’t be silly.” He wiped his tears away. “Just got some dust in my eyes.”  
“We’re outside,” he said in a dead-pan voice.  
“Something else then.”  
“Sure.”  
Cathy gave the small bouquet of flowers to Emi before fully turning her attention to Gabriel. “Hi,” she said with a loving smile.  
He took her hands in his. “Hi. You look beautiful.”  
She giggled. “As do you. Something I’d never thought I’d see but am glad I got the chance.”  
“Helped him with his tie,” Urushihara said under his breath.  
“Thank you, Lucifer.”  
Before the conversation could continue anymore, Sariel cleared his throat. “As nice as all of this is, I think we should begin the ceremony, don’t you?”  
The couple nodded.  
So Sariel started the introductions. Since he knew the pair, it was clear that what he was saying was meant. Then the couple said some words about love and commitment from their own perspective.  
Finally it was time for their stories to be told. “Gabriel first, then Catarina, okay?”  
Cathy looked up at him as he started talking.  
“So as we all know, I tend to get into trouble quite often. One day it was extremely bad, and this beautiful woman came to my rescue.” He stroked her cheek. “From then on, she’s always been by my side no matter what. She’s so kind and thoughtful and good. It just takes time and if you’re willing to put the time in you get more love than you could ever imagine. ’Cause I gotta say, Catarina, I can’t imagine anyone else loving the way you do. Even when it comes down to things you want, you still think of how it may affect me. You know how to have fun, but we can also have fun while just hanging out and talking. Talking to you is an adventure on its own because of how amazing your brain is. It’s scary and powerful and downright amazing. Then there’s your heart. You see someone suffering and are willing to help them no matter what. You’d put your own life in danger for others. I’m really glad that’s no longer the case, but you still do so much good and I’m so proud to call you mine. I love you, Catarina. So much. And I’m glad I get to spend my future with you.”  
Her head was facing downwards while her body was shaking. “Dammit. Why did you have to say it all like that?”  
“Thought it was fitting. I know I could’ve added our long, long life together, but figured it’d end up being too long otherwise.”  
She let out a high-pitched peep. “Thank you.”  
“Catarina, you can tell your story now if you want.”  
She nodded. “Yeah. So picking up on what Gabriel said at the beginning, I always considered myself a monster, but he went ahead and disagreed with me without even properly knowing me. That’s how our friendship started, and it was so, so good ’cause he was always so kind and understanding. He still is and I still have difficulties wrapping my head around it. Gabriel is a loser; he’s uncool and clumsy, can’t pick up on social clues, says some terrible things sometimes but still a goddamn good person, an angel. He’ll always listen, stay calm and considerate, be there for me when I need him most and overreact to things just to make me smile. He’s willing to do anything to make me smile. He gave up his immortality so we could have a proper life together, grow old together. And I’m so goddamn grateful for it all. You have no idea.”  
Without thinking about it, Gabriel pulled her into a hug. He calmly shushed her. “It’s alright. It’s alright. Thank you for saying all that. You were especially sweet in telling all my guests about the things I’m not so great at.”  
She chuckled. “It’s how I work.”  
He kissed the top of her head. “And I like it.”  
They stood back how they were so that Sariel could continue the ceremony. At the end, the vows were said, and the couple got to exchange rings.  
As Gabriel was putting the ring on Cathy’s finger, he said, “A different kind of important ring.”  
She chuckled. “Yep. Which holds power in a different way. It shows that I’m bound to you.”  
He kissed her forehead. “I like the sound of that.”  
Afterwards Cathy put the ring on Gabriel’s finger and the end of the ceremony came to a close.  
“Are you alright?” Cathy asked Urushihara.  
“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked before blowing his nose.  
“Your eyes seem a bit red.”  
“It’s nothing. Just you know…” He looked at the ground shyly. “I didn’t know. I knew he meant a lot to you and he was the first to take his time to understand you, but I didn’t know in what way. From what’d you even save him?”  
A smile quirked on her lips. “Bullies.”  
“Heh?” He smiled darkly. “Gabriel got bullied?”  
“Hey, don’t smile like that. Bullies are bad.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know that. Just funny to think that Gabriel out of all people would end up being bullied. Though not surprising. Neither is the fact you saved him.” He started walking towards the food area. “Still totally gonna hold it over his head. Just shows how awesome you are, Cat.”  
“Thanks. Though he’s also awesome.”  
“Yeah. You said that. Nice reminder of how great you are together and he’s right for you.” He looked up at the sky. “Giving up immortality sounds so difficult.”  
“Really? You want to live forever?”  
“More like I don’t wanna die any time soon. And I know, okay, I’m a kid in human terms. But I like this body and don’t want it to age just yet. Maybe one day, but not in the near future.”  
She chuckled. “Sounds about right, yeah. You also don’t really have any reason to give up your immortality since the kids’ll also live for hella long.”  
He gave her a wry smile. “What? You want me to be a babysitter for the rest of my life?”  
She shook her head. “No. But you can hang with them for centuries, which sounds nice.” She grinned at him. “Now let’s enjoy some good food.”  
“Fried chicken?”  
“Naturally. And many other things. Don’t mean to brag, but human life is amazing.”  
He smiled at her fondly, looking forward to the years to come.


End file.
